Lo que no decimos
by Revontulett
Summary: Cerca de un año ha transcurrido desde la terrible batalla con Buu. Con la paz reinando nuevamente sobre la tierra, Gohan y Videl se han sumergido en la monótona rutina de los amigos y la escuela. No obstante, un nuevo camino se abrirá para ambos cuando ella decida pedirle ayuda en algo muy importante... Completa!
1. Decisión

Disclaimer: ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos obra y propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Solo hago esto con el fin único de entretener. Sin más; disfruten del fic :)

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Decisión**

**.**

_Lunes:_

El despertador sonó con el chirrido insoportable de cada mañana antes de que su puño lo aplastara contra la cómoda, silenciándolo de inmediato. Con un profundo gruñido de descontento, Gohan se dio vuelta entre las sábanas, quedando boca arriba con brazos y piernas extendidos hacia los lados. Últimamente, el despertador parecía decidido a sonar en forma cada vez más y más irritante… Con movimientos lentos, descoordinados, el joven se sentó al borde de la cama, llevándose una mano a la boca para cubrir su gran bostezo.

"_Última semana…" _se dijo a sí mismo, rascándose un hombro por debajo de su musculosa blanca _"¿Qué…haré cuando el año haya terminado?"_

Aquella parecía una pregunta simple, pero, teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Gohan, en realidad se trataba de un pensamiento lleno de duda e intención.

Flexionando rápidamente ambos brazos, el joven se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño. Como cada mañana desde hacía casi un año, se le ocurrió que podía hacer _algo_ para que aquel día no fuera como cualquier otro. Claro que podía. Aunque sabía lo difícil que podría llegar a ser para alguien como él…

**.**

Cuando el despertador rompió el invariable silencio de la mañana, hacía rato ya que había abierto los ojos. Videl extendió lentamente el brazo hacia un costado, apagando la insistente alarma. Su rostro parecía algo apagado cuando se incorporó de la cama, acercándose hacia la gran ventana de su habitación. Del otro lado del cristal el cielo y la ciudad se veían grises, salpicados por la constante llovizna que había estado cayendo desde el día anterior.

"_Solo una semana más de clases…"_ pensó detenidamente, cruzándose de brazos. Su delgado cuerpo, apenas cubierto por una larga camiseta blanca, tembló de frío frente a la ventana, aunque aquello no pareció incomodarla demasiado. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, encaminándose hacia el baño.

"_Debe ser hoy…"_

**.**

El cepillo de dientes quedó lleno a rebosar de pasta dentífrica, tal vez un poco de más, dado que Gohan tenía su cabeza en cualquier otra parte menos en lo que estaba haciendo.

"_Hoy debería invitar a Videl a salir" _pensó decidido, llevándose el cepillo hacia la boca _"Es decir, ya ha pasado casi un año desde la batalla con Buu, y nos hemos vuelto grandes amigos. ¡No estaría mal dar ese paso! ¿Verdad?"_

Se enjuagó la boca con un largo buche, mirándose detenidamente al espejo.

¿Verdad?

"_Maldición… ¡Maldito cobarde!"_

**.**

Videl salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla blanca, deteniéndose frente al gran espejo del cuarto de baño. Con movimientos perezosos comenzó a acomodar su alborotado cabello negro. Si bien no lo tenía tan largo como cuando usaba sus clásicas coletas, le había crecido bastante, cayéndole largo hasta la nuca, con lacios mechones cubriéndole la frente y los lados del rostro.

"_¿Tendrá idea de que el torneo se encuentra próximo? No, no lo creo…es tan despistado a veces. Además…sé que le costará mucho venir a verme durante el receso. A pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido suele ser tan…tímido._

Tras unos cuantos minutos, Videl salió del cuarto de baño prolijamente peinada.

"_Gohan…"_

Sonrió decidida.

"_Supongo que dependerá de mí ¿verdad?"_

**.**_  
_

— ¡Que tengas un buen día en la escuela hijo!—exclamó alegremente Chichi, de pie en el exterior de la casa—¡Saluda a Videl de mi parte!

Gohan asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo a su madre. Iba vestido con sus clásicas ropas de estudiante, compuestas por una camiseta blanca, un pequeño chaleco negro con el logo del Instituto Orange Star, y un par de pantalones de color marrón rojizo. Goku, ataviado con su típico gi naranja, no tardó en sumarse a su esposa, acercándose a Gohan con una gran sonrisa.

—Pásala bien hoy, y trata de regresar temprano, hace tiempo que no tenemos una buena sesión de entrenamiento.

— ¡Eso!—exclamó Goten, abrazado a la pierna de su padre— ¡Vuelve pronto así podemos salir a pelear los tres juntos!

Gohan ensanchó su sonrisa, dándole una palmada en la cabeza a su hermano pequeño.

—Lo intentaré, Goten, papá. ¡Hasta pronto!

Sin más, Gohan dio media vuelta, preparándose para levantar vuelo rumbo a la escuela.

—Ah, Gohan…

El joven se volvió hacia su padre con curiosidad.

—También saluda a Videl de mi parte. Hace tiempo que no la vemos.

Gohan se rascó la mejilla, levemente ruborizado.

—Bien…

Sin agregar nada más, el semi-Saiyajin se elevó por los aires, surcando los cielos a una enorme velocidad.

"_Maldición…"_ pensó para sus adentros, cruzándose de brazos con gesto desesperado _"¡Maldito cobarde!"_

**.**

— ¡Pásala bien en la escuela Videl!—exclamó ruidosamente Mr. Satán, sentado de piernas cruzadas ante una televisión de proporciones gigantescas—Y trae a Gohan a cenar o algo así, ¡hace como un mes que no veo al condenado muchacho!

—Sí, si…—contestó Videl sacudiendo la mano—Hasta pronto papá.

Mr. Satán respondió con una gran risotada, producto de algo que había visto en la televisión. Sin prestarle atención, Videl se colgó su mochila al hombro, saliendo al jardín principal de la gran mansión. Tal como era su costumbre, esa mañana vestía calzas cortas de entrenamiento, junto con una larga camiseta blanca unos dos talles por encima del propio. Echó un vistazo al cielo, chequeando luego su reloj. Era temprano, y al menos había dejado de llover…

Sin apuro, la joven se elevó lentamente por los aires, marchando hacia el centro de Satan City donde la escuela aguardaba. Sonrió, cruzándose de brazos. Su padre tenía razón; hacía mucho que Gohan no iba a su casa, y que ella no pasaba por la de él. Últimamente su relación (de amigos…) se había desarrollado sobre todo en la escuela, en la cual Gohan se había comportado tan atento y correcto como siempre; lo cual era de esperarse tratándose de él. Sin embargo, reflexionó, las cosas aún podían cambiar.

Videl ensanchó su sonrisa.

"_¡No puedo esperar a verte hoy Gohan!" _se dijo a sí misma, girando con placer en el aire_ "Ojalá aceptes…"_

**. . .**

Gohan abrió sin ganas la pequeña puerta metálica de su casillero, recogiendo algunos libros de su interior. Como siempre, no pudo evitar centrar su atención en la foto colgada en la cara interna de la puerta, observándola detenidamente. Videl y él sonreían ante la cámara; él con los dedos entrelazados detrás de la cabeza y ella apoyando ambas manos y su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros, acurrucada junto a él. Recordaba a la perfección aquella tarde en el centro de Satan City, luego de la escuela. Era una verdadera lástima que no hubiera tenido el coraje suficiente para invitarla a pasar más días como aquel…

—Esa sí que es una linda fotografía—dijo de repente una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

Gohan cerró rápidamente el casillero, dándose vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Videl.

— ¡Buen día Gohan!, ¿cómo has estado?—exclamó la muchacha, parándose sobre la punta de sus pies para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

No importaba que siempre lo saludara de aquel modo, Gohan no pudo evitar quedarse petrificado sobre el suelo, sonrojado y con la boca abierta como un idiota.

—Ehhh…buenos días Videl.

— ¿Preparándote para los exámenes de esta última semana?—preguntó ella, mientras sacaba algunos libros de su casillero.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza, observándola fijamente. No había tenido oportunidad de decírselo (aunque seguramente tampoco iba a hacerlo…), pero le encantaba el modo en que Videl había dejado crecer su cabello. No era ni corto ni largo, era simplemente…perfecto. Al igual que cada rasgo en su rostro. Cuando ella lo miró de soslayo, él se vio obligado a desviar rápidamente la vista hacia el suelo, rascándose la mejilla.

"_Tienes el poder suficiente para hacer volar por los aires toda esta ciudad, has enfrentado a terribles oponentes que no dudaron ni un segundo en intentar eliminarte… ¡¿Y aún así actúas como un pusilánime cada vez que cruzas miradas con ella? Por favor mátenme…"_

Ignorando los acalorados pensamientos del muchacho, Videl caminó junto a él a lo largo de un pasillo cada vez más repleto de alumnos, dirigiéndose hacia el aula donde tendría lugar la primera clase del día. La muchacha no tardó en notar el evidente nerviosismo de su compañero, dándose cuenta de que ella tampoco se encontraba del todo relajada. Después de todo, aquel no iba a ser un día de escuela como cualquier otro. O al menos eso esperaba…

"_¿Debería decírselo ahora?"_ se preguntó internamente Videl mientras ingresaban al aula.

—Gohan…—susurró, notando como él la miraba de reojo.

— ¿Si?

— ¡Gohan, Videl! ¡Aquí!

Ambos alzaron la mirada hacia los asientos superiores del aula, desde donde una chillona voz los llamaba. Erasa, sentada junto al siempre relajado Sharpner, agitaba una mano hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre Videl?—preguntó el semi-saiyan mientras se acercaban hacia sus compañeros.

—Olvídalo…—contestó ella, levantando una ceja al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de su amiga.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal su fin de semana?—preguntó alegremente la muchacha rubia, mientras ambos tomaban asiento— ¡Por favor díganme que finalmente tuvieron una cita romántica con besos y declaraciones incluidas!

Era de esperarse.

Al igual que sus reacciones.

Gohan enterró la cabeza en su banco, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara ahí mismo. Videl, en cambio, apoyó fuertemente las manos sobre el pupitre, mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido y el rostro sumamente sonrojado.

— ¡No inventes tonterías Erasa! Ambos estuvimos estudiando para los exámenes que tendremos hoy y mañana. Tenemos un promedio que mantener, ¿recuerdas?

Erasa se llevó ambas manos al rostro, al borde de un llanto excelentemente actuado.

— ¿Otra vez? ¡Oh, no! El fin del año escolar está próximo y la más grande historia de amor de todo el instituto continúa sin resolverse…

Videl no se molestó en responder a eso, centrando su atención en el pizarrón. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el profesor cuando uno lo necesitaba? Gohan por su parte…bueno, continuó con la cabeza escondida debajo del pupitre. Sharpner dejó escapar una leve carcajada, apoyándose relajadamente contra el respaldo de su silla.

— ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? Los dos tienen un excelente promedio. No hay necesidad de que desperdicien el fin de semana preparándose para los exámenes.

Por suerte para ambos, no hubo necesidad de contestar, pues el profesor de historia, un hombre calvo y regordete, hizo su oportuno ingreso en el aula en ese preciso instante, exigiendo a sus estudiantes que sacaran los libros de texto. Gohan y Videl suspiraron aliviados…

El resto de la clase transcurrió como cualquier otra, es decir, con el profesor leyendo del libro y resumiendo los puntos más importantes en el pizarrón, los alumnos prestando atención a cualquier otra cosa menos a la clase, y alguno que otro durmiendo sobre el pupitre sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Gohan, por su parte, se veía sumamente distraído, observando hacia el techo con un lápiz bailoteando entre sus labios.

"_Sharpner y Erasa tienen razón"_ pensó con cierto abatimiento _"Las clases están a punto de terminar, y ya no tendré oportunidad de ver tan seguido a Videl… ¿Por qué diablos actúo como si no importara en lo más mínimo? ¡Soy un perfecto estúpidooo!_

En ese momento, una pequeña bola de papel rodó por sobre su pupitre, deteniéndose al lado de su mano derecha. Gohan observó a Videl, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado, aparentemente inmersa en lo que el profesor explicaba. Sin embargo, su cuaderno estaba en blanco, y la parte inferior de su hoja se encontraba arrancada. Gohan sonrió, desenrollando el diminuto bollo de papel.

"_Hey! ¿Por qué tan pensativo?" _leyó, escrito con una prolija caligrafía. Sin perder tiempo, el semi-Saiyajin se quitó el lápiz de la boca, dando vuelta el papel.

"_¿Pensativo? No… ¿por qué lo dices?" _escribió con cuidado, pasándole nuevamente el papel a Videl. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

"_Porque te has pasado toda la clase mirando el techo, y porque ya te has comido la mitad de tu lápiz"_

Gohan frunció el ceño, notando que su lápiz había reducido drásticamente de tamaño durante la estadía entre sus dientes.

"_Jeje, vaya, no lo había notado…"_

"_¿En qué piensas?"_

"_Ehhh… ¿En los exámenes?" _

"_Mentiroso"_

"…"

"_En fin, me gustaría hablar contigo durante el almuerzo, Gohan. A solas"_

Gohan abrió grandemente los ojos, inclinándose para escribir como un poseso.

"_¿A solas? ¿Y sobre qué?"_

La respuesta de Videl nunca llegó, pues en ese momento su reloj-comunicador sonó estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de toda la clase.

— ¡Señorita Videl!—exclamó la voz del capitán de la policía— ¡La necesitamos urgentemente en el banco de la ciudad!

— ¡De acuerdo, estoy en camino!—contestó ella, observando al joven Son de reojo—Profesor, estaré afuera unos minutos…

—De acuerdo Videl, ten cuidado.

— ¡Lo tendré!

En cuanto la hija de Mr. Satán abandonó corriendo el aula, seguida por la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros, el profesor de historia se dispuso a reanudar la clase…lo cual no pudo hacer.

— ¡PROFESOR!—gritó Gohan, incorporándose con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el pupitre— ¿PUEDO IR AL BAÑO?

**. **

El banco principal de Satan City había sido asaltado tantas veces que Videl prácticamente había perdido la cuenta. Cuando finalmente llegó a la escena del crimen, la imagen de los cinco maleantes parapetados en su auto deportivo, arrojando una lluvia de balas sobre la policía, resultó cansinamente familiar a sus ojos. Incluso vestían igual que en su recuerdo más próximo: jeans gastados, remeras ajustadas y mascaras de esquí negras cubriendo sus rostros.

El deportivo se encontraba estacionado delante de la entrada principal del banco, el cual estaba acordonado en forma de media luna por una gran cantidad de vehículos policiales. A pesar de las advertencias de los agentes del orden, numerosos civiles observaban asustados a una distancia prudente del cordón policial.

— ¡Tomen esto, imbécilessss!—graznó uno de los asaltantes, descargando su arma automática sobre los asustados oficiales, los cuales intentaban refugiarse tras sus patrulleros.

Videl avanzó hacia ellos manteniéndose bien agachada, hasta que finalmente logró colocarse a la altura del jefe de la policía, sentándose de espaldas a un patrullero cubierto de disparos.

—Me alegra ver que se encuentra aquí, señorita Videl…—susurró el oficial, un hombre flaco y nervudo con un frondoso bigote castaño—Los malditos nos superan en potencia de fuego con esas armas automáticas y esos rifles de asalto… ¿Cree que puede hacer algo para ayudarnos?

Videl echó un breve vistazo por encima de su cobertura, y luego alzó el pulgar con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios. Aún estaba en condiciones de romper algunos dientes; incluso tal vez lo consiguiera antes de que Gohan hiciera su entrada triunfal.

—Solo denme unos segundos…

El jefe de policía asintió, haciendo una seña a sus hombres.

—Fuego de cobertura ¡Ahora!

A su señal, los oficiales de policía se asomaron todos a la vez por sobre sus patrulleros, disparando ráfagas rápidas hacia el vehículo deportivo de los asaltantes. Videl aprovechó el segundo de distracción para deslizarse a toda velocidad por un costado de la calle, bordeando al grupo de delincuentes. Eran cinco en total, y el más cercano a ella se encontraba a menos de dos metros de distancia, devolviendo el fuego policiaco. Dando un enorme salto hacia adelante, Videl conectó una feroz patada en la cabeza del maleante, arrojándolo violentamente contra uno de sus compañeros. Los tres restantes giraron hacia ella de inmediato, claramente sorprendidos. Videl no les dio tiempo a reaccionar. Girando velozmente al ras del suelo, la muchacha derribó al siguiente con una perfecta barrida a los tobillos, antes de que tuviera tiempo de levantar su arma hacia ella. Una vez en el suelo, Videl lo noqueó con un poderoso codazo en el rostro, alzando velozmente la mirada hacia el cuarto de ellos, de pie a menos de un metro de su posición. El sujeto intentó apuntarle a quemarropa, pero ella fue más rápida. Impulsándose poderosamente en el suelo con ambos pies, Videl saltó hacia adelante como si fuera una bala de cañón, propinándole una patada vertical en pleno rostro.

La hija de Mr. Satán cayó ágilmente sobre sus pies, buscando al último con la mirada y los puños en alto. Entonces lo vio.

— ¡Toma esto, maldita mocosa! —exclamó el último de los maleantes, de pie sobre el techo del deportivo con su arma lista.

Videl retrocedió un paso sumamente sorprendida, tropezando y cayendo sentada sobre el suelo. En esa precaria posición, no pudo más que alzar ambos brazos ante lo inminente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La ráfaga de disparos pudo escucharse un segundo después, al igual que los gritos alarmados de la policía y los civiles. Sin embargo…el mortal impacto de las balas nunca llegó.

— ¿EHH? ¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS?—gritó aterrado el delincuente.

Videl se animó a abrir un ojo, sin bajar aún los brazos. De pie delante de ella, dándole la espalda, se encontraba un joven alto y atlético, vestido con ropa negra al cuerpo, una especie de gi verde de entrenamiento sobre la misma, y un par de botas y guantes blancos. Un turbante del mismo color cubría su cabeza. Videl no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, bajando ambos brazos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

El Gran Saiyaman, el pintoresco alter ego de Gohan, la observó por encima del hombro con una gran sonrisa, levantando levemente los antejos negros que cubrían sus ojos. Sin dejar de mirarla, el héroe extendió su otra mano hacia adelante, dejando caer las mismísimas balas que el villano había disparado contra Videl.

— ¿QUEEEE?—exclamó el asaltante, observando con ojos desorbitados lo que aquel extraño payaso acababa de hacer.

Recién en ese instante el Gran Saiyaman centró su atención en él, ensombreciendo su semblante.

—Parece que no has oído hablar de mí, ¿verdad?—comentó sin inmutarse, extendiendo una mano hacia el frente.

— ¿Q-qué demonios eres t…?

Las palabras del delincuente fueron silenciadas por una poderosa ráfaga de aire, la cual lo golpeó en pleno estómago con una fuerza increíble, arrojándolo hacia atrás como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Los aplausos de la gente que rodeaba la escena y de la propia policía estallaron en ese preciso instante. Sin alterar su seria expresión, el Gran Saiyaman alzó un brazo hacia el cielo, con los dedos índice y mayor colocados en forma de V. Detrás de él, y aún sentada en el suelo, Videl contuvo una leve carcajada, observándolo divertida. Gohan no tardó en voltear hacia ella, arrodillándose a su lado a la par que le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo esta vez ¿eh?—exclamó alegremente la muchacha, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía.

Gohan sonrió.

—Parecías estar haciéndolo bastante bien por tu cuenta.

— ¡Señorita Videl, Gran Saiyaman, cuidado!

Ninguno de los dos alcanzó a ver quien gritó la advertencia, pero en cambio sí pudieron ver como el primero de los maleantes que Videl había derribado, a escasos dos metros, alzaba su arma automática hacia ellos. Gohan no lo pensó ni un solo segundo. Con un brusco movimiento, el semi-Saiyajin cubrió a la chica entre sus brazos, dándole la espalda al delincuente para protegerla con su propio cuerpo. Sus anteojos negros salieron despedidos de su rostro al voltear tan rápidamente, rompiéndose contra el suelo.

— ¡AHHHHHHH!

Una poderosa aura dorada los cubrió a ambos en el momento en que el asaltante abrió fuego. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Videl incluida, las balas estallaron al entrar en contacto con el resplandor dorado que brotaba del cuerpo de Gohan, sin provocar ningún daño. Ese instante de sorpresa fue todo lo que la policía necesitó. Un segundo después, absolutamente todos los oficiales ya estaban cayendo sobre el atacante y sus compañeros, esposándolos de cara contra el asfalto.

Videl, en cambio, necesitó más de un segundo para reponerse a lo que acababa de suceder. Con la boca abierta por el asombro y el temor, la muchacha observó a su compañero directo a los ojos, sin dejar de temblar. Los ojos oscuros de Gohan se veían verdes y brillantes ahora, a juego con los cabellos dorados que escapaban por debajo de su turbante. Sin embargo, tan solo un parpadeo después, tanto sus ojos como su cabello volvieron a su tonalidad habitual. Videl se dio cuenta de que aún seguía abrazada a Gohan con todas sus fuerzas, y que le estaba costando bastante despegar su mirada de la de él.

Gohan, por su parte, se encontraba en una situación muy similar. Videl estaba más cerca de él de lo que jamás había estado antes, y sus grandes ojos azules no dejaban de observarlo de un modo que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Rayos…hasta podía sentir su respiración. Se dio cuenta de que prácticamente toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había acumulado en su rostro cuando habló.

—Videl…

Gohan guardó silencio al ver como ella se incorporaba muy lentamente, dándole la espalda. El semi-Saiyajin la observó durante unos instantes, sin saber que decir. Se sentía sumamente ansioso por romper aquel silencio, por incorporarse y acercarse…pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. En voz muy baja, Videl se adelantó a sus palabras, hablando en forma pausada.

—Hoy, a la hora del almuerzo, en el techo de la escuela...

**. . .**

Gohan estaba literalmente devorando las uñas de su mano izquierda, estrujando el borde metálico de la baranda con la derecha. La misma lo separaba de una caída libre de varios pisos de altura, pues se encontraba en el amplio techo de la escuela, de cara al cielo gris-azul del mediodía. La lluvia había estado cayendo constantemente desde la semana anterior, aunque el cielo parecía querer comenzar a despejar un poco ahora. Con un nerviosismo evidente, el joven Son observó por encima del hombro por decimoséptima vez, escrutando la puerta que daba acceso a las escaleras.

Videl no había llegado aún.

Él prácticamente había corrido hacia allí cuando la clase previa terminó, y la espera de más de quince minutos estaba empezando a ponerlo algo neurótico.

"_Si sigo así voy a quedarme sin dedos…"_ pensó Gohan, contemplando sus uñas carcomidas.

Volvió a mirar por encima del hombro, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ¿De qué querría hablarle Videl? Debía de ser algo muy importante si le pedía que se encontraran a solas allí, en un lugar tan apartado. Gohan abrió grandemente los ojos, apretando tanto la baranda que el metal se abolló hasta casi romperse.

"_¡Oh no! Ella… ¡Ella quiere romper conmigo! ¡Qué cruel!" _reflexionó abatido, apretando el puño con desesperación _"Ehhh no, un momento…no puede terminar conmigo si jamás empezamos nada, ¿verdad?"_

Sonrió tontamente, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza. Si, era cierto, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? No tenía por qué andar concluyendo semejantes tonter…

—Gohan…

El muchacho se dio vuelta como propulsado por un enorme resorte, encontrándose cara a cara con la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos. ¿Cuándo diablos había llegado? ¿Y cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—Ahh…ehh si, si, hola Videl—saludó nerviosamente, alzando una mano con movimientos propios de un robot.

Videl pareció sonreír durante un muy breve instante, aunque, sin embargo, no tardó en continuar su camino hasta el borde de la azotea, apoyando los brazos sobre la baranda. De espaldas a Gohan, la chica no hizo más que contemplar el paisaje gris de la ciudad durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Gohan fingió esperar pacientemente, aunque en su interior se sentía más ansioso y confuso de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

"_¿Por qué no dice nada? ¡Oh, no! ¡De verdad va a terminar conmigo!"_

—Gohan…

El joven Son se puso recto como una estatua, alzando la cabeza.

— ¡Sí!

—Dime, hoy en el banco… ¿sabías que las balas no tendrían efecto cuando te transformaste?

Gohan lo pensó un segundo, frunciendo el ceño. Ese no era definitivamente el tema sobre el cual quería hablarle, dedujo, pues ya le había pedido que se encontraran a solas antes de atender el llamado de la policía. ¿A qué venía eso entonces?

—Pues…la verdad no estaba muy seguro de si funcionaría—contestó finalmente, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza—Aunque lo sospechaba.

Videl volteó hacia él, observándolo con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos.

— ¿Estás tratando de decirme que intentaste protegerme con tu propio cuerpo…a sabiendas de que los disparos podrían haberte matado?

Gohan se rascó la mejilla, ligeramente confuso. Creía entender ahora el por qué de la actitud de su compañera.

—Bueno, no lo había pensado de ese modo…pero sí—sonrió, inclinando la cabeza—Creo que en ese momento solo pensé en protegerte, ¿sabes? No creo que sea alg…

Gohan no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir. De repente, y sin ningún aviso previo, Videl lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, acurrucando su rostro contra su pecho. El muchacho tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Pudo sentir, literalmente, como su rostro se enrojecía hasta niveles que consideraba insospechables. Con los brazos extendidos a los lados del cuerpo, y con una expresión bastante estúpida en su rostro, Gohan no supo qué hacer ni que decir.

—Emmm, Videl…

—Gracias…—susurró ella de repente, presionando aún con más fuerza el rostro contra su pecho.

Gohan sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Cuando quieras.

Durante espacio de unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y Gohan incluso se atrevió a alzar sus manos para colocarlas sobre los hombros de su compañera.

—Videl

— ¿Si?

— ¿De qué querías hablarme exactamente?

La hija de Mr. Satán dio un leve respingo, como si recién entonces recordara el motivo por el que se encontraban allí. Muy lentamente se separó de él, aunque sin reducir del todo la distancia.

—Gohan…—murmuró, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con expresión seria— ¡Quiero que me entrenes para el torneo de artes marciales que se celebrará en tres semanas!

Gohan parpadeó varias veces.

¿El torneo de las artes marciales?

Bueno, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Nota__: bueno, si están leyendo esto, en verdad les agradezco que hayan decidido darle una oportunidad a la historia :) Tengo muchos más capítulos en mente, los cuales, dependiendo de que tal me vaya, iré publicando en la brevedad. Por eso, si les ha gustado este primer capítulo, por favor no duden en dejar sus reviews. En verdad ayuda! Desde luego, cualquier tipo de crítica o comentario será bienvenido :D_

_Bueno, será hasta el próximo episodio entonces. Espero poder leer sus comentarios y opiniones!_

_Saludos Cordiales!_


	2. Ok, let's do it!

_Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Miriamelle, Kity, LDGV, Inugomel, Alejandra Alvizo, Ayavaire y AlexxRomannce. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo! Espero que disfruten este segundo capítulo :D_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Ok...let's do it!**

**.**

Hacía rato ya que la televisión estaba encendida, aunque Gohan no parecía estar prestando demasiada atención al programa en pantalla. Recostado sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, con ambas manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza, el joven Son dejó escapar un tenue suspiro, observando fijamente hacia el techo. Se había sacado su típico chaleco negro y sus zapatos, luciendo solo la camisa blanca y los pantalones marrones a juego. Recostado allí, sin ánimos de levantarse, se daba cuenta de cómo la charla que había tenido con Videl aquella tarde se negaba a abandonar su cabeza. Por un lado, se sentía más que contento por la efusiva muestra de cariño que ella había tenido al abrazarlo de ese modo, pero, por el otro, no podía olvidar la cuestión del torneo de las artes marciales.

"_Videl quiere que la entrene…"_

Volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos.

Había aceptado, claro que había aceptado. Y sabía que aquello no debía suponer ningún inconveniente para él, pues era algo que le daría la perfecta oportunidad de pasar dos largas semanas junto a ella cuando las clases hubieran acabado. Sin embargo, había algo que muy a su pesar lo incomodaba. Ya en la escuela, rodeado de gente a todo momento, no podía evitar comportarse como un imbécil nervioso cada vez que estaba a su lado. La perspectiva de pasar tanto tiempo a solas con ella en el medio de las montañas (porque estaba seguro de que el entrenamiento se llevaría a cabo allí mismo, en su hogar) lo ponía bastante más inquieto de lo que se había imaginado. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía comportarse? ¿Qué debía decir?

¡Maldición!

No era ningún secreto para nadie, por más que intentara hacerse el indiferente, que él se sentía atraído por Videl. Más que atraído en realidad… Y esa inseguridad que lo invadía cada vez que la veía, a él, que había participado en batallas en las que se decidió el destino del universo, no contribuía en lo absoluto a hacerle sentir que, quizás, aquella era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

Gohan se incorporó, sentándose sobre el sofá con los brazos cruzados. Bueno, tal vez no corriera el riesgo de hacer el ridículo como siempre mientras no se saliera del papel de maestro. Asintió con la cabeza, como si quisiera convencerse de su brillante conclusión. Claro que sí, eso funcionaría. Aunque…en realidad no le agradaba mucho la idea de permanecer estancado en ese papel…

— ¿Sucede algo Gohan?

El joven volteó con algo de sorpresa, topándose con su padre de pie junto al sofá. Gohan frunció un poco el ceño al verlo vestido de un modo tan…inusual. Goku lucía una prolija camisa blanca, un par de pantalones negros y una impecable corbata gris.

— ¿Qué haces vestido así?

Goku rió, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza.

—Pues bueno, tu madre y Goten fueron a casa de Bulma hoy, y ella me convenció de ir a cenar cuando hubiera terminado mi entrenamiento de la tarde. ¿Vienes?

Gohan negó con la cabeza, volviendo a recostarse sobre el sofá.

—Te lo agradezco, pero mañana debo levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela. Es la última semana, tú sabes…

Goku asintió, mirándolo fijamente.

—Bien. Pero dime ¿Sucede algo?

—Ehhh no, ¿Por qué lo dices?

El mayor de los Son se encogió de hombros, acomodándose la corbata, la cual parecía molestarlo a sobremanera.

—No lo sé, solo me dio esa impresión. Bueno, nos vemos luego hijo.

Gohan no supo por qué, pero en ese momento se levantó rápidamente, volviéndose a sentar en el sillón.

— ¡Espera un momento papá!

Goku volteó hacia él, con una expresión de sincera curiosidad en su rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Emmm…verás…—balbuceó Gohan, pensando detenidamente lo que iba a decir—Pues sucede que un nuevo torneo de artes marciales se celebrará dentro de tres semanas, y…Videl me pidió que la entrenara.

Goku pareció alegrarse de verdad al oír esas palabras.

—Vaya, ¿y por eso te veías tan preocupado? —exclamó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios— ¡Son excelentes noticias, Gohan! Me alegra ver que Videl quiere seguir probándose a sí misma; estoy seguro de que aprenderá muchas cosas de ti.

Gohan asintió, sonriendo levemente.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón…

—Claro que la tengo—contestó alegremente su padre, abriendo la puerta que daba al exterior de la casa—Además, tal vez tú también termines descubriendo algunas cosas.

El semi-Saiyajin observó confuso como su padre cerraba la puerta, dejándolo completamente a solas en la casa.

Tal vez tú también termines descubriendo algunas cosas…

Puede que Gohan no fuera el muchacho más avispado sobre la faz de la tierra, ni mucho menos, pero no hacía falta pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que su padre había querido decirle algo con esas palabras. Eso sí que era extraño… ¿Su padre intentando darle consejos sobre mujeres? Ahora sí que lo había visto todo.

Relajando su espalda contra el sofá, Gohan sonrió ampliamente, cambiando el canal de la televisión.

Si…tal vez podría sacar algunas cosas en claro de lo que acontecería en los próximos días.

**. . .**

_Martes:_

—De esta manera, de acuerdo a la estrategia de enfoque o concentración, la empresa puede obtener rendimientos superiores satisfaciendo más eficientemente las necesidades de un mercado específico, lo cual se logra a través de una posición de costos bajos en ese mercado, una gran diferenciación, o ambas cosas…

El profesor asintió complacido ante la correcta exposición, anotando algo en su libreta.

—Perfecto Gohan, de nuevo apruebas con la más alta calificación. Puedes tomar asiento.

Gohan inclinó levemente la cabeza, encaminándose hacia los escalones que conducían a la parte superior del aula. Los murmullos resonaron en torno a él a medida que se acercaba a su lugar, lo cual no le pasó desapercibido en absoluto.

— ¿Escucharon eso?—oyó decir a uno de sus compañeros—La más alta calificación…era de esperarse de Gohan.

—Sí, es imposible seguirle el ritmo—contestó otro—Se encuentra en otro nivel, en todas las asignaturas…

— ¡Sí! ¿No es adorable?—acotó una de las chicas— ¡Tan apuesto como inteligente!

Gohan se rascó nerviosamente una mejilla, intentando hacer caso omiso de los comentarios de admiración de sus compañeros, en lo cual no tuvo demasiado éxito… En cuanto se sentó en su pupitre, ubicado junto al de Videl, una ola de cuchicheos femeninos le llegó desde las filas a sus espaldas. Videl frunció ligeramente el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

—Así que admiradoras, ¿eh?

La voz de la hija de Mr. Satán sonó un tanto extraña a oídos de Gohan, el cual la observó abochornado.

—Por favor… No digas eso…

— ¿Y por qué no?—replicó alegremente Erasa, asomándose por detrás de Videl—Es lo más normal del mundo tratándose de una dulzura como tú, Gohan.

Videl echó una mirada de acero a su amiga, y una similar al semi-Saiyajin al ver como éste sonreía estúpidamente, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza. Erasa contuvo una carcajada al ver la reacción de su compañera, guiñándole un ojo a ambos con picardía.

—Vamos, chicas—comentó el siempre altanero Sharpner, cruzando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza—No irán a creer que Gohan es más popular que yo, ¿verdad? Eso sí que sería tener mal g…

—Oye, Gohan—las palabras de Sharpner fueron interrumpidas por una de las muchachas sentadas en la fila detrás de ellos— ¡Esa exposición estuvo genial! ¿Podrías explicarnos un poco a mí y a mis amigas en el recreo?

El joven de cabellos negros se rascó nuevamente la mejilla, observando de la inesperada chica a Videl, cuyos ojos azules lo perforaban como un taladro.

—Ehh…sí, claro, supongo que no habrá problema…

— ¡Genial!—exclamó la muchacha, observándolo con ojos brillantes— ¡Le diré a mis amigas!

—Mmm…de acuerdo.

Mientras detrás de ambos la chica y su grupo de amigas celebraban exaltadas, Videl resopló sonoramente, desviando la mirada hacia el pizarrón con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Gohan la observó confundido.

— ¿Sucede algo, Videl?

La alegre carcajada de Erasa no tardó en llegar a sus oídos.

—Hay Gohan, eres tan tierno e inocente…no serías capaz de ver el océano aún estando en medio de la playa.

— ¿Y qué demonios significa eso?

—Ushhh…olvídalo.

Gohan se encogió de hombros, centrando su atención en Videl nuevamente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó en voz baja.

Ella lo observó de reojo, sonriendo de un modo que intentaba parecer agradable. O al menos eso supuso...

—Oh, Gohan, ¿por qué no me explicas un poco a mí también durante el recreo?—susurró en tono sarcástico, alzando ambas manos en el aire.

El Saiyan parpadeó varias veces, observándola de arriba a abajo. ¿El océano en la playa?

—Si no te conociera tan bien…diría que estás celosa—comentó en voz aún más baja.

Videl lo atravesó con la mirada, tenuemente sonrojada.

—E-eso quisieras…

—Además—prosiguió Gohan, haciéndose el inocente— ¿Qué tendría que explicarte? El profesor ya te tomó la lección, y aprobaste.

La muchacha no tuvo respuesta para eso. Se limitó a sonreír divertida, observándolo de reojo con un cálido brillo en sus pupilas. Él también sonrió, gustoso de ver que volvía a ser la misma de siempre.

—Oh, ya veo lo que ocurre aquí—dijo en tono gracioso—Estás enojada porque saqué más nota que tú en el examen oral, ¿verdad?

Videl le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

—Veremos si sigues diciendo eso en la clase de educación física.

— ¡Desafío aceptado!

La hija de Mr. Satán ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, complacida. Sin embargo, no tardó en entornar un poco la mirada, aparentemente cohibida.

—Emm… ¿de verdad vas a explicarle a esas chicas durante el receso?

Gohan se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza con cierto nerviosismo. Se había convertido en un acuerdo tácito entre ambos almorzar juntos y compartir el tiempo del recreo. Pensando lo que pensaba, y sintiendo lo que sentía, no parecía del todo correcto dejarla sola para explicarle algo a un grupo de niñas histéricas; más teniendo en cuenta que, de seguro, a ellas no les importaba en lo más mínimo dicha explicación…

—Mmm…supongo que no será necesario—dijo finalmente—Puedo prestarles mis apuntes y listo.

— ¡Allá arriba!—exclamó de repente el profesor— ¡Guarden silencio de una buena vez!

Gohan y Videl se hundieron en sus asientos, sumamente avergonzados. No obstante, cuando el profesor reanudó la lección, ambos compartieron una última mirada de soslayo. No pudieron evitar sonreír nuevamente.

**.**

— ¡Vamos Gohan!

— ¡Si, ánimo Gohan, tú puedes!

— ¡Consigue el primer home run para nuestro equipo!

— ¡Adelante!

Gohan avanzó lentamente hacia la posición de bateo, sonriendo con algo de vergüenza. Aquella era la última clase del día, educación física, y todos parecían muy ansiosos por verlo desplegar sus habilidades como bateador. En el extremo opuesto del campo de juego, Videl lo siguió atentamente con la mirada, sonriendo desafiante.

— ¿Ese es su jugador estrella? —preguntó uno de los chicos de primer año, observando el juego desde la banca de suplentes—No parece la gran cosa.

— ¡Ja! Eso es lo que todos dicen—exclamó Erasa, cruzándose de brazos con una gran sonrisa—Espera a verlo en acción.

Gohan se colocó en posición de bateo, acomodando la visera de su gorra deportiva. Como en cada clase de aquella asignatura, el joven vestía una holgada camiseta azul de manga larga, junto con un par de pantalones negros. Varios metros por delante de él, Sharpner sonrió desafiante, pasándose una mano por su larga cabellera rubia.

— ¡Aquí voy, Gohan! ¡No creas que la tendrás tan fácil esta vez con mi famosa bola curva!

Gohan sonrió, afirmando su agarre.

—Cuando quieras, Shapna.

— ¡Aquí voy!

Echando un brazo hacia atrás, Sharpner arrojó la pelota a una increíble velocidad, seguro de haber superado los finos reflejos de Gohan. No obstante, en el último segundo, el joven Son reaccionó de manera explosiva, golpeando la bola con un batazo espectacular. La pequeña pelota atravesó el campo de juego como una bala de cañón, elevándose varios metros por sobre el nivel del suelo. Gohan no tardó en echar a correr tranquilamente hacia primera base, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia arriba con los dedos índice y mayor en forma de V.

— ¡BIEN!

— ¡Así se hace!

— ¡Home run!

Aquellas fueron algunas de las emocionadas exclamaciones de los compañeros de Gohan, los cuales chocaron palmas y alzaron puños en el aire.

— ¡Maldición!—protestó Sharpner, arrojando su guante al suelo.

— ¡Vaya!—se asombró el muchacho de primer año—Ese flaquito sí que sabe batear…

Erasa soltó una chillona carcajada, cruzándose de piernas en la banca.

— ¿Acaso no te lo dije? Ustedes los de primero tienen mucho que aprender aún ¡Gohan es gen…! —la chica calló repentinamente sus palabras, abriendo los ojos como platos— ¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS?

Tanto Erasa como todos los presentes observaron asombrados hacia arriba. Sobre sus cabezas, contra el intenso azul y blanco del cielo, Videl se encontraba suspendida unos ochos metros por sobre el campo de juego… ¡y en su diestra sostenía la pelota que Gohan acababa de golpear!

—Bien… ¡Aquí voy!

Sin perder un segundo, la hija de Mr. Satán arrojó la pelota a toda velocidad hacia segunda base, donde uno de sus compañeros de equipo la tomó ágilmente, eliminando a Gohan antes de que éste lograra llegar a salvo.

— ¡Out! —exclamó el árbitro, abriendo ambos brazos hacia los lados.

Todos guardaron un profundo silencio, contemplando anonadados la escena. Gohan, en cambio, observó con una gran sonrisa como Videl descendía hábilmente sobre sus pies, desatando de inmediato las exclamaciones y aplausos de todos los presentes.

— ¡WOW, eso fue genial Videl!

— ¿Vieron el salto que dio para alcanzar esa pelota? ¡Fue fantástico!

— ¡No podía esperarse menos de la hija del gran Mr. Satán!

—Veo que no bromeabas en la clase anterior, Videl—comentó con toda sinceridad Gohan, rascándose la nuca—Eso estuvo muy bien. Neutralizaste totalmente mi home run.

Videl lo señaló como si le apuntara con una pistola imaginaria, guiñándole coquetamente un ojo. El semi-Saiyajin rió en forma nerviosa, con sus mejillas visiblemente sonrojadas.

—Pero mira a esos dos—bufó Sharpner, acercándose a Erasa con el ceño fruncido— ¿Ni siquiera en el campo de juego pierden oportunidad de andar coqueteando?

— ¡Hay, sí!—exclamó la muchacha rubia, entrelazando ambas manos a la altura del rostro— ¿No son adorables?

— ¡Bahhhh!

**. . .**

Gohan acomodó cuidadosamente sus libros en el interior de su casillero, ajustando la correa de su mochila. Aquel había sido un largo día… Entre los exámenes y lecciones de las tres primeras clases y la hora extra de educación física, sin mencionar que Erasa y Sharpner no los habían dejado solos un segundo durante el almuerzo y el receso, casi no había tenido tiempo para hablar tranquilamente con Videl. Suspiró, observando la fotografía colgada en la cara interna del casillero. En verdad se veían bien en ella. Al verla, siempre había sentido como si…se complementaran. Tan cursi como sonaba y todo, en el fondo sabía que era cierto. Quizás si él…

—Un juego cerrado el de hoy, ¿eh?

Gohan cerró la puerta metálica de su casillero, volteando lentamente. Videl había reemplazado su ropa deportiva por una blusa de un amarillo muy claro, a juego con la falda corta de color blanco. El joven Son parpadeó varias veces, mirándola de arriba a abajo sin ningún disimulo. Vaya…eso en verdad se le veía muy bien. Videl inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

Gohan volvió a parpadear varias veces, intentando disimular un poco su bochorno.

—Ehhh, si, tienes toda la razón, si que fue un juego cerrado.

Videl le sonrió dándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro, como solía hacer cada vez que le tomaba amistosamente el pelo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Molesto porque tu equipo no pudo ganar hoy?

— ¡Eso mismo!—exclamó la inconfundible voz de Sharpner.

Gohan volteó, viendo como el muchacho rubio y Erasa se acercaban hacia ellos a través del pasillo.

—Hoy no pudiste lucirte, Gohan—continuó Sharpner en tono altanero—Gracias a las grandes atrapadas de Videl, y a mi excelente actuación, nuestro equipo se llevó la victoria hoy. ¿Qué tal eso, eh? —concluyó señalándolo con un dedo.

Videl y Erasa lo observaron de brazos cruzados, negando levemente con la cabeza. Gohan, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír en modo amistoso.

—Sin duda fue un buen juego.

—Del cual no conseguiste salir victorioso—continuó el joven de cabellos rubios, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura—Nadie duda que eres un gran jugador, pero no tienes nada que hacer si te comparamos conmigo ¿No es así chicas?

— ¡No!—cortó de improviso Erasa, jalando a Sharpner de la oreja—Y de seguro Gohan y Videl tienen mucho de qué hablar ¡Nos vamos!

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso duele!—se quejó el rubio, arrastrado por su compañera hacia la entrada del colegio.

Erasa volteó hacia la asombrada pareja, guiñándoles un ojo con toda la picardía del mundo.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana!—exclamó alzando una mano— ¡Cuídense!

—Emm, si, hasta mañana—saludó algo confuso Gohan. A pesar de que hacía tiempo que los conocía, Sharpner y Erasa a veces actuaban de un modo muy…extraño. Carraspeó ruidosamente, volviéndose hacia su compañera—Ven Videl, te acompaño a la salida…

Ella asintió, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, lo cual jugó una mala pasada en las mejillas del muchacho.

El cielo se veía anaranjado en el exterior de la escuela, levemente cubierto por una capa de nubes rosas y rojizas. La lluvia de los días anteriores por fin se había dado por vencida; y los cientos de alumnos del Instituto Orange Star salían apresurados del edificio, contentos de que el duro día de clases y exámenes por fin hubiera terminado. Gohan se detuvo en la acera, observando a Videl con cierto nerviosismo. Había anhelado todo el día una oportunidad para hablar en forma distendida con ella, y ahora, que Erasa se las había dado, no sabía que decir.

"_Tranquilízate Gohan…tendrás muchas oportunidades en los próximos días para aclarar un poco tu cabeza"_

Eso se decía, pero en ese momento resultaba bastante difícil para él encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Emmm bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana—atinó a decir finalmente, maldiciéndose en silencio por su falta de coraje.

"_Genial, escapa como un cobarde, ¿qué te detiene?"_

No obstante, en cuanto hizo ademán de voltear, Videl lo sujetó firmemente por la manga de su camisa. Gohan se quedó literalmente petrificado sobre el suelo, observándola directamente a los ojos.

—Espera Gohan… —susurró ella— ¿acaso olvidas lo que me prometiste ayer? ¡Hoy mismo comenzaremos con el entrenamiento!

Gohan abrió grandemente los ojos, sorprendido.

— ¿Hoy? Pensé que querías empezar una vez que las clases hubieran terminado…

Videl afirmó su agarre sobre la manga de su compañero, mirándolo fijamente. Gohan dio un leve respingo ante esto. Había algo en esa mirada que lo hizo sentir un poco más nervioso que de costumbre.

—No…me gustaría comenzar hoy—replicó ella en voz muy baja, sin poder ocultar el leve rubor que comenzaba a acumularse en sus mejillas— ¿Acaso…no quieres?

Para su gran asombro, Gohan se sintió repentinamente seguro de sí mismo, a pesar de que era algo que no había conseguido desde que aquella pequeña conversación empezó. Bien, eso era algo que no solía ocurrir muy a menudo… Con un muy lento movimiento, el muchacho levantó la mano en la cual Videl sujetaba su manga, rozando apenas sus dedos suaves y femeninos con los propios.

—Claro que quiero, Videl…—contestó, sin dejar de mirarla directo a los ojos— ¡Comencemos con el entrenamiento!

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Y he aquí otro capítulo :) Trataré de terminar y subir los siguientes en la brevedad. Por eso, si les ha gustado este nuevo episodio por favor no duden en dejar sus reviews. Quisiera poder conocer sus opiniones a la hora de escribir los nuevos capítulos ;)_

_Será hasta la próxima! _

_Saludos!_


	3. Descubriendo lo bueno y lo malo

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Descubriendo lo bueno y lo malo**

**.**

_Miércoles:_

—Bien Videl, lo del día de ayer me sirvió para comprobar algunas cosas que utilizaré como punto de partida para preparar tu entrenamiento.

"_¿Por qué tiene que vestirse así?"_

—La breve pelea que tuvimos ayer me permitió darme cuenta del nivel en el que te encuentras como artista marcial. Por otro lado, con la práctica de vuelo, pude hacerme una idea de que tan bien has aprendido a manipular tu ki.

"_Maldición…presta atención a lo que te está diciendo… ¡Deja de mirarlo!"_

—Pues bueno, he podido concluir lo siguiente… Para empezar, tienes una excelente base teórica en varias artes marciales. Tu técnica y tus movimientos son los propios de toda una experta, con un gran equilibrio entre habilidades ofensivas y defensivas.

"_Y pensar que cuando va a la escuela parece tan delgado…" _

Era curioso. Videl no recordaba que el cuerpo de alguien le hubiera llamado tanto la atención antes. Sharpner, por ejemplo, era poseedor de un físico destacable, y sin embargo nunca le había provocado nada aparte de una marcada repulsión. Gohan en cambio…

"_¡Maldita sea! ¡Presta atención a lo que está diciendo!"_

—Sin lugar a dudas, has mejorado mucho en tu manejo del ki. Puedes volar mucho más rápido que antes, y también has aprendido diferentes maniobras que te permiten moverte con mayor soltura en el aire. Sin embargo…aún no sabes darle otros usos a tu ki, aparte del necesario para volar. En eso trabajaremos de aquí en adelante.

"_El rostro de un niño y el cuerpo de un hombre… ¿Tendrá idea de lo atractivo que es, de la inteligencia y amabilidad que demuestra a todo momento? Si dejamos de lado sus ataques de ingenuidad, claro..."_

—Contamos con un tiempo reducido hasta el inicio del torneo de las artes marciales, por lo cual alcanzar un control perfecto del ki será algo difícil. Aún así, estoy convencido de que podrás aprender a utilizarlo lo suficientemente bien como para potenciar tus ataques y tu defensa.

"_Me pregunto…si él pensará lo mismo de mí"_

Videl presionó fuertemente sus manos contra la hierba, inclinando la mirada con el rostro notablemente sonrojado. Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con sus clásicas calzas negras y su holgada camiseta blanca. Delante de ella, sentado en posición de loto, Gohan continuaba con su explicación, completamente ajeno a los pensamientos que atravesaban su cabeza. El joven Son vestía su típico gi de entrenamiento color azul oscuro, con un ancho cinto rojo anudado a un costado de la cadera. La prenda dejaba totalmente al descubierto los brazos y parte de su pecho, los cuales, al contrario de lo que uno podría llegar a pensar al verlo en la escuela, se encontraban perfectamente marcados y trabajados. Aquella imagen le había jugado una mala pasada a Videl desde el día anterior, cuando tuvieron un pequeño combate cuerpo a cuerpo para testear sus habilidades. Sin embargo, en ese momento la chica se encontraba tratando de alejar otro pensamiento de su mente, uno teñido de cierto tinte de esperanza.

—Por ejemplo, estás al tanto de que Krilin y Yamcha son seres humanos comunes y corrientes, ¿verdad? ¿Nunca te has preguntado como poseen esa fuerza sobrehumana que les permite hacer cosas que un hombre normal no podría? Pues bueno, pueden hacerlo porque tienen un control pleno sobre su ki. Por ejemplo, concentrando adecuadamente tu energía vital en tu puño al momento de atacar, puedes ser capaz de dar golpes mucho más poderosos de lo que jamás conseguirías solo con tu fuerza física, ¿me entiendes?

"_¿Pensará lo mismo de mí cuando me ve?"_ volvió a preguntarse Videl, alzando levemente la mirada del suelo hacia él.

—Mmmm ¿Videl?

Durante unos encantadores instantes, Videl pudo ver a Gohan de pie junto a ella, tomándola de las manos, susurrándole al oído lo hermosa que era, lo bella y delicada por encima de cualquier otra mujer; confesándole cuanto la am…

— ¡Videl!

La muchacha dio un violento respingo hacia atrás, casi cayendo de espaldas contra la verde hierba del valle. Sumamente avergonzada, la hija de Mr. Satán levantó la vista, topándose con la mirada llena de curiosidad de su "instructor".

—Ahh… ¿qué?—atinó a preguntar, rogando que él no notara el rubor que incendiaba sus mejillas; cosa difícil, pues su rostro parecía el de una persona que se había quedado dormida un par de horas en la playa sin protector solar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareciera que tienes fiebre o algo…

—Ehh… ¡No, no! Continúa por favor.

Gohan se llevó una mano a la barbilla, contemplándola con suspicacia.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que estaba diciendo? Parecías un poco distraída.

Videl carraspeó ruidosamente, acomodándose en el suelo en un intento de recobrar la compostura. Rogó que lo que estaba por decir fuera lo que creía haber escuchado de fondo mientras tenía aquella alocada fantasía.

—Emmm…me explicabas como concentrar mi ki en mi puño al momento de…atacar.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza, sonriente, sin llegar a notar el suspiro de alivio en labios de su compañera.

—Exacto. Dado que ya sabes muy bien cómo moverte y defenderte en un combate, vamos a concentrarnos en incrementar tu fuerza, velocidad y reflejos por medio del manejo del ki. Ven, sígueme, haré una pequeña demostración para explicarte.

Tras estas palabras Gohan se incorporó del suelo, alejándose hacia un montículo de rocas que sobresalían de la hierba del valle. Videl lo siguió en silencio, intentando distraerse de todo lo que había estado elucubrando en su cabeza. Miró lentamente a su alrededor, dejándose maravillar una vez más por la belleza del paisaje. Sin duda alguna, el Monte Paozu, la región 439 en la que Gohan vivía, era uno de los lugares más hermosos que jamás había conocido. El valle en el que se encontraban era un inmenso mar de hierba verde, salpicado por miles de flores en cada uno de sus rincones. A lo lejos, grandes montañas rocosas recortaban el horizonte anaranjado del atardecer, rodeadas de bosques y lagos tan cristalinos que parecían espejos.

—Bien, esto servirá—comentó de improviso Gohan, deteniéndose ante una enorme roca que lo doblaba en altura—Lo que estamos a punto de hacer no es muy diferente a lo que haces cuando empleas tu ki para volar. Al momento de elevarte en el aire concentras tu energía alrededor de tu cuerpo y en la base de tus pies, ¿verdad?—Videl asintió—Pues bueno, a estas alturas eso ya es algo que debes hacer casi inconscientemente; lo que harás ahora será intentar concentrar esa energía en el extremo de tus puños. Luego lo intentaremos con tus pies, tus codos, tus rodillas, y cualquier otra parte del cuerpo con la que puedas atacar a tu oponente. Pero empecemos de a poco. Presta atención por favor…

Gohan levantó lentamente su dedo índice, señalando hacia la inmensa roca delante de él.

—Tu ki recorre cada palmo de tu cuerpo como un incesante flujo de energía, naciendo desde el centro del pecho. Ya has aprendido a sentirlo y a manipularlo a tu antojo para volar… Lo que harás ahora es concentrarte para acumularlo en un solo y único punto…

Sin agregar nada más, el joven Son apoyó la punta de su dedo sobre la gran piedra. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la superficie pétrea de la roca se agrietó profundamente, estallando en mil pedazos. Videl observó asombrada como toda una lluvia de pequeños fragmentos caía a los pies de Gohan, formando un montículo amorfo de polvo y esquirlas.

—Wow…eso fue increíble…

Gohan sonrió, acercándose hacia ella con las manos apoyadas en la cintura.

—Bien, ahora inténtalo tú. Recuerda, debes concentrar tu energía del mismo modo que cuando te dispones a volar, pero llevándola hacia el extremo de tu puño. Hazlo con calma.

—Ehh de acuerdo…

Videl dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras se colocaba en pose defensiva, separando un poco las piernas para afirmar su apoyo sobre el suelo. Cerrando muy lentamente los ojos, la chica intentó sentir la energía fluyendo en el interior de su cuerpo, como cada vez que se preparaba para elevarse por los aires. En ese momento comprendió porque Gohan deseaba empezar por los puños en primer lugar: sus manos se encontraban más cerca del eje de su cuerpo que sus pies, por la cual concentrar su ki únicamente en ellas sería un poco más sencillo. Videl abrió los ojos, los cuales reflejaron un brillo lleno de determinación. Podía sentir el flujo de energía recorriendo cada fibra de su ser… ¡Lo tenía! Dando un paso hacia adelante, arrojó un firme puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como la hierba a su alrededor se movía como si fuera sacudida por una onda expansiva invisible.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, sumamente agotada. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

— ¡Genial Videl!—exclamó Gohan, acuclillándose a su lado con una gran sonrisa—Lo conseguiste en tu primer intento. No me sorprende, pues ya tenías cierto dominio previo del ki, lo cual no quiere decir que sea algo fácil de lograr… ¡Felicitaciones!

Videl lo miró atentamente, sintiendo como el sudor resbalaba por su rostro.

— ¿Lo logré? Pero… ¿por qué estoy tan cansada?

—No te preocupes por eso. Al ser tu primer intento, simplemente concentraste energía de más en tu puño. Con práctica aprenderás a administrar la cantidad justa de ki en cada ataque ¿Quieres que lo intentemos de nuevo?

Videl asintió con una gran sonrisa, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Bien, ahora… ¡intenta golpearme!—exclamó Gohan, colocándose en guardia delante de ella—Y hazlo tratando de concentrar cantidades moderadas de energía en cada golpe.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa al oír esto, incorporándose lentamente del suelo.

—Será todo un placer...

Sin perder un segundo, Videl dio un firme paso hacia el frente, arrojando una verdadera lluvia de puñetazos sobre su instructor. Al principio experimentó el mismo cansancio que en su primer intento, como si el aire de sus pulmones fuera drenado de golpe; sin embargo, con cada nuevo puñetazo que daba sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a medir mejor su fuerza. ¡Lo estaba logrando! Gohan, no obstante, detenía cada uno de sus golpes con una maestría envidiable. Videl frunció el ceño, acelerando el ritmo de su ofensiva.

— ¡Lo haces muy bien, Videl, continúa así!

Sin distraerse, la muchacha arrojó un veloz golpe con la mano izquierda, directo al abdomen de su compañero. Éste bajó rápidamente su antebrazo para bloquearlo…movimiento que ella logró anticipar. En menos de un parpadeo, Videl arrojó un segundo golpe consecutivo, esta vez con su puño derecho, el cual cortó el aire a toda velocidad hacia el rostro del joven.

"_¡Lo tengo!"_

O al menos eso creyó. Dando un velocísimo paso hacia atrás, Gohan elevó su mano izquierda en un movimiento invisible, conteniendo de lleno su golpe cargado de ki. Ambos quedaron cara a cara en esa posición por espacio de varios segundos, durante los cuales la respiración agitada de la chica fue lo único que pudo oírse. Muy suavemente, Gohan dejó ir el puño de su alumna, contemplándola con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso estuvo genial Videl. Si bien no pudiste concentrar ki en absolutamente todos tus ataques, la mayor parte de los golpes que me diste estaban impregnados de energía. ¡Aprendes muy rápido!

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, ligeramente ruborizada. Por algún motivo, palabras como esa sonaban simplemente maravillosas en labios de Gohan… No obstante, no dejó que los elogios la abstuvieran de colocarse nuevamente en guardia, encarándolo con determinación.

— ¡Continuemos!

**. . .**

_Jueves (1):_

Era temprano, más temprano de lo usual, por lo cual Videl había escogido caminar rumbo a la escuela esa mañana. No había podido evitar despertarse sumamente entusiasmada, deseando que el día acabara pronto para así poder reanudar su entrenamiento junto a Gohan. Sentía que el día de ayer había sido algo genial, y no solo por el éxito parcial en su aprendizaje, si no porque el tiempo que pasaba junto a él siempre la hacía sentir muy bien. Tal vez, en el pasado, una idea como esa la habría avergonzado bastante. Ahora, sin embargo, se percataba de que esa sensación se había convertido en algo de lo más natural cada vez que estaban juntos… Sin ir más lejos, en ese instante se encontró evocando los pensamientos que había tenido mientras Gohan la instruía sobre el manejo del ki el día anterior. El rubor cubrió poco a poco sus mejillas, haciéndole bajar inconscientemente la mirada hacia el suelo. Por más natural que lo encontrara, por más que se hubiera resignado desde hacía tiempo a sentirse así, no podía permitirse semejantes actitudes delante de él. ¿Qué pensaría de ella si lo notaba? O peor aún, ¡¿qué diría ella misma si él se percataba?!

Intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, Videl se detuvo de improviso ante la vidriera de un negocio, observando su reflejo de pies a cabeza. Esa mañana se había puesto una simple camisa de manga corta, color lila, la cual se ceñía delicadamente a su figura. Lo mismo ocurría con los jeans que se ajustaban a los contornos de sus torneadas piernas, delineando su silueta. Sonrió débilmente, recordando la pregunta que se había hecho a sí misma el día anterior.

"_¿Pensará lo mismo de mí cuando me ve?"_

Se alejó lentamente por la acera, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Quería creer que así era…en verdad lo quería; aún cuando ella no se considerara a sí misma una mujer sumamente hermosa.

En esos momentos, habría estado encantada de seguir evocando los detalles del día anterior durante un rato más, pero el grito ahogado que provino de un negocio cercano no le permitió hacerlo. Videl se asomó cautelosamente por la vidriera del mini mercado, observando hacia su interior. Dos hombres armados apuntaban al aterrado empleado en la caja, el cual tenía ambos brazos alzados en el aire. Dejó escapar un bufido de irritación, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

"_¿Tan temprano? Que oportunos…"_

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, la hija de Mr. Satán ingresó al mini mercado, escrutando a los dos asaltantes. Ambos vestían jeans gastados y chaquetas de cuero, y la diferencia entre sus portes era sencillamente abrumadora. El más bajo era apenas un poco más alto que ella (lo cual no era mucho) y apuntaba al empleado con una escopeta recortada, sonriendo como un maniático. El otro, en cambio, llevaba una pistola de buen calibre, y era uno de los hombres más altos y corpulentos que Videl había visto en su vida. Si, unos dos metros de puro músculo y arrogancia.

— ¡El dinero, idiota! ¡Ahora!—gritó el más pequeño, colocando su arma en las narices del aterrorizado empleado.

—S…s…si, si… ¡por favor no dispares!—contestó entre tartamudeos el pobre hombre, poniendo todo el dinero de la caja en una bolsa que el grandulón le arrojó a la cara.

"_Vaya, que amables"_ pensó sarcásticamente Videl, acercándose más y más hacia ellos "_Y estúpidos. Estoy prácticamente al lado de ellos y aún no se dan cuenta"_

Como si respondiera a sus pensamientos, el más pequeño volteó hacia ella repentinamente, observándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Pero quién diablos…?

Videl no lo dejó terminar. Con un movimiento que fue como un rayo, la muchacha lo tomó fuertemente por la muñeca, arrojándolo hacia atrás por encima de su hombro en una perfecta llave de judo. El delincuente salió despedido por los aires con una fuerza brutal, soltando su escopeta en el camino, hasta que finalmente se estrelló de espaldas contra la góndola de las bebidas alcohólicas, quedando sepultado bajo una montaña de botellas. El grandote no tardó en reaccionar, girando hacia ella con su pistola en alto.

—Tú… ¡maldita mocosa!

La diferencia de alturas entre ambos era considerable, por lo cual, antes de que el maleante lograra apuntarle del todo, Videl dio un gran salto hacia arriba, quitándole el arma con una feroz patada directo a la muñeca. El tipo retrocedió unos pasos, sorprendido, lo cual ella aprovechó para cargar sobre él con todas sus fuerzas. Echando el hombro hacia atrás, Videl le propinó un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago…el cual no tuvo ningún efecto. El maleante sonrió, empujándola con un violento manotazo. Videl retrocedió arrastrando los pies por el suelo, sintiendo como su puño latía adolorido. Maldición, ¿ese tipo estaba hecho de acero o qué?

— ¿Pensaste que me detendrías con tus débiles manos, niña estúpida?—exclamó el sujeto, corriendo hacia ella como un toro desbocado— ¡Toma esto!

Videl, para sorpresa del asaltante, sonrió arrogantemente, colocándose en pose defensiva. Aquella era una perfecta oportunidad para poner en práctica lo que había aprendido el día anterior…

Lo haría.

Dando un suave paso hacia un costado, logró eludir la furiosa embestida de su oponente con la agilidad propia de una bailarina, generando un excelente ángulo para retomar la ofensiva. Videl apretó los dientes, concentrando toda la energía de su cuerpo en su puño derecho. Tal como Gohan le había enseñado.

— ¡AHHH!

El golpe que le propinó en el abdomen fue tan fuerte, que el enorme maleante salió disparado hacia atrás como una bala, estrellándose de espaldas contra los refrigeradores al fondo del local. Videl observó incrédula de su puño al delincuente, el cual se encontraba sepultado entre los restos del refrigerador, claramente inconsciente.

—Vaya…—murmuró para sí misma, tan asombrada por lo que había hecho que apenas se percató del fuerte cansancio que empezaba a aquejarla—Eso fue…

—Mu… ¡muchas gracias señorita! —exclamó de repente el empleado del local, saltando por encima del mostrador para estrechar enérgicamente sus manos— ¡Me ha salvado la vida!

Videl sonrió, sin dejar de observar su puño.

—De nada.

**. . .**

La escuela se encontraba bastante vacía cuando finalmente llegó. A pesar del pequeño incidente en el mini mercado, aún continuaba siendo un poco más temprano de lo usual para ella. Tomando algunos libros de su casillero, Videl avanzó a paso lento a través del ancho pasillo de la escuela. Unos pocos alumnos con caras de sueño pululaban por los alrededores, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para sacar las cosas de sus casilleros. Sonrió, acelerando el paso hacia el salón de clases. Se preguntó si ella también tendría esa misma expresión en su rostro, aunque era poco probable: el incidente de hacía unos instantes había sido suficiente para despabilar a cualquiera.

En medio de esas simples reflexiones, Videl pudo notar un gran afiche multicolor pegado en una de las paredes. Frunció el ceño al verlo, escrutándolo atentamente,

"_Baile de graduación"_ leyó, alzando levemente una ceja.

Vaya, era cierto. El día siguiente sería el último día de clases, y a la noche se llevaría a cabo la tradicional fiesta de fin de año. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de ello. Seguramente había pasado por delante de ese afiche (y de los otros que debía haber por toda la escuela) cientos de veces, y sin embargo era la primera vez que le prestaba atención. Se encogió de hombros, continuando su camino hacia el aula. Las fiestas y los bailes jamás habían sido tema de su interés.

Aún así, por alguna razón, la imagen multicolor del afiche continuó rondando en su mente durante varios segundos más, como si fuera un pegajoso eslogan rehusándose a desaparecer. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, acercándose hacia la puerta de entrada al salón de clases. Aún no había llegado a tomar el picaporte cuando escuchó las voces provenientes de su interior.

"_¿Gohan?"_ se preguntó, abriendo lentamente la puerta.

Pues sí, se trataba de él, aunque…no estaba solo. Gohan se encontraba sentado en su pupitre habitual, tan tranquilo como siempre, y, sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa vecina, se hallaba una sonriente chica de cabellera pelirroja. Ambos parecían estar hablando muy animadamente sobre algo, aunque no alcanzaba a escuchar de qué se trataba. Videl frunció ligeramente el ceño, acercándose hacia ellos a paso lento, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos.

—Ahh, hola Videl—la saludó él, alzando una mano con una gran sonrisa—Ella es…

—Ángela—lo interrumpió ella, echando un vistazo a la otra muchacha. Claro que la había reconocido.

Era una chica muy bella, debía admitir; con cabellos largos y ondulados, ojos muy azules y el cuerpo propio de una modelo. La forma en que estaba sentada delante de Gohan, teniendo en cuenta que vestía una falda sumamente corta, hizo que frunciera aún más el ceño.

—Hola Videl—la saludó la chica, con un tono de voz que por alguna razón no le gustó en absoluto.

—Hola Ángela—logró responder en tono neutro— ¿Qué tal has estado?

—Ahhh…—murmuró Gohan, desviando la mirada de una a otra— ¿Ya se conocían?

"_Claro que nos conocíamos"_ pensó la hija de Mr. Satán, extrañamente molesta _"¿Has olvidado cómo te chantajeó una vez para que salieras con ella? ¿O como se derretía con solo mirarte? ¡Pues yo no!"_

El hecho de que él hubiera estado tan a gusto mientras ella le coqueteaba de un modo tan descarado, a su entender, no contribuyó para nada a disipar esa desagradable sensación.

—Bueno Gohan—dijo Ángela, observándola de reojo—Será mejor que vaya yendo a mi clase… ¡Nos vemos después!

—De acuerdo, hasta luego—saludó él, amable como siempre.

Ángela pasó junto a Videl, inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo. Al igual que cuando la saludó al verla, hubo algo en su mirada que no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

—Videl.

—Ángela.

Sin decir nada más, la pelirroja abandonó lentamente el aula, dejándolos a solas. Videl carraspeó, sentándose de brazos cruzados junto a él.

—Vaya…hacía tiempo que no la veía—reflexionó en voz alta, observando de reojo a su compañero.

Gohan le sonrió, sin notar en absoluto que su humor no era el mejor en ese momento.

—Es verdad, yo también hacía mucho que no la veía. Hoy llegué muy temprano, al igual que ella. Me vio de camino a su salón de clases y entró aquí a saludarme—Gohan alzó las cejas, golpeando su puño en la palma de su otra mano—Ahhh, claro… ¡ya sé de donde la conoces! Fue algo muy gracioso. ¿Recuerdas cuando…?

—Sí, lo recuerdo—lo interrumpió Videl, en un tono que sonó más frío de lo que le hubiera gustado.

El joven la observó con algo de confusión, inclinando la cabeza.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

— ¡No!—exclamó ella, nuevamente levantando la voz más de lo debido.

De improviso, Gohan abrió grandemente los ojos, como si se hubiera percatado de algo muy importante. Bueno, eso sí que era algo curioso, tratándose de alguien tan despistado como él. Sin embargo, la mirada que le echó a continuación fue una de las más cálidas y sinceras que ella jamás le había visto.

—Videl…sea lo que sea que te estés imaginando…te aseguro que no es lo que tú crees…

"_¿Lo que yo creo?"_ pensó ella, indignada _"¿Y qué creo? ¡Nada! ¡Simplemente me molestó que te quedaras tan a gusto mientras ella prácticamente se te echaba encima!"_

Aquel pensamiento le provocó una reacción tal que, cuando habló, lo hizo sin siquiera reparar en lo que estaba diciendo, como si sus palabras fueran una mera extensión de sus alocadas reflexiones.

— ¿No es lo que yo creo?—dijo airadamente—Detente ahí mismo, Gohan… ¡No soy tu novia para que me estés dando tus estúpidas explicaciones!

Nuevamente, las palabras salieron de sus labios con una hostilidad de la que no se creía capaz. Pero era más que eso; incluso mientras estaba pronunciándolas se sintió horrorizada de lo hiriente que era lo que estaba a punto de decir, como si estuviera escuchando a otra persona hablar, no a ella misma. Pero aún así no pudo evitar decirlo, sintiéndose arrepentida incluso antes de terminar la frase.

Gohan quedó en absoluto silencio, mirándola con los ojos abierto de par en par. Durante un segundo pareció que iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callado, sin dejar de mirarla con una mezcla de asombro y desconcierto.

"_Demonios… ¡¿Pero qué dije?!" _se reprochó Videl.

—Dis…discúlpame Gohan—murmuró, sumamente avergonzada—No debí hablarte así… No sé por qué dije eso, yo…

— ¡Buenos días!

Las puertas del aula se abrieron con un estruendo ensordecedor, aunque no tanto como para opacar el efusivo saludo de Erasa. La chica, seguida de cerca por un ceñudo Sharpner, avanzó hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa, la cual desapareció al ver la expresión en los rostros de ambos.

—Ehhh… ¿interrumpimos algo?

Videl abrió grandemente los ojos, dando un leve respingo, casi como si saliera de algún tipo de trance.

—Ehh no, no…—logró balbucear, observando de reojo a Gohan, el cual seguía sumido en aquel profundo mutismo.

— ¿Seguro?—indagó Sharpner, asomándose por detrás de Erasa.

—Si, si…siéntense por favor.

Ambos compañeros intercambiaron miradas antes de sentarse. Sharpner se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Tal vez estaban teniendo una discusión de pareja—susurró en voz muy baja a su amiga, la cual asintió con la cabeza, observándolos con suspicacia.

Videl lo escuchó con claridad, pero no se sintió con ánimos suficientes para siquiera enfadarse. ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido? Aún no podía creer que le hubiera dicho algo como eso a Gohan; no tanto por lo que dijo (aunque aún así no era nada agradable…) sino por _cómo_ lo dijo. Su voz había sonado sumamente hiriente y hostil, lo sabía. Y también, muy en el fondo, era consciente de algo más…el por qué de esa actitud tan explosiva. Por más que le costara reconocérselo a sí misma…sabía que estaba hirviendo en celos. Inclinó la cabeza, como si quisiera enterrarla en el pupitre allí mismo. ¿Ella celosa? ¿Y por algo tan estúpido como verlo hablar con otra chica? Bueno, eso era algo que no se veía todos los días…

Era algo muy distinto al simple enfado que había experimentado con anterioridad, cuando aquellas chicas le habían pedido a Gohan que les explicara la lección. No…esta vez estaba tan celosa que le parecía algo inconcebible… Intentó justificarse en el hecho de que la chica en cuestión había estado (y aparentemente también estaba) muy interesada en él, o en que se encontraban a solas cuando llegó, pero aún así sabía que aquello no servía del todo como excusa. Gohan debía estar sumamente enfadado con ella… La sola idea le provocó una profunda presión en el pecho. ¡Maldición! ¿Pero qué diablos iba a hacer aho…?

El pequeño bollo de papel rodando por su pupitre capturó tanto su atención que a punto estuvo de lanzarse sobre la mesa para agarrarlo. Miró de reojo a Gohan mientras lo desenrollaba atropelladamente, notando que el joven continuaba observando hacia el frente con una expresión indescifrable, ajeno a la alegre charla que Erasa mantenía con Sharpner.

"_No te preocupes. Todo está bien"_

Videl sonrió con alivio y alegría, releyendo una y otra vez la frase anotada en el papel. ¡Todo estaba bien! ¡No estaba enfadado! Aunque, aún así, le debía una disculpa y algún intento de explicación… Sin ningún disimulo, Videl giró su rostro hacia él, obsequiándole la más cálida de sus sonrisas. Gohan le devolvió la mirada de reojo, sonriendo también. Aquello bastó.

En verdad no tenía que preocuparse. Confiaba en él.

Las cosas estaban bien.

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Hola! Nuevamente agradezco de todo corazón a Miriamelle, LDGV, Kity, Inugomel y lms. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! También agradezco a Kaotic Angel por comenzar a seguir esta humilde historia =)  
_

_Espero poder leer sus opiniones, trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo en la brevedad._

_Un abrazo! Y hasta la próxima!_


	4. Silencio

_Hola! Celebrando (de algún modo) las casi 600 visitas al fic. Mis más cálidos saludos a Miriamelle, Kity, LDGV, Inugomel, Videl.S y gabbyo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Leer sus comentarios y opiniones continúa dándome ánimos para redactar y subir nuevos capítulos :)_

_Espero que disfruten este._

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Silencio**

**.**

_Jueves (2):_

—Vaya que tiene apetito…—murmuró Sharpner, observando con asombro como Gohan devoraba su cuarto plato consecutivo de pastas.

—No sé de qué te sorprendes—acotó Erasa, llevándose un vaso con jugo a los labios.

Videl, sentada al lado de Gohan y de frente a sus dos amigos, no pudo más que sonreír ante los comentarios. Ciertamente, ya se había convertido en algo habitual ver al joven Son devorar como un poseso todo lo que se le ponía en la mesa durante el almuerzo. De todos modos, siempre había ocasión para sorprenderse un poco más ante sus explosivos hábitos alimenticios, y ese era uno de esos días. Gohan no solo había liquidado cuatro platos seguidos de pastas con salsa, sino que antes se había zampado toda una partida de hamburguesas con papas fritas. En ese momento, varios de los alumnos reunidos en la cafetería parecían estar murmurando divertidos sobre él, lo cual tampoco era algo fuera de lo común: tanto por sus altas calificaciones en todas las asignaturas, como por sus habilidades en educación física, y, por supuesto, por su insuperable capacidad para devorar, Gohan había terminado por convertirse en un personaje bastante conocido en toda la escuela. Eso, claro está, lo tenía sin cuidado, pues él siempre había sido demasiado humilde como para siquiera reconocer la popularidad de la que gozaba. Videl ensanchó su sonrisa, contemplándolo con ojos brillantes.

"_Y pensar que cuando recién ingresó todos se mofaban de él. Hoy no hay una chica en todo la escuela a la que no le encantaría pasar una velada a su lado"_

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, centrando su atención en su propio plato. Ella no formaba parte de ese grupo de tontas… ¿verdad?

—Por cierto—comentó de improviso Erasa, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad— ¿Qué les pasaba a ustedes dos esta mañana? Se veían como si hubiesen vuelto de una guerra o algo así—sonrió pícaramente, paseando su mirada de uno al otro— ¿Problemas de pareja?

Videl no estaba segura de si Gohan había escuchado lo que Erasa acababa de decirles, pues siguió plenamente concentrado en su comida, como siempre. Ella en cambio, esbozó una amenazante mueca de disgusto, intentando disimular el rubor que comenzaba a encender cada poro de su rostro.

—Por favor Erasa…no digas idioteces.

La aludida soltó una sonora carcajada, dándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro a Sharpner, el cual a punto estuvo de enterrar la cara en su propio almuerzo.

— ¡Oye, ten cuidado!

—Siempre lo mismo con ustedes dos—continuó Erasa, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su amigo—Por más que intentes negarlo otra vez, no vas a pod…—la chica calló de repente sus palabras, llevándose ambas manos al rostro con gesto desesperado— ¡Oh no! ¡No me digas que estaban así porque Gohan invitó a otra chica al baile de mañana! ¡Gohan, miserable! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Videl?

Por primera vez en los cuarenta y cinco minutos que llevaban en la cafetería, el semi-Saiyajin pareció levantar la vista de su plato, observando confundido de Erasa a Videl, la cual estaba más sonrojada y molesta que de costumbre.

— ¡Erasa! ¡Te dije que dejaras de inventar estupideces!

— ¿Baile?—preguntó Gohan, totalmente ajeno a la indignación de su compañera— ¿Qué baile?

Sharpner y Erasa se miraron entre sí con cierta perplejidad.

— ¿De verdad lo preguntas?—indagó la muchacha rubia, alzando una ceja— ¿No has visto los afiches pegados por toda la escuela? ¡¿No te diste cuenta de que es lo único de lo que estuve hablando en las últimas dos semanas?!

El joven Son negó con la cabeza, sonriendo inocentemente. Sharpener no tardó en soltar una sonora carcajada, pasándose una mano por su larga cabellera rubia.

—No cambiarás nunca, ¿verdad, Gohan? Tan despistado e imbécil como siempre. Erasa se refiere a la fiesta de fin de año de mañana en la noche, aquí en la escuela, la cual concluirá con el baile de graduación.

— ¿Pero que acaso esa fiesta no es para los egresados de último año?—preguntó Gohan, todo inocencia.

Sharpner arqueó ambas cejas, pensándolo un segundo.

—Bueno...la celebración en sí es en honor a los chicos de último año, que se gradúan mañana, pero todos los alumnos de secundaria estamos invitados a asistir. Así ha sido siempre los años anteriores.

— ¡Exacto!—exclamó Erasa, señalándolo con un dedo— ¿En verdad no lo sabías, Gohan? En fin, dado que no puedo contar con que tú me invites, yo iré con Sharpner al baile.

—Vaya, me encanta ver que soy tu primera segunda opción—se quejó el aludido, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ushhh, cállate—replicó ella, sacudiendo despectivamente una mano en su dirección—Porque…tú vas a invitar a Videl al baile… ¡¿verdad, Gohan?!

El semi-saiyan se dio cuenta de que tanto Erasa, como Sharpner, e incluso Videl, estaban mirándolo en absoluto silencio, expectantes a su respuesta. Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, Gohan se llevó una servilleta a la boca, observándolos con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

—Vaya…estas pastas están muy buenas, ¿no?

**. . .**

—En la corrección de los exámenes he visto que muchos de ustedes cometieron errores al calcular la reducción de la entropía. Debían determinar la entropía inicial primero, para lo cual era necesario calcular el logaritmo en base dos de las probabilidades a priori, multiplicar el resultado por esa misma prioridad y luego sumarlo a…

El profesor hablaba y hablaba, anotando los cálculos en el pizarrón a un ritmo exasperantemente lento, para disgusto de la mayoría de los alumnos. Videl, sin embargo, no estaba prestando atención en lo absoluto a la explicación del profesor. Por más que se lo reprochaba internamente una y otra vez, la muchacha no podía sacar de su mente la estúpida conversación que habían tenido en la cafetería. Observó de reojo a Gohan, sentado a su lado, frunciendo marcadamente el entrecejo al verlo.

"_¡¿Por qué diablos te quedaste callado?!"_

De acuerdo, era cierto que a ella jamás le habían interesado las fiestas y los bailes, pues desde que tenía uso de razón su interés siempre había estado ligado a las artes marciales y demás cosas no del todo femeninas. Así era como todo el mundo la conocía, por lo cual la mayor parte de los chicos, en los años anteriores, simplemente habían renunciado a intentar invitarla a los bailes de fin de año. Por supuesto, la consigna que su propio padre había impuesto a los muchachos que la pretendieran también influía mucho, aunque, de todas maneras, su propia personalidad había contribuido en igual medida a aquello. ¿Qué rayos importaba entonces? Increíblemente, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir…

Videl se cruzó de brazos, mirando nuevamente de reojo a Gohan. Éste parecía inmerso en la explicación del profesor, a pesar de que había aprobado el examen final con la más alta calificación posible. Verlo tan despreocupado y ajeno a su desconcierto, para su propia sorpresa, la enfureció de un modo injustificable. No se creía del todo eso de que Gohan ignoraba que el baile era al día siguiente (a pesar de que a ella le había sucedido exactamente lo mismo), por lo cual sospechaba que había tenido tiempo de sobra para…para… ¡para invitarla al estúpido baile!

Bueno, siendo justos, tal vez en verdad lo había pasado por alto, dado lo despistado que era. Pero, entonces… ¿por qué había evitado de modo tan evidente dar una respuesta a la pregunta de Erasa? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada luego del almuerzo, cuando habían logrado pasar unos instantes a solas en la biblioteca? Cualquier otra persona habría atado cabos y concluido que aquello se debía a la timidez propia de Gohan, pero, aún siendo así, Videl no había podido evitar tomárselo como una forma de rechazo hacia ella, lo cual la hizo sentir sorpresivamente mal. Se recordó a sí misma en la mañana, mirando su reflejo en la vidriera. "_¿Pensará él lo mismo cuando me ve…?" _Aquello la hizo sentir aún peor, ¡y todo por un estúpido baile!

Bien, bien, de acuerdo. Admitía que no tenía verdadero interés en asistir al día siguiente, como tampoco lo había tenido en años anteriores. Pero también admitía que no le molestaría en lo absoluto ir con Gohan. Más aún… ¡deseaba ir con él! ¿Pero por qué? No tanto por la maldita fiesta y el baile en sí, sino porque en verdad quería que _él_ la invitara a _ella_. Sacudió la cabeza con frustración; si Erasa supiera lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos sin duda se pondría a saltar en un pie de la alegría, para luego pasar a tomarle el pelo por el resto de su existencia. Muy a su pesar, Videl sabía que estaba empezando a actuar y a pensar un poco como ella. ¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Por qué la exasperaba el silencio de Gohan? ¿Por qué la asfixiaba la sola idea de que quisiera invitar a otra chica al baile, alguien como Ángela por ejemplo? _"Celos, celos, malditos celos"_

Videl intentó calmarse y reflexionar racionalmente, pero le estaba empezando a costar de veras hacerlo. Prácticamente se sentía como una tonta enamorada ante su príncipe azul, esas que tanta repulsión le habían generado en el pasado. _"Por favor...siempre has sentido eso por él, maldita hipócrita"_ susurró una vocecilla en el interior de su cabeza, lo cual la hizo enfurecer aún más. _"Solo estás dejando que tu orgullo y tu imagen de dureza se interpongan en algo que sabes que es cierto"_

En algo que sabes que es cierto…

¿Tan evidente era?

¿Tan transparente había sido siempre para todos?

"_Maldición…quizás debería pedírselo yo misma y terminar de una vez con esto…"_

Pero no podía, sabía que no podía. No solo le faltaba el valor necesario para hacerlo, sino que además, pedírselo no cambiaría el hecho de que él no la había invitado en primer lugar… No borraría aquel silencio que le dolía como un rechazo…

En ese instante, de un modo prácticamente inevitable, Videl recordó el día en el cual Gohan había vuelto a su lado, hacía casi un año, en el templo de Kami Sama. Recordó la angustia, el dolor atroz que había sentido al creer que lo había perdido; y también recordó la alegría, la felicidad…el maravilloso sentimiento que la llenó cuando finalmente volvió a verlo, allí, de pie detrás de ella, sonriéndole, como si nada jamás hubiera ocurrido.

Claro que lo recordaba…

Videl suspiró, observando a Gohan por tercera vez. El semi-Saiyajin seguía en su mundo, completamente ajeno al vórtice de ideas y sentimientos que exprimía su mente. Finalmente, no fue capaz de soportarlo un minuto más. Debía hablar con él cuanto antes, debía obligarlo a decir algo al respecto, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. ¡Debía arrancarlo del silencio con el que la estaba torturando! Cortando de un tirón el borde inferior de su hoja, Videl escribió lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza: _"¡Hoy mismo continuamos con el entrenamiento!", _para luego hacer una diminuta pelota con el trozo de papel. Sin ningún disimulo, la chica arrojó el mensaje sobre el pupitre de su compañero, sacándolo totalmente de su ensoñación. La respuesta del joven Son no tardó en llegar, mucho más breve y concisa de lo que se esperaba.

"_De acuerdo"_

Videl frunció el ceño, releyendo una y otra vez las dos simples palabras. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía para decirle? ¡¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente en esos instantes?! Evidentemente no…

Dando vuelta el papel, Videl volvió a escribir.

"_¿De acuerdo? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme?"_

Nuevamente, Gohan no se hizo esperar.

"_Ehhh si… ¿por qué?"_

Videl estrujó el papel entre sus manos, garabateando con fuerza.

"_¡Olvídalo!"_

**. . .**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse muy lentamente tras las inmensas montañas rocosas, bañando de un tinte anaranjado todo el amplio valle en el que se encontraban. Hacía casi dos horas que habían llegado allí, a la región 439, pero Videl no estaba dispuesta a detener el entrenamiento. Respirando agitada, la chica alzó nuevamente sus puños, colocándose en posición ofensiva. Podía sentir el sudor recorriendo cada centímetro de su rostro, resbalando por su cuello hasta perderse debajo de los pliegues de su clásica camiseta blanca. Sus cabellos negros se veían más desordenados que nunca, revueltos por el constante movimiento que implicaba intentar asestarle un simple golpe a Gohan.

El semi-Saiyajin, de pie frente a ella, la miraba con cierta desaprobación. Al igual que en los días anteriores, en ese momento vestía su clásico gi azul de entrenamiento, con las muñequeras y el cinto de color rojo. Pero Videl no estaba de humor para dejar que eso la distrajera. Por el modo en que Gohan la miraba, era obvio que percibía lo enfadada que estaba en ese momento; y de seguro debía estar pensando en advertirle que la ira no la ayudaría a concentrarse en una batalla real. Pero no le importaba… ¡Solo quería golpearlo!

Dando un paso al frente, Videl se arrojó nuevamente sobre él, concentrando el ki en el extremo de sus puños. Cada vez encontraba más fácil hacerlo, pero eso no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo a romper la impenetrable defensa de Gohan. El joven movía sus antebrazos a una velocidad imposible, deteniendo cada uno de sus golpes con extrema facilidad. Durante varios segundos tuvo la sensación de estar intentando atravesar un grueso muro de acero con sus manos. Pero incluso eso era preferible a cuando él simplemente se limitaba a eludir sus ataques. En esos instantes, para su disgusto, Gohan creyó oportuno comenzar a hacerlo. Dando simples pero veloces pasos hacia los costados, el joven Son comenzó a esquivar sin esfuerzo cada uno de sus puñetazos, dejando que cortara el aire con ellos. Videl gruñó, arrojándose nuevamente sobre él.

—No te enfades—le espetó Gohan, eludiendo cada una de sus aproximaciones—La ira es lo peor que puedes experimentar en una batalla.

— ¡Cállate! Solo… ¡Solo quiero golpearte!

Y lo intentó, continuó intentándolo durante varios minutos más. En uno de sus embistes, Gohan simplemente se limitó a inclinar el cuerpo hacia un lado, eludiendo milimétricamente su puño; y entonces, con un movimiento invisible, elevó el propio a toda velocidad, deteniéndolo a solo unos centímetros del rostro de la muchacha. Videl retrocedió bruscamente, intentando poner distancia entre ambos. Maldición…ni siquiera había alcanzado a ver cuando levantó el brazo… Aquello hizo hervir la sangre en cada una de sus venas. Enfadada ante su propia debilidad, ante la superioridad de su oponente, Videl reanudó la ofensiva a toda velocidad, encontrándose con que, luego de cada golpe eludido, Gohan colocaba la punta de su dedo índice en algún punto vital de su cuerpo.

—Si estás enfadada no puedes concentrarte—dijo en tono tranquilo, apoyando el dedo sobre su frente tras esquivar su ataque—Si no estás concentrada, cada paso en falso puede ser fatal.

Videl se maldijo internamente, intentando golpearlo en el abdomen con un veloz golpe de puño. Gohan colocó una mano sobre su brazo, desviándolo sin problemas hacia un lado. Al instante siguiente, su dedo índice ya se encontraba suspendido a milímetros de su corazón.

—La ira te hace débil, Videl.

— ¡AHHHHHH!

La chica concentró absolutamente todo el ki que fue capaz en su puño derecho, arrojándole un golpe a una velocidad que la sorprendió incluso a ella misma. Gohan cruzó ambos brazos por delante de su cuerpo, deteniendo de lleno el impacto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en volver a atacar, el pie del joven se enredó por detrás del suyo, a la altura del talón, jalando en dirección opuesta a su punto de apoyo.

Videl cayó de espaldas sobre la hierba, quedándose inmóvil allí, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos hacia los lados. Lo único que pudo ver durante varios segundos fue la infinidad anaranjada del atardecer, junto con las diminutas partículas de flores y hierbas que flotaban en el aire, arrastradas por la brisa. Para su propio asombro, se dio cuenta de que ya no se sentía enfadada. Se sentía…agotada. No solo por el cansancio físico de haber concentrado tanto ki, sino por todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en intentar descargar su frustración en aquel que la había causado.

Frustración… Esa era la palabra. Frustración por sentirse incapaz de siquiera estar cerca de golpearlo; frustración por la angustia que provocaba en su interior no escuchar aquello que, muy a su pesar, tanto anhelaba.

"_¿Por qué sigues sin decir nada…?" _

La monotonía naranja del firmamento se vio de pronto interrumpida cuando Gohan se acuclilló a su lado, observándola con un claro pesar. Videl se incorporó lentamente, sentándose en el suelo. No lo miró. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en la hierba que apretaba entre sus manos.

—Videl… ¿Qué te sucede?

Ella lo observó durante apenas un segundo, topándose con la sinceridad y la preocupación reflejadas en sus ojos negros.

—Nada…

Era gracioso. No podía decírselo. Simplemente no podía. Por más vueltas que le diera en su mente, por más que intentara justificar la irracionalidad de su enfado, no dejaba de ser el capricho infantil de una niña…no de una mujer.

Gohan suspiró, poniéndose lentamente de pie. Sin decir nada, el muchacho se dio vuelta, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza. Videl lo observó con algo de curiosidad. Conocía ese gesto, sin duda alguna heredado de Goku. Padre e hijo solían hacerlo cuando estaban… ¿avergonzados? Cuando Gohan finalmente se dio vuelta, encarándola, sus ojos dejaron entrever una leve chispa de algo muy parecido al humor. Videl alzó ambas cejas, viendo como él se arrodillaba nuevamente a su lado, observándola con una sonrisa cargada de inocencia.

—Ya sé que este no es el momento más adecuado, Videl, pero he estado pensando… ¿aceptarías ir conmigo al baile mañana?

La muchacha inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano. Lo observó de reojo durante un instante, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

—Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

—Sí…yo también…—se sinceró Gohan—Entonces… ¿aceptas?

Videl ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Claro que acepto.

**.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.**


	5. Live and Learn

_Más vale tarde que nunca! He aquí una nueva actualización y un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a LDGV, gabyyo, O'h Isabel, Fran, lily y LTOSTDPOINMDPx! y también a MiSAVIN16 por haberme agregado a su lista de favoritos. En verdad agradezco sus reviews y todo su apoyo :)__ Los dejo ahora con este nuevo capítulo. Que lo disfruten y gracias a todos!_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Live and Learn**

**.**

_Viernes:_

El sol se había asomado por el horizonte hacía solo unas pocas horas, pero ambos habían tomado la decisión de no asistir a la escuela ese día. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos estaba obligado a hacerlo, ya que los exámenes finales habían terminado y ambos habían conseguido aprobar todas las asignaturas con excelentes calificaciones. Por otro lado…ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para ir a la escuela cuando la noche llegara.

En ese momento, bajo la luz clara de la mañana y el leve salpicar del rocío, ambos se encontraban en el extenso valle del Monte Paozu, lugar que ya habían determinado como el habitual para sus entrenamientos. Gohan dejó descansar ambas manos sobre la cintura, aspirando el fresco aire matutino. A diferencia de los días anteriores, en esta ocasión había optado por vestir el traje que tanto había caracterizado a su padre en el pasado: un gi de entrenamiento naranja-rojizo sobre una camiseta azul de manga corta, a juego con las botas, el cinturón y las muñequeras, todos del color del cielo. Videl, por su parte, fiel a su estilo, lucía una calza negra de tres cuartos, junto con una camiseta blanca un tanto holgada para ella. Aquel era el atuendo al que más habituado estaba Gohan, a pesar de que en ocasiones solía verla con ropas más femeninas. El día anterior había sido un buen ejemplo de ello, pues con sus jeans ajustados y su camiseta color lila, Videl sin duda había acaparado la atención de gran parte de los chicos de la escuela, incluyendo la de él mismo, no iba a negarlo... Carraspeó levemente ante semejante reflexión, llevándose una mano empuñada a la boca. Era un poco temprano para andar divagando sobre tales cuestiones.

—Ejem…bien, es evidente que has avanzado mucho en cuanto a la concentración del ki en tus puños. Sin embargo, tu punto fuerte como artista marcial se encuentra en tus patadas.

Videl asintió con una media sonrisa. Gohan estaba en lo cierto. Desde siempre su estilo se había basado más en la velocidad y en las patadas, lo cual no quería decir que flaqueara a la hora de repartir puñetazos.

—Por eso hoy trabajaremos un poco sobre ese punto—prosiguió el joven— ¿Qué te parece?

Videl levantó el pulgar, guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Gohan asintió, con un casi imperceptible rubor encendiendo su rostro. Tanto los besos en las mejillas cuando lo saludaba, como los guiños cómplices de ese estilo, siempre solían jugarle una mala pasada a su temple. Trató de no pensar demasiado en ello.

—Ejem…muy bien entonces, préstame atención por favor…—Gohan se colocó en su típica pose defensiva, una sumamente similar a la utilizada por Piccoro—Si bien el ki recorre cada rincón de nuestro ser como un gran flujo de energía, el mismo tiene origen en el centro de nuestro cuerpo. Nuestras manos se encuentran más cerca de ese punto, es por eso que decidí empezar por allí el entrenamiento, y por lo cual tal vez encuentres un poco más difícil concentrarlo en tus pies y en tus rodillas.

—Ya veo…—reflexionó Videl, escuchándolo atentamente—Eso es lo que pude deducir la vez anterior.

—Exacto—afirmó Gohan—De todos modos el procedimiento es básicamente el mismo. Debes concentrarte para sentir el flujo de energía en tu cuerpo, focalizándolo en un único punto. Observa…

El semi-Saiyajin afirmó su postura de combate, ensombreciendo su expresión. Videl pudo notar como la hierba alrededor de su pie derecho comenzaba a agitarse muy levemente, formando pequeños círculos concéntricos alrededor de su punto de apoyo. Entonces, con un movimiento seco y veloz, Gohan ejecutó una perfecta patada giratoria, la cual generó una poderosa corriente que sacudió la hierba en un radio de varios metros.

—Vaya…eso fue similar a lo que ocurrió la primera vez que intenté arrojar un puñetazo cargado de ki.

El muchacho asintió con una sonrisa, llevándose nuevamente las manos a la cintura.

—Así es. Externalizar tu ki en forma de ráfagas o esferas de energía toma un tiempo mucho más largo de aprendizaje. Sin embargo, esta forma de concentrar el ki, sin liberarlo hacia el exterior, simplemente acumulándolo en tu punto de ataque, puede ser igual de efectiva a la hora de golpear a tu oponente.

—Ya veo… Así que no seré capaz de lanzar Kame-Hame-Has durante el torneo—bromeó Videl, rascándose la cabeza.

—Mmm no, me temo que no… Pero no te desanimes, con mucho entrenamiento algún día serás capaz de lograrlo a la perfección.

Videl se encogió de hombros.

—Suena bien…

—Bueno, veamos que tal lo haces—la animó Gohan, sentándose sobre una gran roca—Inténtalo.

Videl asintió con expresión seria, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Era consciente de que acumulaba el ki en la planta de sus pies cada vez que se elevaba en el aire, por lo cual aquello no debería resultar mucho más difícil para ella… Sin embargo, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, se dio cuenta de que era menos sencillo de lo que parecía. Por lo general, al emprender vuelo, generaba un pequeño estallido de energía en la planta de sus pies a modo de propulsión. Luego de eso, concentraba el ki en torno a su cuerpo para mantenerse suspendida en el aire y desplazarse a través de él. Focalizarlo en ese único punto, durante más tiempo y en la medida justa como para provocar daño, estaba empezando a costarle bastante más de lo planeado. El sudor ya resbalaba copiosamente por su rostro cuando creyó conseguirlo.

— ¡Aquí voy!

Colocándose en pose ofensiva, Videl elevó rápidamente su pierna, arrojando una perfecta patada al estilo muay thai. Sin embargo, más allá de la elegancia y la precisión técnica de su golpe, éste no llevó el plus extra de la acumulación de ki. La muchacha se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando ambas manos en las rodillas con evidente cansancio. No había logrado concentrar la energía, pero aún así el intento fallido la había agotado considerablemente…

—Esto es más difícil de lo que parece…

Gohan soltó una leve carcajada, levantándose de la gran roca.

—No te preocupes, fue solo el primer intento. Te aseguro que no tardarás en logarlo, pues ya tienes un manejo del ki bastante desarrollado. ¿Prefieres que descansemos un poco antes de continuar?

Videl alzó la cabeza, observándolo con una mirada llena de determinación.

— ¡Prosigamos!

**. . .**

Varias horas más tarde, ambos se encontraban recostados de espaldas sobre la hierba, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas hacia los lados. A diferencia de Gohan, quien lucía tan tranquilo como siempre, Videl se veía terriblemente cansada. El aire escapaba agitadamente de entre sus labios, y su rostro se encontraba cubierto por una fina película de sudor. Por lo menos, todo aquel esfuerzo había valido la pena, pues luego de varias y agotadoras horas finalmente había logrado concentrar algo de ki en sus patadas.

Por supuesto, luego de haberlo logrado había insistido con fervor en intentar golpear a Gohan, justo como en los entrenamientos anteriores. Aquello había sido incluso más agotador que intentar focalizar su ki… Gohan se movía a una velocidad que iba más allá de lo que su ojo era capaz de apreciar, y no solo eso, su técnica y precisión a la hora de bloquear eran las más avanzadas y perfectas que había visto en toda su vida. Era _literalmente_ imposible asestarle un golpe.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la frustración que experimentaba en esos momentos, sabía que aquello también estaba rindiendo sus frutos. Luego de esos largos intentos fallidos de darle al menos un golpe, Videl se sentía mucho más ágil y veloz que al comienzo, sin duda como consecuencia de haber intentado atacar a alguien que la superaba infinitamente en fuerza, velocidad, técnica, manejo del ki y un muy largo etc.

Sonrió para sus adentros, observando a Gohan de reojo. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, frente al banco de Satan City, había percibido algo sospechoso en él. Había llegado a sospechar (y con mucho) que él era el famoso Guerrero Dorado, por más que sus colores de cabello no coincidieran. Recordaba como las descripciones de ese misterioso guerrero coincidían a la perfección con la vestimenta de Gohan, y como se había dejado de verlo por Satan City justo por el tiempo en que el Gran Saiyaman entró en escena. Esa era otra historia, definitivamente, aunque con el mismo componente de sospecha que la anterior, pues también había desconfiado de sus negativas respecto al estrafalario súper héroe. Sin embargo, todo había apuntado nuevamente hacia él, cada una de las piezas encajaba en el gran rompecabezas que era Gohan. Lo observó fijamente, ya no de reojo, durante unos cuantos segundos más. Desde luego, en aquellos días no podría haber imaginado lo increíblemente poderoso que era, incluso después de haberlo visto volar por los cielos y de noquear a dinosaurios gigantes solo con sus puños. La fuerza de Gohan iba incluso más allá de todo eso…

En ese preciso instante, mientras aún vagaba en sus recuerdos, el joven giró la cabeza hacia ella, capturándola en pleno acto de observación.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó él, con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios.

Videl volvió la vista hacia el cielo nuevamente. No tenía respuesta para eso. Simplemente se había quedado absorta observándolo, perdida en los recuerdos de cómo lo había conocido, de cómo había terminado por ingresar a su mundo tan repleto de sorpresas. Pero algo debía decir. Y sabía qué. Algo que…deseaba expresar.

—Gracias…Gohan

El joven juntó ligeramente los labios en una expresión de curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por todo lo que has hecho por mí…y por todo lo que estás haciendo ahora. Fácilmente podrías haberme dicho que no tengo necesidad de competir en el torneo, que ya soy consciente de que existen luchadores infinitamente más fuertes de lo que jamás seré, que no tendría sentido obtener la victoria allí…y sin embargo aquí estás, ayudándome. Por eso siento que debo decirlo… En verdad, gracias.

Gohan ensanchó su sonrisa, observando hacia el azul del firmamento con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Te entiendo muy bien, Videl, no hay necesidad de que me des las gracias. Las artes marciales han sido desde siempre una parte muy importante de tu vida, me parece algo natural que tengas deseos de participar en el torneo. Además, no es ningún problema para mí ayudarte a entrenar.

Videl desvió la mirada, entornando levemente los ojos. En verdad sentía deseos de participar en el torneo de las artes marciales, y de poner a prueba su fuerza, pero…ese no era el verdadero motivo por el cual le había pedido que la ayudara con el entrenamiento…

—De todos modos—prosiguió Gohan—me gustaría saber cuál es la razón principal por la que quieres participar.

"_Por esto…"_ pensó Videl, girando su mirada hacia él. Obviamente, eso era algo que no iba a decirle…

— ¿Deseas continuar probándote a ti misma como luchadora?—aventuró Gohan— ¿O tienes el objetivo principal de ganar el torneo y destronar a tu padre?

Ella lo pensó un segundo. Algo debía responder.

—En realidad…solo deseo participar. Solo quiero estar en la plataforma una vez más y hacer lo que más me gusta.

Llegó a la conclusión de que no le había mentido. Al menos no del todo…

—Ya veo…—reflexionó Gohan—Eso suena bastante parecido a lo que un Saiyajin diría.

Videl dejó escapar una leve carcajada ante la idea, observándolo de reojo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿alguno de ustedes tiene pensado participar en el torneo?

— ¿Tienes miedo de que así sea?—preguntó él en tono burlón.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Simplemente quería saberlo.

Gohan sonrió ante su enfado, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pues…no, ninguno de nosotros competirá esta vez. El torneo pasado asistimos solo porque…— alzó las cejas, sin dejar de sonreír—solo porque tú me obligaste a participar, lo cual resultó muy interesante para Vegeta y los demás, incluso para mi padre, que vino todo el camino desde el otro mundo—Gohan rió al evocar esos recuerdos—Así que supongo que tienes el camino libre en esta ocasión.

—Sí, supongo que estás en lo cierto…

De improviso, Gohan se volvió hacia ella, apoyando el codo en el suelo y el rostro sobre la palma de su mano.

—Hey, te propongo algo—dijo en tono divertido—Si ganas el torneo… ¡me ayudarás a combatir el crimen como la Gran Saiyaman número dos! ¿Qué te parece?

Videl volvió a fruncir el ceño, mirándolo incrédula.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— ¡Claro!, a cambio del entrenamiento, ¿qué opinas?

Ella permaneció en silencio, observándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡Vamos!—insistió él— ¡Será divertido!

— ¿Y tendré que vestirme de ese modo tan…tan…? Ehhh, bueno, ¿tendré que vestirme como tú?

Gohan arqueó las cejas, como si le hubiera preguntado algo sumamente obvio.

—Pues claro, ese es mi sello. Además, ¿cómo te reconocerían sino como la Gran Saiyaman número dos?

Videl soltó una tenue carcajada, llevando ambas manos entrelazadas hacia su estómago.

—Bueno…supongo que será divertido. Tal vez no sea mala idea.

El joven se incorporó de un salto, colocándose en una de sus poses patentadas al estilo Gran Saiyaman.

— ¡Genial! ¡Ahora sí que el mal temblará ante el poder de la justicia! ¡Prepárense villanos, pues el Gran Saiyaman y su inseparable compañera van al ataque!—exclamó emocionado, colocándose en una pose todavía más extravagante que la anterior— ¡Por la paz y el amor!

Videl sonrió nerviosamente, con una marcada gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza. Tal vez se terminara arrepintiendo de aquello…

—Ejem…Gohan—dijo mientras se incorporaba lentamente, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas—ya es más de mediodía, debo volver a casa por hoy.

Gohan observó el reloj que llevaba debajo de su muñequera, el tan particular dispositivo que Bulma había diseñado para él.

—Oh, tienes razón. ¿No te quedas a almorzar?

—Lo siento…pero le prometí a papá que lo ayudaría con el dojo hoy—Videl jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos, desviando la mirada hacia la hierba—Además…hoy a la noche podremos vernos.

El joven Son se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza.

—Ahh si… Paso a las nueve, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, dándole un leve puñetazo en el hombro.

— ¡Más te vale!

—Ehhh si…—contestó él, frotándose la nuca—Ah, estuve pensando, creo que sería mejor guardar un poco las apariencias, ¿no te parece?

Videl alzó una ceja, confundida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes…tu casa queda algo lejos de la escuela, por lo cual pensé que sería buena idea pasar a recogerte en un auto, o algo así. Supongo que sería algo desconcertarte que nos vieran llegar volando al baile, ¿no crees?

Por alguna razón, la idea de que Gohan pasara a buscarla en un automóvil la hizo sentir extrañamente feliz.

—Claro, no hay ningún problema Gohan— _"¡Esto suena cada vez más a una cita de verdad!"_ —Emmm bueno…creo que será mejor que me vaya… ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Videl se puso en puntas de pie, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Ehh si, nos vemos…

Sin más, Gohan observó como su compañera se elevaba con lentitud en el aire, saludándolo alegremente. En cuestión de segundos, la chica ya no era más que un punto lejano en el horizonte. El joven se cruzó de brazos, llevándose una mano al mentón en gesto pensativo.

— ¡Rayos!—suspiró con agotamiento—Debí preguntarle si quería que la acompañara hasta su casa… ¡maldito idiota! Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir a lo de Bulma a ver si me presta algún automóvil…

**. . .**

La casa de Bulma, el centro mismo de operaciones de la Corporación Cápsula, era una gran construcción de forma semi esférica, la cual poseía múltiples instalaciones, anexos y jardines, siendo una de las estructuras más grandes de toda la Capital del Oeste. Faltaba poco para que el sol comenzara a ocultarse cuando Gohan llegó hasta allí, dispuesto a solucionar la cuestión del automóvil cuanto antes.

"_Espero que Bulma no tenga problemas en prestarme alguno…"_ pensó mientras tocaba el timbre de la entrada principal _"Será solo por hoy."_

Gohan aguardó pacientemente durante varios segundos, sin que nadie saliera a atenderlo. "_Esto sí que es extraño…" _se dijo a sí mismo, volviendo a presionar el botón del timbre. Por lo general, Bulma, o en todo caso su padre o su madre, no tardaban en salir a atenderlo cada vez que iba de visita por allí. ¿Tal vez no estaban en casa ese día?

"_Genial… Eso sí que sería tener mala suerte, lo precisaba para esta misma noch…"_ De improviso, la puerta de entrada se abrió con brusquedad ante sus narices, revelando a un fornido hombre de baja estatura, con alocada cabellera negra y… ¿batas y pantuflas? Gohan parpadeó varias veces, observando a Vegeta de arriba a abajo.

—Buenas tardes, Vegeta…

—Ah, eres tú—respondió el príncipe Saiyajin, observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Gohan sonrió nerviosamente.

—Jamás me imaginé que te tomarías la molestia de contestar el timbre.

—Bulma se fue con sus padres y Trunks al centro de la ciudad a comprar no sé qué cosa. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

Gohan se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, algo contrariado. Definitivamente, no había esperado tener que tratar aquel asunto con él.

—Ehh…quería pedirle prestado un buen automóvil a Bulma, solo por esta noche.

— ¿Un automóvil?—indagó Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Para qué quieres uno? Puedes volar y correr mucho más rápido que uno de esos inútiles artefactos.

—Lo sé, pero esta noche asistiré al baile de la escuela y…—Gohan hizo una pausa, consciente de que más tarde se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de decirle—…y quería pasar a recoger a Videl en uno, si no hay inconveniente.

El príncipe Saiyajin lo observó fijamente durante unos cuantos segundos, sumamente serio, hasta que de pronto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿Baile? ¿Y con la hija de ese bufón bueno para nada? ¿Dónde rayos está tu orgullo de Saiyajin, Gohan? ¿Tú también, como el inútil de tu padre, te dejas influenciar hasta ese extremo por los estúpidos rituales y costumbres humanas?

Gohan alzó una ceja, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

—Sabes, eso suena algo extraño viniendo de un hombre que ha formado una familia con una terrícola y que además se viste con batas y pantuflas.

Vegeta apretó los dientes, atravesándolo con la mirada.

— ¡Recién salgo de ducharme, insecto!

—Qué extraño…tu cabello parece bastante seco.

— ¡Bah!—gruñó el guerrero Saiyan, dando media vuelta bruscamente— ¡Sígueme! Te daré el condenado auto…

Sin rechistar, Gohan lo siguió a través de varias y lujosas habitaciones, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una especie de depósito repleto de cajas metálicas. Cada una contenía pequeños estuches con una cápsula en su interior, más una imagen del modelo del automóvil impresa en las mismas.

—Escoge el que prefieras—dijo Vegeta en tono irritado—Y hazlo rápido

Luego de escrutar unos cuantos segundos los diferentes estuches, Gohan optó por un automóvil de tipo deportivo, aunque no demasiado ostentoso; tampoco quería pasarse de listo al estilo Sharpner…

—Creo que este estará bien—comentó con una sonrisa a su anfitrión— ¡Muchas gracias, Vegeta!

—De nada.

—Vaya, jamás me imaginé que podrías mostrarte tan amabl…

— ¡Ahora largo de aquí!

**. . .**

La imagen que el espejo en el armario le devolvió fue una bastante pulcra y elegante. Gohan se ajustó un poco la corbata, observando su reflejo con atención. Había optado por vestir un clásico traje de etiqueta negro para la fiesta, junto con una camisa blanca y una corbata de un rojo muy oscuro, casi bordó. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de observación, llegó a la conclusión de que no se veía nada mal; incluso sus alborotados cabellos negros parecían un poco más ordenados que de costumbre.

— ¡Gohan, hijo!—escuchó exclamar a su madre— ¡Qué apuesto te ves!

Chichi hizo ingreso de repente en su habitación, situándose a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias mamá—contestó él, rascándose la mejilla con algo de vergüenza.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra ver lo bien que has sabido adaptarte a la escuela—continuó Chichi, entrelazando ambas manos a la altura del rostro— ¡Y además acudirás al baile con Videl! Es un pequeño paso, si, ¡pero ya puedo imaginar la hermosa boda que celebraremos cuando se casen!

Gohan se cruzó de brazos, echándole una mirada cargada de reproche a su madre.

—Mamá, por favor… ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? No sigas con eso. Videl y yo solo somos amigos.

Sus propias palabras le dolieron más de lo que había supuesto. Maldito imbécil sentimental.

—Tal vez—se adelantó ella, llevándose una mano a la barbilla—Pero nadie puede negar la encantadora pareja que hacen. No me cabe la menor duda de que pronto dejarán de ser solo amigos…—Chichi se llevó ambas manos al rostro, desbordante de felicidad— ¡Qué alegría! ¡Por fin tendré nietos!

Gohan dejó escapar un largo suspiro ante las ocurrencias de su madre. _"Si tú lo dices…"_ pensó.

—Pero ya se te está haciendo tarde—prosiguió ella—Debes estar en su casa a las nueve en punto, ¿verdad? ¿Qué esperas? Ve, ve.

El joven sonrió afablemente a su madre, llevándose una mano al bolsillo. Sep, la cápsula que Vegeta le había dado seguía ahí.

—De acuerdo, ya me voy. Hasta luego mamá.

Gohan se encaminó hacia la entrada de su habitación, deteniéndose de pronto en el marco de la puerta. Volteó hacia su madre con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, rascándose la nuca.

—Deséame suerte_…_

**.**

Gohan observó su reloj antes de tocar el timbre. Faltaban diez minutos exactos para las nueve, por lo cual se encontraba perfectamente en horario. No se había molestado en sacar el automóvil de la cápsula hasta que finalmente estuvo a unas pocas cuadras de la gran mansión de Mr. Satán. Después de todo, había volado desde su propia casa hasta allí, llegando en cuestión de minutos; sin embargo, tal como le había dicho esa mañana a Videl, era mejor guardar las apariencias… El automóvil, ahora, se encontraba estacionado en la calle, frente al gran portón negro que separaba la acera de la gran mansión Satán. Más allá del portón se extendía un inmenso jardín repleto de flores, fuentes de mármol y diversas esculturas que representaban al gran campeón de las artes marciales. Justo en el centro de ese espacio verde se alzaba una enorme mansión de muros blancos, la cual poseía más de cincuenta habitaciones. Gohan carraspeó brevemente y tocó el timbre del portón, prestando atención al pequeño intercomunicador incorporado al mismo.

— ¿Quién es?—dijo de repente una conocida voz.

El joven Son acercó su rostro al intercomunicador.

—Buenas noches señor Satán, soy yo, Gohan.

— ¡Gohan, muchacho, que alegría que estés aquí, pasa por favor!

Tras estas palabras, el gran portón negro se abrió por sí solo, deslizándose lentamente hacia los costados. Gohan aspiró una gran bocanada de aire al atravesar el jardín, y una aún mayor al golpear con sus nudillos la puerta de entrada a la mansión. Mr. Satán no tardó en recibirlo, haciéndolo pasar al gran salón principal.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía—exclamó el campeón de las artes marciales, estrechando enérgicamente su mano con una gran sonrisa—Videl no tarda en bajar, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, señor Satán—contestó Gohan—Veo que se encuentra entrenando para el torneo, ¿no es así?

En efecto, el campeón mundial vestía una musculosa y un par de pantalones cortos, y se encontraba cubierto de sudor de los pies a la cabeza. Llevaba una botella de agua mineral en una mano y una pequeña toalla colgando alrededor de sus hombros.

— ¡Así es!—confirmó el héroe de la tierra—Debido al deseo que pedimos a las Esferas del Dragón hace cerca de un año, el cual borró todo recuerdo sobre Buu y Bábidi, la gente ya no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió en el torneo anterior. ¡Así que debo defender a toda costa el título!

Mr. Satán se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, riendo escandalosamente.

—Me parece perfecto—lo animó Gohan—No me cabe duda de que hará un gran papel.

— ¡Por supuesto!—exclamó el campeón, juntando repentinamente la punta de sus dedos índices—Siempre y cuando ninguno de ustedes participe…

Gohan dejó escapar una leve carcajada.

—No se preocupe señor, ninguno de nosotros tiene pensado competir en el torneo.

Mr. Satán volvió a reír del mismo modo ensordecedor.

— ¡Entonces mi victoria está garantizada!

"_Yo no estaría tan seguro…"_ pensó Gohan, sonriendo para sus adentros _"Estoy seguro de que Videl dará mucho de qué hablar en este torneo…"_

Tal como si contestara a sus pensamientos, la suave voz resonó de repente por toda la habitación.

—Perdón por la tardanza…

El joven Son elevó la mirada hacia las escaleras que ascendían hasta el primer piso de la mansión, topándose con una imagen que lo dejó literalmente sin palabras. De pie en el entrepiso, con ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura del regazo, se encontraba Videl. Gohan se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, abriendo enormemente los ojos.

—Videl… Vaya, te ves…muy…muy…

La hija de Mr. Satán lucía un hermoso vestido negro sin mangas, largo hasta por encima de la rodilla, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a cada contorno de su delicada silueta. El pequeño bolso color rojo y los zapatos de taco alto combinaban a la perfección con el vestido, haciéndola ver sumamente estilizada. Una delgada gargantilla de plata completaba su atuendo, resplandeciendo con elegancia sobre el blanco de su cuello y sus hombros. En ese momento, observándola al pie de las escaleras, Gohan no pudo recordar si había visto antes a una mujer más hermosa. Videl esbozó una leve sonrisa, descendiendo lentamente por las escalares hasta quedar de pie frente a él. A pesar de los tacos altos, seguía encontrándose cerca de una cabeza por debajo del joven.

— ¿Muy?—preguntó ella, observándolo con atención.

Gohan parpadeó varias veces, como si despertara de un repentino letargo. Sin embargo, no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Muy…hermosa.

Videl entrecerró los ojos, levemente sonrojada.

—Gracias…tú también te ves muy bien.

Gohan ensanchó su sonrisa, ofreciéndole su brazo derecho, el cual ella tomó gustosa. Mr. Satán dejó escapar una gran carcajada, colocándose entre ambos con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

— ¡Pásenla bien muchachos! Y no vuelvan demasiado tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Videl y Gohan se observaron de soslayo durante un largo instante, sin dejar de sonreír.

—De acuerdo.

En ese momento, mientas atravesaba el gran jardín de la mansión, con Videl sujeta a su brazo, Gohan sintió más que nunca que estaba donde debía estar. Ese momento, ese lugar, esa persona. Allí.

Si, se hallaba en su lugar exacto en el mundo.

**.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.**

* * *

_I have seen in the Traffic Graph of my count that many people of USA, Canada, The United Kingdom and even Italy are visiting this fic. Well, that really surprised me, because you know, the story is in spanish ^^u_

_Maybe most of you guys are from Spain or Latin America and are living in these countries, but anyway I think it's something great! So, I would really like to know your opinions and read what you think too, in order to keep this thing alive. _

_Thank you all and see ya next time!_


	6. Complemento

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Complemento**

**.**

_Sábado:_

—Entonces… ¿no te besó?

Videl se echó de espaldas sobre su cama, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Era la quinta vez que Erasa le hacía la misma pregunta…

—No, ya te dije que no—contestó en tono poco amigable, acercando un poco más el auricular del teléfono.

—Bueno, eso sí que es algo desconcertante…aunque no debería sorprenderme del todo, supongo. Gohan es un muchacho taaan tímido, y taaaan adorable, no es de extrañar que no se haya atrevido a despedirte con un beso.

— ¿Por qué debes juzgarlo todo en base a ese detalle?

—Mmmm… ¿Porque es el más importante?

Videl soltó un gruñido de disconformidad.

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo, Gohan se mostró sumamente atento y tierno conmigo en todo momento. Pasamos una noche muy agradable.

—Bueno, no lo pongo en duda, pero tú sabes, creo que él debió…

—Te dije que fue una muy agradable velada—la interrumpió Videl en tono impaciente.

— ¡Pues cuéntamelo todo!

—Este es mi quinto intento.

—Ops, si, tienes razón. Te escucho.

Videl negó con la cabeza. Erasa era su mejor amiga, sin duda, pero sí que sabía cómo sacarla de quicio cuando se lo proponía…

—Me pasó a recoger puntualmente en un muy lindo automóvil, luego fuimos a la escuela, y aunque no lo creas se mostró muy social y extrovertido durante todo el trayecto.

Erasa dejó escapar una leve risita.

—Eso sí que es algo a resaltar, ¿verdad? Tan encantador pero a la vez taaan tímido…

—Pero por todos los cielos… ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esa actitud tan empalagosa con él?!

— ¿Celosa?

— ¡No!

La risa de Erasa volvió a sonar con claridad a través del auricular.

—Hey, no te pongas así, sabes que solo lo hago para molestarte. Jamás me interpondría entre tú y Gohan, más sabiendo cuanto lo amas.

—Haré como que no escuché eso…

—Ya tendrás tiempo para seguir negándolo después, ahora continúa por favor; casi no los vi en el baile anoche, había tanta gente…

Videl guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Era una suerte para ella que su amiga no pudiera ver lo sonrojada que estaba al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. _"¡Pero si ni siquiera me besó!"_

No, no lo había hecho. Después de todo, Gohan seguía siendo Gohan... Tal y como Erasa lo describía.

— ¿Videl? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Ejem, si… Pues nada, Llegamos a la escuela, bailamos y nos divertimos toda la noche. Luego tuvimos una cena tardía en un elegante restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, y finalmente fuimos al cine, a una de las funciones de trasnoche. Él me llevó a casa cuando la película terminó. Fue una cita muy agradable.

—Pero no te besó.

Videl volvió a suspirar, deseosa de aplastar el teléfono contra la pared de su habitación.

—No.

—Apesta, ¿verdad?

La hija de Mr. Satán en verdad se sintió tentada de arrojar el maldito aparato, pero sin embargo no lo hizo. Bajó la cabeza, entornando la mirada.

—Si…

— ¡¿Lo ves?!—exclamó triunfal Erasa—No tiene nada de malo ser un poco sincera de vez en cuando. Pero no te preocupes, más allá de ese pequeño detalle en verdad suena a una cita encantadora.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Claro! Ojalá el cretino de Sharpner me hubiera llevado al cine y a cenar luego del baile.

Videl rió con sinceridad por primera vez en toda la charla.

—Además—prosiguió Erasa en tono malicioso—esta fue tu primera cita de verdad. Creo que es un excelente comienzo.

—Empezaba a preguntarme cuando saltarías con eso…

—Hey, no es mi culpa que te hayas pasado la mitad de tu vida espantando a los chicos.

—No los espantaba, ellos eran más débiles que yo. No podía perder tiempo con sujetos así.

— ¿Y Gohan es más fuerte que tú?—indagó con curiosidad su amiga—Es decir, sin duda es muy ágil en deportes, y también es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta a simple vista, ¿pero en verdad podría vencerte en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo?

Videl se tomó un cauteloso segundo antes de responder.

—Creo que nos estamos alejando un poco del tema central, ¿no te parece? Simplemente diré que Gohan es el oponente más difícil que he conocido, y que, más allá de eso, es una gran persona. Creo que eso es lo que en verdad debe importar.

—Suenas como toda una enamorada.

— ¿Puedes tomarte esto en serio al menos un segundo?

—De acuerdo. Mmmm supongo que no estás mintiendo respecto a él; después de todo te está ayudando en tu entrenamiento para el torneo de las artes marciales, ¿verdad?

— ¡Hey!, ¿Cómo es que sabes es…?

—No me subestimes, Videl—la interrumpió Erasa en tono triunfal— ¡No hay asunto en la escuela que escape a mi espectacular oído! En fin, faltan dos semanas aún para el torneo, ¿o no?

—Si

—Bueno, no te desanimes entonces… ¡En ese tiempo pueden suceder muchas cosas! O sino en el mismo torneo, porque supongo que él irá a verte y a animarte, ¿no es verdad?

Videl sonrió, extendiendo brazos y piernas hacia los lados en la cama.

—Sí, él irá a verme competir. Tal vez podría…

— ¡Claro que sí!—la interrumpió su amiga—Lo que sea que te estés imaginando, te aseguro que ocurrirá.

— ¡Oye, no me estaba imaginando nada!

—Debes aprender a mentir mejooor—canturreó Erasa.

Videl sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Supongo que si…

**. . .**

_Domingo:_

—Ahhh…esta vez sí que comí demasiado…

Gohan se dejó caer sin ningún decoro sobre su silla, estirando ambas piernas en toda su extensión. Videl, sentada en la cama frente a él, alzó marcadamente una ceja.

— ¿Solo esta vez?—preguntó en tono sarcástico—Si no te conociera como te conozco, en verdad me asustaría con tus hábitos alimenticios.

Gohan soltó una tenue risita, mirándola de soslayo mientras se reclinaba aún más en su asiento. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, marcando la mitad del día, y ambos se encontraban completamente a solas en su habitación, algo no del todo usual. Hacía poco que habían terminado de almorzar (si al tremendo atraco de comida de los hombres de la familia Son se le podía llamar almorzar) y Gohan había considerado oportuno descansar un poco antes de dar inicio al entrenamiento de aquel día.

La habitación era algo pequeña, pero muy acogedora. Se trataba de un cuarto de forma rectangular, con suelo de madera y paredes pintadas en un tenue tono amarillo. Gohan se encontraba sentado en una silla acolchada, de espaldas al pequeño escritorio sobre el cual descansaba una moderna computadora de última generación, cortesía especial de la Corporación Cápsula. A su izquierda, junto a la puerta, se hallaba un amplio armario de caoba, con un gran espejo incorporado en una de sus puertas, la cual estaba un poco entreabierta. En la pared opuesta, bajo la única ventana de la habitación, se ubicaba una pequeña mesa cargada de libros y apuntes, sin duda para poder estudiar de frente al bello paisaje del Monte Paozu. La cama, en el centro del cuarto, completaba el reducido mobiliario. Videl estaba sentada allí, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el colchón. Con un muy leve rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, la chica giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada, escrutándola atentamente.

—Tal vez me equivoque, pero creo que es la primera vez que estamos tanto tiempo aquí sin que…—carraspeó levemente—Bueno, tú sabes.

Gohan volvió a reír.

— ¿Sin que mi madre esté tratando de oír lo que decimos a través de la puerta?

El rubor en las mejillas de Videl se encendió un poco más.

—Emm…si.

—No le prestes atención, ya sabes cómo es, más teniendo en cuenta…emmm lo de la otra noche—oh, el baile…definitivamente ese sería un tema a tocar en la brevedad—Además, puedo asegurarte que si no le cayeras bien no haría nada de eso.

— ¿En verdad crees que le caigo bien?—preguntó ella en tono esperanzado—Recuerdo muy bien como fue la primera vez que nos vimos… Aunque ya ha pasado bastante tiempo.

— ¡Claro que le caes bien! ¿Cómo podrías caerle mal a alguien?—Gohan se llevó un dedo a la mejilla al ver como Videl alzaba la mirada hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos—Es decir…todos te aprecian mucho en mi familia. Sí, claro que sí.

Videl le sonrió ampliamente, paseando su mirada por toda la habitación. Él la contempló en silencio, admirando el bello contorno de su perfil.

—Me pregunto cómo habrá sido crecer aquí, en un lugar tan apartado—preguntó ella de repente, con sincera curiosidad en su voz—Estoy tan acostumbrada a la ciudad que en un principio me costó creer que pudieras vivir tan lejos de la escuela.

—Sé a qué te refieres—contestó Gohan, encogiéndose de hombros en su asiento—Supongo que tuvo sus pros y sus contras…

— ¿Por ejemplo?

—Bueno, por un lado, no creo que exista un lugar tan hermoso como el Monte Paozu—reflexionó con una cálida sonrisa, admirando el paisaje tras la ventana—La paz y la tranquilidad que se respiran aquí…nunca las experimenté en ningún otro lugar. Pero…por otro lado creo que tienes razón. Es una zona muy apartada del resto del mundo; prácticamente crecí sin llegar a conocer a otros niños, desconociendo muchos de los protocolos sociales a los que tuve que adaptarme en la escuela.

—Pero pudiste encajar sin problemas al final, ¿o no? Sin duda sabes lo popular que eres ahora—lo alentó Videl, echándole una mirada cargada de ternura—Aunque algo de razón tienes, al principio eras tan torpe e ingenuo con todos que hasta resultaba…adorable.

Gohan rió fuertemente, intentando no sonrojarse demasiado.

—Creo que alguien está empezando a sonar como Erasa.

—Touché… —se limitó a responder ella, apartando avergonzada la mirada. Fue en ese momento que, intentando desviar el tema de la conversación, reparó en el armario a un costado del cuarto. Una de sus puertas se encontraba levemente abierta, dejando vislumbrar algo. Videl se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia el mueble, señalando hacia el interior.

—Oye, ¿qué es esto?

Gohan observó como la chica abría la puerta de caoba, extrayendo un pequeño juego de ropa doblada en una percha. Se trataba de una túnica larga sin mangas de color amarillo, con un gran kanji rojo a la altura del pecho, junto a un par de pantalones verde oscuro y un gorro rojo de forma semi esférica. Todo parecía del talle propio de un niño de cuatro o cinco años.

—Esas son ropas tradicionales que solía utilizar cuando era pequeño—contestó Gohan, observando seriamente las prendas.

—Vaya, son muy bonitas—sonrió Videl—Me sorprende que aún las conserves en tu armario luego de tanto tiempo.

Gohan guardó silencio unos segundos, sin apartar su mirada de las ropas.

—Si…y también hay otras prendas además de esas—comentó finalmente.

Videl escrutó atentamente el interior del armario. Era cierto. Doblados en una esquina se encontraban dos gi de entrenamiento de un intenso color púrpura. Uno era tan pequeño como el uniforme amarillo, y el otro era más grande, como para un niño de unos once años. Ambos estaban hechos girones.

—Se parecen mucho a las ropas que usa Piccoro—reflexionó Videl— ¿Por qué están en este estado?

Gohan suspiró profundamente, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho.

—Son todas prendas que utilicé cuando era niño, durante terribles batallas… Por eso están así de maltrechas. Si aún las conservo es porque no quiero olvidar.

— ¿Olvidar?

Gohan asintió.

—El traje amarillo es el que vestí el día que…el hermano de mi padre se presentó. Eso dio origen a todos los sucesos que marcarían para siempre mi existencia.

Videl observó asombrada las prendas que llevaba entre sus manos. Recordaba el asombro que había sentido cuando Gohan le contó, sin dar demasiados detalles, las increíbles circunstancias en las que había conocido a su despiadado tío.

— ¿Esto es lo que usabas el día que Raditz llegó a la tierra?

—Así es—respondió Gohan, señalando con la cabeza hacia el armario—Esas otras ropas me las confeccionó el Señor Piccoro, y son las que utilicé en Namek y…en el juego de Cell.

Videl abrió enormemente los ojos, atónita. Muy lentamente extendió una mano hacia el armario, acariciando la tela púrpura de las prendas.

—Yo…lo recuerdo…—susurró—Te vi en la televisión… Usaste este gi cuando derrotaste a Cell, hace casi ocho años. ¿Por qué aún…?

—No voy a negar que son prendas que evocan recuerdos poco agradables—la interrumpió Gohan—Pero las guardo porque también me hacen recordar otras cosas. Cosas mejores.

— ¿Qué cosas?

El joven suspiró tenuemente, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Todo lo que el Señor Piccoro y mi padre me enseñaron, todo lo que aprendí a lo largo de cientos de batallas; cómo logré comprender cuál es mi verdadero deber como hombre y como guerrero…—suspiró, esbozando una triste sonrisa—Supongo que no fue fácil para mí después de todo. No me malinterpretes; no me arrepiento de nada de ello. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo no modificaría absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió; volvería a luchar hombro a hombro junto a mis amigos. Pero aún así…fue una infancia difícil.

Videl lo contempló durante un largo instante, sin decir una sola palabra. Gohan observaba fijamente el suelo, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Parecía sumido en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, arrastrado por ellos hacia cosas que ella no podía ver ni imaginar. No obstante, y de improviso, Videl se acercó hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos de él, sonriéndole con toda la dulzura del mundo. Gohan observó curioso como ella cruzaba ambas manos detrás de la espalda, inclinándose levemente hacia él sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Y cómo son las cosas ahora?

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó confundido.

Pero al instante comprendió.

"_Fue una infancia difícil…"_

Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa, dejándose perder en el mar de sus bellos ojos azules. Recordó los pequeños momentos que habían transformado poco a poco su existencia en los últimos dos años, la escuela, las palabras, las sonrisas; recordó la noche del baile. Y solo a una conclusión pudo arribar.

— Si…todo es mucho mejor ahora.

**.**

El peñasco se alzaba imponente ante ella, una elevación rocosa del terreno rodeada por enormes rocas que la superaban en altura, las cuales sobresalía desde el suelo como si fueran inmensos colmillos de piedra. Videl cerró los ojos, extendiendo ambas manos hacia el frente en una perfecta postura de taekwondo. Podía sentir claramente el beso de la brisa contra su rostro, el leve movimiento de la hierba bajo sus pies, el aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones, cada latido del corazón en su pecho, la sangre corriendo imparable por sus venas…y detrás de todo el incesante flujo de energía de su propio cuerpo, el ki que Gohan le había enseñado a percibir y a manipular.

Entonces abrió los ojos.

Dando un veloz paso hacia adelante, Videl arrojó un poderoso golpe de puño contra la pared rocosa del peñasco. El suelo mismo pareció temblar cuando sus nudillos impactaron contra la dura superficie, la cual se agrietó profundamente con un quejido sordo, estallando en una lluvia de polvo y esquirlas. La muchacha retiró lentamente su puño, respirando agitada. Un enorme agujero en forma circular abría el muro de piedra, un hundimiento de varios metros de diámetro, como si un minúsculo meteoro hubiera impactado dejando un cráter a escala en medio de la roca. Sin embargo, Videl no se detuvo allí. Dando un gran salto hacia un costado, ejecutó una feroz patada giratoria en pleno aire, impactando de lleno contra una de las inmensas rocas que bordeaban el peñasco. La parte superior de la piedra voló en mil pedazos, generando profundas grietas que se abrieron camino hacia la base como si fueran raíces. Pero aún no terminaba.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, Videl efectuó un veloz giro de cadera, arrojando una patada recta hacia otra de las enormes rocas. La planta de su pie golpeó el cuerpo rocoso justo en el centro, abriendo un inmenso agujero que lo atravesó de lado a lado. Toda la roca voló en pedazos cuando retiró violentamente la pierna, colocándose en una perfecta pose defensiva…en la cual no logró permanecer demasiado tiempo. La muchacha se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas con la respiración sumamente agitada. Las gotas de sudor resbalaron lentamente por su rostro, cayendo sobre su holgada musculosa blanca, bajo la cual llevaba una camiseta de un lila muy claro.

"_Esto es bastante más difícil de lo que parecía en un primer momento…"_ se dijo a sí misma.

Al comienzo le había costado bastante focalizar el ki en sus pies, al contrario que en sus puños, lo cual había conseguido mucho más rápido. Ahora que finalmente comenzaba a lograrlo, se daba cuenta de que la cantidad de energía que necesitaba reunir para golpear con esa fuerza (la suficiente para pulverizar la roca hasta ese punto) siempre la dejaba bastante exhausta. En su condición actual, en un combate real, solo sería capaz de arrojar unos pocos golpes cargados a ese nivel de ki. Aún le faltaba alcanzar un dominio mayor…

—Sin duda esto es más difícil de lo que parece—comentó, esta vez en voz alta, observando de reojo hacia arriba.

Gohan se encontraba sentado en posición de loto sobre el extremo superior de la más alta de las rocas, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Volvía a vestir su clásico gi azul de entrenamiento, con muñequeras y cinturón rojo.

—Bueno, evidentemente no es algo fácil de dominar—comentó en modo amable—pero aún así tu progreso es increíble, Videl. Hace menos de una semana que comenzamos a entrenar, y ya tienes un gran control sobre esta técnica de ataque.

—Si…—respondió ella, sentándose pesadamente en el suelo—Aún así no puedo evitar sentirme agotada cada vez que cargo un poco más del ki habitual en mis golpes…

Gohan sonrió en modo comprensivo.

—Tu cuerpo aún no está acostumbrado del todo a utilizar de esta forma tu energía. Recuerda la primera vez que intentaste arrojar un puñetazo cargado de ki… Si no me equivoco, quedaste tan agotada como lo estás ahora, ¿no es así?—Videl asintió—Bueno, eso se debió a que, dado que era tu primer intento, acumulaste demasiada energía en un solo ataque. Ahora que has aprendido a administrarla mejor, tu cuerpo se va acostumbrando poco a poco a las cantidades máximas que puede manejar de una sola vez. Cada vez que concentras un poco más de lo habitual, como recién por ejemplo, para destruir estas rocas, tu cuerpo se resiente. Velo de este modo…tu capacidad de manejo del ki es como un músculo. Al comienzo no podrás levantar una cantidad excesiva de peso, puedes desgarrarte si lo intentas; sin embargo con la práctica y el fortalecimiento puedes comenzar a levantar pesos cada vez mayores. Lo mismo ocurre aquí. Cuanto más entrenes y aprendas, más cantidad de ki podrás concentrar en tus ataques sin agotarte.

—Ya veo…—reflexionó la muchacha, observando con atención sus propias manos— ¿Crees que podré controlarlo por completo para cuando inicie el torneo?

Gohan pareció pensarlo unos cuantos segundos antes de responder.

—El torneo es dentro de dos semanas… Si lo lograras para esa fecha sin duda sería un logro increíble, dado que es algo que lleva bastante tiempo dominar a la perfección. De todos modos, el nivel de control que has alcanzado es suficiente como para provocar un daño considerable a un adversario común y corriente. Lo que yo te recomendaría sería utilizar un _verdadero_ golpe de ki, uno como los que acabas de ejecutar, solo como último recurso. De lo contario podrías terminar exhausta en medio del combate…

—Lo entiendo—asintió Videl—Concentrar pequeñas cantidades de ki cuando esté a la ofensiva, dejando un golpe de mayor acumulación solo como última carta.

Gohan movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Exacto.

—Bien. Y…aparte de esta técnica, ¿cómo tienes planeado continuar el entrenamiento?

Gohan se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

—Pues bien, supongo que lo mejor será seguir trabajando en esto durante unos días más, hasta que tengas un dominio un poco más completo del manejo del ki en tus golpes.

Videl asintió.

— ¿Y luego?

—Luego pensé en trabajar sobre tus reflejos. Con el entrenamiento adecuado podrás aumentar considerablemente tu capacidad de reacción, te lo aseguro. Eso te ayudará a evitar con mayor eficiencia los ataques de tu oponente, y también aumentará mucho tu velocidad en distancias reducidas. Por último quisiera enseñarte a percibir el ki de tu oponente, puede ser más útil de lo que te imaginas.

Videl volvió a asentir con la cabeza, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Aquello no sonaba nada mal.

—Bien, estoy de acuerdo—asintió con voz cansada, dejándose caer de espaldas al suelo—Ahora…creo que deberíamos tomar un breve descanso… Vamos, ya baja de ahí.

El joven Son se rascó ligeramente una mejilla, descendiendo de un salto desde lo alto de la roca. A paso lento se acercó hacia ella, sentándose a su lado en el suelo. Videl permaneció tendida de espaldas sobre la tierra, observando fijamente las nubes que atravesaban el firmamento.

—A este ritmo no sé si llegaré al torneo—bromeó la chica, sacudiendo una mano en su dirección—Pero gracias…en verdad te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Gohan alzó ambas manos.

—Ya te dije que no hay necesidad de agradecerme. Yo…en verdad quiero ayudarte con esto.

Videl guardó silencio unos cuantos segundos, sin apartar su seria mirada del cielo sobre sus cabezas. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó de repente en sus labios.

—Gohan…

—Dime.

— ¿La pasaste bien anoche?

Gohan no contestó inmediatamente. Permaneció un muy breve instante sin decir una sola palabra, observándola con una franca expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Evidentemente, no se había esperado una pregunta como aquella, al menos no en ese momento. No obstante, Gohan no tardó en esbozar una agradable sonrisa, entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

—Claro que sí, Videl. Es decir, no estoy muy acostumbrado a las fiestas y a los bailes, pero en verdad pasé un muy buen rato contigo anoche.

Videl se sentó lentamente en el suelo, guiñándole un ojo con gesto cómplice. Debía reconocer que era estupendo oír palabras como esas de labios de Gohan.

—Sí, lo sé…a mí me sucede lo mismo. Nunca sentí demasiada simpatía hacia ese tipo de cosas, pero…

El joven Son mudó repentinamente su expresión al oír estas palabras, interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

— ¡Oh!, no lo sabía Videl…—exclamó en tono preocupado—En verdad lo siento…de haber sabido que no te gustaban las fiestas y los bailes no te habría pedido que me acompañaras…

Videl abrió enormemente los ojos, sacudiendo ambas manos con gesto desesperado. ¿De dónde rayos había venido eso?

— ¿Eh?, n-no, ¡no!, no te preocupes… ¡En realidad yo si quería ir contigo al baile!

Todo parecía indicar que Gohan era un verdadero experto en el arte de mudar instantáneamente de expresión… En menos de un parpadeo, el joven reemplazó su semblante de preocupación y arrepentimiento por uno de perfecta curiosidad. Gohan alzó ambas cejas, acercando su rostro al de ella con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— ¿Si? ¿Querías ir conmigo? ¿Y…por qué?

En esta ocasión, fue Videl quien quedó completamente en blanco, parpadeando varias veces sin ninguna respuesta que acudiera a su mente. Era ella, ahora, la que definitivamente no se esperaba una pregunta como esa… ¿Por qué? ¡No podía decirle por qué! ¿No podía? ¡No! No aún…

¡No estaba lista!

— ¿Por qué? Ehhh…bueno, porque…pues…—balbuceó durante unos instantes, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Gohan, por su parte, parecía algo…confuso—Pues…ehh… ¡Porque hacemos un gran equipo! Sí, eso, claro que sí…—volvió a asentir, como si quisiera convencerse de ello— ¡Ya verás cuando te acompañe como la Gran Saiyaman número dos! Lo haremos bien, ¿no lo crees? Nos complementamos.

Haciendo gala de esa irritante capacidad de mutación facial, Gohan curvó lentamente sus labios hacia arriba, soltando una leve carcajada, la cual no tardó en transformarse en una suave risa. Videl lo observó reír sin entender demasiado que ocurría. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de la estúpida explicación que acababa de darle? ¿Tan poco creíble le había salido?

— ¿Qué?—se animó a preguntar— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada—contestó él, observándola atentamente—Lo que sucede es que yo también pensaba en esa palabra cada vez que observaba la foto que hay en mi casillero.

— ¿Qué palabra?

—Complementarnos.

Aquella simple declaración borró todo rastro de inseguridad en Videl, llenándola de una alegría que no estaba dispuesta a reconocer. Al menos no frente a él.

—Ese sí que fue un lindo día…—fue lo único que se sintió capaz de contestar, sintiendo como el rubor cubría poco a poco todo su rostro.

—Si—coincidió Gohan—Justo como ayer.

Inconscientemente, Videl se acercó un poco más hacia él, sin darse cuenta de que estaban prácticamente hombro con hombro, sentados en el suelo.

—Tal vez…—dijo en voz muy baja—Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo. O sea, pasar días como…esos.

Gohan sonrió.

—Me encantaría.

**. . .**

La luz de la luna se filtraba tenuemente a través de la ventana de su habitación, pintando cada rincón de un pálido tono plateado. Videl, apenas vestida con una bata de baño, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Sus cabellos se encontraban húmedos y revueltos por la ducha que acababa de darse; la culminación de un agotador día de entrenamiento. Durante varios segundos, la muchacha no hizo más que observar fijamente el techo en medio de la oscuridad, sumida en un absoluto silencio. Las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, sin ánimos de detenerse. Se sentía confusa, no iba a negarlo, pero se trataba de una confusión que la llenaba de una felicidad plena.

"_Me encantaría"_

Era algo curioso, pero más allá de su invitación abierta al baile, y del tiempo que ambos solían pasar juntos, aquellas palabras eran la primera confirmación explícita de que Gohan en verdad deseaba su compañía. Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, aquello sonaba un poco raro, sin duda alguna, pero no por eso se sentía desanimada, sino todo lo contrario.

"_Complementarnos…" _

Videl extendió su brazo hacia la cómoda a un costado de la cama, extrayendo algo del interior del cajón. Durante un largo instante observó la foto entre sus manos, una foto en la cual ella y Gohan sonreían alegres ante la cámara; él con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, y ella apoyando las propias y el mentón sobre su hombro, muy cerca de él. Exactamente la misma fotografía que Gohan guardaba en su casillero. Videl sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

—En verdad…me complementas—murmuró en un susurro, quedándose completamente dormida entre las sábanas.

**.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.**

* * *

Mis más cordiales saludos y agradecimientos a LDGV, im-natt, Kity, Inugomel, O'h Isabel, videl.S, ana, loag y Guest. Todas las rewievs y comentarios que dejan me dan los ánimos necesarios para continuar escribiendo esta historia. En verdad muchas gracias, espero poder seguir contando con su invaluable apoyo :)

Un abrazo enorme para todos!

Y hasta el próximo episodio!

Revontulet.


	7. Parque de interrupciones

**.**

**Capítulo 7: Parque de interrupciones**

**.**

_Semana 2:_

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme—exclamó Videl en tono alegre, marchando codo a codo junto a Gohan.

—No, no hay de que…

El sol brillaba alto en el firmamento, filtrando su cálida luz a través de las pocas nubes que pintaban de blanco esa mañana. Ambos se encontraban en uno de los principales centros comerciales de Satan City, un inmenso complejo de cuatro niveles repleto de tiendas de todo tipo, escaleras eléctricas, fuentes, puestos de comida rápida…y gente, sobre todo gente; cientos de personas caminando apiñadas una junto a la otra, riendo y hablando en un clamor general que resonaba en cada rincón del modernísimo establecimiento. Gohan llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, observando de reojo a la chica que marchaba alegremente a su lado. La segunda semana desde el inicio del entrenamiento ya había llegado a la mitad, llevando a grandes avances en muy poco tiempo.

En esos momentos, sin embargo, Gohan se encontraba allí a pedido de su "alumna", la cual le había pedido que la acompañara a hacer unas compras el día anterior. Aparentemente, Videl necesitaba visitar las principales tiendas deportivas del centro comercial, pues sus ropas habituales habían quedado bastante estropeadas a medida que el entrenamiento progresaba. Claro que, en ese momento, las ropas de la muchacha se encontraban en perfecto estado…y le quedaban aún mejor.

Gohan, trató sin demasiado éxito de apartar un poco la mirada de ella. Al igual que él mismo, que lucía unos jeans negros y una camiseta blanca de manga larga, con una remera azul encima, Videl vestía con sencillez aquel día, lo cual no le restaba puntos a su apariencia, sino todo lo contrario. La muchacha llevaba una simple camiseta al cuerpo, de manga corta, y un par de jeans azules perfectamente ajustados a su figura. Precisamente era allí donde Gohan tenía, involuntariamente, toda su atención… Toda una vida de práctica en las artes marciales, más los atributos propios que la naturaleza le había otorgado, habían hecho verdaderas maravillas en la figura de Videl. Cada uno de los suaves y curvilíneos contornos de su cuerpo se encontraba en perfecta armonía con el resto, generando una silueta que provocaría la envidia de cualquier mujer. Eso, sumado a un rostro realmente bello, hacían de Videl una de las mujeres más hermosas que Gohan había visto en toda su vida. Tan absorto se encontraba en esas reflexiones (y en la contemplación literal de las mismas) que casi no se dio cuenta cuando la hija de Mr. Satán se volvió hacia él, atrapándolo con sus ojos clavados en ella.

— ¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Gohan apartó rápidamente la mirada, hundiendo aún más las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Nada…

En cualquier otra ocasión, aquello le habría provocado una gran vergüenza, pero en ese momento se encontraba demasiado sumido en sus reflexiones como para siquiera pensarlo. Sentía que los últimos días habían sido bastante favorables en cuanto a su afán de acercarse más a Videl. Habían asistido juntos al baile de la escuela, logrando reunir el coraje necesario para invitarla; y también habían pasado muy buenos momentos uno junto al otro durante el entrenamiento. Sin embargo…cada uno de esos instantes se resumía al papel que él mismo se había auto impuesto para conservar la compostura en su presencia: el de maestro. Con todo gusto habría salido de ese rol prefijado, a pesar de sentirse tan seguro en él, pues la seguridad de esa relación maestro-alumna no era lo que en realidad deseaba…sino algo más. Gohan sabía que, muy en el fondo, sentía algo especial por Videl, algo diferente a un simple sentimiento entre amigos, pero…no sabía qué hacer exactamente con ello. Guardaba para sí un sentimiento que no era capaz de manejar; y, por alguna razón, sentía que el tiempo se le agotaba… ¿Cuánto más esperaría Videl a que él decidiera salir de su caparazón? ¿Cuánto más antes de dejarlo por alguien que en verdad fuera sincero consigo mismo y la tratara como se merecía? No quería pensar en la respuesta a esas preguntas… Podía ser uno de los seres más poderosos de todo el universo, o tener la capacidad de destruir el planeta entero con solo proponérselo, pero aún así se sentía bastante ingenuo respecto a ciertas cuestiones, sobre todo desde que…bueno, desde que había conocido a Videl.

—Mmm creo que empezaré por aquí—dijo de repente la muchacha, ingresando en un gran local deportivo.

Gohan la siguió en silencio, observándola disimuladamente. Varias veces se había preguntado qué pensaría ella de él, dándose cuenta de que también era un completo ingenuo cuando se trataba de interpretar y entender a las mujeres. En ese sentido, muchas veces había creído notar un verdadero interés hacia él de su parte, lo cual descartaba tristemente al ver como muchas chicas en la escuela trataban de igual modo a sus amigos. ¿Qué era él entonces? Suspiró sonoramente, llevándose una mano a la frente. Las mujeres podían llegar a ser las criaturas más complicadas de toda la creación. Eso había pensado cuando la conoció en Satan City, y fue todo el camino hasta su casa para que le enseñara como volar, y eso seguía pensando ahora.

Delante de él, Videl recorría atentamente la sección femenina del local, rodeada de prendas colgadas en sus perchas, raquetas, pelotas de fútbol, bolsos deportivos y demás accesorios.

—Necesitaré una de estas, y también una de aquellas. Mmm y supongo que esto también me vendría bien—reflexionó en voz alta—Entraré al vestidor a probármelas ¿Me esperas aquí?

Gohan asintió con la cabeza, sentándose en un pequeño asiento acolchonado delante de los vestidores. En verdad Videl necesitaba ropas nuevas. Los entrenamientos se habían vuelto más intensos en los últimos días, lo cual había arruinado buena parte de su vestuario. Aquello se debía, fundamentalmente, a que ella insistía en poner a prueba lo que había aprendido en peleas reales contra él. Resignándose a sus insistencias, Gohan había intentado solo defenderse en esos encuentros, algo que no había agradado en absoluto a Videl. Decía que la subestimaba al hacerlo, y le exigía que también la atacara. En realidad, no era que él la subestimara, sino algo mucho más simple: no deseaba lastimarla. De todos modos, había terminado accediendo a regañadientes a sus peticiones, aunque al final sus "ataques" solo se limitaron a simples empujones desestabilizadores y a llaves a modo de contraofensiva. Aquello no la había conformado, pero por lo menos la había calmado un poco.

—Creo que esto estará bien—dijo de repente ella, saliendo de detrás de las cortinas del vestidor.

Gohan la observó atentamente. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga corta de color azul, con la palabra "Fight" escrita en letras rojas a la altura del pecho. Aquello era muy propio de ella, sin duda alguna, al igual que las calzas cortas que lucía en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, las cuales…bueno, las cuales marcaban a la perfección cada centímetro de sus torneadas piernas, y también lo que nacía un poco por encima de ellas, pues, a diferencia de lo acostumbrado, la remera que llevaba encima no era dos talles más grande de lo normal, sino que la cubría solo hasta la cintura. Gohan se encontró a sí mismo haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por apartar la mirada, a pesar de que ella lo observaba como si esperara su opinión.

— ¿Qué tal me queda?—le preguntó de repente, confirmando su sospecha.

Las calzas apenas cubrían hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, dejando a la vista buena parte de sus piernas, a la par que evidenciaban al extremo cada curva de su maravillosa anatomía. Gohan se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, intentando ocultar su incomodidad. La había visto mil veces con ropas como aquellas, ¿y justo en ese momento se quedaba tan evidentemente idiotizado?

—Ehhh…se te ve muy bien, si, muy propio de ti.

Ella le sonrió como toda respuesta, volviendo a ingresar al vestidor. Gohan suspiró, bajando la vista hacia el suelo. No iba a mentir, aquella vestimenta le calzaba a la perfección, tanto que tenía que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para que su mandíbula no rozara el suelo allí mismo, pero, aún así, últimamente había estado dándole vueltas a una idea muy particular. Dado el tiempo que llevaban entrenando juntos, Gohan había pensado que sería una buena idea obsequiarle algunas ropas más representativas de su estilo, tal como el señor Piccolo había hecho con él en el pasado. Creía que un gi de entrenamiento al estilo Son se le vería muy bien, si ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, claro.

Luego de unos minutos, Videl salió nuevamente del vestidor, esta vez ataviada con sus jeans y su camiseta al cuerpo. Clavó sus ojos en él con una gran sonrisa, señalando con el pulgar hacia la caja.

—Bien, lo llevaré. Luego podemos seguir recorriendo el centro comercial ¿Qué te parece?

Gohan asintió.

—No hay problema.

**.**

Videl recorría entusiasmada los amplios pasillos del establecimiento, deteniéndose a observar en las vidrieras de los múltiples locales. En ocasiones volteaba hacia él con una gran sonrisa, alzando una mano en su dirección para que se acercara a mostrarle algo que había visto tras los cristales; o directamente jalándolo del brazo con amabilidad, para que la acompañara a tal o cual tienda. Gohan, con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, la seguía con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, sintiéndose feliz por el simple hecho de verla así, tan alegre y distendida en una situación en la que nada aparte de ellos dos importaba. Al fin y al cabo, los primeros recuerdos que tenía de ella eran los de una chica sumamente fría y desconfiada, la cual no sonreía ni hablaba a menudo con casi nadie. Le agradaba pensar que la actual forma de ser de Videl, tan tierna y amable, era una consecuencia de haberlo conocido a él.

"_Si"_ se dijo a sí mismo, ensanchando su sonrisa _"¿Por qué no?"_

Cerca de dos horas más tarde, ambos se encontraban en el exterior del centro comercial, caminando tranquilamente a través de las concurridas calles de Satan City. Videl llevaba una bolsa en cada mano, al igual que Gohan, quien la ayudaba a cargar las numerosas prendas que la chica había comprado esa mañana, las cuales no se limitaban solo a ropas para entrenar.

—No me imaginaba que te agradara tanto salir de compras.

Videl esbozó una simple sonrisa.

—Supongo que pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Erasa tiene sus consecuencias…

—Sí, me lo imagino—rió Gohan, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Además…—continuó ella, desviando la mirada hacia un lado—supongo que notaste que mi forma de vestir fue cambiando a lo largo del tiempo.

Gohan se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza en uno de sus gestos patentados, notando con cierta sorpresa el leve rubor que comenzaba a teñir las mejillas de su compañera.

—Bueno, claro que lo noté, pero pensé que había sido un cambio…mmm espontáneo. De todos modos, si bien no tengo problema con las camisetas holgadas y las calzas, creo que ropas como las que vistes ahora se te ven mucho mejor.

Videl lo observó de reojo.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Claro que sí. Te ves más femenina así, lo cual te hace aún más boni...

Gohan calló sus palabras por dos simples razones. La primera, porque incluso en su inconsciencia al hablar se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, y la segunda porque Videl había girado la cabeza hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Aún más…qué? —preguntó ella, a la expectativa, esperando que él completara la frase.

Si bien Gohan tardó solo un segundo en encogerse de hombros, la lucha mental que tuvo para finalmente decidirse a decir lo que estaba a punto de decir fue mayor de lo que jamás reconocería.

—Aún mucho más bonita—dijo en tono calmo, como si la gran cosa.

Inmediatamente, Videl desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, sonrojada hasta la raíz de sus cabellos.

—Gracias...

—Ehhh… ¿de nada?

— ¡Sí!—se apuró a contestar ella, casi gritando, lo cual la hizo sonrojar aún más—Es decir…ehh…es importante para mí saber que tú…, bueno que tú piensas…eso. Yo…

— ¡Cuidado!—exclamó repentinamente Gohan, jalándola del brazo para introducirla aún más en la acera.

Solo un segundo después, un automóvil descapotable pasó a toda velocidad junto a ellos, haciendo chirriar las ruedas contra el asfalto al desaparecer tras una curva. Inmediatamente, tres patrulleros de la policía pasaron como un rayo en la misma dirección, evidentemente en persecución del convertible.

— ¡Malditos idiotas!—exclamó Gohan enfurecido— ¡Casi nos matan! Hey…parece que este es un trabajo justo para nosotros… ¿qué opinas?

Videl se veía algo desorientada, como si acabaran de despertarla durante la madrugada y le hicieran falta un par de horas de sueño reparador. No obstante, no tardó demasiado en alzar el pulgar hacia él, sonriéndole.

— ¡De acuerdo! Tú intenta detener el auto, yo estaré justo detrás de ti.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza, echando a correr hacia un cercano callejón. Cuando se aseguró de encontrarse a solas, el joven presionó el botón oculto en su reloj, cambiando inmediatamente a su apariencia de súper héroe.

— ¡El Gran Saiyaman al ataque!—exclamó, elevándose por los aires a toda velocidad.

Tanto ímpetu puso en su aceleración que solo en cuestión de segundos fue capaz de divisar, muchos metros por debajo, al convertible desplazándose rápidamente a través de la calle. Al parecer, dos de los patrulleros habían volcado durante la persecución, y el restante se encontraba muy rezagado. Gohan sonrió, descendiendo en picada con la velocidad de un rayo. Cuando sus pies tocaron el asfalto, unos diez metros por delante del descapotable, éste clavó bruscamente los frenos en un vano intento por desacelerar y eludirlo. No obstante, y sin siquiera hacer ademán de quitarse del camino, Gohan se limitó a colocar un pie sobre el parachoques del automóvil, el cual se detuvo como si se hubiera estrellado contra un muro de acero.

— ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?—exclamó el conductor, asomándose por sobre el parabrisas con una pistola en su mano.

Gohan escrutó con atención a los maleantes. Eran tres, vestidos con trajes negros, camisa blanca y anteojos oscuros. Los tres llevaban pistolas semiautomáticas en sus manos, y no parecían muy a gusto con su presencia allí.

—Com-compañero—murmuró de pronto uno de ellos, jalando la manga del conductor—E-es…el Gran Saiyaman…

Gohan esbozó una sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos.

—Veo que han oído hablar de mí.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No me importa quién rayos seas!—exclamó a los gritos el conductor, alzando el arma— ¡Muérete!

Los disparos resonaron fuertemente a través de los edificios que rodeaban la avenida, provocando los gritos de los numerosos transeúntes que se habían detenido a observar la escena. Sin embargo, el Gran Saiyaman no estaba de humor para juegos. Limitándose a alzar su mano derecha, Gohan detuvo uno tras otro cada uno de los proyectiles con una velocidad sobrehumana, pulverizándolos en su puño.

— ¿Q…Q…QUÉ?—graznó el delincuente, observándolo con los ojos desorbitados detrás de sus gafas.

Gohan suspiró cansinamente.

—Basta de juegos.

Sin agregar nada más, se agachó hasta quedar al nivel del asfalto, agarrando el frente del automóvil por debajo del parachoques. Sin siquiera esforzarse, el defensor de la justicia levantó el convertible hacia arriba, colocándolo en un ángulo de noventa grados respecto al suelo. Los tres maleantes cayeron sentados sobre la calle, aterrados por lo que acababan de presenciar. Sin embargo, cuando intentaron incorporarse y huir de ahí, se toparon cara a cara con una linda jovencita, la cual los observaba desde el medio de la calle con ambas manos colocadas en la cintura.

—Ahora verán—exclamó Videl, con una muy poco amigable expresión en el rostro— ¡Pagarán muy caro el haber interrumpido nuestra conversación!

— ¡Acaben con la mocosa!

Los delincuentes hicieron ademán de levantar sus armas, pero, en menos de un segundo, Videl avanzó hacia ellos a una velocidad increíble, apenas rozando el suelo con los pies. Sin darles siquiera tiempo para respirar, la muchacha sujetó al primero firmemente por la muñeca, retorciéndosela hacia un lado. El maleante gritó de dolor, soltando inmediatamente el arma, lo cual Videl aprovechó para noquearlo con una patada corta directo al abdomen. Completamente impresionados por la tremenda velocidad de aquella chiquilla, los dos restantes apenas si pudieron reaccionar cuando la hija de Mr. Satán volteó hacia ellos, sujetando al más cercano por el brazo con un movimiento que fue como un relámpago. Haciendo gala de su impecable técnica marcial, Videl lo derribó con una perfecta llave de jiu-jitsu, arrojándolo bruscamente contra su compañero. En cuestión de segundos, los tres delincuentes se encontraban desparramados sobre el suelo, apiñados uno sobre el otro totalmente fuera de combate. A lo lejos ya podía escucharse la sirena de la policía, en claro contraste con la cercana y ensordecedora ola de aplausos que estalló alrededor de ambos. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Gohan se acercó sonriente hacia ella.

—Eso estuvo simplemente genial, Videl. Tu velocidad ha mejorado muchísimo.

La muchacha le guiñó un ojo con picardía, colocando los dedos índice y mayor en forma de V. Entonces, de repente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás estallando en carcajadas. Gohan la observó sin entender.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

Videl se aproximó lentamente hacia él sin dejar de reír, propinándole un suave codazo en el hombro.

—Nada, es solo que…tal vez sí sea aún más divertido hacer todo esto con una capa y un casco.

**. . .**

—Por favor no te molestes, Videl—exclamó Chichi—Tú eres nuestra invitada, no tienes por qué ayudarme a lavar los platos, ve afuera con los chicos.

—No hay ningún problema, la ayudaré—contestó Videl con una sonrisa, arremangándose ante la inmensa montaña de platos acumulados en la pileta de la cocina—Aunque…creo que nunca me acostumbraré del todo a esta forma de comer que tienen.

Chichi soltó una alegre carcajada, abriendo la llave del agua.

—Ni me lo digas, incluso yo me sigo sorprendiendo a veces de lo mucho que pueden llegar a comer.

Ya era más de mediodía, y ambas se encontraban en la pequeña cocina de la residencia Son. Del otro lado de la ventana, en el jardín, Gohan, Goku, Goten y Trunks, jugaban del único modo que los Saiyajin encontraban realmente divertido: peleando. Videl esbozó una alegre sonrisa al verlos, y entonces, con la velocidad y precisión propias de toda una artista marcial, comenzó a fregar los platos amontonados delante de ella. Chichi la observó con cierta sorpresa, parpadeando varias veces.

—Vaya Videl, me asombras. ¡Sin duda serás una gran esposa para Gohan!

La muchacha estuvo a punto de romper el plato que tenía entre sus manos.

—Por favor Chichi, no diga eso…—replicó en voz baja, sumamente avergonzada.

La esposa de Goku se colocó a su lado en la pileta, comenzando ella también a fregar la montaña de tazas, cubiertos y bandejas.

— ¿Y por qué no? Hacen una pareja encantadora.

Videl la observó de reojo, sonriendo en forma casi imperceptible.

— ¿Usted cree?

— ¡Claro que sí! Así que cuéntame, ¿cómo van las cosas entre ustedes dos últimamente?

Videl no respondió en forma inmediata. ¿En verdad podía hablar de esa clase de cosas con ella? Debía admitir que, a pesar de su en ocasiones alocado carácter, Chichi era una persona que le provocaba una agradable sensación de confianza. Tal vez fue por eso, y por lo inesperado de la pregunta en sí, que contestó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, o mejor dicho, aquello que había estado rondando en su mente durante las últimas horas.

—Hoy a la mañana Gohan me dijo…que soy bonita.

—Pues me parece perfecto—contestó al instante Chichi, observándola con una gran sonrisa—Un caballero debe recordarle constantemente a su novia lo bella que es.

Videl dejó el plato que acababa de lavar a un costado, recogiendo otro con mirada ausente.

—Él…no es mi novio.

—Ya veo—comentó Chichi, escrutándola de reojo—Pero… ¿acaso te molestaría si lo fuera?

Confianza. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía en confianza con ella. ¿El vago deseo de volver a tener una figura materna quizás?

—No…

Chichi apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, deteniéndola en su tarea de fregar el decimoquinto plato consecutivo.

—Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte—dijo con una amable sonrisa en sus labios.

Con gran curiosidad, Videl la siguió a través de la casa, ingresando al que parecía ser el dormitorio que la señora Son compartía con Goku. Sin decir nada aún, Chichi abrió un gran armario a un costado de la cama, extrayendo algo de su interior. Videl se percató enseguida de que era un clásico gi de entrenamiento al estilo Son, aunque de un talle bastante más pequeño.

—Gohan ha estado confeccionado esta prenda para ti desde hace algunos días—explicó Chichi, depositándolo entre sus manos—Su deseo era entregártelo para que lo utilizaras durante el torneo, pero supongo que no tiene nada de malo que empieces a usarlo un poco antes.

Videl observó asombrada la prenda, acariciando la suave tela naranja entre sus dedos.

— ¿Él hizo esto…para mí?

—Sí, aunque con un poco de ayuda de mi parte, debo aclarar—rió Chichi—Gohan será un genio en las peleas y con los números, pero debe esforzarse más de la cuenta cuando se trata de delicadas tareas manuales. En fin, lo importante es que él se siente sumamente orgulloso de ti, y por eso quiere obsequiarte esta prenda—le guiñó un ojo, observándola alegremente—Y solo pensó en ti al confeccionarla. ¿La usarás?

Videl sonrió emocionada, sin despegar su mirada del gi de entrenamiento.

—Será un honor.

**. . .**

— ¿Qué tal me queda?—preguntó sonriente Videl, colocándose en guardia frente a él.

Gohan la observó de arriba a abajo, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Quizás su madre se había precipitado un poco, pero no podía negar que le agradaba mucho lo que veía.

—Te queda muy bien—contestó finalmente, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Videl vestía sus clásicas calzas tres cuartos y sus botas marrones de entrenamiento, sin embargo, era en la parte superior de su cuerpo donde Gohan tenía toda su atención. El gi de entrenamiento sin mangas, de un intenso naranja rojizo, se ceñía perfectamente a su silueta, ajustado a la cintura con un cinto de karate azul oscuro. Fiel al estilo Son, debajo del gi Videl lucía una camiseta de manga corta que cubría hasta el codo, del mismo color azul que el cinto y las muñequeras. Verla con aquellas ropas, las cuales él mismo había confeccionado con mucho esfuerzo, y que a la vez la identificaban como su alumna, lo llenó de una intensa alegría.

—Bien... ¡Continuemos!—exclamó de pronto Videl, reforzando su postura defensiva.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza, haciendo a un lado sus reflexiones. Ambos se encontraban en el amplio valle del Monte Paozu, el lugar en el cual habían estado llevando a cabo el entrenamiento las últimas dos semanas. Durante el transcurso de ese tiempo, Videl había aprendido a manipular el ki para fortalecer sus golpes y también sus habilidades defensivas, concentrando la energía en los antebrazos y en las palmas para amortiguar de mejor manera el impacto de los ataques enemigos. Durante los últimos días, sin embargo, Gohan había dado prioridad al refinamiento de sus reflejos, para lo cual tenía una nueva táctica en mente.

—Bien, tal como hemos hecho los últimos días, hoy trabajaremos un poco más sobre tus reflejos. ¿Qué te parece?

Videl asintió.

—De acuerdo, presta atención por favor…—Gohan extendió una mano hacia ella con la palma abierta, ensombreciendo repentinamente su expresión—Lo que haré ahora será lanzarte ráfagas de ki a una distancia corta. No te preocupes, no utilizaré mucho poder, lo importante aquí es la velocidad. De todos modos, debes tener en cuenta que si alguna te golpea sin duda te arrojará con fuerza hacia atrás; por lo cual lo que tú debes hacer es tratar de eludirlas a como dé lugar. ¿Estás lista?

Videl volvió a asentir, sonriendo en forma desafiante.

— ¡Cuando quieras!

—Bien… ¡Aquí voy!

De improviso, la palma de Gohan resplandeció en un tenue brillo dorado, el cual se convirtió en una velocísima ráfaga de energía. Videl se encontraba de frente él, a unos quince metros de distancia, pero aún así tuvo la impresión de que aquel rayo de ki la alcanzó antes de que tuviera tiempo de parpadear. Haciéndose bruscamente a un lado, logró eludir el ataque a duras penas, observando como la ráfaga de energía se disolvía en el aire segundos después de pasar a su lado.

— ¡No te distraigas!—exclamó Gohan, lanzando sucesivas descargas a la misma increíble velocidad.

Videl sintió como si estuviera intentando esquivar gotas de agua en medio de una tormenta. Saltó hacia los lados, se agachó, retrocedió, giró al ras del suelo, siempre eludiendo por apenas milímetros las velocísimas ráfagas.

— ¡Genial!—la alentó Gohan— ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien! Pero no te confíes… Comenzaré a acercarme más ahora.

Tal como acababa de advertirle, el joven Son dio dos pasos al frente, y luego tres, sin dejar en ningún momento de disparar las casi invisibles descargas de energía. Videl, por su lado, se encontró a sí misma haciendo un esfuerzo extremo por evitarlas. Apenas alcanzaba a vislumbrar un rastro dorado deformando el aire, moviéndose puramente por reflejo para eludirlas. En ese sentido, debía reconocer que su capacidad de reacción se encontraba más fina y desarrollada que nunca, producto sin duda alguna de todo el entrenamiento previo. Apenas alcanzaba a ver lo que hacía, y aún así su cuerpo se movía por instinto, esquivando cada uno de los ataques.

— ¡Perfecto!—exclamó llena de confianza— ¡Puedes acercarte más!

Obviamente, era eso lo que Gohan tenía en mente para completar aquella prueba. Sin disminuir el ritmo en ningún momento, el semi-Saiyajin avanzó otro par de pasos, reduciendo la distancia a menos de diez metros. Videl logró evitar con agilidad las primeras descargas, las cuales parecían provenir de todas direcciones, como si se encontrara ante una enorme telaraña hecha de rayos de luz. No obstante, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo presionada al límite… ¡No podría soportar mucho más ese ritmo!

Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Sin siquiera alcanzar a verla, una ráfaga de ki impactó de forma directa en su abdomen. No le dolió en lo más mínimo, pero aún así sintió como si le hubieran propinado un empujón con una fuerza monstruosa, saliendo disparada hacia atrás con la violencia de un balazo. Literalmente, pudo sentir como su cuerpo atravesaba el aire como si fuera una simple muñeca de trapo. Intentó enderezarse para evitar la peligrosa caída, descubriendo con espanto que su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar. El impacto había sido tan veloz y repentino que apenas comenzaba a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cerró los ojos, esperando estrellarse de lleno contra el suelo o contra alguna roca en cualquier segundo… No obstante, aquello nunca ocurrió. De improviso, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron con firmeza por la espalda, deteniendo en seco su brusca caída. Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, enredada entre los brazos de Gohan, quien la observaba cara a cara a una distancia casi inexistente. Aquello la dejó más confundida y perpleja que el propio impacto que la derribó.

Sentado también en el suelo, Gohan tragó saliva con dificultad, dándose cuenta de que su rostro y el de Videl se encontraban a solo unas pulgadas el uno del otro. Aquello no había salido como lo había planeado, definitivamente… Se suponía que iba a detener su caída sin ningún esfuerzo, no que terminaría abrazado a ella en el suelo… Parpadeó varias veces, intentando decir algo, pero no consiguió más que balbucear como un imbécil durante unos embarazosos segundos. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué debía hacer? Sentía que cualquier movimiento en falso en un momento como ese podía ser fatal. Sin embargo…la expresión de Videl lo dejó perplejo… La chica lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, cubierta de un rubor tan intenso como el suyo propio debía ser en esos momentos. Entonces, sin que jamás pudiera habérselo esperado, Videl le sonrió con una dulzura exquisita, cerrando sus ojos a la par que comenzaba a acercar su rostro más y más al de él. Gohan se quedó literalmente petrificado sobre el suelo, con la mente trabajando a mil por hora. No importaba todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, ni lo duro que se había entrenado a lo largo de toda su vida; NADA lo había preparado para un momento como ese, y por más que intentó buscar una salida no hubo caso…todos sus pensamientos y reflexiones arribaron al instante a la misma e inevitable conclusión: _"¡Hazlo ya, maldita sea!" _Sin siquiera considerar un segundo pensamiento, Gohan también cerró los ojos, acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella.

— ¿Pero qué rayos es esto?

Gohan y Videl se detuvieron en seco, abriendo los ojos en forma simultánea. Sus labios se encontraban a una distancia peligrosamente próxima, casi nula, lo cual hizo que ambos dieran un repentino salto hacia atrás, haciendo gala de una sincronización asombrosa. No tardaron en mirar de reojo hacia el origen de aquella entrometida voz, más sonrojados y atónitos de lo que jamás habían estado en sus vidas.

—Pero mira esto, Goten—comentó un muy divertido Trunks, señalándolos con el dedo—Venimos aquí con la idea de sumarnos al entrenamiento y en cambio nos encontramos con que están jugando a succionarse el uno al otro las caras. Mejor los dejamos solos, ¿verdad?

Goten, de pie a su lado con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, asintió al instante.

—Sí, no estoy interesado en "ese" tipo de entrenamiento.

Tan rápido como habían aparecido, los dos niños se alejaron riendo en forma burlona.

—A tía Chichi le encantará oír esto—escucharon comentar a Trunks entre risas—Te puedo asegurar que para mañana ya estará organizando la boda.

Gohan y Videl los observaron marcharse en absoluto silencio, aún sentados uno junto al otro sobre la hierba. Muy lentamente, ambos giraron la cabeza hasta quedar cara a cara, mirándose con los ojos muy abiertos. Videl fue la primera en sonreír, sacudiendo los hombros en una risa sorda. Gohan, a su lado, no tardó en imitarla, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos estaban riendo a carcajadas sin ningún reparo, con las cabezas echadas hacia atrás y las manos apoyadas sobre la hierba. Continuaron riendo durante un buen rato, hasta que Gohan se incorporó lentamente del suelo, ofreciéndole una mano que Videl tomó gustosa. A pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos podría negar luego que aquel fue un gran día para ambos.

**.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.**

* * *

_Hola a todos! Bueno, como habrán podido notar en el capítulo, a partir de aquí concluyen las secuencias de tipo día a día (al menos de momento). Solo queda poco más de una semana para que el torneo de las artes marciales inicie, ¿qué cosas les deparará a Gohan y a Videl esta competición?...Pues bueno, los próximos capítulos ya se encuentran en marcha, así que será cuestión de paciencia y esfuerzo je._

_Como siempre, mis más grandes agradecimientos a:_

_**. LDGV: **me alegra que te haya gustado el episodio, y no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo. Hay un equilibrio entre el carácter fuerte y decidido de Videl y el afable e ingenuo de Gohan. Creo que ella aporta esa pequeña dosis de locura que a Gohan, por ser tan correcto, tanto le hace falta. Esos rasgos característicos soy los que estoy tratando de mantener y respetar en el fic._

_**********. Miriamelle: **querida amiga, tanto tiempo :) Me alegra ver que Gohan aún no te ha hartado jaja. Y me alegra aún más que hayas notado ese desarrollo en el carácter de Videl. A la hora de escribir este fic quise que se notara eso, que más allá de ser personajes superpoderosos e imposibles, todos siguen siendo personas con sentimientos. Es decir, todos alguna vez estuvimos enamorados, y sabemos lo que eso puedo llegar a implicar en nuestra forma de actuar y pensar jeje. En cuanto a Gohan, sé a que te refieres, pero estoy tratando de mantenerlo lo más posible dentro de su personalidad. Ya habrá tiempo para pequeñas evoluciones ;)_

_**. Kity Patitas Suaves: **Hola! yo acá respondiendo! Si, de a poco la relación entre estos dos personajes se va haciendo más y más profunda, eso hará que ciertas cuestiones entre ambos comiencen a aflorar, que es lo que se observa un poco en los últimos capítulos (y en este!) con esos momentos que mencionás :P Voy a tratar de seguir con las mismas energías; ya tengo pensado todo lo que tiene que suceder de acá al final...solo hace falta algo de tiempo para redactarlo ;)_

_******. Areli:** muchas gracias por tus palabras! Y de nada! :P_

_**. O'h Isabel: **me alegra leerte nuevamente :) En cuanto a tu comentario, desde un principio tuve la idea de no relatar directamente lo que ocurría en el baile, sino de darlo a entender a través de los diálogos entre los personajes. Y sí, no sucedió nada interesante, al menos no aún :P En cuanto al torneo, en los próximos capítulos nos iremos acercando más y más. Trataré de ir actualizando con la misma regularidad que hasta ahora!_

_**. videl. S: **muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Personalmente, considero que esta pareja es la mejor (y la más creíble) dentro de Dragon Ball Z. A diferencia de otras, como la de Bulma y Vegeta por ejemplo, la relación entre Gohan y Videl tiene una base y un desarrollo mucho más sólido y verosímil; un gran acierto por parte de Toriyama sin lugar a dudas. _

_**. im-natt: **hey! gracias nuevamente por tu comentario :) Y no te preocupes, los próximos capítulos se encuentran en marcha!_

_**. F3fitha:** muchas gracias por tu review y por haberme agregado a favoritos! Espero que los próximos capítulos también sean de tu agrado. Saludos cordiales para ti también!_

_**. Luna:** lo amas? (sonrojo O / / / O) jaja, gracias! Me encuentro trabajando en los próximos episodios, así que lo más seguro es que continúe actualizando en forma semanal, como vengo haciendo hasta ahora. Será hasta la próxima! :D_

_**. LadyKya0:** miles de gracias por tus elogios y por haberme agregado a favoritos :) Los dos bien tiernos? jeje :P Como explicaba más arriba, estoy tratando de mantener a cada uno dentro de su personalidad, generando de a poco una evolución en lo que son capaces de hacer y de decir. Trataré de continuar con esta regularidad en las actualizaciones!_

_**. Karla:** a pedidooo! jaja :P Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y también poder volver a leer tu opinión en la próxima actualización :D_

_**. Midory:** wow, gracias por haber comentado cada uno de los capítulos :) Me alegra que hayas reencontrado tu gusto por los fics de esta pareja a través de mi historia, y espero no defraudarte con lo que aún queda por relatar._

_Sin más, de momento, me despido. Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Revontulet._


	8. Rumbo al torneo

**.**

**Capítulo 8: Rumbo al torneo**

**.**

_Semana 3:_

—Emm Gohan…—susurró Videl, sonriendo nerviosamente—Esto me sigue pareciendo un poco incómodo.

—No hacía falta aclararlo…

Dada la situación, no era para menos. Gohan, ataviado con su gi de entrenamiento al estilo Son, se encontraba de pie detrás de Videl, amarrando firmemente una venda alrededor de sus ojos. La muchacha, la cual lucía una indumentaria muy similar a la de él, se rascó nerviosamente una mejilla, sintiendo como sus espaldas rozaban levemente contra el trabajado torso de su instructor.

El Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales comenzaría en exactamente tres días, por lo cual Videl se encontraba en la recta final de su entrenamiento. La semana anterior se habían centrado principalmente en el refinamiento de sus reflejos y su técnica defensiva; no obstante, en los últimos días Gohan había insistido en trabajar sobre un aspecto que encontraba sumamente complicado: la percepción del ki enemigo.

"_Ser capaz de sentir a tu oponente durante una batalla es más importante de lo que te imaginas"_ le había explicado Gohan _"Si logras hacerlo, entonces podrás saber el lugar exacto en el que se encuentra tu contrincante, que movimientos está haciendo, en que punto de su cuerpo está concentrando ki para atacarte, todo ello sin siquiera verlo. Si logras dominar esta habilidad, será como si estuvieras combatiendo con un sentido extra, uno que te permitirá anticiparte a tu rival de una manera mucho más eficiente"_

Todo aquello sonaba genial, sin duda, pero había sido bastante difícil llevarlo a la práctica. Gohan le había vendado los ojos en cada una de las sesiones de entrenamiento, instándola a que intentara sentir su presencia prescindiendo del resto de sus sentidos. Al principio le había resultado prácticamente imposible hacerlo… Por más que lo intentara, no podía evitar concentrarse en cada uno de los sonidos que él producía, lo cual muchas veces la llevaba a la confusión: Gohan, anticipándose a ese acto reflejo, siempre se elevaba unos centímetros por sobre el nivel del suelo, evitando el sonido delator de sus pasos. De ese modo, Videl había confundido cualquier ruido de la naturaleza que los rodeaba con la presencia del joven Son. Sin embargo, por más frustrante que parecía, poco a poco había comenzado a descubrir la esencia de esa habilidad. En pocas palabras, su concreción se reducía a lo que Gohan le había explicado en un primer momento: _"Has desarrollado tu capacidad de percibir tu propio ki en el interior de tu cuerpo, manipulándolo para atacar, defenderte y volar… Ahora debes externalizar esa capacidad perceptiva; llevarla hacia afuera para sentir no tu propio ki, sino el de tu oponente"_

No había entendido una sola palabra al principio, pero ahora creía comenzar a hacerlo… Debía llevar hacia afuera su percepción, focalizarla en la esencia oculta en el interior de todo ser vivo. En ese preciso instante, de hecho, con los ojos firmemente vendados, podía percibir vagamente a Gohan dando vueltas a su alrededor, aun cuando evitaba caminar sobre la hierba del valle.

—Cuando quieras, Gohan—dijo en voz baja, llevando ambas manos al costado del cuerpo.

Él, obviamente, no le respondió; continuó girando lentamente en torno a ella, acercándose progresivamente sin hacer el más leve sonido. Videl permaneció inmóvil con la cabeza gacha, esperando, sintiendo. Entonces, cuando ya se encontraba a menos de un metro de su posición, Gohan lanzó un silencioso golpe hacia la zona baja de su abdomen. La chica reaccionó con la velocidad de un relámpago, elevando su antebrazo justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque. Gohan sonrió, alejándose levemente de ella.

—Perfecto, Videl—dijo alzando ambos puños—Espero que estés lista para lo siguiente.

La hija de Mr. Satán no respondió. Permaneció absolutamente inmóvil y en silencio, esperando. Aquello hizo que Gohan ensanchara aún más su sonrisa antes de arrojar una lluvia de suaves pero veloces puñetazos sobre ella. La reacción de Videl fue tan rápida que incluso ella misma se sorprendió. ¡Podía sentirlo! Retrocediendo sobre sus pies, logró detener cada uno de los golpes con sus palmas y antebrazos, exprimiendo al máximo las técnicas de bloqueo en las que Gohan la había instruido ¡Lo estaba logrando! No sabía exactamente como, pero lo estaba haciendo. Antes, apenas había sido capaz de bloquear dos o tres golpes consecutivos, pero ahora literalmente podía sentir el recorrido de los puños en el aire. No tenía palabras para explicarlo…era como si pudiera percibir el espacio que la rodeaba como algo absolutamente inmóvil y vacío. En ese vacío, cada rastro de ki provocaba una ligera perturbación, una onda, la cual podía sentir de algún modo.

Tal como Gohan le había explicado, aún las personas que no tenían dominio sobre su ki acumulaban inconscientemente una ínfima porción de esa energía en sus puños, o en sus pies, cuando atacaban. Eso era lo que ella estaba percibiendo en esos momentos. Podía _sentir_ los puños de Gohan aproximándose hacia ella, cortando el vacío que los separaba. Y durante varios segundos más fue capaz de anticiparlos y bloquearlos…hasta que el joven decidió incrementar la velocidad de su ofensiva.

Aún si sus ojos no hubieran estado vendados, Videl no habría sido capaz de ver (o sentir) el golpe que la derribó. De repente, se encontraba tirada de espaldas en el suelo, perpleja, sintiendo como la venda en su rostro era removida de un suave tirón.

—Lo has hecho muy bien—dijo Gohan con una gran sonrisa, observándola desde toda su altura—Perdón por el golpe, pero quería ver hasta donde eras capaz de llegar.

Videl se sentó lentamente en el suelo, apoyando ambas manos sobre la hierba.

— ¿Y bien?

Gohan se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Has superado totalmente mis expectativas. Mis golpes no llevaban fuerza, pero si mucha velocidad, y aún así lograste detenerlos durante un tiempo considerable. Te felicito, Videl.

La muchacha asintió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Como siempre que hacía un uso prolongado de su ki, comenzaba a sentirse agotada.

—Pues es un gran alivio para mí haberlo conseguido finalmente. Creo que entre todas las cosas que me enseñaste esta ha sido la más difícil…

—Aún así lo has hecho muy bien. Creo que podrías llegar a detener a un ser humano común y corriente con los ojos cerrados.

Ella volvió a asentir.

— ¿Cómo continuaremos ahora?

—No continuaremos.

Videl lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Aún faltan varias horas para que anochezca…

—Lo sé, pero hoy daremos por concluido todo el entrenamiento.

— ¿Todo?—exclamó la chica, cada vez más perpleja— ¡Pero aún faltan dos días para el torneo, sin contar lo que nos queda de hoy!

—Por eso mismo—replicó Gohan con tranquilidad—Quiero que utilices esos dos días para descansar y prepararte mentalmente.

Videl se cruzó de brazos, suspicaz.

—No lo necesito.

Gohan dejó escapar un largo suspiro, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Ella lo miró de reojo, intentando no sonrojarse demasiado.

—Has venido a entrenar cada día de las tres últimas semanas—dijo en tono paciente—Lo que has aprendido es algo a lo que tu cuerpo no se encuentra del todo habituado. Si sigues presionándote hasta el día del torneo llegarás sumamente agotada, créeme.

Videl suspiró, dejándose caer nuevamente de espaldas sobre la hierba. Aunque la idea no le agradaba en absoluto, no tenía sentido discutir con él cuando se ponía así de serio. Por otro lado, en verdad se sentía algo cansada… Tal vez en verdad debía hacer lo que le pedía.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó con resignación— ¿Qué tal me ves para el torneo ahora?

Gohan sonrió, arqueando ligeramente la espalda a la par que apoyaba sus manos en la tierra.

—Lo siento mucho por tu padre, pero creo que no será él, sino su propia hija quién se lleve el título.

Videl esbozó una gran sonrisa al escuchar esto, observándolo desde el suelo. El joven Son también sonreía, con la mirada fija en un cielo que ya comenzaba a teñirse de naranja. Durante unos segundos no hizo más que contemplar el perfil de su rostro, redescubriendo lo atractivo que resultaba a sus ojos. Había conocido a muchos chicos a lo largo de su vida, pero no recordaba a ninguno que hubiera provocado esa clase de sensación en ella. Adoraba cada rasgo de su rostro, de sus ojos; cada uno de sus cabellos negros y alborotados, su pueril expresión de inocencia… Le gustaba tanto que no podía evitar sentirse empalagosamente ridícula al contemplarlo, casi como Erasa en sus peores momentos… Y así y todo reunió el coraje para hacer lo que hizo a continuación. Sintiendo como su propio rostro se teñía de un fuerte rubor, Videl desplazó lentamente su mano por la hierba, tomando la de él. Gohan abrió grandemente los ojos al sentir el contacto, pero, aparte de eso, permaneció tan rígido como una estatua. Aquello la hizo sonreír aún más.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Gohan…

—Ya te he dicho varias veces que no tienes por qué agrad…

—Sí, lo sé—lo interrumpió ella, sin dejar de observarlo fijamente—Pero aún así siento que debo agradecerte. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no me estoy refiriendo únicamente al entrenamiento que me has dado, sino…a todo. Gracias por haber sido siempre tan amable conmigo, por haber soportado mi carácter y mis caprichos; por haberme invitado al baile de la escuela, por entrenarme, por…hacerme sentir bonita, por estar siempre ahí para mí, por aguantarme en mis peores días, por ser como eres… Gracias por todo, Gohan. En verdad tú…—Videl tragó saliva, sintiendo que sus labios temblaban involuntariamente—…significas mucho para mí…

Se maldijo internamente por esas últimas cuatro palabras, consciente, demasiado consciente, de que no era eso lo que quería expresar desde el fondo de su corazón.

"_Mucho más Gohan…quiero decirte mucho más ¡Quiero decírtelo todo! Pero no puedo…no puedo…"_

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar, Gohan se movió. La mano que Videl le sujetaba se alzó levemente de entre la hierba, cerrándose con suavidad alrededor de la de ella. La chica lo observó perpleja, sintiéndose enrojecer un poco más. Gohan continuaba con la mirada fija en la infinidad del firmamento, más una muy tenue sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios.

—De nada, Videl. Tú…también siempre has significado mucho para mí.

Videl cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la calidez de esas simples palabras la inundaba poco a poco. No le importaba el torneo, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ganar o perder. Solo aquello importaba; desde hacía tiempo solo aquello importaba. Por primera vez en su vida, Videl sentía que las artes marciales no eran lo más importante en su existencia. Había algo más. Y jamás habría podido imaginar que eso la haría tan feliz.

**. . .**

_Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales, día 1:_

Desde sus inicios, el Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales había sido llevado a cabo en la Isla Papaya, un islote ubicado en las cercanías de la Ciudad del Sur. Miles de personas se movilizaban en vísperas de cada nueva competición, por lo cual el lugar había evolucionado favoreciendo el desarrollo de una próspera ciudad en las afueras de la sede del torneo, así como una pequeña villa exclusiva para los participantes, la cual poseía un modernísimo hotel y múltiples establecimientos para los tiempos ociosos entre combates. Para personas que, como Bulma, habían asistido con anterioridad al torneo, el lugar había cambiado drásticamente en los últimos años, llegando a convertirse en un popular centro turístico. Dada la enorme cantidad de gente que los rodeaba en ese momento, mientras se dirigían hacia una de las arenas anexas donde se celebrarían las eliminatorias, no cabía la menor duda de que así era.

Obviamente, todo aquello había llevado a que los responsables de la organización del evento destinaran cuantiosos fondos para mejorar las instalaciones, lo cual se evidenciaba en el hecho de que la sede del torneo era un lugar enorme. Se trataba de un inmenso complejo rectangular construido alrededor del estadio central, el cual tenía capacidad para albergar a miles de espectadores. Este estadio se encontraba flaqueado por otros cuatro más pequeños; estadios satélites para la celebración de los combates preliminares. Alrededor de estas cinco arenas, cerrándolas en un gran rectángulo, se entretejían múltiples y muy variadas instalaciones, tanto para los luchadores como para el propio público, culminando en la pequeña villa que se extendía detrás de todo el complejo, como un anexo aparte.

—Mmm parece que decidieron reemplazar la máquina de medición de fuerza para seleccionar a los luchadores—comentó Gohan, observando atentamente el folleto informativo que llevaba entre sus manos. El joven Son vestía sencillamente ese día, con una camiseta azul de manga larga y un par de jeans negros—Durante todo el primer día se llevarán a cabo las rondas eliminatorias en los estadios anexos a la gran plataforma principal.

— ¿Y en cuál de todos peleará Videl?—preguntó Bulma, moviéndose con dificultad entre las miles de personas que pululaban en las afueras del estadio central.

—Según este folleto, en el estadio número dos.

—No entiendo por qué vinimos con tanta anticipación entonces—se quejó Trunks, llevándose ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Si—coincidió Goten en tono aburrido—Es obvio que Videl quedará fácilmente entre los dieciséis finalistas.

Ambos pequeños lucían pantalones cortos y coloridas remeras; y parecían tan aburridos como podría esperarse de alguien que ha sido arrastrado a la fuerza por su madre.

—Eso no importa en lo absoluto—exclamó Chichi, elevando el puño con una sonrisa—Es nuestro deber alentar a la futura esposa de Gohan durante todo el certamen.

Trunks y Goten rieron por lo bajo, al igual que Bulma, la cual negó levemente con la cabeza. Gohan, por su parte, carraspeó repetidas veces, intentando hacer caso omiso del comentario.

—Ejem, también parece que han introducido modificaciones en cuanto a la duración del torneo. Ya no se llevará a cabo en solo un par de días, sino que se realizará una ronda diaria.

—Ya veo—comentó Bulma, jugueteando con el pañuelo amarillo alrededor de su cuello, perfectamente a tono con el rojo de su vestido— ¿Y dónde nos hospedaremos durante todo ese tiempo?

—Podemos ir a la ciudad en la isla, pero aquí dice que los invitados y familiares de los participantes pueden permanecer en el hotel de la villa.

— ¡Perfecto!—exclamó Chichi—Como futura suegra de Videl tengo todo el derecho a hospedarme en el hotel.

Goten y Trunks volvieron a reír, haciendo que Gohan estrujara un poco el folleto entre sus manos. Desde que los niños le habían comentado sobre el pequeño "accidente" acontecido durante el entrenamiento, su madre se encontraba más insoportable que nunca respecto a aquel asunto.

"_Papá, me vas a pagar caro el haberme dejado a solas con mamá justo hoy…" _pensó Gohan con cierto fastidio.

En efecto, Goku había decidido permanecer en casa entrenando, pues ningún sujeto verdaderamente fuerte participaría en el torneo. En cuanto a Vegeta, no era necesario preguntar a Bulma el por qué de su ausencia… Casi podía escucharlo decir que él no tenía ningún motivo para asistir a aquella competición de insectos.

—Ahí está el número dos—comentó de improviso Trunks, señalando con el pulgar hacia adelante.

A diferencia del estadio principal, el cual era una inmensa construcción en forma de rectángulo, el estadio número dos tenía forma circular, mucho más pequeño que el anterior. Una gran cantidad de gente, sin embargo, se dirigía hacia allí, y mucha otra salía de su interior, lo cual indicaba que los combates preliminares ya habían iniciado.

—Parece que se adelantaron un poco—reflexionó Bulma.

Gohan asintió, ojeando el folleto y la guía que les habían dado al entrar.

—No me sorprende. Al parecer este año asistió el doble de participantes que la vez anterior, y hoy mismo deben determinarse los dieciséis finalistas.

—Apurémonos entonces—apremió Chichi—De seguro Videl no tarda en salir a la plataforma.

Cuando lograron ingresar, ubicándose en la zona intermedia de las tribunas, lo que vieron los dejó completamente asombrados. El público gritaba y aplaudía enloquecido, ovacionando a la joven de pie en el centro de la plataforma. Frente a ella se encontraba tumbado un sujeto que la superaba bastante en estatura, claramente inconsciente.

— ¡El participante Panputt ya no puede seguir luchando!—exclamó el mítico presentador, rubio y de gafas oscuras— ¡La participante Videl es la ganadora! ¡Y con esta tercera victoria consecutiva se clasifica a las finales del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales!

Todo el estadio redobló sus vítores tras estas palabras, congratulando eufóricos a la ganadora. Gohan y Bulma, por su parte, se miraron con algo de confusión, a diferencia de Chichi, quien aplaudía y gritaba tan emocionada como el resto del público.

— ¡Esa es mi nuera! ¡Muy bien hecho Videl!

—Parece que llegamos un poco tarde—reflexionó Gohan, tratando de ignorar el escándalo de su madre.

—Eso o Videl ganó demasiado rápido sus combates—concluyó Bulma.

—Hey, Videl se ve bastante bien con esas ropas—acotó Trunks.

— ¡Pues claro!—replicó Goten en tono altanero—Eso la identifica como la alumna de mi hermano.

En efecto, la hija de Mr. Satán vestía el gi naranja que Gohan le había obsequiado días atrás; una prenda sin mangas bajo la cual llevaba una camiseta azul de manga corta, al igual que el cinto de karate anudado a su cintura y las muñequeras. Debajo, en cambio, vestía una calza de licra negra de tres cuartos, junto con sus típicas botas marrones. En ese momento, tal vez debido al griterío excesivo de Chichi, o tal vez por pura casualidad, Videl giró la cabeza hacia la sección intermedia de las gradas, avistándolos a la distancia. Con una gran sonrisa, la muchacha alzó una mano hacia ellos, saludándolos alegremente.

— ¡Si, aquí Videl!—gritó Chichi, agitando ambas manos— ¡Muy buen trabajo, querida nuera!

— ¡Sí! ¡Muy bien hecho!—exclamaron Goten y Trunks al mismo tiempo.

Bulma rió, agitando también una mano en dirección a la muchacha.

—Mira Gohan, si hasta parece que es a ti a quien está saludando.

El joven Son carraspeó sonoramente, devolviéndole el saludo a la distancia.

—Creo que estamos demasiado lejos como para asegurar tal cosa…

A pesar de sus palabras, tenía la sensación de que Bulma estaba en lo cierto.

**. . .**

— ¡Genial victoria, Videl!—exclamó Chichi a todo pulmón, alzando su copa en el aire— ¡Sin duda alguna serás la ganadora del torneo!

—Ehh…muchas gracias.

Hacía rato ya que la noche había caído, y todos se encontraban en el moderno hotel que la organización destinaba a los participantes, más precisamente en la habitación correspondiente a Videl. La habitación en cuestión era uno de los recintos más lujosos que Gohan había visto en mucho tiempo. Se trataba de un inmenso cuarto de paredes y suelos níveos, con un enorme ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada, ofreciendo una espectacular vista al océano que rodeaba la isla. El ventanal estaba flanqueado en ambos extremos por elegantes columnas de mármol que unían el suelo con el techo, detalle que se repetía en cada una de las esquinas de la habitación. El mobiliario tampoco estaba exento de lujos. Un gran sofá de terciopelo dominaba la estancia, de frente a un televisor de pantalla plana que competía en tamaño con los que había visto en casa de Bulma y Mr. Satán. Detrás del sofá, el suelo se unía a una serie de pequeños escalones que elevaban el suelo aproximadamente medio metro, llevando a un segundo "nivel" cuya principal característica era la pequeña barra ubicada contra el muro que delimitaba la habitación. La barra era de madera pulida y brillante, con múltiples anaqueles de vidrio que guardaban una gran variedad de bebidas en su interior. Una elegante mesa de ébano con sillas a juego se encontraba a un costado, con un jarrón repleto de rosas justo en el centro. En ese momento, todos se encontraban sentados en la barra, brindando por la clasificación de Videl a las instancias decisivas del torneo.

—En verdad lo has hecho muy bien—comentó Bulma, ojeando el resumen de las eliminatorias en la televisión. El canal de noticias mostraba la imagen de Videl al momento de noquear a cada uno de los oponentes de su grupo, a los cuales había enfrentado de manera consecutiva prácticamente sin recibir un solo golpe.

—Muchas gracias, Bulma—contestó la muchacha con una gran sonrisa. A diferencia de cómo la habían visto en la plataforma, en esos momentos vestía un simple pantalón deportivo y una camiseta azul con la palabra "Fight" impresa en el pecho—En verdad me sentí muy segura hoy a la hora de combatir.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! Era de esperarse luego del gran entrenamiento que recibiste de parte de Gohan—exclamó Chichi, colocando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ambos.

Gohan y Videl sonrieron nerviosamente, observándose de reojo.

— ¿Y quiénes serán tus oponentes en las próximas rondas?—quiso saber Goten, jalando de la manga de la chica.

—Pues…la verdad no me interesa saberlo.

— ¿No?—preguntó Gohan, liberándose del abrazo de su madre—Puedes averiguar fácilmente cual será el cuadro del torneo ahora que se han determinado los finalistas. ¿No te interesa saber a quién enfrentarás?

Videl inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, sonriendo con sinceridad.

—No… Cuando gané la categoría infantil del torneo, hace unos años, lo que hice fue investigar con todo detalle a mis oponentes antes de cada pelea, tratando de determinar la mejor estrategia para vencerlos. Pero creo que eso ya no es necesario. Prefiero confiar en mis habilidades y no pensarlo demasiado.

—Eso suena bien—comentó Trunks, apoyado contra la barra con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza—El nivel de estos sujetos es ridículo, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Son solo basura.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos, observando a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿A quién me haces acordar hablando de ese modo tan altanero y despectivo?

—Bueno, tal vez su nivel sea bajo si lo comparamos con alguien tan fuerte como tú, Trunks—explicó Gohan con una gran sonrisa—Pero no olvides que entre los seres humanos comunes y corrientes no hallarás mayor nivel que el de los participantes de este torneo.

—Supongo que tienes razón… Pero aún así siguen siendo basura—replicó el pequeño, ganándose un tirón de orejas por parte de su madre.

—No hay por qué preocuparse de esos detalles sin importancia—exclamó Chichi, entrelazando ambas manos a un costado del rostro—Lo importante ahora es festejar la genial clasificación de Videl, ¿no lo creen? ¡Con gusto prepararé algo para comer! ¿O deberíamos pedir servicio a la habitación? ¡Con lo lujoso que es este lugar de seguro deben traerte lo que pidas a cualquier ho…!

La perorata de Chichi fue interrumpida por el fuerte carraspear de Gohan, quien señaló hacia el hermoso reloj ubicado en una de las paredes.

—No creo que eso sea conveniente, mamá. Ya se está haciendo tarde, y los próximos combates comenzarán temprano en la mañana. Creo que lo mejor sería dejar a Videl descansar por hoy. Mañana tendrá un largo día por delante.

Fue como si Bulma y Chichi hubieran estado esperando a que él dijera esas palabras. En menos de un segundo, ambas levantaron a Goten y a Trunks del suelo como si fueran un par de bolsas, apresurándose casi corriendo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Bien! ¡Nos vemos mañana entonces!—exclamó alegremente la señora Son, con un confundido Goten debajo del brazo y medio cuerpo ya fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Si, hasta mañana chicos! No se vayan a desvelar—agregó Bulma en tono cómplice, cerrando la puerta medio segundo después.

Videl y Gohan permanecieron absolutamente inmóviles durante unos instantes, observando confusos hacia la puerta. Recién entonces parecieron percatarse de que se encontraban a solas en la habitación.

—Bueno…eso si que fue extraño—susurró Videl.

Gohan se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Extraño? No, no lo creo.

Tratándose de su madre no era ninguna sorpresa, pero no se había esperado que Bulma también se prestara a aquel embarazoso juego. Videl pareció comprenderlo recién en ese momento, sonrojándose tenuemente.

—Emm bueno… ¿Se te ofrece algo más para tomar? ¿O algo…ehh…algo de comer?

—Mmm creo que una gaseosa o algo así estaría bien—contestó Gohan, procurando mantener la calma. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que los nervios provocados por la repentina desaparición de su madre y Bulma lo dominaran.

"_Maldición… ¡Como cuesta!"_

Videl se dirigió lentamente hacia el lado interno de la barra, abriendo el pequeño refrigerador ubicado a un costado de la misma. Gohan la observó con atención mientras destapaba la botella y servía en uno de los vasos. La muchacha tenía los cabellos húmedos y algo alborotados, cayendo suavemente sobre su frente y los costados del rostro, el cual parecía ligeramente sonrosado. En ese momento pensó que se veía muy bien.

—Tal vez mamá y Bulma exageraron un poco con el festejo—dijo en tono amable, sin dejar de observarla fijamente—Pero quiero que sepas que en verdad me alegra ver lo bien que lo has hecho hasta ahora.

Videl le pasó el vaso, apoyando ambos codos sobre la barra con una bonita sonrisa.

—Oh, vamos, creo que en verdad sabías que esto iba a darse así. ¿O no?

Gohan sonrió, llevándose la bebida hacia los labios.

—Sí, estaba seguro de que pasarías sin problemas la etapa clasificatoria. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué tal te sentiste al pelear luego de todo lo que has aprendido?

Videl apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de su mano, observando hacia arriba con gesto pensativo.

—Pues la verdad fue algo increíble… Creo que jamás me había sentido tan superior a mi adversario en una pelea. Luego de haber logrado bloquear algunos de tus ataques, y de intentar romper tu defensa, era como si aquellos sujetos se movieran en cámara lenta. Casi sabía que paso iban a dar a continuación.

—Eso se debe a que tus reflejos, tu velocidad, y tu capacidad de percepción han mejorado muchísimo—explicó Gohan, aún escrutándola atentamente—Pero te recomiendo que no te confíes. Lo más probable es que en los próximos combates te encuentres con luchadores mucho más hábiles.

—Lo sé—asintió Videl—Pero aún no he utilizado todo lo que me enseñaste. En estas tres primeras peleas, por ejemplo, no encontré necesario golpear con ki en ningún momento. Creo que solo lo haré si es absolutamente necesario.

—Y deberías. Ya sabes lo que puede pasar si te excedes.

Videl volvió a asentir, percatándose recién entonces del modo en que Gohan la observaba. Sin poder evitarlo, la chica desvió levemente la mirada hacia un costado, algo ruborizada. El joven lo notó al instante, y no pudo más que sonreír, rascándose una mejilla con sencillez. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, lo cual pareció alterar un poco a Videl.

—Ehh…tu mamá se veía muy contenta hoy—dijo de repente, como queriendo salir al paso.

Gohan sintió que la calma que había logrado construir se iba al traste al recordar el por qué de la extrema felicidad de su madre. Con gesto incómodo se llevó una mano empuñada a la boca, carraspeando ligeramente.

—Ehh, si, si. Ha estado así desde que…bueno, tú sabes.

Videl jugueteó con la tapa de la botella, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si…no puedo creer que Goten y Trunks se lo hayan contado…

—Son solo unos niños—replicó Gohan con una sonrisa—no lo hicieron con mala intención.

—Lo sé, pero aún así es bastante…bastante…

— ¿Vergonzoso?

—Si…

Videl parecía sumamente incómoda, aún con un tinte carmesí atravesando sus mejillas. Aquello provocó una inexplicable tristeza en Gohan, el cual habló sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Y…por qué crees que sea tan vergonzoso?

La chica abrió grandemente los ojos ante la pregunta, observándolo de soslayo con cierta inseguridad.

—Pues…no lo sé… No estoy habituada a ese tipo de situaciones, y además, ya sabes, nunca hablamos sobre ello…

Gohan permaneció en silencio, al igual que ella, observando fijamente el vaso entre sus manos. En verdad no habían hablado de lo ocurrido aquel día, a pesar de que había pasado un tiempo considerable desde entonces. Era como si el hecho de haber estado a punto de besarse jamás hubiese ocurrido, lo cual, al menos para él, era algo lamentable…

— ¿Te…gustaría hablar sobre ello ahora?—preguntó finalmente, sin poder evitarlo.

Videl entrelazó ambas manos sobre la barra, aún negándose a mirarlo a los ojos. Parecía bastante inquieta.

—Bueno…si tú quieres…

Ahora bien, esas simples palabras derrumbaron toda la determinación que Gohan había reunido para poder formular la pregunta. Ella prácticamente le estaba dando el pie para que comenzara a hablar sobre aquel asunto, lo cual encontró extremadamente difícil. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, no hizo más que permanecer en silencio, con la boca semi abierta como un idiota.

—Ehhh…

Videl tampoco parecía estar haciéndolo mucho mejor.

—Ummm…

Bueno, aquello no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo más. Gohan tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando ordenar sus ideas. La actitud tan esquiva de Videl tampoco ayudaba mucho, lo cual profundizaba un poco más esa sensación de tristeza en su interior. Tal vez había un motivo por el que ella misma había evitado hablar sobre lo sucedido…

—Mira—dijo finalmente—sé que es tarde, porque como bien dijiste, nunca lo hablamos, pero quiero que sepas que en verdad siento mucho si te hice pasar un momento incómodo… No fue mi intención detener tu caída de ese modo, ni que quedaras encima de mí, ni que…

— ¡No!—exclamó de repente Videl, levantando por primera vez la mirada hacia él, tan ruborizada que incluso Gohan se sorprendió—N-no tienes por qué disculparte, ¡de verdad! No es algo de lo que haya que…arrepentirse.

El semi-Saiyajin la observó lleno de curiosidad.

— ¿No?

—No…—contestó ella, bajando la vista sumamente avergonzada.

Gohan se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza.

—Bueno…creo que es genial saberlo.

— ¿Si?—preguntó Videl, alzando la mirada hacia él con interés.

—Sí.

Gohan notó como la chica esbozaba una tenue sonrisa tras su afirmación, observándolo de reojo. Él también sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor que hacía unos instantes. Claro que, después de eso, ninguno de los dos se sintió en condiciones de agregar nada durante unos cuantos segundos más. Fue Videl la que, carraspeando con fuerza, decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

—Emm…creo que en verdad ya se está haciendo tarde. Será mejor que vaya a descansar por hoy, ya sabes, mañana arranca de verdad el torneo…

—Oh…me parece bien. Supongo…

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Nada.

Ambos se dirigieron lentamente hacia la puerta, la cual Videl abrió sin demasiadas ganas. Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, tan incómodo como antes. Los dos se observaron con los ojos muy abiertos durante un largo instante, parpadeando varias veces.

—Emm…bueno, hasta mañana Videl.

—Ehhh si… Hasta mañana, Gohan.

En el momento en que el joven abandonó la habitación, y la puerta se cerró tras él, ambos se dejaron caer de espaldas contra la madera, llevándose una mano a la frente en gesto de reproche.

— ¡Idiota!—exclamaron al unísono.

**.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.**

* * *

_Hola a todos nuevamente! El torneo por fin ha comenzado, y Videl ya tiene su pasaje directo a primera ronda. ¿Qué tal le irá en los combates? ¿Logrará hacerse con el campeonato? ¿Dejará Gohan de ser un imbécil indeciso :P? Será hasta el próximo episodio!_

_Mis más grandes agradecimientos a:_

_____**. Miriamelle:**__ casi, casi! Jaja. No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo mi estimada amiga. El Trunks del futuro era un tremendo personaje que desbordaba carisma por todos lados, sin embargo su versión infantil era tan arrogante que me sacaba de quicio. En cuanto a Chichi, más allá de que al comienzo solo era por el dinero de la familia Satán, creo que en verdad termina tomándole un auténtico cariño a Videl a lo largo de la serie. Eso era algo a tener en cuanta aquí. Y sip, es consenso entre los fans que Videl fue uno de los grandes personajes creados y luego desaprovechados por Toriyama. Eso también hay que tenerlo en cuenta! El torneo ya ha comenzado; supongo que aquí podré volver un poco (solo un poco) a las raíces del Cazador y El Reinado ;)_

_______**. O'h Isabel:**__ sip, creo que tienes razón; se observa cierta evolución en el carácter de Videl hacia alguien un poco más femenina. Sin embargo, si lo piensas bien, eso es algo que en el propio animé se va dando poco a poco. Creo que hay una gran diferencia entre la Videl fría y arisca de los primeros episodios y la que podemos ver luego de que se corta el cabello. En este fic traté de tomar a esa Videl como punto de partida, trabajando un poco más esa evolución en su personalidad. Jaja, yo me miré completa la saga de Buu antes de comenzar a escribir esta historia. Lo que hice fui incluir en ella aspectos que me habría gustado ver un poco más en el animé. Los episodios escolares me gustaron mucho, pero se me hicieron bastante cortos, así que decidí centrar en eso los primeros capítulos del fic. Lo mismo me sucedió con el entrenamiento para volar, creo que se podría haber explotado un poco más en el animé, así que por eso estoy incluyendo este entrenamiento tan detallado. Y por último está el torneo en sí. Desafortunadamente, apenas se vio algo del mismo antes de que los hombres de Bábidi lo interrumpieran. Hubiese estado bueno que Toriyama lo desarrollara un poco más, y por eso tengo pensado trabajar esa posibilidad en las próximas actualizaciones. Ah, por cierto, mi idea es que Videl tiene el cabello solo un poco más largo que en el animé, digamos que hasta por debajo de la nuca, con mechones lacios cayéndole sobre la frente y las sienes :P_

_**. LDGV:**__ completamente de acuerdo contigo otra vez, mi buen amigo. Vegeta y Bulma no me desagradan, todo lo contrario, pero su relación me pareció algo bastante forzado (y de Krilin y N°18 ni hablemos). Yendo a tu opinión sobre el anterior capítulo, me alegra que te haya gustado como vienen dando sus primeros pasos en la relación, la cual, como cualquier otra, requerirá de algo de tiempo y paciencia. Lo del traje me pareció una buena idea para el torneo; creo que Videl se vería muy bien en la plataforma con ropas de ese estilo tan característico de Goku y compañía. Saludos cordiales para ti también!_

___**. Midory: **__hey! Gracias otra vez por tus elogios, es todo un placer para mí saber que la historia te ha dejado tan enganchada. Por cierto, si bien es una equivocación comprensible de tu parte, eso de "heroína" me dejó bastante confundido, pues soy un hombre! ^^u Sep, después de haber escrito dos largas historias de Slayers, llenas de guerra y acción a mansalva, me pintó escribir algo de estilo un poco más romántico, con personajes de una serie a la que le guardo mucho cariño. Ah, y en cuanto a lo del lemon, mmm me temo que este no es ese tipo de historia ^^uu_

_**. F3fitha:**__ gracias nuevamente por tu comentario! A mí me encanta poder leer tu opinión y la de todos los demás lectores, es lo que me da ánimos para continuar escribiendo esta historia =) En cuanto al beso, tanto Gohan como Videl tendrán que armarse de paciencia ;)_

_**. videl.S: **__hola! Me alegra mucho que consideres que estoy respetando la personalidad de cada uno. Más allá de las pequeñas "licencias" que me voy tomando a medida que sus sentimientos se vuelven más claros y fuertes, desde el primer capítulo me propuse tratar de mantener a todos masomenos dentro de su carácter, para que el fic en sí pudiera verse como una especie de spin-off/continuación de la saga de Buu (suena algo ambicioso, verdad? ^^u) Espero estar bien encaminado! En cuanto a las próximas actualizaciones, como explicaba en el capítulo anterior, trataré de seguir subiendo un episodio semanalmente._

_**. loag:**__ wow…muchas gracias por tus elogios O / / / O Personalmente yo también considero a Gohan, junto con Vegeta, el mejor personaje masculino de toda la saga. Y su relación con Videl, tal como comentábamos con LDGV, me parece la mejor y más creíble de todas las que se dan en el manga/animé. Este fic es mi humilde visión particular de cómo debió haberse construido esa relación; me alegra mucho que resulte de tu agrado =)_

_**. Karen:**__ hola! Muchas gracias por comentar! =) Wow, lo leíste todo de un tirón? Me siento tremendamente halagado! No te preocupes por los próximos episodios, vengo a un buen ritmo y creo que podré mantener la regularidad de una actualización por semana. Será hasta la próxima, espero poder volver a leer tu opinión!_

_**. LadyKya0:**__ muchas gracias nuevamente por tu review :D Creo que para que la historia pueda avanzar, es necesario profundizar un poco en esta evolución de sus personalidades. Es decir, Gohan y Videl se casan al final del animé, así que necesariamente algo debió haber sucedido ahí. Pienso que, para que eso haya podido darse, sus formas de ser y actuar deben haber tenido que cambiar un poco ^^u En cuanto a lo del gusto de Videl por salir de compras, fue algo que se me ocurrió teniendo en cuenta el cambio en su vestuario que se observa en el animé y en las películas. Coincido contigo en que la reacción más propia de Gohan habría sido la de intentar salir al paso con disculpas y explicaciones fallidas a Videl jaja; o eso o quedarse petrificado como una estatua. Aquí casi le pasó esto último, pero no olvidemos que se ha propuesto (sin demasiado éxito hasta ahora) acercarse más a ella. Gracias nuevamente por tu comentario tan sincero, en verdad me encantó poder leer tu opinión y tu punto de vista sobre los personajes. Espero poder volver a leerte en la próxima actualización. Saludos cordiales!_

_**. gabbyo:**__ hey! Me alegra ver que has retomado la lectura del fic, y aún más que te haya gustado como viene la historia hasta ahora. Estoy trabajando en los próximos capítulos, así que me encantaría poder continuar leyendo tus opiniones =) Saludos!_

_**. luna:** y para mí hace mi día leer las opiniones y comentarios de los lectores :) Por lo que se vio en el animé y en las películas, uno puede deducir que la timidez es un rasgo presente tanto en Videl como en Gohan (más en este último). Por eso, no considero oportuno acelerar demasiado las cosas entre ambos. El tiempo dirá; ya tengo bien pensado que es lo que debe suceder de aquí en más y como debe concluir la historia ;)_

_**. Zhcak:** muchas gracias por tus halagos! eso de increíble va a hacer que se me suban los humos a la cabeza XD En verdad agradezco tu review, y espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores. Será hasta la próxima! Espero poder volver a leer tu opinión! =D  
_

_**. Kari:** todos contra Trunks! XD_

_Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews y por su apoyo!_

_Saludos cordiales =)_

_Revontulet._


	9. Octavos

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Octavos (...y promesas)**

**.**

Había tenido un sueño, breve y difuso como los sueños suelen ser. Y tal como ocurre con la mayoría de los sueños, encontraba sumamente difícil recordar lo que había visto. Se esforzaba en visualizarlo, en reunir y ordenar las imágenes desparramadas en su mente. Solo quedaba una vaga reminiscencia, leves pinceladas que parecían querer escapar de su esfuerzo por memorarlas. Pero debía recordarlo. Algo en su interior le decía que era importante.

Se encontraba de pie en el centro de una gran habitación, amplia y luminosa. Demasiado luminosa… Todo allí estaba bañado por una luz tan intensa que resultaba casi cegadora a sus ojos. Era difícil adivinar la forma de los muebles o de las paredes, o del techo sobre su cabeza; aquella luz convertía la habitación en un brillante cuadro del color de la nieve.

Y sin embargo podía ver a la niña.

Estaba delante de ella, jugando sentada en el suelo, totalmente ajena a su presencia. Sus cabellos negros y cortos contrastaban de manera notable con el blanco de la habitación, el cual se confundía con la tela de su pequeño vestido. Supuso que no debía tener más de tres años de edad, y había algo en ella, algo que la hacía dudar… ¿Había visto antes a esa hermosa niña? No habría sabido decirlo con exactitud. Pero había algo… ¿Por qué la encontraba tan familiar? Era como si ya la hubiera visto antes, como si ya la hubiera conocido en el pasado.

La pequeña soltó una alegre carcajada mientras jugaba, aún sin reparar en ella. Su risa infantil, pura y cristalina como el agua de un arroyo, le provocó una extraña sensación; un cálido sentimiento que jamás había experimentado antes. Sonrió al verla, sintiéndose misteriosamente cautivada por ella. Algo en su interior hizo que se sintiera unida a aquella niña de un modo íntimo e incompresible.

No podía explicarlo.

Avanzó un paso hacia adelante, deseosa de agacharse y levantarla entre sus brazos, pero la pequeña se incorporó de repente, corriendo hacia los difusos límites de la habitación. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaban solas. Alguien más estaba allí. Se trataba de un hombre, un hombre alto y atlético, el cual había estado observando a la niña del mismo modo cautivado que ella.

_"Yo…lo conozco"_

Esa fue la impresión inmediata que tuvo, aunque…no podía verlo. La inexplicable luz que envolvía la habitación lo golpeaba de lleno, convirtiéndolo en una silueta que apenas lograba vislumbrar. Pero esa silueta…esa forma de moverse… _"Lo conozco…"_ La niña corrió alegremente hacia el hombre, echándose a sus brazos cuando éste se agachó para recibirla. La misma cálida sensación de antes la embargó al observarlos. ¿Qué era aquella familiaridad, aquel sosiego que la invadía como si fuera un sopor? La pequeña rió cuando el desconocido la alzó entre sus brazos, susurrando su nombre con voz dulce y cariñosa.

Lo había oído, estaba segura de haberlo oído. Pero no podía recordarlo… Cuando finalmente ambos voltearon hacia ella, sonriendo, toda imagen se desvaneció.

Videl soltó un largo suspiro, observando la majestuosidad del océano más allá de la ventana. El sol comenzaba a asomarse a los lejos, convirtiendo la unión entre el mar y el cielo en una línea anaranjada. Había abierto los ojos en la oscuridad, sola en su habitación, casi extrañada de no toparse con la brillante luz que lo había cubierto todo instantes atrás.

_"Fue solo un sueño"_ reflexionó mientras se ponía de pie, acercándose hacia el gran ventanal de su dormitorio en el hotel. Pero en realidad había sido más que eso. Nuevamente, de un modo inexplicable, algo en su interior se lo decía. ¿Que significaban aquellas imágenes, qué significaba el extraño sentimiento que la había llenado al contemplarlas?

_"Fue solo un sueño"_ se dijo una vez más, apoyando una mano sobre el cristal empañado de la ventana. _"Nada más que un simple sueño"_

Un sueño que ya no le permitiría volver a dormirse aquella mañana que recién comenzaba.

**.**

_Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales, día 2:_

Videl estiró ambos brazos hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados, juntando sus manos en una espléndida kata de Wing Chun. Mantuvo prolijamente la postura, inhalando y exhalando con tranquilidad. Podía sentir claramente el flujo de energía que recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo, naciendo desde el centro de su pecho como si fuera un torrente. Con la precisión de toda una experta, la muchacha inclinó ligeramente el cuerpo hacia adelante, arrojando tres golpes sucesivos de puño y patada. La hierba bajo sus pies se meció con suavidad, generando círculos concéntricos en torno a sus pies, como si una muy leve brisa hubiera brotado de todo su cuerpo. Aún sin abrir los ojos, Videl volvió a la kata inicial, con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas hacia el frente y los brazos alzados casi en línea paralela al suelo.

Era temprano en la mañana, muy temprano, y se encontraba en el jardín trasero del hotel, completamente a solas. Desde allí podía divisar claramente el océano a lo lejos, el cual delineaba el horizonte anaranjado del amanecer. Aún faltaban varias horas para que los combates de octavos de final iniciaran, pero Videl se había sentido incapaz de seguir durmiendo… Había optado por levantarse para preparar su cuerpo y su espíritu para lo que venía, deseosa de apartar las blancas imágenes que aún daban vueltas en su mente. No debía olvidar donde se encontraba. Y por qué.

Dando un nuevo paso hacia adelante, la hija de Mr. Satán cortó el aire con cinco veloces puñetazos, los cuales volvieron a mecer la hierba como si una fuerte brisa la sacudiera.

"_Debes sentir la constante corriente de ki que fluye por todo tu cuerpo…"_

Sin detenerse un segundo, Videl dio un gran salto hacia arriba, ejecutando una veloz patada giratoria en pleno aire. Cuando sus pies tocaron la hierba, todo su cuerpo ya se encontraba armonizado en una perfecta pose defensiva.

"_Debes concentrar esa energía, dominarla hasta el punto de que obedezca tu voluntad…" _

Abrió los ojos, alzando lentamente su mano empuñada. Pudo sentir como la energía que fluía por su brazo se contraía rápidamente, focalizándose en el extremo de su puño.

"_Concentrarla en un único punto…y liberarla"_

Videl lanzó un golpe recto hacia adelante, liberando todo el ki acumulado en su mano. Fue como si cada pasto y pétalo del jardín fuera sacudido por una veloz ráfaga de aire, con ella como su epicentro. Exhalando profundamente, la chica bajó ambos brazos, colocándolos a un costado del cuerpo. Las enseñanzas de Gohan, cada una de las palabras que le había dicho durante los largos días de entrenamiento, atravesaron su mente una y otra vez. Estaba lista…tanto, que pudo detectar a la persona que se acercaba antes de siquiera escuchar el suave aplauso.

—Sensacional, Videl—exclamó una voz grave y familiar—Cada movimiento fue más perfecto que el anterior, no podía esperar menos de ti.

Videl sonrió tenuemente, volteando con ambas manos en la cintura. Su padre, el gran campeón mundial de las artes marciales, se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, batiendo las palmas. Vestía su clásico atuendo de combate; un gi de entrenamiento marrón, pantalones blancos y botas deportivas de color negro, aunque no llevaba su extravagante capa sobre los hombros.

— ¿Tan temprano y levantado, papá?

Mr. Satán soltó una fuerte carcajada, situándose a su lado. Era tan alto que apenas le llegaba al pecho.

— ¡Claro que sí, hija! Como el campeón defensor del título, es mi deber prepararme física y mentalmente en todo momento. Justamente venía aquí para calentar antes de mi combate del día de hoy.

—Es extraño verte tan concentrado—replicó Videl, sin dejar de sonreír—Hasta hace poco eras demasiado bueno como para siquiera molestarte en entrenar.

Mr. Satán carraspeó levemente, llevándose una mano empuñada hacia la boca.

—Sé que en el anterior torneo, ese que la gente olvidó gracias a las Esferas del Dragón, no te agradó para nada mi exceso de confianza… Por eso he decidido tomármelo en serio esta vez.

—Vaya, ¿lo haces solo por mí o en verdad temes no poder llegar a la final?

—Claro que lo hago por ti, Videl—rió el campeón—Eres lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo.

—Papá…

—Además mi victoria en este torneo está garantizada, ¡porque yo soy el gran Mr. Satán, el hombre más poderoso del mundo!

Videl dejó escapar un suspiro, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza un tanto abochornada. Como era de esperarse, su padre tenía que arruinar el momento…

—Debido a que eres el campeón defensor ingresaste directamente a las rondas finales, sin necesidad de pelear en las clasificatorias—comentó la muchacha, cambiándole de tema—Dime, ¿quién será tu oponente ahora en octavos de final?

Mr. Satán se llevó una mano al mentón con gesto pensativo.

—Pelearé contra el tal Punta, ya sabes, el grandulón que Krilin apaleó en el torneo anterior. Ha vuelto a clasificarse.

—Ah, claro. ¿Crees que podrás vencerlo?

El campeón soltó otra de sus carcajadas patentadas.

— ¡Pues claro! Es muy grande, y veloz, dado su tamaño, pero aún así yo soy mucho más ágil y fuerte que él. No tendré problemas. Por cierto, mi pelea es la primera del día, y luego sigues tú. ¿Crees que tendrás algún inconveniente para derrotar a…?

—No me interesa saber quién será mi oponente—lo interrumpió ella, alzando una mano.

Mr. Satán la observó con curiosidad un instante, para luego esbozar una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—Ya veo… Da igual quien pelee contra ti… ¡Tú siempre obtendrás la victoria, claro, porque eres Videl, la hija del invencible Mr. Satán!

—Eres consciente de que si sigues esa lógica tú y yo nos terminaremos enfrentando en algún momento, ¿verdad papá?

El campeón congeló su expresión de júbilo instantáneamente, cambiándola por una de desconcierto. Era evidente que no lo había considerado hasta entonces.

—Pues bueno, si… En ese caso…yo…

—Escúchame bien, papá—lo interrumpió ella—Quiero que me hagas una promesa.

— ¿Una promesa?

Videl asintió.

—Quiero que me des tu palabra de que si llegamos a enfrentarnos en este torneo…tú lucharás con todas tus fuerzas.

Mr. Satán pareció bastante cohibido ante la propuesta. Vaciló durante unos cuantos segundos, sin dejar de observarla con la indecisión reflejada en sus ojos azules, tan similares a los de ella.

—No te pido esto como tu hija—prosiguió Videl—Sino como una artista marcial que desea dar lo mejor de sí misma… ¿Me lo prometes?

La muchacha extendió una mano hacia adelante, solo con el dedo meñique levantado, tal como solía hacer al sellar sus promesas con él cuando no era más que una niña pequeña. El campeón sonrió ante el gesto, entrelazando su dedo meñique con el de ella.

—Te lo prometo…—respondió con seguridad—Procura llegar a la final, Videl… ¡Porque cuando nos enfrentemos iré en serio contra ti!

**. . .**

— ¡El participante Punta está inconsciente! ¡Mr. Satán es el ganador y se clasifica a cuartos de final!

El público rugió ante las palabras del anunciador, ovacionando al héroe de la tierra en forma ensordecedora. El estadio central del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales se encontraba lleno a rebosar por miles de personas, las cuales habían acudido desde muy temprano en la mañana para ver los combates de la primera ronda, en especial el que acababa de concluir, pues la actuación de Mr. Satán era la que abría el torneo propiamente dicho. De pie en el centro de la plataforma, sin un solo rasguño, Mr. Satán alzó su puño en el aire soltando un feroz grito de victoria

—Veo que tu padre aún conserva lo suyo—comentó Gohan con una gran sonrisa. El joven vestía una simple camisa blanca de manga larga, con un par de jeans azules a juego—Su oponente no fue capaz de asestarle un solo golpe.

—Sí, se estuvo entrenando bastante—respondió Videl, ajustando su cinturón de karate.

Ambos se encontraban en la entrada del edificio de espera, el cual conectaba al ring-plataforma por medio de un largo sendero de piedra. Detrás de ellos, los demás luchadores se preparaban con dedicación, en especial un hombre de raza negra de gran estatura, el cual arrojaba veloces puñetazos en una típica posición de kick-boxing.

—Pues si sigue en ese nivel sin duda llegará a la final.

—Sep, y allí lo estaré esperando yo—contestó tranquilamente Videl, pasando a ajustar sus muñequeras. Al igual que en los combates clasificatorios, la chica vestía el gi naranja que Gohan le había obsequiado, con una camiseta azul de manga corta por debajo. Las calzas negras y las botas cortas completaban su atuendo, el cual era todo un híbrido entre el estilo Son y el suyo propio.

— ¡Daremos inicio ahora al segundo combate por los octavos de final!—exclamó el anunciador— ¡La participante Videl contra el participante Killa!

El estadio estalló en aplausos al oír el nombre de Videl, coreándolo en una ovación formada por miles de voces. No era de extrañarse, pues la muchacha era casi tan popular como su padre, lo cual definitivamente la hacía tener al público de su lado. Gohan no pudo más que sonreír ante esta escena, aunque no tardó en ensombrecer un poco su expresión, observando de reojo al corpulento hombre de color detrás de ellos, el cual flexionaba sus enormes y marcados músculos.

—Él será tu oponente, Videl. Para ser un humano común y corriente tiene un ki bastante alto, no te vayas a confiar por nada del mundo.

—Lo sé—respondió ella, sonriendo alegremente—Deséame suerte.

— Por supuesto…—susurró Gohan, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Con una sincronización casi ensayada, ambos chocaron el dorso de sus antebrazos en señal de ánimo—Muy buena suerte Videl; sé que lo harás bien.

— ¡Claro! Confía en mí.

Tras estas palabras, Videl le guiñó pícaramente un ojo, encaminándose hacia la plataforma. El participante Killa la siguió de cerca, con una expresión sumamente confiada en el rostro. Se trataba de un sujeto de raza negra muy alto y fornido, con brazos y piernas gruesos como troncos. Llevaba el cabello muy corto, casi pegado al cráneo, y vestía sencillamente con una musculosa negra, pantalones cortos de color azul, y un par de vendas que cubrían desde la mano hasta el codo. Videl lo recordaba a la perfección. En el anterior torneo, aquel que ella había ganado en la categoría infantil, Killa había logrado avanzar hasta las semifinales, siendo finalmente derrotado por su padre. Recordaba que éste le había dicho que había sido una pelea bastante cerrada, por lo cual en verdad haría bien en no confiarse. En ese preciso instante, su padre, quien abandonaba la plataforma, pasó junto a ella a buen paso, guiñándole un ojo con gesto cómplice. Videl le sonrió cálidamente, subiendo los pequeños escalones de piedra que conectaban al ring. Killa no tardó en alcanzarla, acercándose hasta que ambos quedaron cara a cara en el centro de la gran plataforma. Videl estimó que apenas debía llegarle al pecho, pero no se dejó impresionar; gracias a Gohan ahora era capaz de dar golpes que tirarían abajo una pared. Lo vio a lo lejos, observándola con una sonrisa en la entrada del edificio anexo. Ella también sonrió.

"_Ya verás Gohan, te mostraré todo lo que he aprendido…"_

—Mr. Satán fue quien me derrotó en el torneo anterior—comentó de repente Killa, observándola de arriba a abajo en forma arrogante—Supongo que es el destino tener que vencer a su hija en la primera ronda.

—Sí, si, como tú digas—contestó ella, sin siquiera mirarlo.

El hombretón sonrió ante su actitud.

—Ten cuidado niña, no creas que seré flexible contigo solo porque eres una mujer. Piénsalo, aún estás a tiempo de retirarte.

— ¿Si? Lo mismo te digo yo.

Killa frunció marcadamente el ceño, deshaciendo por completo su sonrisa. Sin agregar nada más, se colocó en una feroz pose de muay thai, listo para entrar en combate.

"_Vaya, parece que lo hice enojar"_ pensó Videl, encogiéndose de hombros.

El anunciador, vestido de traje y gafas oscuras, se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, situándose entre ambos.

—Ya conocen las reglas, competidores. Todos los golpes están permitidos en este torneo; si se rinden, quedan inconscientes o caen fuera de la plataforma quedan automáticamente descalificados. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Silencio.

— ¡Pues que comience el segundo combate por los octavos de final! ¡La señorita Videl contra el gran Killa!

Todo el estadio estalló en gritos, exclamaciones y aplausos al mismo tiempo, alentando a viva voz a los dos participantes. Sin embargo, Videl se aisló completamente de cualquier cosa que estuviera por fuera de la plataforma, colocándose firmemente en guardia. Su oponente también decidió tomárselo en serio. Sin esperar un solo segundo, Killa se arrojó en su dirección con una velocidad superior a la que se había esperado, desatando una verdadera lluvia de puñetazos sobre ella. No obstante, en las últimas tres semanas, Videl se había habituado a ser atacada con una rapidez mucho mayor. Sin esforzarse demasiado, la chica eludió cada uno de los golpes de su enorme oponente. Con pequeños saltos hacia los lados, giros de cadera y desplazamientos cortos, cada uno de los puñetazos de Killa solo logró acertar al aire, lo cual lo enfureció visiblemente. De improviso, y de nuevo con una velocidad superior a la esperada, la pierna del hombre de color se elevó en una potente patada horizontal al estilo muay thai. Sorprendida, Videl cruzó ambos brazos por delante del cuerpo, deteniendo por completo el impacto. Sin embargo, la fuerza del mismo la hizo retroceder bruscamente, arrastrando los pies por las lisas baldosas de la plataforma.

Cuando levantó la vista, aún con ambos brazo cruzados sobre el pecho, Killa ya se encontraba nuevamente sobre ella. Esta vez, Videl se vio obligada a detener los poderosos puños y patadas de su oponente valiéndose de sus propias manos y antebrazos. Muy a su pesar, debía admitir que ese tipo no lo hacía nada mal. Si bien lograba bloquear en forma precisa cada uno de sus golpes, anteponiendo sus manos con increíble velocidad, el hombretón la atacaba a un ritmo abrumador, dificultándole pasar a la ofensiva. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue el mejor ejemplo de ello. Killa echó el hombro hacia atrás, amagando un puñetazo al rostro, sin embargo, en el último segundo se agachó rápidamente, arrojando una patada baja directo hacia su abdomen. Sorprendida por la finta, Videl no fue capaz de detener el poderoso golpe, el cual impactó de lleno en su estómago arrojándola con violencia hacia atrás. Evitó caer de espaldas apoyando una mano sobre el suelo, tomando impulso para dar un perfecto giro en el aire y caer de pie a una distancia prudente.

Bien, aquello no le había gustado en absoluto. Ese golpe de verdad le había dolido, y ver a su adversario en guardia ante ella, con la misma maldita sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, tampoco contribuyó a aplacar sus ánimos. Videl exhaló profundamente, sacudiéndose el polvo de su uniforme con una mano. Menos de un segundo después ya se encontraba nuevamente en guardia, lista para el segundo asalto.

—Mi turno ahora—murmuró seriamente.

Killa apenas pudo ver cuando la chica atravesó la distancia que los separaba, apenas rozando el suelo con sus pies. De hecho, el desplazamiento fue tan rápido que el luchador no tuvo tiempo para alterar su postura defensiva, lo cual fue letalmente aprovechado por ella. El puño de Videl cortó el aire como si fuera un rayo, impactando en el estómago de su rival con una fuerza demoledora. Killa abrió los ojos como platos, intentando retroceder y poner distancia entre ambos, pero ella no se lo permitió. Dando tres veloces pasos en zigzag, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, Videl arrojó cuatro puñetazos consecutivos con una increíble rapidez, los cuales hicieron blanco en el área abdominal de su oponente en forma casi simultánea. Aturdido, Killa intentó contraatacar con una patada corta, pero la chica la eludió saltando en línea recta hacia arriba, conectándole una feroz patada giratoria en pleno rostro.

Killa cayó bruscamente al suelo, rodando al ras del mismo para separarse de la endemoniada muchacha. Con movimientos entrecortados, torpes, el corpulento luchador se incorporó como pudo, sintiendo la sangre resbalar por la comisura de sus labios.

— ¡Maldición!—exclamó enfurecido, apretando los puños con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Aún no terminas conmigo!

A pesar del considerable daño que acababa de recibir, Killa corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad, en una evidente actitud de jugarse el todo por el todo. Pero Videl no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo con él. Con un movimiento suave como la seda, la hija de Mr. Satán se hizo a un lado en el último segundo, evitando milimétricamente el golpe de puño que su rival le arrojó directo al rostro. La propia inercia de su ataque llevó a Killa hacia adelante, lo cual Videl aprovechó para sujetarlo firmemente por el brazo, arrojándolo hacia el suelo por encima del hombro con una letal llave de aikido. Killa cayó violentamente de espaldas contra la plataforma, agrietando levemente las baldosas con el impacto. Sumamente aturdido, hizo ademán de incorporarse de nuevo, notando espantado que Videl lo tenía inmovilizado contra el piso. La muchacha, de pie sobre él, lo sujetaba con una mano a la altura de la muñeca, presionando su pie derecho contra su hombro. Entonces, con un movimiento increíblemente veloz, Videl se inclinó sobre él, golpeándolo con su mano libre directo en el estómago. La fuerza del impacto fue tal que el suelo bajo las espaldas de Killa se agrietó aún más, produciendo un crujido que ahogó el quejido sordo del luchador.

El público quedó repentinamente en silencio, observando expectante y asombrado hacia el centro de la plataforma. Videl soltó un largo suspiro, incorporándose a la par que soltaba la muñeca de su oponente. Con cansancio, se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, echando un vistazo al anunciador, el cual observaba sorprendido la escena.

—Creo que está inconsciente—le informó señalándolo con un dedo.

El presentador reaccionó repentinamente, acercándose hacia el derribado Killa. Con gesto curioso se inclinó sobre él, acomodándose las gafas con una mano. Asintió antes de enderezarse de un salto, señalando a Videl con su brazo libre.

— ¡El participante Killa está fuera de combate!—exclamó micrófono en mano— ¡La participante Videl es la ganadora, clasificándose a los cuartos de final del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales!

El estadio volvió a rugir, ovacionando a Videl con miles y miles de gritos y exclamaciones a todo pulmón. No obstante, la muchacha tenía toda su atención puesta en la entrada del edificio de espera, desde donde un joven la observaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. A la distancia, Gohan asintió lentamente con la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar. Videl le sonrió de oreja a oreja, levantando el pulgar ella también.

El primer paso en el torneo estaba dado.

**. . .**

— ¡Muy buenas noches Gohan! ¡Gracias por todo!

Videl depositó un cálido beso en la mejilla del muchacho antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

—Ehh, si, buenas noches.

La chica le dedicó una última mirada por encima del hombro, sonriente, y luego cerró la puerta. Solo en el amplio pasillo del hotel, Gohan dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, echando a andar con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos. Ya era bastante tarde en la noche, pero dado que los combates de cuartos de final se celebrarían al atardecer del día siguiente, todos habían decidido visitar la ciudad en la isla para celebrar la gran victoria de Videl. Mr. Satán, Bulma, Trunks, Goten y su madre habían ido con ellos a recorrer la ciudad, cenando en el más elegante de los restaurantes. En realidad, Gohan habría preferido poder ir a solas con ella, claro estaba, pero de todos modos no negaría que habían pasado un muy buen rato todos juntos. Videl se había mostrado sumamente alegre en todo momento, riendo con las bromas de los dos pequeños y con los alocados comentarios de su padre acerca de su victoria. Cuando finalmente regresaron al hotel, Bulma, su madre y Mr. Satán desaparecieron como por arte de magia, permitiéndole al menos acompañarla hasta su habitación.

"_Si pretendían hacer eso desde el principio podrían habernos dejado ir a solas a la ciudad"_ pensó con cierto fastidio.

En ese momento, mientras se encaminaba hacia el ascensor cavilando sobre lo ocurrido, se topó nada más y nada menos que con Mr. Satán. El campeón sin duda se dirigía a su habitación, la cual se encontraba en el mismo piso que la de su hija. Sonrió al ver a Gohan, alzando una mano hacia él.

— ¡Gohan! ¿Ya te vas? Ven a tomar una copa conmigo al bar del hotel.

El joven Son se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Una copa? Pensé que ya se retiraba a descansar, señor.

—Nada de eso—rió Mr. Satán—Aún queda tiempo para seguir celebrando nuestro paso a cuartos de final. ¿Qué dices?

Gohan se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, suena bien.

Ambos hicieron su ingreso en el elevador, el cual se encontraba vacío. No era de extrañar, dado el horario.

—Videl en verdad lo hizo muy bien hoy, ¿no lo crees?—comentó Mr. Satán, presionando el botón correspondiente a la planta baja.

—Claro. Si continúa peleando de ese modo sin duda llegará a la final.

—Lo mismo opino yo. Sabes, ella no me comentó mucho sobre el entrenamiento que estuvieron llevando a cabo, pero parece que en verdad funcionó. De hecho, yo vencí a Killa en las semifinales del torneo anterior, y no fue un combate del todo sencillo para mí. Aún así, Videl no tuvo ningún inconveniente a la hora de derrotarlo.

—Bueno, estuvimos trabajando muy duro las tres últimas semanas—explicó con humildad el joven—Creo que todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que Videl le puso al entrenamiento valió la pena.

Mr. Satán sonrió, apoyándose contra la pared del elevador con los brazos cruzados

—Por eso mismo lo decía. Además, ese traje al estilo Goku se le ve muy bien.

Gohan sonrió ante el comentario.

—Si…fue un pequeño obsequio de mi parte, y ella supo adaptarlo muy bien a su propio estilo. Fue muy agradable ver como obtenía la victoria hoy vistiéndolo… En verdad, creo que hará un muy buen papel en este torneo.

—Sí, es una chica única, ¿no lo crees?

Gohan amplió su sonrisa, entornando la mirada.

—Claro que lo es…

El campeón guardó silencio unos instantes, observando hacia ningún lugar en particular. El sonido suave del elevador al descender fue lo único que pudo oírse durante un buen rato.

—Te diré algo, Gohan—comentó de improviso—Así como tú tienes altas expectativas puestas en Videl, te puedo asegurar que ella también las tiene en ti.

El joven lo miró con cierto desconcierto.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Supongo que sabes que mi esposa, la madre de Videl, murió cuando ella era pequeña. ¿No es así?

Gohan asintió, algo incómodo. La voz de Mr. Satán había sonado sumamente apagada a sus oídos. ¿A qué venía eso?

—Sí, lo sé, aunque ella nunca me comentó demasiado al respecto, señor…

—Me lo imaginaba—coincidió el campeón—Para serte sincero, creo que ella nunca pudo superarlo del todo…

— ¿No?—se asombró Gohan—Pero sí parece tan fuerte…

—Lo es, sin duda lo es. Pero, tras la muerte de mi esposa, Videl cambió totalmente su forma de ser—Mr. Satán abrió los brazos con expresión franca—Ella era una niña muy dulce y amable, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero…cuando su madre murió, se convirtió en una persona fría e introvertida, desconfiada de los demás. Fue en ese momento, no antes, cuando centró _totalmente_ su vida en las artes marciales. Creo que fue su modo de intentar superarlo y seguir adelante.

Gohan no pudo evitar sorprenderse y a la vez sentirse familiarizado con aquella revelación. La descripción de Mr. Satán coincidía totalmente con la Videl que él había conocido por primera vez en la preparatoria; fría, callada, llena de orgullo…una Videl que no guardaba demasiada similitud con la actual.

—Sin embargo—prosiguió el campeón, observándolo fijamente—Ahora Videl a ha vuelto a ser aquella niña que alguna vez fue: alegre, dulce, amable… Y…yo creo que eso se debe a ti.

Gohan bajó la cabeza, guardando absoluto silencio. No iba a negarlo, él había pensado eso mismo alguna vez… La forma de ser de Videl había comenzado a mutar durante las viejas lecciones para volar que él mismo le había impartido, las cuales habían terminado por acercarlos definitivamente el uno al otro. Aún así, se sorprendió a sobremanera al oír esa reflexión de parte de otra persona que no fuera él mismo. ¿Acaso en verdad sería cierto?

— ¿Usted cree que se debe…a mí?—preguntó en forma pausada.

La pequeña pantalla del elevador marcó que ya estaban a punto de llegar a la planta baja, donde el bar del hotel se ubicaba. Mr. Satán suspiró, acercándose a la puerta doble de metal.

—Videl es lo más preciado e importante para mí en todo este mundo, Gohan. Por favor, prométeme que nunca la decepcionarás, que siempre estarás ahí para ella. Prométeme…que cumplirás las expectativas que ella tiene puestas en ti.

Gohan sonrió, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de vergüenza, emoción, y alegría… Mr. Satán podía ser muchas cosas, pero ante todo era un hombre que amaba a su hija más que a nada en el mundo. Y estaba depositando su confianza en él. No defraudaría esa confianza. Ni a ella.

—Lo prometo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de repente ante ellos, revelando el amplio lobby del hotel. Mr. Satán soltó una gran carcajada, tan propia de él, dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

—Jamás dudé de ti, muchacho. Ahora, ¿te apetece una cerveza?

**.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.**

* * *

_Hey, hey! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Como verán, ya nos metimos de lleno en el Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Videl lo hizo muy bien en la primera ronda, verdad? Qué tal le irá en las siguientes? Y Gohan? Seguirá absorto en su nube de indecisiones? :P Será hasta el próximo capítulo! Y por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews, me interesa mucho poder leer sus opiniones sobre los diferentes sucesos que se van dando en la historia:)_

_Y por supuesto, mis más grandes agradecimientos a:_

_****__**.Miriamelle:** _querida amiga, como siempre todo un gusto y un honor leer tu review :) Bueno, aquí Videl ya ha librado su primer combate, espero que te haya resultado entretenido. Obviamente, aún le queda mucho camino por delante ;) Y si, como comentaba, ya es bastante evidente lo que cada uno siente por el otro. Ahora deberán aprender a manejar esos sentimientos y descubrir que hacer con ellos exactamente. Jeje, si, Trunks estuvo bastante parecido a Vegeta en su forma de actuar en el episodio anterior. Como sabrás, Vegeta también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, lo cual hizo que tuviera su participación exclusiva en el quinto capítulo :)

___**. Kari:** jaja, lástima que esa no fue tu verdadera reacción, me pareció de lo más divertida n_n Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, como habrás podido notar fue introductorio de lo que sucederá de aquí en más. Y si, no se dijeron nada, en honor al título del fic =P (respecto a eso, paciencia ;D) Y lo de Chichi/Milk...jeje, estaba pensado justo de ese modo; no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Gohan ^^u_

_**. O'h Isabel: **hey! Como siempre, todo un placer poder leer tu review =) Sep, ya ha iniciado el torneo de las artes marciales, algo que en Dragon Ball me pareció uno de los puntos más fuertes de la historia. Ya en Dragon Ball Z los torneos pasaron totalmente a un segundo plano, por lo cual está bueno poder retomar un poco esa idea. Jeje, no me sorprende que te recuerde al primer torneo al que asiste Goku, pues traté de combinar un poco los estilos de las dos sagas en lo que se refiere a la "estética" de esta competición, añadiendo por supuesto algunos detalles propios. Mmmm no puedo asegurarte aún cuantos capítulos me tomaré para desarrollar el torneo, pero sí puedo decir que no será algo demasiado breve ;)_

_**. im-natt:** no me odies a mí, sino al carácter de estos dos chicos :P Hablando en serio, muchas gracias de nuevo por comentar, es todo un gusto poder leerte otra vez. Creo que a estas alturas de la historia ya está bastante claro lo que ambos sienten, así que solo será cuestión de un poco más de desarrollo ;) Continúa al tanto que en la brevedad subiré más capítulos :D_

_**. LDGV:** mi buen amigo, todo un gusto contar nuevamente con tu comentario! Jaja, no te preocupes, de momento no voy a cobrarte nada =P Poder leer la opinión de los lectores es pago más que suficiente :) Yendo a tu review, desarrollar el carácter de Videl era algo obligatorio en un fic de este tipo, pues en el animé, una vez que empiezan las batallas contra Buu, ella es dejada totalmente de lado por Toriyama. Por eso me alegra mucho ver que te agrada como la vengo caracterizando hasta ahora. En lo que se refiere a Milk, personalmente creo que le toma un cariño genuino a Videl (una vez dejado de lado el interés inicial por el dinero), lo cual se nota algo en DBZ y sus películas y un poco más en DBGT. Dada la ubicación cronológica de esta historia, la relación entre ambas era algo a tener en cuenta. Jeje, si, no creo que aparte de nosotros dos haya demasiados autores masculinos centrados en este tipo de fics, pero bueno DBZ fue mi primer gran animé, y estos dos personajes están entre mis favoritos. Es un pequeño homenaje que me estoy dando el gusto de hacer a esta gran obra._

_**. F3fitha:** hola de nuevo! me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el primer día del torneo. Qué tal ha estado el segundo? Atenta, que las cosas se irán poniendo más movidas ;)_

_**. videl.S:** la verdad que el hecho de que ya consideres a esta una de las mejores historias que has leído, cuando aún está en pleno desarrollo, es algo que me hace muy pero muy feliz :D Estoy poniéndole mucho esfuerzo y dedicación a este fic, así que comentarios como el tuyo me llenan de alegría. En verdad muchas gracias! Y tengámosle un poco de paciencia al bueno de Gohan :P_

_**. KACG:** un gusto leerte de nuevo! Pues si, Videl ha mejorado mucho como artista marcial, y no tuvo ningún problema para quedar entre los 16 finalistas del torneo. Habrá que ver que tal le va en las rondas decisivas ;) Jeje, Chichi fue muy casamentera desde el principio, y en cuanto a Bulma creo que por su carácter sin duda se prestaría al juego._

_**. Guest:** muchas gracias por tus palabras! En verdad estoy poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo por llevar a buen puerto esta historia. En cuanto a tus sugerencias...ojalá se me hubieran ocurrido antes! :( Tienes razón, en el animé prácticamente no se ve como se desarrolla la relación padre-hijo entre Gohan y Goku al final de la saga de Buu. Es un concepto interesante que hubiese estado bueno trabajar más al principio, ya que estas alturas de la historia se complica un poco hacerlo. Aún así veré que puedo hacer. Saludos, espero que sigas al tanto de este fic!_

_Saludos cordiales a todos!_

_Hasta la próxima!_

_Revontulet._


	10. Cuartos

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Cuartos (...y una sorpresa)**

**.**

Las puertas de la sala de estar se abrieron bruscamente, dando paso a un hombre de baja estatura con una amenazadora expresión en el rostro. Iba descalzado, vestido sencillamente con una musculosa blanca y pantalones cortos de color negro. Llevaba una lata en la mano derecha, y una pequeña toalla colgando alrededor de su cuello.

Vegeta se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, encendiendo la televisión con gesto perezoso. Desde que Bulma y Trunks se habían marchado a aquella isla, la casa se encontraba de lo más tranquila a toda hora. Sin lugar a dudas, los organizadores de ese ridículo torneo debían llevar a cabo con más frecuencias sus competiciones. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había podido sentarse a beber una cerveza en el sofá sin nadie que lo fastidiara. Y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba después de otro arduo día de entrenamiento en la sala de gravedad.

La televisión se encontraba en el canal de las noticias cuando la encendió, mostrando un primer plano de un gran estadio en forma rectangular. Vegeta lo reconoció enseguida como el mismo que había hecho volar por los aires un año atrás, cuando el infeliz de Bábidi despertó la maldad oculta en su corazón de Saiyajin. Malos recuerdos que no iba a negar.

"_Los octavos de final del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales iniciaron el día de ayer"_ explicó el anunciador del noticioso _"El gran Mr. Satán peleó en el primer turno, obteniendo una rotunda victoria sobre el participante Punta"_

Vegeta frunció el ceño, destapando la lata de cerveza en su mano. El canal mostró un breve resumen del combate, en el cual aquel bufón al que todos consideraban un héroe noqueaba de un puñetazo a un inmenso gordo. Dejó escapar un gruñido de impaciencia, levantando el control remoto con gesto despectivo. Sin embargo, algo lo hizo detenerse justo antes de cambiar de canal, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo.

"_En el segundo combate por los octavos fue el turno de la señorita Videl, la hija del gran Mr. Satán, y sin duda una de las grandes candidatas a quedarse con el título"_ La cámara se centró ahora en la mocosa, la cual se encontraba en la entrada del edificio de espera, a un lado del ring-plataforma. De pie a su lado, hablando animadamente con ella, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Gohan. "_Este joven, su entrenador personal según se ha comentado, la estuvo acompañando antes y después de la pelea. Al parecer ha sabido aconsejarla bien, pues la señorita Videl derrotó con mucha holgura al participante Killa, contra quien el mismo Mr. Satán tuvo un momento difícil en el torneo anterior"_

Vegeta sonrió con ganas, llevándose la lata de cerveza a los labios. Los medios habían mostrado un gran primer plano de Gohan junto a la hija de aquel payaso, la cual al parecer lo había presentado al mundo como su "entrenador". Sin duda alguna, los estúpidos programas de rumores y chimentos que tanto gustaban a Bulma tendrían mucho de qué hablar al respecto en los próximos días. Pagaría por ver la cara que Gohan pondría al enterarse. Aún riendo con la idea, volvió a centrar su atención en la televisión, echando un vistazo al resumen de la pelea anunciada. La chica se movía velozmente a través de la plataforma, golpeando a su rival en el estómago en forma bastante decente. La patada en el rostro con la cual lo derribó después tampoco estuvo nada mal.

—Vaya, parece que la pareja de Gohan ha aprendido bastante.

Seguía siendo una simple basura, claro estaba, pero su forma de moverse indicaba que, con mucho entrenamiento, podría llegar a adquirir algo de nivel. Dentro de los absurdos límites de los seres humanos, por supuesto. La chica concluyó el combate con una correcta llave, noqueando a su adversario con un puñetazo directo en el estómago. Obviamente había utilizado algo de ki en ese último ataque. Una mujer de su tamaño no podría dormir de un solo golpe en el abdomen a un tipo con semejante masa. Eso lo hizo todavía un poco más interesante.

—Veo que el inútil de Gohan no perdió el tiempo contigo.

"_En los otros combates, el participante Jewel logró obtener la victoria ante el participante Mighty Mask, por lo cual será el próximo adversario de la señorita Videl en los cuartos de final"_

Vegeta echó un vistazo a la imagen del tal Jewel; un tipo rubio y delgado con cara de niña. Tan solo otro insecto más sin ningún tipo de potencial.

"_Recordamos que Jewel fue el finalista de la anterior edición del torneo, siendo derrotado por el gran Mr. Satán en esa instancia. Su combate contra Mighty Mask fue bastante sencillo; aunque sin embargo, la victoria más impactante y arrolladora se dio en la última pelea del día de ayer, en la cual el participante Tao…"_

—Bah, suficiente de esta idiotez.

Vegeta alzó el control remoto con fastidio, cambiando rápidamente de un canal a otro…hasta que finalmente algo llamó su atención.

"_¡Continuamos ahora con el concurso de trajes de baño y remeras mojadas!"_

El príncipe Saiyajin sonrió anchamente, relajándose en el sofá con su cerveza en alto.

— ¡Salud!

**. . .**

_Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales, día 3:_

Sharpner y Erasa avanzaron con dificultad a través de las gradas repletas del estadio central, afanándose por encontrar algún asiento libre entre la multitud. Miraran donde miraran, las inmensas tribunas daban la impresión de ser un interminable mar de gente; miles de personas impacientes y ansiosas reunidas bajo el brillante sol del atardecer. Era de esperarse, pues los cuartos de final del Gran torneo de las Artes Marciales estaban a punto de comenzar, y era el combate de Videl, nada más y nada menos, el que abriría esa instancia decisiva.

—Te dije que tendríamos que haber salido más temprano—se quejó Erasa, recorriendo rápidamente con la mirada cada rincón de la tribuna. La muchacha lucía un simple vestido al cuerpo de color blanco, largo hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas.

—No te quejes, Videl aún no sale a la plataforma—replicó Sharpner, señalando de improviso hacia su izquierda— ¡Allí! ¡Rápido, antes de que alguien se nos adelante!

Moviéndose apresurados a través de los angostos pasillos formados por las hileras de asientos, ambos jóvenes finalmente lograron hacerse de dos lugares libres, tal vez los últimos disponibles a esas alturas.

—Sé que Videl aún no ha salido—retomó Erasa, acomodándose agitada en su asiento—Pero quería llegar a tiempo para encontrar mejores lugares, como hicimos ayer… ¡Debemos alentar a nuestra amiga a toda costa!

Sharpner soltó un suspiro de impaciencia, alisándose las mangas de su ceñida camiseta azul, a juego con los jeans de color negro.

—Hey, yo también quiero brindarle todo nuestro apoyo, lo sabes muy bien, pero no hay necesidad de que te exalt…

— ¡ÁNIMO VIDEL, TÚ PUEDES! ¡DALE SU MERECIDO A ESE CARILINDO BUENO PARA NADA!

Sharpner calló ante los escandalosos gritos de la persona ubicada un par de hileras por debajo de ellos. La observó con una marcada gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. Se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad, con un cabello lacio y negro recogido en un simple rodete. Vestía coloridas ropas al estilo oriental, e iba acompañada por dos niños con expresiones aburridas y una atractiva mujer de cabellos celestes. Volcó su atención en la mujer gritona, frunciendo el ceño.

—Espero que con alentar no te refieras a algo como eso…—murmuró, desviando la mirada hacia la plataforma en el centro del estadio. En ese instante, sus ojos se toparon con un cuadro sumamente singular. De pie en la entrada del edificio de espera, el cual se levantaba a un costado del ring-plataforma, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Videl. Sin embargo, y al igual que el día anterior, no estaba sola.

—Hey…mira quien está ahí otra vez—advirtió, señalando hacia abajo con el dedo.

Erasa observó hacia donde su amigo le indicaba, iluminando al instante su rostro con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Es Gohan!

—No lo entiendo—reflexionó el joven rubio, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué diablos Gohan está ahí con ella antes de cada combate?

— ¿Celoso?—preguntó Erasa, observándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Por favor…claro que no.

— ¿Seguro?—insistió la muchacha, escrutándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—Si mal no recuerdo, intentaste conquistarla durante un muy largo tiempo.

Sharpner se encogió de hombros.

—Eso quedó en el pasado. Hay muchas chicas en el mundo.

Erasa soltó una alegre carcajada, sujetándolo cariñosamente por el brazo.

—Como yo, ¿verdad?

—Mmm…podría ser—respondió en un susurro, ligeramente ruborizado.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—No, nada. A lo que iba es a que no entiendo por qué Gohan la acompaña en el torneo. Videl siempre fue del tipo solitaria en estas cuestiones. ¿Será solo porque se atraen, como es obvio, o de verdad Gohan será su entrenador como dijeron en las noticias?

Erasa dejó escapar una leve risita, observando de reojo hacia sus dos amigos, muchos metros más abajo.

—Quién sabe…

—Es decir, no me cabe duda de que Gohan es un gran deportista—prosiguió Sharpner, sin prestar atención al cometario de su compañera—Pero… ¿de ahí a entrenar a la mismísima hija de Mr. Satán en artes marciales? ¿No te parece que…?

— ¡Mira! ¡Ahí sale Videl!—lo interrumpió Erasa, señalando hacia el pequeño sendero de piedra que conectaba el ring con el edificio de espera.

—Sí, ahí está—sonrió Sharpner, haciendo a un lado sus cavilaciones—Muy bien, ¡ahora si vamos a alent…!

— ¡AQUÍ VIDEL, AQUÍ!—volvió a vociferar la escandalosa mujer ubicada más abajo— ¡TIENES TODO NUESTRO APOYO, QUERIDA! ¡DEMUÉSTRALES A TODOS LO QUE HAS APRENDIDO!

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Pero quién diablos es esta mujer?

**.**

El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, el cual, en las primeras horas de la tarde, era de un azul tan profundo como el del océano. La luz del sol se reflejaba brillante sobre la superficie de la plataforma, haciéndola parecer aún más blanca mientras subía por los pequeños escalones de piedra.

— ¡Damas y caballeros!—exclamó el presentador, señalando hacia ella con un brazo— ¡Damos inicio al primer combate por los cuartos de final del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales!

Videl avanzó lentamente a través de las grandes baldosas rectangulares, observando de reojo los imponentes bordes horizontales de las gradas superiores. Al igual que el día anterior, el estadio se encontraba completamente lleno. Podía escuchar con claridad el intenso clamor del público, y ver las numerosas banderas y pancartas repartidas por todo el estadio. Muchas de éstas tenían escrito su nombre con frases de aliento, lo cual la hizo sonreír con algo de vergüenza. Sabía que Chichi, Goten, Bulma, Trunks, Erasa, Sharpner y muchos otros de sus amigos se encontraban allí en ese momento, alentándola. Y también sabía que a un lado de la plataforma, de pie en la entrada del edificio de espera, Gohan la observaba atentamente. Videl giró la cabeza en su dirección, sonriendo al ver cómo, a lo lejos, el joven levantaba una mano hacia ella con el pulgar extendido. Ese era todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

—Ambos peleadores lo hicieron muy bien en la anterior ronda—prosiguió el anunciador—Luego de haber superado las etapas clasificatorias sin ningún inconveniente, la señorita Videl obtuvo una contundente victoria ante el participante Killa. ¡Démosle un gran aplauso!

No hacía falta que el presentador lo pidiera. Desde el momento en que su nombre fue pronunciado, toda una avalancha de gritos, vítores y exclamaciones estalló desde las gradas. Videl se rascó ligeramente la cabeza con el índice, sonriendo avergonzada.

—Y del otro lado tenemos al favorito de las chicas… ¡el participante Jewel!, quien derrotó muy fácilmente a Mighty Mask en su primer combate.

A pesar de que el clamor en general era bastante ensordecedor, Videl pudo escuchar un agudo chillido compuesto por cientos de voces femeninas a sus espaldas, el cual la golpeó en la nuca como si fuera un puñetazo. Al parecer su adversario era bastante popular entre el público femenino… Cruzó ambos brazos sobre su gi naranja, observándolo detenidamente por primera vez. Se trataba de un hombre joven, alto y atlético, vestido con un pantalón y una camisa china de color azul. Sus cabellos eran largos y rubios, perfectamente peinados en una raya al medio, la cual enmarcaba un rostro inmaculado y sereno de ojos celestes. Videl no podía negar que se trataba de un sujeto muy apuesto, sin duda, pero había algo en su semblante que le provocaba una inexplicable aversión; una mezcla de arrogancia y vanidad que de algún modo le recordaba a Sharpner. Bien, eso era algo que definitivamente no iba con ella, por no mencionar que no le agradaba en absoluto la forma en que el tipo la estaba mirando.

—Como todos recordarán, en el torneo anterior el participante Jewel logró alcanzar la final, cayendo ante el gran Mr. Satán en un memorable encuentro. Sin embargo, esta vez ha vuelto dispuesto a llevarse el título con él.

Claro, la final; Videl lo recordaba bien. Luego de haber ganado la división infantil del torneo, contando solo once años de edad, había acudido al estadio central a alentar a su padre desde el público. En esa contienda, recordaba, Jewel había demostrado ser alguien sumamente veloz y ágil, sosteniendo una pelea bastante cerrada contra el actual campeón. A pesar de todo, la técnica y la fuerza de su padre habían terminado por imponerse, concediéndole la victoria. En ese momento, con solo once años, Videl había pensado que Jewel era un gran peleador en toda regla. Aún así, era consciente de que su percepción había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Al igual que su fuerza.

No iba a perder.

—Este no es el lugar para chicas tan lindas y delicadas como tú… ¿Por qué mejor no abandonas y me acompañas a tomar algo? No me gustaría que tu bello rostro terminara lastimado.

Videl alzó exageradamente una ceja, observando con perplejidad a su oponente. Jewel se había acercado un poco hacia ella, quedando ambos a menos de dos metros de distancia. Lo miró de arriba a abajo, con el ceño completamente fruncido. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Sus detectores de narcisismo no habían fallado, después de todo…

—Paso—contestó en tono indiferente.

Jewel, a pesar de su negativa, sonrió de modo encantador, pasándose una mano por su larga cabellera rubia.

—No deberías decir eso, mi querida Videl. Tengo entendido que tu padre ha prohibido a cualquier hombre débil invitarte a salir, pero…—se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar, lleno de confianza—puedo asegurarte que no conocerás nunca a nadie más fuerte que yo.

Videl sonrió ante la pintoresca actitud de su rival, echándole una mirada de reojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—En verdad lo siento mucho…—dijo amablemente, desviando la mirada hacia el edificio de espera—…pero ya conozco a alguien que es mucho más fuerte de lo que tú jamás serás. No estoy interesada.

Si Jewel se hubiera enfadado ante su comentario, Videl no se habría sorprendido en lo más mínimo. No obstante, el muchacho la sorprendió al esbozar una leve reverencia, poniéndose en guardia con una sonrisa cargada de orgullo.

—Lamento ver qué piensas de un modo tan equivocado. Deberé barrer el suelo contigo, bella Videl, para demostrarte lo contrario.

La chica se colocó en guardia también, sonriendo desafiante.

—Inténtalo…

Tal como recordaba del combate que había tenido contra su padre, la postura de Jewel era una típica del Wing Chun, estilo que ella también dominaba a la perfección. Sin duda, el guaperas intentaría reducir la distancia entre ambos al máximo posible, sirviéndose fundamentalmente de sus puños y su velocidad para atacarla. Genial. Estaba segura de poder contrarrestarlo.

Amplió su sonrisa, reforzando su postura.

"_Muy bien, niño bonito, veamos que sabes hacer…"_

**.**

Gohan frunció marcadamente el ceño, observando hacia la plataforma con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. ¿Había escuchado lo que creía? ¿O acaso se equivocaba? De acuerdo, de pie en la entrada del edificio de espera, a unos diez metros del ring, no podía aseverarlo con precisión, pero, de todos modos, en ese momento podría haber jurado que aquel tipo estaba coqueteando con Videl.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la entrada, escrutándolo con suma atención. Era un sujeto alto y delgado, de complexión similar a la de él. Su largo cabello rubio y su rostro inmaculado debían hacerlo bastante atractivo, o al menos eso supuso, teniendo en cuenta el escándalo proveniente del vasto público femenino. Más allá de eso, a Gohan no le gustó la forma en la que saludó al público al ingresar al ring, ni como se movía a través de la plataforma; ni el aparente brillo de vanidad en sus ojos. En pocas palabras: no le agradaba. Todo en él destilaba arrogancia y superioridad, sin mencionar el modo en que se había acercado a Videl y hablado con ella, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Se sintió extraño al contemplar aquello. Un individuo que sin duda se consideraba superior al resto de los hombres coqueteando con quien no debía. Lo pensó un segundo. ¿Con quién no debía? ¡Sí!, con quien no debía; definitivamente.

¿Había presenciado antes algo similar? Quizás una vez con Sharpner, en el anterior torneo de las artes marciales, pero eso no contaba: Gohan ya sabía que Videl no quería absolutamente nada con su rubio compañero de clases. Fuera de eso, los chicos de la escuela parecían haberse resignado a no intentar nada con la hija de Mr. Satán, por lo cual contemplar aquella escena implicaba una sensación nueva para él.

Gohan sonrió amenazadoramente, relajando sus espaldas contra el marco de la entrada. Hizo bailotear los dedos sobre su brazo, sin descruzarlos. En esos momentos pensó que sería mejor para el tal Jewel que Videl lo noquera durante la pelea. De lo contrario, no le molestaría en absoluto tener que romperle algunos dientes a aquel rostro tan cuidado; o peor aún…

Gohan parpadeó varias veces, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Podría haberlo meditado un poco, pero en esos instantes notó como Videl miraba de soslayo hacia donde él estaba, esbozando una cálida sonrisa. Gohan relajó la tensión con la que tenía cruzados sus brazos, reemplazando su sonrisa amenazante por la calma y apacible que tanto lo caracterizaba. Sonrió aún más al ver como Videl se ponía fieramente en guardia, llena de confianza como solo en ese torneo la había visto.

Meneó levemente la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Bueno, tal vez no iba a ser necesario desfigurar a nadie. Videl podía encargarse de eso.

**.**

—Éste también es solo una basura. Videl no debería tener demasiados problemas con él—comentó Trunks en voz baja, procurando que su madre no lo oyera. El pequeño vestía pantalones cortos de color negro y una remera blanca con el logo de la Corporación Cápsula estampado a la altura del pecho. Se llevó ambas manos a la nuca con gesto aburrido, desviando la vista hacia el cielo—Aunque seguramente lo que Gohan dijo sobre el nivel de este torneo es cierto… Videl tampoco es tan fuerte que digamos.

Goten, sentado a su lado, no respondió.

—De todos modos, debo admitir que no lo hizo nada mal en la pelea de ayer—prosiguió Trunks, torciendo la mirada hacia la plataforma sin demasiado interés—Su velocidad mejoró bastante, y también parece que ha aprendido a controlar un poco más su ki. Claro que me gustaría ver que puede hacer contra un oponente de verdad; aunque parece que no hay ninguno aquí.

Goten continuó sin contestar.

—Todos los participantes de este torneo son muy débiles…—reflexionó el hijo del príncipe Saiyajin, disimulando un bostezo con su mano derecha—Creo que incuso Mr. Satán podría vencerlos a todos sin problemas, ¿no lo crees?

Silencio.

—Hey Goten, ¿me estás escuchando?

Trunks giró la cabeza hacia su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido, topándose con una peculiar imagen. Goten comía dos enormes cucuruchos cargados de helado a la vez, uno en cada mano; y no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención.

— ¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!

— ¡Son míos!—replicó a voz en grito el menor de los Son, haciendo a un lado ambos dulces. Vestía en forma similar a él, pero con una remera con las letras DBZ estampadas en rojo y amarillo.

— ¿Eh? ¡No quiero tus estúpidos helados! Te estaba hablando de Videl, y del torneo.

—Ah, sí—se tranquilizó Goten, volviendo tranquilamente a las cremas de vainilla y chocolate— ¿Qué hay con eso?

Trunks lo miró con los brazos cruzados en gesto de desaprobación.

—Decía que no hay nadie aquí que merezca ser tenido en cuenta. Son todos unos insectos.

— ¡Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito!—exclamó repentinamente Bulma, sentada en la hilera de asientos por detrás de ellos— ¡No te eduqué para que hablaras como el desconsiderado de tu padre!

Trunks soltó un bufido de disconformidad, agitando una mano en dirección a su madre.

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Pues a mí me pareció sentir a alguien con algo de fuerza ahí abajo—comentó Goten en tono tranquilo, sin dejar de atacar ambos helados.

— ¿Alguien fuerte?—preguntó Trunks, volteando hacia su amigo con renovado interés— ¿Dónde?

—Allá abajo—contestó el pequeño Son, señalando con uno de los helados hacia el edificio de espera a un costado de la plataforma.

Trunks enfocó su desarrollada percepción en el edificio, cerrando ambos ojos. No tardó en abrirlos nuevamente, juntando las cejas en forma indignada.

— ¡Idiota! Ese es Gohan. No hay nadie fuerte ahí aparte de él.

—Pues recién me pareció sentir a alguien más—replicó Goten, sin darle importancia al enojo de su amigo.

—Pues te equivocaste. Con tantos helados ya ni sabes lo que piensas—Trunks suspiró cansinamente, reclinándose sobre su asiento—Bueno, espero que Videl no se demore demasiado hoy. No tengo intención de quedarme un segundo más del necesario aquí. Mientras tanto…dame un poco del de vainilla…

**.**

—Ya conocen las reglas, participantes—exclamó el presentador, alzando un brazo en el aire—Si se rinden, quedan inconscientes, o caen fuera de la plataforma pierden el combate. Ahora… ¡pueden comenzar!

Videl había dejado que su oponente tomara la iniciativa en su anterior encuentro. En esta ocasión no estaba dispuesta a ceder espacio…pondría a prueba lo que había aprendido en las últimas semanas. Dando tres veloces pasos en zigzag, la chica se abalanzó sobre su oponente, arrojando un puñetazo recto directo hacia el abdomen. Jewel reaccionó mucho más rápidamente de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Sin demasiado esfuerzo, el joven bloqueó el ataque interponiendo su antebrazo, y lo mismo hizo con cada uno de los golpes que le arrojó a continuación. Videl no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sorprendida. Estaba avanzando a gran velocidad, generando una buena combinación de puños y patadas sobre su rival, sin embargo éste detenía cada una de sus aproximaciones con precisos movimientos de manos y giros de muñeca. Videl sonrió, incrementando aún más la velocidad y la fuerza de su ofensiva. Recién entonces Jewel reaccionó. El puño del joven rubio pasó rozando su rostro como si fuera una flecha, obligándola a frenar su impetuoso avance. De improviso era ella la que retrocedía, eludiendo la lluvia de golpes de su adversario.

"_Es bueno"_ pensó Videl _"Mucho mejor que el de la ronda anterior"_

En efecto, Jewel avanzaba sobre ella a gran velocidad, arrojando combinaciones de golpes cortos que podrían haber puesto en problemas a cualquier peleador de nivel. No obstante, ella logró contenerlos uno por uno con sus palmas y antebrazos; si lo comparaba con Gohan y sus movimientos, aquel sujeto era una tortuga. Esa idea tal vez le hizo olvidar que ella no tenía los mismos reflejos que el joven Son… De improviso, Jewel colocó una mano sobre su hombro, entrelazando un pie por detrás de su talón; y entonces empujó. Videl cayó hacia atrás, desestabilizada y sorprendida por la astuta maniobra. Aún así se las arregló para lanzar una patada alta en pleno retroceso…la cual fue bloqueada por su oponente. Jewel elevó su antebrazo justo a tiempo, desviando su pierna hacia un lado para luego contraatacar con un veloz golpe de palma, el cual impactó directo en su estómago.

Videl salió despedida hacia atrás con gran fuerza, asombrada y adolorida por el golpe. Logró evitar caer de espaldas rodando ágilmente por el suelo, procurando poner distancia entre ambos. Sin embargo, en cuanto logró incorporarse, Jewel ya estaba nuevamente sobre ella. Maldición, ese tipo en verdad era rápido… Videl logró contener sus primeros ataques, pero el golpe recibido la había dejado sorpresivamente sin aire, lo cual la estaba volviendo lenta. Adolorida, no pudo evitar recibir de lleno una serie corta de puñetazos, la cual fue seguida por una patada en el rostro que la arrojó nuevamente hacia atrás. Sintiéndose algo desorientada, la chica cayó sobre el suelo doblando la rodilla, notando como su rival se abalanzaba sobre ella una vez más. Alzó la vista enfurecida, colocando ambas manos en pose defensiva.

—No me subestimes…—murmuró para sí, aún con la rodilla doblada contra el suelo.

Videl reaccionó justo a tiempo. Dando un golpe de lanza hacia un costado, logró desviar la patada giratoria de su adversario, propinándole un certero puñetazo en el estómago con su otra mano. Jewel retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos, lo cual Videl aprovechó para incorporarse a toda velocidad, castigándolo con un potente rodillazo directo en el abdomen. Aturdido, el joven hizo ademán de alejarse hacia un costado, pero ella reaccionó antes con una velocísima serie de puñetazos cortos al estilo Wing Chun, los cuales hicieron blanco en el pecho y en el rostro de su oponente. Jewel salió despedido hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas sobre las enormes baldosas de la plataforma. Inmediatamente, el público, el cual parecía haber estado conteniendo el aliento hasta entonces, estalló en una feroz ola de aplausos y exclamaciones. No obstante, Videl permaneció a una distancia prudente, aún en guardia y con la respiración entrecortada. Los golpes de aquel sujeto en verdad la habían lastimado. A pesar de su apariencia, era mucho más fuerte de lo que cabría esperarse… Más le valía no cometer el error de confiarse.

Muy lentamente, Jewel se puso de pie, llevándose el dorso de la mano hacia la boca. La muchacha casi pudo sentir su mirada llena de ira quemándole la piel. Jewel la observaba realmente enfurecido, con la sangre manando por la comisura de sus labios apretados. Le dio la impresión de que iba a arrojarse sobre ella como una bestia en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, cuando parecía que ya no se contendría más, el joven dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire, echando a andar en círculos alrededor de ella con la guardia en alto. A Videl se le vino a la mente la imagen de un lobo asechando poco a poco a su presa, pero no se dejó impresionar. Reforzando su postura defensiva, lo esperó sin mover un solo músculo, con todos sus sentidos en alerta. Gracias a Gohan, ahora era capaz de percibir a su adversario sin la necesidad de verlo realmente. Fue por eso que reaccionó de un modo tan impresionante cuando Jewel intentó alcanzarla por la espalda, arrojándole una patada alta directo a la cabeza. Sin siquiera voltear hacia él, Videl se agachó en una fracción de segundo, barriendo el pie de apoyo de su adversario con una veloz patada hacia atrás. Jewel soltó una exclamación de asombro antes de caer de espaldas contra el suelo, levantando el polvo de las baldosas. Cuando intentó incorporarse, su suerte ya estaba decidida. Videl cargó sobre él dando un gran salto hacia adelante, asestándole una feroz patada en el pecho con tanta fuerza que Jewel no pudo evitar salir disparado hacia atrás, apenas rozando el suelo con sus espaldas. Todo el estadio rugió cuando cayó fuera de la plataforma, demasiado aturdido como para volver a levantarse.

— ¡El participante Jewel está fuera! ¡La señorita Videl es la ganadora, clasificándose a las semifinales!

Videl se dejó caer sentada sobre el suelo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente sin dejar de respirar agitada. Apenas podía oír el estruendoso clamor del público derramándose desde las gradas. Se sentía más cansada de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, y ya no tenía duda de por qué Jewel había logrado llegar hasta la final del torneo anterior... Pero había ganado. Sonrió mientras arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás, apoyando ambas manos en el suelo, y aún más cuando observó por encima del hombro hacia el edificio anexo. Al igual que el resto del estadio, Gohan aplaudía entusiasmado, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Si. Había logrado salir victoriosa.

El segundo paso ya estaba dado.

**. **

Cruzado de brazos, con sus espaldas apoyadas contra el muro, Gohan sonrió al ver a Videl acercarse hacia él a través del delgado sendero que conectaba el ring con el edificio de espera. Su oponente, el tal Jewel, había ofrecido una resistencia considerable, más de la que se había esperado, pero ella había sabido imponerse al final, superándolo con claridad a partir de la segunda mitad del combate. Ver a ese sujeto tragándose su orgullo en el suelo, aturdido y derrotado, le provocó un extraño sosiego. A pesar de que no había sido del todo fácil, Videl le había dado una verdadera paliza, lo cual había aplacado un poco sus ganas de propinársela él mismo.

En fin, más allá de aquella cuestión, y teniendo en cuenta lo visto hasta el momento, Gohan estaba bastante seguro de que Videl se llevaría el título. Era cierto que ella se había rehusado a conocer el cuadro del torneo y sus posibles rivales en las rondas sucesivas, por lo cual él no se había interesado en chequear al resto de los finalistas; pero, aún así, no creía que hubiera nadie en esa competición que pudiera llegar a vencerla, ni siquiera el campeón defensor. De hecho, Gohan sabía que el nivel de su "alumna" estaba un poco por encima del de Mr. Satán desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron. Ahora, luego del entrenamiento que habían llevado a cabo, estaba convencido de que Videl era definitivamente más fuerte que su padre. Sin duda, el actual campeón sería un hueso duro de roer para ella, pero de todos modos creía que saldría victoriosa si debían enfrentarse.

En eso pensaba cuando la chica atravesó la entrada del edificio de espera, alzando una mano hacia él. Gohan ensanchó su sonrisa, levantando su propia mano en el aire. Ambos chocaron sonoramente sus palmas en señal de triunfo, sin dejar de sonreírse el uno al otro.

—Felicitaciones Videl, ya eres semifinalista. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco cansada, en realidad—contestó ella, rascándose una mejilla—Este sujeto era más duro de lo que parecía a simple vista.

—Sí, me di cuenta. De hecho, creo que debe ser uno de los mejores peleadores del mundo, si solo tenemos en cuenta a los seres humanos comunes y corrientes, claro…

Hey, debía reconocer que el tipo era bueno; más allá de si era un cretino presuntuoso o no.

Videl se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo divertida.

—O sea que, siguiendo esa lógica, yo vendría a ser uno de los humanos más poderosos de la tierra, eh.

—Claro que sí—respondió él al instante—Ya lo eras incluso antes de que empezáramos el entrenamiento.

— ¿Y ahora?

Gohan ladeó la cabeza, observándola cálidamente.

—Ahora sin duda eres la chica más dura de todo el planeta.

Videl soltó una graciosa carcajada ante su declaración, observándolo con ojos brillantes.

— ¿Solo la más dura? ¿No la más bonita y encantadora de todas?

Gohan se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, bastante asombrado. Bueno, escuchar hablar a Videl de ese modo sí que era algo extraño… Por lo general, era demasiado orgullosa como para comportarse con tanta coquetería, aunque no olvidaba, nuevamente, ocasiones como en la que lo había tomado de la mano solo para fastidiar a Sharpner. De todas maneras, era obvio que la hija de Mr. Satán se encontraba de un excelente humor luego de haber obtenido la victoria, por lo cual podía permitirse esa clase de actitudes, o al menos eso suponía… También, al parecer, esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

—Pues bueno…—balbuceó, bastante sonrojado—Creo que…emmm…

Videl volvió a reír con ganas, dándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

—No te molestes Gohan, solo bromeaba—le sonrió de oreja a oreja—Ahora, si me disculpas, la chica más dura del mundo debe ir a darse una ducha y a descansar un poco. Fue una pelea complicada.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza, carraspeando en forma disimulada.

—De acuerdo…

—Bien ¡Nos vemos luego!—contestó ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí, nos vemos…

Sin embargo, cuando Videl volteó para retirarse a los vestuarios, Gohan no pudo evitar detenerla, obedeciendo a una extraña y repentina inspiración.

—Por favor espera un momento, Videl…

La chica se volvió hacia él, observándolo con expresión curiosa. Gohan tragó saliva, dubitativo, pero se obligó a continuar con lo que acababa de ocurrírsele.

— ¿Qué te parece si…salimos a cenar hoy a la noche? Ya sabes, para celebrar tu paso a las semifinales y…eso.

Videl se llevó una mano a la mejilla, levemente ruborizada. Su expresión, dedujo el muchacho, era una de sincero asombro.

—Claro que sí, Gohan… —contestó en voz baja—Me encantaría.

Gohan sonrió con todo el rostro. Como si tal cosa…

"_¿Ves? No era tan difícil…" _

—Bien, te veo a la noche entonces.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras tan simples, pensó que era toda una suerte no poder ver la sonrisa de idiota que debía tener en esos momentos. Aún así, ella también sonrió, con las mejillas aún cubiertas por una leve línea carmesí.

— ¡Nos vemos a la noche!

Tras estas palabras, la chica se apresuró a buen paso hacia los vestuarios. Gohan la observó trotar por el pasillo con una gran sonrisa, volteando luego hacia la plataforma más allá de la entrada. Bueno, eso había salido bastante bien. ¿Por qué seguía costándole tanto trabajo reunir el coraje necesario para cosas tan simples? Tal vez ya iba siendo hora de mostrar un poco más seguido ese tipo de actitudes…

— ¡Pasamos ahora al siguiente combate por los cuartos de final!—la voz del anunciador lo arrancó repentinamente de sus reflexiones—El ganador de esta pelea será el contrincante de la señorita Videl en la primera semifinal… ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso al participante Caroni y al participante Tao Pai Pai!

Gohan abrió enormemente los ojos, quedándose petrificado sobre el suelo. ¿Acaso…había oído bien? La persona que pasó de repente a su lado, atravesando la entrada rumbo a la plataforma, confirmó la cruda e inesperada realidad. Se trataba de un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con una túnica china de color azul claro. Una larga trenza negra le colgaba por la espalda, en cuya base tenía ambas manos cruzadas. Sintiéndose observado, el sujeto volteó hacia él, revelando un rostro que parecía una máscara metálica del labio superior para arriba, con unas gafas rojas y redondas en lugar de ojos.

—Tao Pai Pai…—murmuró Gohan.

¿Cómo diablos no se había percatado antes de su presencia?

Tao Pai Pai; el asesino-mercenario más letal y certero del mundo, el hombre que alguna vez había logrado derrotar a su padre… ¿Ese terrible y despiadado ser sería el rival de Videl en las semifinales?

Aquello era algo malo.

Algo sumamente malo…

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Hola a todos! Como siempre, tratando de cumplir con las fechas, aquí estoy con un nuevo episodio :P Traté de aplicar una nueva "fórmula" para este capítulo, narrando un solo tiempo a través del punto de vista encadenado de varios personajes. Espero que haya quedado bien! Qué pasará ahora con Videl? Logrará imponerse a esta inesperada situación? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo para descubrirlo! Y por favor, si les ha gustado, no duden en dejar sus reviews. En verdad da ánimos a la hora de escribir cada nuevo episodio!_

_Como siempre, un gran saludo y agradecimientos para:_

**_. kary uchiha asakura 22:_** _muchas gracias por tu review! Las cosas se han puesto un poquito nás movidas, je. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado! Y en cuanto al sueño de Videl...habrá que ver cual es su interpretación al respecto._

_**. LDGV:** estimado amigo, espero que este capítulo también haya logrado satisfacer tus expectativas. Creo que las probabilidades de Videl de alcanzar la final eran mucho más altas al principio que ahora jeje. En cuanto a Mr. Satán, siempre tuve la impresión de que él y Gohan entablaron una muy cordial relación en los años que hay entre el final de la saga de Buu y el propio final de DBZ. No es que le haya dado su "bendición a la antigua" a Gohan, sino que simplemente, como bien dices, ya se ha dado cuenta y aceptado lo que existe entre él y su hija._

_**. videl.S**: pues bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! Quiero agradecerte nuevamente de todo corazón por tus reviews y por tu apoyo :) En verdad espero no defraudarte con lo que aún queda del fic!_

_**. O'h Isabel:** dedicada a ti la pequeña escena entre Goten y Trunks jaja :P Los combates de verdad continúan en el torneo, el cual se presenta más complicado que nunca para Videl; algo así como el manejo de sus sentimientos por Gohan (ya habrá momento de abordar un poco más eso ;D) Y reitero, por las dudas; si, soy un hombre!_

_**. F3fitha: **saludos nuevamente para ti! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Se ha puesto mejor la historia? :P Espero que hayas disfrutado este episodio tanto como los anteriores y por favor continúa al tanto :) Un abrazo enorme!_

_**. Miriamelle:** querida amiga, qué tal estás? Ha estado un poco más complicada para Videl esta pelea, aunque al final logró imponerse con autoridad. Y sip, las enseñanzas de Gohan han rendido sus frutos; qué tal le irá ahora con este nuevo desafío que se ha presentado? Con respecto a Mr. Satán, como siempre has logrado leer con toda claridad a través de mi escritura :) En efecto, la charla entre él y Gohan estuvo pensada desde un principio como la contrapartida entre la de Chichi y Videl. Me alegra que hayas notado el detalle!_

_**. gabbyo:** hola! todo un placer poder leerte nuevamente. Y no te preocupes por el contenido de las reviews; con poder leer tu comentario ya es más que suficiente para mí =) Espero que los próximos capítulos también sean de tu agrado! Saludos y un abrazo!_

_**. Kari:** tu fic favorito? woow gracias O / / / O Jaja, me morí de risa con lo de la foto de facebook, y sí, el bueno de Gohan tiene la aprobación :P Esta vez estabas libre de hacer escándalo? Jaja, ojalá que con este nuevo capítulo también! XD Saludos cordiales!_

_. **Fuutachimaru: **hola y muchísimas gracias por tu review! Jaja, sé a que te refieres y me alegra mucho que no se haya quedado en una telenovela barata. En verdad estoy tratando de crear una historia centrada en Gohan y Videl pero sin salirme a la vez del contexto DBZ. Y no te preocupes, ya tengo bien pensado lo que debe ocurrir de aquí en más, así que esta historia definitivamente tendrá su final. Saludos cordiales! Espero poder volver a leer tu comentario! Ah, yo también me imagino las voces de los personajes al redactar los diálogos jeje. _

_**. luna:** hey! un gusto volver a leerte! Aquí estoy con un nuevo episodio, espero que te haya gustado tanto como los otros :) La evolución de los personajes es una cuestión muy importante en este fic, y me la estoy tomando muy en serio. Por eso me alegran mucho tus palabras. En verdad mil gracias por tu review! =D_

_**. Midory:** a pedido, aquí está el otro capítulo, qué tal ha estado? :P Un placer contar nuevamente con tu comentario, me gustaría poder volver a leerte en las próximas actualizaciones. Saludos cordiales para ti también! Y si, soy un niño ^^u_

_**. Valery: **aaaaaawwwwww muchas gracias ;3 Espero que ya hayas llegado hasta aquí y que hayas encontrado agradable el desarrollo de la historia. Un saludo enorme y gracias nuevamente!_


	11. Director's cut

_Hola a todos! En primer lugar voy a disculparme de todo corazón por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar. Por cuestiones académicas y laborales no pude encontrar el tiempo necesario para redactar correctamente lo que sería el capítulo 11 de este fic...lo cual nos lleva a lo siguiente: aún no lo he terminado! O.O_

_Qué es esta actualización, se preguntarán entonces. Pues bueno, dado que aún no sé para cuando tendré lista la siguiente ronda del torneo, decidí hacer un pequeño rejunte de aquellas escenas/borradores que por un motivo u otro terminé eliminando de sus correspondientes capítulos. Sooo, para amenizar un poco la espera, les regalo este pequeño anexo especial, con escenas que a partir de este momento pasan a ser "canónicas" dentro de la cronología del fic. En realidad, no hace falta tal aclaración, pues, como de seguro notarán, algunas de estas escenas explican aspectos que no se trataron a fondo en los capítulos anteriores, o que solo se mencionaron por arriba. _

_Espero que les guste! Y perdón nuevamente por no tener aún el nuevo capítulo, el cual, no se preocupen, trataré de terminar cuanto antes. Continúen al tanto! ;D_

* * *

**.**

**Anexo especial: Director's cut**

**.**

_La historia de cómo llegó esa foto a mi casillero (flashback eliminado del capítulo 2):_

—Y de esta manera, aplicando el método algebraico, podemos despejar ambas incógnitas del sistema inicial de ecuaciones. Bien, ahora veamos como…

Gohan se reclinó perezosamente sobre su asiento, desviando la mirada hacia el alto techo del salón de clases. Usualmente, habría prestado atención con todo detalle a las explicaciones del profesor, a pesar de que ya había conseguido dominar esos contenidos matemáticos cuando apenas tenía cinco años. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, su cabeza se encontraba perdida en la nebulosa de cuestiones un tanto más simples y complejas a la vez. Observó disimuladamente hacia su derecha, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho. Videl se encontraba sentada en el banco contiguo, vestida con una blusa color crema y una falda corta de color blanco, muy acorde a la forma de vestir que había comenzado a lucir en los últimos meses.

Aquello lo hizo pensar… ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde entonces? Si no se equivocaba, su padre, con la ayuda de la energía de todas las personas de la tierra, había logrado poner fin a la amenaza de Majin Buu hacía poco menos de tres meses. Ahora, el mundo volvía a ser el mismo lugar al que se había acostumbrado luego de la batalla con Cell; un mundo de paz y tranquilidad, un mundo en el que nadie recordaba lo que realmente había sucedido, como todos habían muerto en manos del terrible Buu, como la misma tierra había perecido para luego renacer de entre sus cenizas.

Si…paz y tranquilidad, experimentando la vida normal y corriente que debió haber conocido desde un principio; con la escuela, con sus estudios, con sus amigos. Con Videl…

Continuó observándola de soslayo, sin prestar atención al nuevo sistema de ecuaciones que el profesor comenzaba a esbozar en la pizarra. Videl miraba hacia el frente con expresión aburrida, con el codo apoyado sobre el pupitre y el mentón descansando sobre la palma de su mano derecha. Los cabellos, cortos y negros, le caían rebeldes sobre la frente y los costados del rostro. En ese momento, como en tantos otros, Gohan pensó que en verdad se veía muy hermosa.

De repente, sintiéndose observada, Videl giró la cabeza hacia él, topándose con sus ojos negros clavados en ella. La chica le regaló una tenue sonrisa, sosteniéndole la mirada con firmeza. Gohan también sonrió apartando la vista hacia un lado. Si…se sentía agradecido por los tiempos de paz que todos vivían, por la pequeña armonía de la que ahora gozaba su existencia. Aunque, volvió a observar a Videl, algo le faltaba…

¡RIIIIIIINNNNGGG!

La campana sonó estrepitosamente, marcando el fin de la jornada escolar. Gohan se movió en silencio a través del pasillo, sin apuro, apenas uno más entre los cientos de alumnos que se dirigían ansiosos hacia sus casilleros. Videl marchaba justo a su lado, conversando en tono alegre con Erasa y Sharpner. Gohan continuó en silencio mientras guardaba sus libros y útiles, observando de reojo como sus amigos se despedían de Videl, saludándolo luego a él al alejarse a través del pasillo. Gohan respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta metálica de su casillero. Cuando volteó, se encontró prácticamente a solas con Videl, la cual lo esperaba con gesto algo contrariado.

— ¡Maldición!—exclamó la chica, echando a andar a través del largo pasillo—Álgebra viene difícil este año, si no me pongo a estudiar un poco a partir de mañana voy a tener serios problemas en el examen.

Era viernes, y Videl acababa de expresar, inconscientemente, su deseo de comenzar a estudiar el fin de semana. Aquello lo hizo sentir sorpresivamente solo.

—Sí, viene un poco complicado…

¿Y por qué? ¿Qué diferencia había? ¿Acaso, en su pobre cobardía, había pensado en invitarla a salir a algún lado durante el fin de semana? No…

—Claro que tú no tienes ningún problema, ¿verdad?—respondió Videl con una sonrisa—Álgebra es pan comido para ti. Ya en otras ocasiones me has aclarado varias dudas.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso—contestó él en tono ausente, abriendo la puerta que daba al gran patio de la escuela—Si quieres luego podemos ver los puntos que no has entendido...

¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué no podían ir a cenar? ¿O a caminar juntos por ahí? ¿O al maldito cine? ¿No eran amigos acaso? Si…amigos. Solo eso.

—Bien, será mejor que vuelva a casa por hoy…—reflexionó Videl en tono apenado—De seguro papá necesitará ayuda en el último turno del dojo.

—Oh, claro.

—Adiós Gohan.

Videl le regaló una bella sonrisa, poniéndose en puntas de pie para depositarle un suave beso en la mejilla. Últimamente había comenzado a saludarlo así cada vez que se veían o se despedían. Le agradaba.

—Adiós Videl.

De pie en la acera, en la entrada del instituto, Gohan la observó alejarse en silencio. Posteriormente, se preguntaría como fue que reunió el valor para hacer lo que hizo. Tal vez fue por sus reflexiones sobre aquello en lo que su vida se había convertido, o por el obsequio que suponía para él y para todas las personas la paz que su propio padre les había regalado al derrotar a Buu. O quizás fue por su propio instinto adolescente, quién podría asegurarlo. Lo cierto es que, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que el destino aún les deparaba, Gohan habló.

—Videl, espera…

La chica se detuvo sobre la acera, volteando hacia él con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué te parece si…vamos a dar una vuelta?

**.**

El sol prácticamente se había ocultado tras el horizonte cuando ambos se dejaron caer sobre un cómodo banco en el parque.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a pasear por aquí—exclamó alegremente Videl, llevándose a la boca el último trozo de cucurucho de su helado.

Gohan sonrió tenuemente, desviando la vista hacia el cielo. Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a encenderse en el firmamento, al igual que las múltiples luces eléctricas en las farolas del parque. Muchas personas, sobre todo parejas que caminaban abrazadas o tomadas de la mano, recorrían los alrededores de la plaza, o como ellos, simplemente descansaban sentados sobre los bancos de madera. Habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde recorriendo el centro de Satan City, desde el centro comercial hasta las salas de cine, concluyendo luego con una visita al parque de diversiones de la ciudad. Ahora, cuando el sol ya casi había desaparecido tras el horizonte, ambos se encontraban en uno de los muchos espacios verdes de Satan City, una gran plaza rectangular repleta de árboles, senderos de piedra blanca, y canteros con coloridas flores. El contexto, sin lugar a dudas, había sido de lo más favorable, y Gohan se sentía sumamente feliz de que Videl se hubiera mostrado alegre y risueña durante toda la tarde, lo cual había contribuido a aplacar bastante sus nervios. Ahora que la noche ya estaba próxima, sentía que aquella había sido una de las mejores tardes que había pasado en mucho tiempo…

— ¡Oh, no!—exclamó de repente Videl, llevándose una mano al rostro— ¡Olvidé avisarle a papá que no volvería a casa luego de la escuela!

…pero como todo lo bueno, en algún momento debía terminar…

—No te preocupes—la tranquilizó Gohan—Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa.

— ¡En verdad lo siento, Gohan!—se disculpó ella—El tiempo se fue volando…

El joven le obsequió una media sonrisa.

—No hay ningún problema. A mí también se me pasó rápido.

Con una expresión sumamente apenada en el rostro, Videl sacó un celular de su mochila, dispuesta a marcar cuanto antes el número de su padre. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Gohan, a medio camino dejó de marcar, permaneciendo unos cuantos segundos en silencio con la vista clavada en la pequeña pantalla. El semi-Saiyan observó con curiosidad como su compañera se incorporaba de repente del banco, tomándolo del brazo con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó confuso, mientras la muchacha lo jalaba del brazo hacia una señora que en ese momento atravesaba la plaza con un niño de la mano.

— ¡Señora!—exclamó Videl, deteniéndose ante ella— ¿Le molestaría tomarnos una foto por favor?

Más confundido que antes, Gohan observó como la mujer asentía con una sonrisa, tomando el celular entre sus manos.

— ¡Sonríe!—pidió alegremente Videl, colocando ambas manos sobre uno de sus hombros, sin dejar de mirar hacia la lente redonda del celular.

Gohan se llevó ambas manos a la nuca en un gesto casi reflejo, sonriendo a la cámara. En esos momentos, con Videl abrazada alegremente a su lado, en verdad sintió que aquel había sido uno de los mejores días que había tenido el placer de vivir.

**. . .**

_La charla en el bosque (escena eliminada del capítulo 5):_

—Pues la verdad fue algo bastante simple—explicó Goku, encogiéndose de hombros antes de derribar otro árbol de un puñetazo.

Gohan, sentado sobre una gran roca en medio del bosque, soltó un largo suspiro. ¿Simple? El concepto de su padre sobre la simpleza podía ser no del todo…simple.

—Conocí a tu madre cuando ambos éramos unos niños—prosiguió Goku, convirtiendo en leña el enorme árbol a sus pies. No hubiese habido nada extraño si para ello hubiera utilizado un hacha en lugar de sus manos desnudas—Ya entonces Chichi me comentó algo sobre casarnos cuando fuéramos mayores.

Gohan apoyó un codo sobre su rodilla, dejando descansar el mentón sobre su mano empuñada. ¿Apenas acababan de conocerse y su madre ya quería que se casaran?

"_Esto explica muchas cosas…"_ se dijo a sí mismo _"Empezando por esa irritante obsesión de mamá de casarme cuanto antes con Videl"_

He ahí el concepto de simpleza de sus padres…

— ¿Y qué hiciste tú?—preguntó, más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa. Dudaba ahora que la charla con su padre pudiera arribar en algún consejo sobre cómo comportarse al anochecer, cuando el baile en la escuela comenzara.

—Yo le dije que sí.

— ¿Si?—indagó Gohan, algo asombrado— ¿Así como así? Pero si apenas se conocían…

—No voy a negarlo—replicó Goku, arrojando los pequeños troncos sobre el montón a sus espaldas—En ese momento yo pensaba que el matrimonio era una especie de comida. No sonaba mal, así que le prometí que nos casaríamos.

Gohan estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas al suelo, no solo por lo absurdo del razonamiento de su padre, sino por la naturalidad con que lo había dicho, como si en verdad algo tan complejo como el matrimonio pudiera ser confundido con comida.

—Entonces… ¿te casaste con mamá solo por una promesa que hicieron cuando eran niños? ¿Una promesa que tú ni siquiera entendías del todo?

Goku se llevó una mano a la nuca, sonriendo tontamente.

—Supongo que si lo dices de ese modo en verdad suena un poco extraño.

Gohan elevó la mirada hacia el techo de hojas y ramas sobre sus cabezas. _"¿Solo un poco?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo, intentando procesar lo que acababa de oír. Cada vez encontraba más difícil, por no decir imposible, establecer algún tipo de paralelismo entre la historia que estaba escuchando y su actual situación con Videl. Seguramente su padre no lo sabía, pero en verdad había esperado sacar algo en limpio de aquella conversación…

—Bueno, lo que ocurrió fue que, luego de la derrota del Rey Piccoro, Chichi y yo no volvimos a vernos durante un muy largo tiempo—continuó Goku, haciendo caso omiso al desconcierto de su primogénito.

— ¿Cuándo fue que volvieron a verse?

—Mmm…en el último torneo de las artes marciales en el que participé; ya sabes, ese en el que Piccoro y yo nos enfrentamos en la final.

— ¿Recién ahí?—preguntó Gohan con asombro. Tenía entendido que sus padres se habían comprometido durante ese torneo, pero no imaginaba que hubieran estado tanto tiempo sin verse antes de eso. ¡Prácticamente no se conocían!

—Sé lo que debes estar pensando—se adelantó Goku—Que éramos casi dos desconocidos cuando eso ocurrió, lo cual no voy a negar. De hecho, no reconocí a tu madre hasta que ella me reveló quien era en realidad.

El Saiyan soltó una carcajada tras la declaración, llevándose nuevamente una mano hacia la nuca. Gohan lo miró sonriendo en forma nerviosa, con una marcada gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. En verdad apenas se conocían…

—Aún así…—continuó Goku, dándole la espalda para trozar otra partida de leña—En ningún momento pensé en negarme a cumplir la promesa, ni siquiera cuando se me explicó en todo detalle en qué consistía el matrimonio. Yo nunca había conocido de verdad a una mujer aparte de Bulma, a la cual consideraba casi como una hermana mayor. Cuando Chichi y yo estuvimos juntos en el altar, poco después del torneo, me di cuenta de que aquello estaba…_bien_.

Gohan sonrió al escuchar esto, recordando las viejas fotos de la boda que su madre tanto atesoraba. Después de todo, tal vez lo que su padre le contaba en verdad fuera algo simple; no común y corriente, claro estaba, pero si simple. _"Actuar movido por el corazón…"_ O al menos algo así…

—Lo importante en mi relación con tu madre—dijo Goku de improviso, volteando hacia él con ambas manos en la cintura—es que ella siempre me aceptó tal como soy. Aún con todos mis defectos, ella jamás dejó de estar a mi lado como esposa y compañera, y eso es algo por lo que siempre le estaré agradecido. Con ella…siempre sentí que podía ser yo mismo, sin temor al rechazo; y ese es mi consejo para ti, hijo.

Gohan lo observó confundido, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo con el rumbo que acababa de tomar la conversación.

— ¿Consejo?—preguntó en tono casual, haciéndose el tonto.

—Sí. Si lo que buscas es un consejo para esta noche con Videl, entonces lo único que debes hacer es ser tú mismo. No pienses en que deberías decir o hacer para hacerla sonreír, o para parecer interesante a sus ojos, o para no quedar como un tonto; simplemente sé…tú mismo. Porque creo que eso es lo que en verdad le gusta a Videl. Y lo que espera de ti.

Gohan se cruzó de brazos, observándolo sonriente con ambas cejas arqueadas. ¿En verdad estaba hablando con su padre? ¿Dónde estaba la inocencia y la ingenuidad de siempre? Sonrió aún más, muy al tanto de que era la primera vez que su padre se expresaba de un modo tan profundo acerca de algo. Era sumamente extraño (y algo incómodo) escuchar tales palabras de su boca, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido por ello.

Claro que Goku no lo notó. Tras sus inesperadas palabras volvió a su tarea con los árboles y los troncos, silbando una alegre melodía. Gohan lo miró, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Papá.

— ¿Si?

—Gracias.

**. . .**

_La conferencia de prensa (escena eliminada del capítulo 9):_

Videl entrelazó ambas manos sobre la mesa, de cara a los numerosos periodistas que llenaban el salón de conferencias.

—Obviamente considero que ha sido un gran comienzo—dijo en tono calmo—Más teniendo en cuenta que mi oponente fue uno de los semifinalistas de la anterior edición del torneo.

La imagen de los reporteros tomando nota y los flashes de las cámaras la golpearon nuevamente. Videl suspiró, apretando un poco más sus dedos entrelazados. Su padre le había advertido sobre la obligación de asistir a las conferencias de prensa durante el torneo, pero aquello resultaba más tedioso de lo que se había imaginado en un principio…

Se encontraba en una amplia sala en el hotel de la villa, la cual estaba exclusivamente dedicada a ese fin periodístico. Su mesa estaba ubicada sobre una pequeña tarima en un extremo del salón, de cara a las numerosas hileras de asientos para los periodistas y de espaldas a una pared blanca cubierta con los logos de los sponsors del torneo. Ella, por su parte, vestía con un par de calzas negras de tres cuartos y con una campera deportiva de color blanco y azul.

—Al comienzo de la pelea quizás se la vio un poco más cautelosa de lo usual—comentó el periodista que tenía la palabra en ese momento— ¿Ha decidido adoptar una estrategia más de esperar-defender o solo fue una circunstancia del combate?

Videl se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, acercando su rostro al pequeño micrófono en el centro de la mesa. Al menos habían prestado atención a su pelea.

—Killa es un oponente que me supera considerablemente en masa y estatura—explicó—Teniendo en cuenta eso, pensé que sería más prudente de mi parte esperar a que él hiciera el primer movimiento, para así poder contraatacar aprovechando su propia fuerza y aceleración.

—Sin embargo, durante los primeros minutos de la pelea, se la vio un poco más complicada de lo esperado. O al menos esa fue la impresión general.

Videl frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, observando al nuevo reportero.

—Bueno, sí. Killa es un hombre muy veloz para su tamaño. Tal vez eso me sorprendió un poco al principio, pero afortunadamente supe responder con rapidez.

—Por supuesto señorita Videl; de hecho, hemos notado que en este combate utilizó muchos más puños y tomas de lo usual, si tenemos en cuenta que durante el torneo infantil que ganó hace seis años, y en las demostraciones previas, su estilo se centraba mucho más en las patadas y las acrobacias. ¿Ha estado trabajando en esos aspectos para esta nueva competición?

Videl esbozó una media sonrisa ante la nueva pregunta. En verdad habían prestado atención a la pelea.

—Así es. En las semanas previas al torneo decidí entrenar en diversos tipos de técnicas ofensivas. Pienso que para ganar una competencia como esta hay que estar preparado en todos los aspectos posibles, tanto física como mentalmente.

—Eso suena muy similar a lo que su padre, el gran Mr. Satán, confirmó luego de su victoria ante el participante Punta. ¿Ha pensando en la posibilidad de enfrentarse a él?

Videl apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de su mano, desviando la mirada hacia el techo. Hora del discurso protocolar…

—La verdad es que no he revisado el cuadro del torneo, pero tengo entendido que mi padre y yo solo podemos cruzarnos en la final. Él es el actual campeón mundial, así que sería todo un desafío y un honor para mí enfrentarlo en esa instancia. Independientemente de si se da o no, sepan que daré mi mejor esfuerzo en cada ronda que me toque combatir.

Un murmullo de aprobación recorrió toda la sala, seguido de una nueva oleada de flashes fotográficos.

—Señorita Videl—comentó de repente una reportera de cabellos rubios, alzando una mano hacia ella—Antes y después del combate contra el participante Killa pudo verse a un joven junto a usted, incluso en el edificio de espera, justo antes de que ingresara a la plataforma. ¿Podría decirnos quién es él?

Videl quedó unos segundos en blanco, muda ante la avalancha de exclamaciones y murmullos que se desencadenó tras la pregunta.

— ¡Es cierto! ¿Quién ese joven?

— ¿Se trata de algún amigo de la infancia?

— ¿O de un novio de la escuela?

— ¿Es acaso su entrenador personal en este torneo?

Videl parpadeó varias veces con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a encenderse víctima de un repentino rubor. ¿Cómo no había visto venir eso antes?

—Emmm…supongo que podríamos decir que sí.

— ¿Qué cosa?—preguntaron todos los periodistas a la vez.

—Que es mi entrenador en este torneo—carraspeó Videl, incorporándose de su asiento—Fin de la conferencia por hoy. Muchas gracias.

Tras estas palabras, la muchacha se apresuró hacia la puerta de salida a un costado de la habitación, ignorando las preguntas a gritos que la siguieron y los flashes de las cámaras. ¡Pero por todos los cielos! ¿Qué diablos se suponía que eran? ¿Periodistas deportivos o paparazzis?

Afortunadamente la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, a solo unos pocos pasos de distancia de la tarima. Videl tiró fuertemente del picaporte, deteniéndose en seco al cruzar el marco. Del otro lado, a menos de un metro de distancia, Gohan la observó de arriba a abajo con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

— ¡Gohan!—exclamó, apoyándose de espaldas contra la puerta— ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

¡Pero qué pregunta tan idiota! Él de seguro vería en las noticas lo que acababa de suceder en la conferencia. El joven, por su parte, se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa, arqueando ambas cejas.

—Acabo de llegar—explicó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado— ¿Así que tu entrenador personal eh?

Videl lo tomó fuertemente del brazo, echando a andar apresurada a través de largo pasillo alfombrado. A su izquierda, en lugar de pared, un inmenso ventanal con vista al océano se extendía del suelo hasta el techo. Miró por encima del hombro un par de veces antes de responder al sarcástico comentario.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? No es que haya mentido, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no—contestó el semi-Saiyajin, dejándose llevar a través del pasillo—Pero dicho de ese modo suena como si trabajara para ti, o algo por el estilo—ensanchó su sonrisa— ¿Dónde está mi cheque?

—No fastidies—le reprochó Videl, dándole un codazo en el hombro—Ya suficiente tuve con la conferencia y los periodistas.

—El precio de la fama…—suspiró Gohan, alzando la vista hacia el techo—En fin, te estaba esperando para comentarte algo.

—Te escucho.

—Tu padre estuvo hablando con mi madre hace unos momentos; quieren que salgamos todos a cenar a la ciudad para celebrar tu paso y el de él a los cuartos de final.

—Oh, me parece perfecto—sonrió Videl, sujetándose más suavemente a su brazo—Creo que…

En ese preciso instante la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió estrepitosamente, revelando a toda una legión de periodistas con sus cámaras y micrófonos listos.

— ¡Ahí están!

Videl volvió a tirar con fuerza del brazo de su compañero.

— ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

**. . .**

_Lo que realmente sucedió la noche del baile (escena eliminada del capítulo 6):_

Esa fue una gran película—exclamó Videl, cómodamente ubicada en el asiento del acompañante—No me esperaba ese final.

Gohan, sentado al volante, asintió con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí, sin duda fue una buena elección.

El cielo despejado y cubierto de estrellas era el de la madrugada del sábado, teñido por un leve tinte violáceo que anunciaba la proximidad del amanecer. Tal vez no había sido planeado así desde un principio, pero, en esos instantes, era obvio que ambos volvían de lo que había terminado por transformarse en una verdadera cita. ¿Y cómo había empezado todo exactamente?

Con la inocente invitación de Gohan, claro estaba.

Ahora bien, era evidente que ambos habían llamado bastante la atención al llegar juntos al baile. Gohan supuso que, sin lugar a dudas, no muchos se habían imaginado que Videl asistiría a esa fiesta con él. Después de todo ella era Videl, la hija del gran Mr. Satán, una de las chicas más hermosas y populares de todo Satan City (y del mundo también, probablemente…) Debía reconocer que sintió algo de vergüenza al principio, cuando subieron a la pista de baile escrutados por el ojo atento de casi todos sus amigos y compañeros de clase; pero, con el rápido transcurrir de las horas, bailando bajo el estridente retumbar de la música, el cual de algún modo los aislaba de lo que ocurría alrededor, Gohan había terminado por relajarse. A pesar de que todo constituía una experiencia totalmente nueva para él, no iba a negar que la había pasado muy bien. Lo alegraba que la idea de ir a cenar y al cine hubiera surgido de forma espontánea entre ambos, mientras tomaban un trago luego de casi dos horas de baile continuo. Aquello le había hecho sentir que no había presiones esa noche, lo cual, hasta ese momento, era cierto.

Pero la noche llegaba poco a poco a su fin…

Gohan condujo tranquilamente a través de las despejadas calles de Satan City, rumbo a la gran mansión donde Videl y su padre residían. Redujo de a poco la velocidad al doblar en la última esquina, tratando de no pensar, de ser espontáneo… Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo que definitivamente no entraba en los planes que el semi-Saiyajin había trazado para esa noche. Al estacionar el auto en la entrada, de frente al gran portón negro de la casa, Gohan prácticamente pudo sentir de un modo físico la tensión que se formó entre ambos. Fue algo tan repentino que apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. Sentada a su lado, Videl entrelazó las manos a la altura del regazo, enfocando allí su mirada de modo inamovible. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos del más absoluto y tenso de los silencios, Gohan se percató de que la estaba observando muy fijamente, apretando el volante de un modo casi exagerado. Videl se veía sumamente hermosa, ataviada con un ceñido vestido negro al cuerpo, el cual le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla, dejando sus blancos y delicados hombros al descubierto. El tenue maquillaje sobre sus ojos y sus labios, los cabellos prolijamente desordenados, el leve rubor sobre la piel tersa de sus mejillas; todo se fundió ejerciendo un efecto casi hipnótico en Gohan, el cual tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando tranquilizar su repentino acceso de nervios. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?

—Bien…aquí estamos—atinó a decir en voz baja, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Videl también le sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Se veía bastante sonrojada. Gohan se llevó una mano a la nuca, arqueando ambas cejas.

—Ven, te acompaño a la entrada…

Ambos descendieron del automóvil sin decir una palabra más, deteniéndose ante el gran portón que separaba la mansión de la calle. Fue en ese momento que el corazón de Gohan comenzó a latir de un modo tan acelerado que prácticamente se alarmó. Videl, por su parte, continuaba con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, echándole miradas furtivas de tanto en tanto. _"¿Cómo se supone que concluye una cita?"_ susurró una vocecilla en el interior de su cabeza. Gohan pudo sentir que su pulso se aceleraba aún más, y que las manos le transpiraban de un modo vergonzoso.

—Fue una noche encantadora—susurró Videl de improviso, enfrentándolo con la mirada—La pasé muy bien hoy, Gohan.

—Era justo lo que estaba por decir—se las arregló para contestar él, riendo en forma nerviosa.

Silencio. Incómodo silencio.

—Bien…entonces…supongo que nos veremos mañana, ¿verdad?—murmuró Videl—Para proseguir con el entrenamiento.

—Ehh…si… ¿Qué te parece si vienes a almorzar a casa? Luego podemos aprovechar el resto del día para entrenar.

—Me parece muy bien.

Silencio nuevamente, esta vez acompañado de unos prolongados segundos durante los cuales no dejaron de observarse fijamente el uno al otro. Gohan sintió que la corbata de su traje le apretaba hasta el punto de casi comenzar a ahorcarlo; aunque quizás era el maldito nudo que había surgido de la nada en su garganta, impidiéndole articular palabra alguna. Curiosamente, aquello no le impedía divagar del todo a su ajetreado subconsciente.

"_Bésala"_

Videl lo miró directo a los ojos, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Aquello lo alarmó de un modo tan incomprensible como idiota.

—Ehh… ¡bueno!—exclamó de improviso, sintiéndose infinitamente nervioso. Y estúpido—Supongo que nos veremos mañana entonces… ¡Qué tengas muy buenas noches, Videl! Si…buenas noches…

"_Sin duda, Cell y Buu debieron haberme matado…"_

—Oh…bien—contestó Videl, en un tono que sonó sumamente apagado—Será hasta mañana entonces.

Tras estas palabras, la chica guardó un profundo silencio, bajando la vista hacia el pavimento de la acera. Gohan la observó atentamente durante unos segundos que parecieron horas, experimentando la exquisita ansiedad y confusión de aquel que no tiene ni la menor idea de qué demonios hacer.

—Gohan…—susurró ella de repente, alzando nuevamente la mirada.

Gohan abrió los ojos como platos, avanzando un paso hacia ella de modo inconsciente.

— ¿Si?

Videl movió los labios levemente, como si intentara decir algo que no conseguía expresar. Finalmente volvió a bajar la vista.

—No…nada… Nos vemos mañana.

Gohan asintió, incapaz de agregar nada más.

—Si…que descanses…

Tras estas palabras el joven dio media vuelta, dispuesto a huir cuanto antes de allí a auto flagelarse por su patética cobardía; sin embargo, la mano que lo sujetó de pronto por la muñeca le impidió avanzar un solo paso. Mudo de asombro, inmóvil como una estatua, Gohan contempló en silencio como Videl lo abrazaba con toda la suavidad del mundo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Gracias…—murmuró la chica, con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas alrededor de su espalda—Gracias por haberme invitado al baile, y por la hermosa noche que hemos compartido.

Si antes el corazón le había latido con fuerza, en esos momentos Gohan prácticamente sintió que el pecho le estallaría. No tuvo la intención, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para premeditarlo, pero aún así sus manos se movieron en forma autónoma, colocándose suavemente sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

—De nada…—susurró, encontrando por fin la calma en su voz—Fue todo un placer para mí.

Videl le sonrió cálidamente, entrecerrando los ojos, y entonces, muy lentamente, como si no quisiera despegarse aún de él, retrocedió unos pocos pasos hasta apoyarse de espaldas contra el portón. Siguió sonriéndole cuando, sin voltear, abrió lentamente la puerta de entrada.

—Buenas noches, Gohan.

Él también sonrió, inclinando la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Videl.

Cuando Gohan volvió a entrar en el automóvil que Bulma le había prestado, intentando no voltear, se desplomó sobre el volante como si se hubiera quedado inconsciente allí mismo. Lo sujetó con fuerza entre sus manos, apoyando la frente sobre sus nudillos. El corazón le latía tan violentamente que parecía querer saltar a través de su pecho en cualquier segundo.

—Maldición…—susurró.

No estaba preparado. ¿Cómo podría haberlo estado? Las emociones que lo bombardeaban eran tan fuertes y confusas que no había sabido cómo afrontarlas. A pesar de todo lo que había vivido, de todos los peligros que había enfrentado, aún continuaba siendo un niño; un simple niño. Y acababa de pagar el precio por ello.

Soltó un largo suspiro, poniendo en contacto el auto. A pesar de todo, sonrió mientras encendía el motor, echando un último vistazo a la gran mansión Satán.

—Mañana será otro día...

_**.**_

_**Fin del Anexo.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Buenooo espero que hayan encontrado de su agrado estas pequeñas situaciones. La verdad es que no sé muy bien por qué fue que no formaron parte de los capítulos 2, 5, 6 y 9. Creo que tenía una idea bastante fija de como debían ser esos episodios, y tal vez consideré que incluir estas escenas los hubiera vuelto un poco cargantes a la hora de leerlos. Pero bueno, aquí están para su deleite o desprecio :P_

_Por supuesto, agradezco de todo corazón a:_

**_. LadyKya0: _**_tanto tiempo! también espero que estés muy bien :) Me alegra saber que has estado siguiendo las actualizaciones, y también que te han gustado __las situaciones que se dieron en el capítulo anterior (con Vegeta, Trunks, los puntos de vista y los celos de Gohan) Con respecto a Videl, quisiera dejar en claro que mi visión sobre su nivel de pelea era el de alguien solo un poco por encima de Mr. Satán. Su entrenamiento con Gohan sin duda la ha vuelto más fuerte, pero tampoco la ha situado cerca del nivel de ninguno de los guerreros Z. Teniendo en cuenta que en este torneo compiten los seres humanos "normales" más fuertes del mundo, supongo que es lógico que Videl, estando un nivel por encima de ellos, se encuentre en condiciones de vencerlos a todos, pero tampoco sin sufrir un solo rasguño en el proceso. No olvidemos que el entrenamiento ha hecho que apenas comience a tener cierto manejo de su ki ^^u_

**_. Reela:_**_ Hola! muchas gracias por comenzar a seguir mi historia! Tal vez este no haya sido el capítulo que esperabas leer, mis disculpas nuevamente, pero espero que haya logrado entretenerte tanto como los otros. Y sí, nadie dijo que la victoria sería fácil ;)_

_**. F3fitha:** hola! gracias nuevamente por tu comentario! En verdad significa mucho para mí ver tu review en cada nueva actualización. Y si, Tao Pai Pai! Sin duda Videl deberá hacer su mejor esfuerzo para patearle el cu... :P Saludos para ti también. Cambio y fuera!_

_**. LDGV:** estimado amigo, todo un placer contar nuevamente con tu review. Sep, esto no será nada fácil para Videl, pero si hay algo que todos sabemos de ella es que jamás se da por vencida. Así que mantente al tanto, pronto subiré el capítulo 11!_

**_. Kari Hyuga: _**_nuevamente muchas gracias por haberme agregado a favoritos =) Y también por tu pm. Es muy lindo ver que tienes una cuenta aquí en ; en verdad me gustó mucho haber podido mantener una pequeña conversación contigo. Jeje, lo de Erasa y Sharpner fue solo una insinuación, pero veo que todos se lo tomaron muy en serio. Personalmente, creo que hacen una buena pareja ^^u Y si la pelea del anterior capítulo te gustó, entonces muy posiblemente también te guste el próximo episodio, al menos en ese sentido ;) Respecto a eso, perdón por la demora! Espero que este pequeño anexo también te haya gustado. Trataré de terminar y subir cuanto antes el nuevo capítulo! _

**_. O'h Isabel:_**_ mi estimada amiga, qué tal estás? Aquí estoy con una nueva actualización, tratando de amenizar un poco la espera hasta tener listo el capítulo 11. De nada por la escena entre Goten y Trunks ;) Y en cuanto a Vegeta, ya sabes; también lo considero uno de los mejores personajes de Dragon Ball, así que había que darle su pequeño espacio en la historia. Y obvio que recuerdo esa escena jaja. Un saludo enorme! Espero que la hayas pasado genial conociendo a nuestros ídolos del doblaje :D_**_  
_**

**_. Fuutachimaru: _**_jajaja! me muero de risa con tus comentarios XD Estúpido y sensual Fland...digo Tao Pai Pai jaja. Y lo de los cañones de plasma actualizados y el resumen del fic telenovelesco también jaja. Sip, sip, como te decía trato de ajustarme al contexto de Dragon Ball Z, más allá de las pequeñas licencias que me voy tomando para que la historia avance. El fic en si es mi visión de como fue que estos dos terminaron juntos. Creo que cualquiera puede imaginarse mucho al respecto, teniendo en cuenta el enorme vacío de diez años que Toriyama se sacó de la galera entre el fin de la saga de Buu y el final de DBZ :P Volviendo a lo otro, muchas gracias por comentar nuevamente! Espero poder volver a leerte en la próxima actualización ;D_

_**. videl.S: **como siempre, un gusto y un placer leer tu comentario en cada nueva publicación =) Este no fue el capítulo 11, pero ojalá te haya gustado tanto como los demás. Trataré de terminarlo cuanto antes para así poder subirlo. Saludos cordiales! Y mantente al tanto! ;D_

**_. Midory: _**_Hey! muchas gracias por tu review! Y__si, que no se entere Bulma :P Mmm si, Gohan la invitó a cenar, qué pasará ahora? jaja XD En este anexo si hubo un poquito de ellos dos ¿no? aunque tal vez no haya llenado del todo tus expectativas ^^u Paciencia, paciencia, no te prometo el sexo desenfrenado pero al menos algo deberán traerse entre manos estos dos chicos ;)_

_**. Valery:** muchísimas gracias por tus elogios! Comentarios como el tuyo me hacen muy feliz, más al saber que logré arrancarte una sonrisa mientras leías :) Pero por favor nada de arrodillarse, con leer tu comentario es más que suficiente para mí :P Así que mantente al tanto! Pronto retomaré el torneo con el capítulo 11._

_**. Areli:** gracias de corazón por volver a comentar :) Sé muy bien que este no es el capítulo que esperabas, pero ten por seguro que me encuentro trabajando en ello y que en la brevedad retomaré por donde me había quedado. Y de nada por la historia, gracias a ti por leer y comentar! Un saludo enorme!  
_

_**. Rossy-Apac:** mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por haberme agregado a favoritos y por comenzar a seguir mi humilde fic. Como verás, este no es precisamente el capítulo 11 ^^u, pero espero que hayas disfrutado de este pequeño anexo mientras termino de redactarlo. Saludos cordiales! Espero poder volver a leerte en la próxima actualización!_

_**. gabbyo:** hola! un gusto leerte nuevamente! Y muchas gracias por tus elogios! =) Espero no haberte decepcionado demasiado con este rejunte de escenas descartadas; te prometo que el capítulo 11 no tardará en salir!_

_**. luna:** hola nuevamente! Vegeta es un gran personaje, y me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado sus pequeñas participaciones. Espero que este anexo haya evitado tu trágico deceso O.O! jaja. Hablando en serio, me encuentro trabajando en el capítulo 11 y no tardaré en subirlo. Hasta entonces! Espero leerte nuevamente!_

_**. okami king:** hola! muchas gracias por comentar :D Jeje, Tao Pai Pai puede ponerle muy difíciles las cosas a nuestros héroes, ¿verdad? Por favor mantente al tanto! Saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima actualización!_


	12. Semis

_Bien, luego de mucho tiempo aquí estoy con el episodio 11! __Creo que de todos los capítulos que he subido hasta ahora, este no solo fue el que más trabajo costó, sino también el que más me ha gustado =) Así es, este es mi episodio favorito hasta la fecha; ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo. Así que d_ejemos atrás los anexos y las escenas eliminadas y sumerjámonos nuevamente en el Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales. 

_Disfruten la lectura! =D_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 11: Semi (¿final?)**

**.**

El cielo brillaba iluminado por un manto infinito de estrellas, las cuales, junto al fulgor de la luna, teñían de un tenue brillo plateado el océano en el horizonte. La playa, con su suave arena dorada, lucía silenciosa y tranquila a aquellas horas de la noche, sin ninguna otra persona aparte de ellos dos en las cercanías.

Gohan y Videl caminaron uno junto al otro a través de la orilla, con la fría agua del mar besándoles los pies. Detrás de ellos, a lo lejos, el horizonte nocturno brillaba con las incesantes luces de la ciudad, una delgada línea amarilla que separa la tierra del firmamento. Allí sin embargo, la visibilidad se reducía a lo que la luna y las estrellas les ofrecían desde el cielo, lo cual creaba una atmósfera agradable y relajada. Dada la particularidad del contexto, sus ropas tal vez no parecieran las más adecuadas. Videl lucía un bello vestido azul sin mangas, largo hasta la rodilla, el cual dejaba al descubierto sus hombros blancos y delicados. Se había sacado los zapatos de tacón para poder andar tranquilamente por la playa, llevándolos recogidos en una mano a la altura del hombro. Gohan, por su parte, vestía una elegante camisa negra, a juego con los pantalones de vestir del mismo color. Hacía rato ya que ambos habían cenado en el centro de la isla, en uno de los más finos restaurantes disponibles, y ahora se encontraban a solas en la playa, caminando bajo la luz de la luna. Aquel bien podría ser el ideal de situación romántica que cualquier pareja desearía, no podía negarse; sin embargo…había algo que había impedido a Gohan relajarse en toda la noche…

"_Tao Pai Pai"_ pensó el joven, perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte, donde el negro azulado del firmamento se fundía con el negro azulado del océano.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Gohan?—preguntó de repente la muchacha, entornando levemente sus ojos—Te he notado muy ausente esta noche…

Gohan la observó de soslayo, notando un leve dejo de tristeza en sus ojos azules. Videl tenía más de una razón para exponer sus dudas… Había intentado toda la noche apartar los oscuros pensamientos de su mente, centrándose en la velada que él mismo había organizado. Pero no había tenido mucho éxito… Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en el anterior torneo de las artes marciales, cuando Videl había enfrentado a Spopovich, se habían negado a salir de su cabeza. Él jamás se lo había dicho (¿cómo podría hacerlo?), pero los pavorosos minutos que ella había pasado en la plataforma, enfrentando a ese animal, lo habían marcado para siempre en lo más profundo de sus ser. Y ahora temía… temía porque sabía que Videl jamás renunciaría a la pelea, y porque un oponente igual de terrible la aguardaba en semifinales… Él no podría soportar verla de nuevo en una situación como aquella, no podría soportar verla sufrir de ese modo otra vez; no sin perder el control, no sin intentar hacer hasta lo imposible por evitarlo. No, no podía permitirlo…de ninguna manera. ¿Pero cómo podía decírselo? ¿Cómo podía advertirla sin herir su gran orgullo de luchadora, ese orgullo que tanto lo cautivaba?

— ¿Acaso…te aburre pasar el tiempo conmigo?—continuó Videl en tono apagado, sin duda malinterpretando su prolongado silencio.

Gohan negó con la cabeza, dedicándole una débil sonrisa; la máxima que fue capaz de esbozar en ese momento.

—Por favor no digas eso, Videl… Sabes que siempre me ha agradado tu compañía…

La chica desvió la vista hacia la arena, visiblemente avergonzada; sin embargo, la expresión de tristeza no abandonó su rostro en ningún momento.

—Entonces… ¿por qué?

El joven suspiró largamente, elevando la mirada hacia el cielo repleto de estrellas. No le había expresado el motivo de su preocupación. Ella no tenía la más remota idea de a quien enfrentaría en su siguiente combate. Pero…no podía permitir que esa expresión continuara adornando el rostro de Videl, no sabiendo que él era el causante.

—Videl…—susurró en voz baja, pensando cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir—Tu rival en las semifinales…él…

La chica alzó una mano en su dirección, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No quiero saber a quién enfrentaré en la siguiente ronda. Confío en mis habilidades.

—Lo sé…pero este oponente no es uno cualquiera. Sé quién es, y créeme que se trata de alguien muy peligroso.

Videl lo observó fijamente por primera vez.

—Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—No es eso, claro que confío en ti, y también estoy muy al tanto de cuanto has mejorado. Pero…—Gohan le devolvió la mirada con pesar—este oponente se encuentra fuera de tu alcance…

La muchacha desvió sus ojos hacia el océano. Gohan notó confundido que su expresión ya no era de tristeza, ni de orgullo. No sabía de qué era. De repente, Videl se había vuelto indescifrable a sus ojos.

— ¿Qué propones entonces?—dijo en voz baja— ¿Qué me dé por vencida? ¿Qué me humille a mí misma como hice aquella vez?

Gohan alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido. Cómo aquella vez… La imagen de aquel maldito animal masacrándola acudió a su mente como un relámpago, provocándole un agudísimo dolor en el pecho. Sin pensarlo un segundo, el joven detuvo bruscamente sus pasos sobre la arena, sujetando a su compañera por el brazo. Videl lo observó fijamente, sin variar aquella indescifrable expresión.

— ¿Humillarte? ¿Humillarte dices? En aquella ocasión peleaste con todas tus fuerzas, dando lo mejor de ti hasta el último momento. No hay nada de humillante en eso. ¡Luchaste con honor!— Gohan hizo una breve pausa, soltando un suspiro cargado de emoción— ¿…Alguna vez pensaste en lo que yo sentí, en lo que yo experimenté al ver como ese maldito te torturaba sin piedad?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos azules brillaban tanto que Gohan tuvo la impresión de que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué…fue lo que sentiste?

El joven subió lentamente la mano con la cual le sujetaba el brazo, acariciando con suavidad la piel hasta llegar a su hombro.

—Muchas cosas que no quisiera volver a experimentar jamás…—respondió con total franqueza—Ira, desesperación, frustración…miedo.

— ¿Miedo?—susurró ella, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Él asintió, bajando la vista hacia el suelo con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

—A lo último ya no fui capaz de soportarlo… Me transformé allí mismo, sin importar que todo el mundo me viera. Corrí hacia a ti impulsado por la ira, por la desesperación, por el temor…el temor a perderte allí, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, sin poder hacer nada por protegerte…

Videl no dijo nada. Continuó observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes como dos perfectos zafiros azules. Casi sin darse cuenta, la chica elevó lentamente una mano, apoyándola sobre los dedos que Gohan presionaba contra su hombro.

—No puedo permitir que eso vuelva a ocurrir…—continuó el joven— No, Videl… ¡No lo permitiré!

—Gohan…

—Pero…sé que no puedo impedirte competir en la siguiente ronda… Sería un insulto a todo el esfuerzo que has hecho, tanto para entrenarte como para llegar hasta aquí… Por ese es que me has visto así esta noche... Estoy preocupado, muy preocupado por lo que pueda ocurrir mañana en la plataforma. Y no sé qué hacer…en verdad no lo sé…

Videl no contestó de inmediato. Permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes, sin dejar de observarlo fijamente. Gohan no le devolvió la mirada, pues sus ojos se negaron a despegarse de la arena en la cual sus pies se hundían. Quería protegerla, a toda costa, pero no podía prohibirle participar; no podía impedirle que intentara alcanzar sus metas y sus sueños, no a la Videl que él tanto conocía y admiraba. No podía. Solo cuando la cálida mano de la muchacha se apoyó sobre su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, se sintió capaz de alzar la mirada hacia ella, topándose con una de las más hermosas sonrisas que jamás le había visto.

—Gohan…—susurró ella, sin dejar de sonreír y de acariciar su rostro—No sabes lo mucho que significan para mí tus palabras… Y créeme que te entiendo, pues…fue lo mismo que yo sentí cuando todos pensaron que habías muerto en manos de Buu…—Videl ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, con el rubor comenzando a teñir levemente su rostro—Y te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón que comprendas y respetes mi deseo de pelear mañana. Me conoces, oh claro que me conoces, y sabes que no puedo darme por vencida sin haberlo intentado, sin haber dado lo mejor de mí antes… Pelearé, pero te prometo que no dejaré que vuelvas a experimentar ese temor otra vez. Yo ganaré. Tú solo…confía en mí.

Gohan la observó directo a los ojos, con sus labios fruncidos en una línea recta. Le encantaban las sinceras palabras de Videl, le fascinaba el contacto de sus cálidos dedos al acariciar su mejilla, lo embriagaba el suave perfume que emanaba de su cuerpo, tan cercano al de él… Y confiaba en ella, claro que confiaba. Pero…Videl no sabía a quién se enfrentaba. Por más que le diera su palabra, no podría evitar que el mismo temor lo invadiera cuando trepara a la plataforma al día siguiente.

—Sé que pelearás, no puedo evitarlo—dijo muy lentamente—Pero quiero que me prometas algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?—contestó ella, sin dejar de observarlo fijamente.

—Que no dejarás que ese sujeto te lastime… Quiero que me prometas que renunciarás a la pelea si ves que no puedes derrotarlo. No seré capaz de controlarme si vuelvo a presenciar nuevamente algo como lo del torneo anterior… No podré…

—Gohan…yo…

—Prométemelo.

Videl suspiró, sonriendo débilmente.

—Te lo prometo.

Recién entonces él fue capaz de sonreír también, asintiendo con la cabeza a las últimas palabras que se dijeron allí, pues al instante echó a caminar a través de la arena húmeda de la orilla, colocando su brazo alrededor del hombro de su compañera. No hubo más necesidad de palabras después de eso. Videl se dejó abrazar, apoyando suavemente la cabeza sobre el pecho de Gohan, recorriendo en silencio, pero en paz, la gran playa bañada por la luz de la luna.

Pero él sabía que aquello aún no había terminado.

Antes de que el sol saliera había algo más que debía hacer.

Él no permitiría que Videl volviera a correr un peligro como ese.

De ningún modo lo permitiría.

No otra vez…

**.**

Desde la azotea del enorme hotel la isla podía contemplarse casi en su totalidad. Hacia el centro, las luces de la ciudad brillaban incansables, convirtiéndose en un aglomerado conjunto de puntos de luz amarilla, como si fueran miles de luciérnagas amontonadas en la oscuridad. El horizonte, en cambio, se encontraba flanqueado en toda su extensión por el vasto océano, una línea oscura que apenas se diferenciaba del lienzo negro-azul del firmamento. Faltaba menos de una hora para el amanecer de un nuevo día, el cuarto desde el inicio del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales, aunque el cielo repleto de estrellas no daba muestras de ello aún. Sentado en posición de loto en el borde de la azotea, con ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura del regazo, Tao Pai Pai parecía meditar profundamente. Como era de esperarse, había vencido con facilidad a su oponente en los cuartos de final, convirtiéndose en el siguiente rival de Videl en las semifinales. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, sumamente concentrado en su meditación, pudo notar fácilmente la presencia a sus espaldas.

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?—preguntó tranquilamente, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Los pasos sonaron con claridad sobre el concreto de la azotea, deteniéndose justo en el centro. Gohan, aún vestido con su camisa y su pantalón negro, observó seriamente al hombre de espaldas a él, sentado en el borde del edificio.

—Tao Pai Pai, el mercenario y asesino más certero del mundo. ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en este torneo? ¿A quién has venido a eliminar?

El aludido observó por encima del hombro por primera vez, poniéndose de pie lentamente. Con ambas manos cruzadas detrás de la cintura, caminó lentamente hacia el centro de la azotea, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros del joven.

—Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia, muchachito, sea quien seas—dijo con desdén—Lárgate de aquí si no quieres salir las…

Tao Pai Pai detuvo repentinamente sus palabras; no pudo evitar hacerlo, pues el joven delante de él desapareció de su vista como si se hubiera desmaterializado en el mismísimo aire. Algo en su interior le dijo que eso no era así; no había desaparecido, simplemente se había movido, pero a una velocidad tan impresionante que su mente no llegaba siquiera a concebirlo. Solo cuando sintió el dedo apoyándose en su nuca comprendió que, en efecto, así había sido. El asesino permaneció absolutamente inmóvil, sintiendo la presencia del joven a sus espaldas, con su dedo índice apoyado con fuerza en la parte posterior de su cabeza. No podía creerlo…

Reaccionando con la velocidad de un relámpago, Tao Pai Pai se dio vuelta hacia el joven, arrojando un golpe de puño que podría haber matado a un hombre sin ningún problema. Fue como golpear un muro de hierro… Gohan detuvo fácilmente el puñetazo con la palma de su mano, ejerciendo tanta presión que el mercenario cayó de rodillas al suelo, adolorido, intentando liberarse del agarre de acero del muchacho. Con un gesto despectivo, Gohan lo soltó, arrojándolo hacia atrás. Tao Pai Pai lo observó atentamente de cuclillas en el suelo, sujetándose la mano con la que había intentado golpearlo.

— ¿Quién…rayos eres tú?

— ¿En verdad necesitas preguntarlo?—contestó con desdén el muchacho—Pensé que un hombre tan bien entrenado como tú jamás olvidaba un rostro.

— ¡¿Quién eres?!

—Hace casi ocho años nos encontramos, tú y yo, cuando trabajabas para el desgraciado aquel que engañaba a la gente con falsas promesas de protección. Aquella vez te negaste a pelear contra mí al darte cuenta de quién era en realidad. ¿Me recuerdas ahora?

Tao retrocedió un paso con cautela, observando fijamente a su interlocutor.

—Tú eres…el hijo de Son Goku…

—Exacto—contestó Gohan en tono amenazador—Y ahora sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz. Así que más te vale que prestes atención a lo que voy a decirte.

El asesino guardó silencio, parándose recto con ambas manos detrás de la cintura. Sonrió levemente, sin dejar de observarlo directo a los ojos.

—Recuerdo que tu cabello era de otro color en aquella ocasión, pero sin duda eres la misma persona. Tu ki no miente… Bien, contestaré tu pregunta entonces. No estoy aquí para matar a nadie.

Gohan lo observó con desconfianza.

— ¿Ah no?

—No. A decir verdad, debido a los tiempos de paz que vive la tierra, y también a la tarifa que suelo cobrar, últimamente no he tenido una gran cantidad de trabajos—sonrió—Así que pensé que participar en este torneo sería una forma rápida y sencilla de ganar algo de dinero.

—Así que todo es por el dinero, eh.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? He derrotado justamente a mis oponentes hasta ahora. Merezco ganar.

—Tu último rival se encuentra internado gravemente en el hospital, cuando desde un principio no tenía chance alguna de vencerte ¿A eso llamas una victoria justa?

Tao Pai Pai ensanchó su sonrisa, extendiendo una mano hacia él.

—No es mi culpa que fuera más débil que yo.

—No, pero si es tu culpa abusar de esa superioridad—replicó el joven en tono cortante, casi escupiendo las palabras—Pero en fin, no estoy aquí para hablar de tu anterior adversario, ni tampoco para saber cuál es el motivo de tu participación en el torneo.

Tao volvió a adoptar una actitud cautelosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

— ¿Sabes quién será tu oponente en las semifinales?

—La hija de Mr. Satán—respondió el asesino con desconfianza— ¿Qué hay con ella?

Gohan avanzó lentamente unos pasos hacia él. Al hacerlo, elevó en forma considerable su ki, generando leves descargas eléctricas alrededor de su cuerpo. Tao volvió a retroceder, impresionando por el increíble poder de aquel muchacho. Jamás en toda su larga existencia había sentido un ki semejante…

—Quiero proponerte algo, Tao Pai Pai.

—Te escucho…

—Quiero que pelees limpiamente contra Videl mañana.

— ¿Limpiamente?

—Sí, quiero que tengas un combate justo con ella… Ni siquiera pienses en lastimarla innecesariamente, o en hacerle sufrir tu superioridad. No se te ocurra hacer lo que hiciste con tu último adversario…

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que la deje ganar?—replicó Tao, intentando contener la ira en su voz— ¡Soy un guerrero! ¡Yo…!

— ¡Silencio!—lo interrumpió Gohan, liberando aún más ki que antes—No finjas poseer honor, maldito asesino. Y no, no te estoy pidiendo que te dejes vencer, sería un insulto al orgullo y a la determinación de Videl… Quiero que la enfrentes dando lo mejor de ti…pero sin violencia innecesaria, sin sadismo ¿Tengo tu palabra?

El mercenario volvió a retroceder un paso, sonriendo nerviosamente.

— ¿Y qué si me niego?

Gohan lo observó con una mirada que podría haber congelado el mismísimo infierno, permitiendo que la presión de su ki agrietara el suelo bajo sus pies. Tao se quedó literalmente sin palabras al percibir el descomunal poder del muchacho.

—Si no haces lo que te digo, si te atreves a hacerla sufrir cruelmente, entonces te mataré del modo más lento y doloroso que te puedas imaginar…—la voz de Gohan sonó tan fría y cortante como una daga de hielo— ¿Tengo tu palabra, Tao Pai Pai?

Tao sonrió tenuemente, volviendo a pararse en su solemne y habitual pose.

—Tienes mi palabra…hijo de Son Goku.

**. . .**

_Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales, día 4:_

Videl ajustó firmemente su cinta de karate azul, a juego con las muñequeras y el gi al estilo Son. Delante de ella, a tan solo unos metros de distancia, su oponente la observaba con ambas manos cruzadas detrás de la cintura. Su nombre era Tao Pai Pai, y era un sujeto de lo más extraño. Vestía pantalones negros y una elegante túnica china de un azul claro, con un gran kanji en el pecho que simbolizaba la palabra "matar". Sus cabellos eran largos y negros, prolijamente atados en una trenza que le colgaba por la espalda. Lo extraño en él eran sus manos…y su rostro. Tanto sus dedos como la parte superior de su cabeza parecían hechos de metal, con dos grandes gafas rojas en lugar de ojos, todo lo cual le daba una bizarra apariencia de cyborg.

"_Gohan en verdad estaba preocupado anoche"_ se dijo a sí misma, observando de soslayo hacia el edificio de espera a un costado de la plataforma. El joven Son observaba atentamente a su adversario con una muy seria expresión en el rostro, algo poco habitual en él. Gohan le había advertido que aquel sujeto era peligroso, y no solo eso…también le había dicho que era alguien que se encontraba fuera de su alcance.

Videl no iba a negar que aquellas palabras, proviniendo de alguien como Gohan, la habían preocupado. Pero…no podía simplemente renunciar luego de haber llegado tan lejos. Estaba a solo un paso de alcanzar la final de la competencia que la había obsesionado durante la mayor parte de su vida, aún a sabiendas del poder que poseían los verdaderos salvadores de la tierra. Su honor, su orgullo, su temple…todo aquello que la había definido desde que tenía uso de razón estaba en juego. No iba a permitir que lo que había sucedido contra Spopovich se repitiera. No lo permitiría…

No otra vez.

¡Pondría su alma en el combate!

— ¡Damas y caballeros!—exclamó el anunciador, de pie a un lado de la plataforma— ¡Luego de muchas e intensas batallas, damos inicio a la primera semifinal!

Videl ni siquiera escuchó los gritos y los aplausos del público. Todos sus sentidos se encontraban enfocados en el hombre delante de ella, exprimiendo al máximo su nueva y mejorada percepción marcial. Sin embargo…no pudo sentir absolutamente nada en él. Aquello la alertó. Hasta ese momento, había sido capaz de percibir el ki de cada uno de sus oponentes, aunque de un modo bastante difuso. Que no pudiera sentir la energía de aquel sujeto quería decir que éste tenía un control pleno sobre su ki, el suficiente como para ocultarlo por completo a los demás, tal como Gohan y sus amigos podían hacer.

—La señorita Videl libró dos grandiosos combates para llegar hasta aquí, derrotando a los participantes Killa y Jewel en octavos y cuartos de final—continuó el anunciador—Del otro lado, luego de muchos años, el señor Tao Pai Pai ha regresado al torneo, siendo el participante que más rápidamente ha concluido cada uno de sus enfrentamientos hasta ahora. Hoy ambos se encuentran para decidir quién avanzará a la gran final… ¡Démosle un gran aplauso a estos dos excelentes luchadores!

Nuevamente, la muchacha prácticamente no oyó el clamor del estadio, el cual se encontraba lleno a rebosar. El presentador no había mentido. Había visto el resumen del anterior combate de Tao Pai Pai en las noticias. Había vencido a Caroni, uno de los mejores alumnos de su padre, en menos de un minuto, dándole una velocísima serie de golpes que apenas había llegado a ver. Pero aún así se había dado cuenta de la forma en que lo había atacado… Los golpes de ese sujeto iban siempre dirigidos a los puntos más vulnerables del cuerpo. Era como si cada uno de sus ataques llevara la clara intención de asesinar a su oponente… Gohan no había bromeado al decirle que era peligroso. Debía ir con todo desde el principio o lo lamentaría.

— ¡Que dé inicio la primera semifinal del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales! Participantes… ¡pueden comenzar!

Videl se colocó en una fiera pose defensiva, a diferencia de su adversario, el cual permaneció tranquilamente de pie con ambas manos detrás de la cintura. Frunciendo el ceño ante su relajada actitud, la chica se arrojó sobre él a toda velocidad, no corriendo, sino desplazándose a través del aire a tan solo unos centímetros del suelo. No obstante, la perfecta patada que arrojó hacia su rival fue eludida con una facilidad pasmosa. Sin siquiera variar su relajada postura, Tao Pai Pai esquivó su golpe dando un simple paso al costado; y lo mismo hizo con cada uno de los veloces ataques que intentó a continuación. Asombrada, Videl observó cómo sus puñetazos y patadas eran evitados sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Tao Pai Pai movía sus pies tan prolijamente que parecía ejecutar una especie de danza, haciéndose a un lado un segundo antes de que cada golpe impactara. Estaba jugando con ella.

Enfurecida, Videl arrojó un puñetazo ascendente directo al rostro, el cual fue eludido con un leve movimiento de cabeza; no obstante, en forma casi simultánea, la chica lanzó una veloz patada hacia la zona abdominal, segura de tenerlo esta vez. Abrió inmensamente los ojos, incrédula, cuando Tao Pai Pai bloqueó su ataque solo con la punta de su dedo índice, conteniendo por completo toda la fuerza y la presión del impacto.

—Demasiado lenta—dijo en tono tranquilo, alzando hacia arriba el dedo con una fuerza imposible.

Videl salió despedida por los aires como si hubiera sido arrollada por un camión, cayendo de espaldas sobre la plataforma. Rodó por las baldosas a toda velocidad, apoyando la planta del pie en el suelo para impulsarse nuevamente sobre su oponente. Estaba impresionada, más de lo que le gustaría reconocer, pero aún así no iba a permitir que la vacilara de esa manera. Sacando máximo partido a su velocidad, Videl intentó una nueva combinación de golpes y patadas, reduciendo al mínimo la distancia entre ambos. Sin embargo, cada uno de sus ataques fue eludido con facilidad otra vez; con demasiada facilidad… La muchacha comenzó a sentirse como cuando intentaba golpear a Gohan en sus entrenamientos, lo cual la alarmó a sobremanera. Ese sujeto era demasiado rápido…se anticipaba a cada uno de sus movimientos con una facilidad increíble ¡Solo jugaba con ella! Cuando brincó en línea recta hacia arriba, ejecutando una perfecta patada giratoria en el aire, Tao Pai Pai pareció desmaterializarse ante sus ojos. Su pie cortó el vacío, el espacio que medio segundo antes su oponente había ocupado. Ni siquiera vio el golpe que la alcanzó en el estómago un instante después, a una velocidad tan grande que no lo creyó posible.

Videl salió despedida hacia atrás nuevamente, cayendo de espaldas en el borde de la plataforma. Durante unos segundos no fue capaz de hacer nada más que permanecer tendida en el suelo, experimentando un dolor tan agudo que parecía imposible. Se dobló en agonía cuando intentó incorporarse, doblando la rodilla contra el suelo. Ese golpe había llevado una fuerza monstruosa…no recordaba que nadie jamás la hubiera golpeado tan poderosamente antes… Videl escupió algo de sangre cuando finalmente logró ponerse de pie, limpiándose la barbilla con el dorso de la mano. Ahora sí que estaba enfurecida. Ese sujeto era todo lo que Gohan le había advertido, pero además no la estaba tomando en serio… ¡Seguía jugando con ella como si fuera una niña indefensa! Exhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos. No podía dejar que la ira opacara su juicio en un momento como ese. Aún no había dado el cien por ciento… Atacaría tal como Gohan le había enseñado, utilizando al máximo su ki para incrementar su fuerza, sus reflejos y su velocidad. ¡No iba a hacérselo tan fácil!

A los ojos de cualquier persona común y corriente, Videl pareció desvanecerse en el mismísimo aire, reapareciendo un segundo después delante de un relajado Tao Pai Pai. Concentrando el flujo de energía en el extremo de su mano, la chica arrojó un golpe cargado de ki a una velocidad tres veces superior a la que había mostrado hasta entonces. Pero incluso eso no fue suficiente… Su adversario detuvo el golpe con la palma de su mano, como quien simplemente alza el brazo para espantar una mosca. Tal habilidad sorprendió y asustó a Videl, pero se resistió a dejar que aquello nublara su determinación. ¡No se rendiría! Su cuerpo volvió a "desmaterializarse" en el aire, reapareciendo detrás de Tao Pai Pai al instante siguiente. El asesino detuvo su patada cargada de energía interponiendo su antebrazo, sin siquiera darse vuelta, y lo mismo hizo con cada uno de los golpes de ki que la chica intentó a continuación.

Aquello no podía ser posible…Videl se estaba moviendo a una velocidad que ni siquiera ella misma se consideraba capaz de alcanzar, agotando sus fuerzas debido a los poderosos golpes de ki que arrojaba, golpes que derribarían un muro de piedra sin ningún problema; pero, aún así, aquello no significaba absolutamente nada para su adversario. Su último golpe fue detenido por Tao con un simple movimiento de muñeca, el cual fue seguido por un contraataque con su otra mano en forma casi simultánea. La muchacha sintió el golpe de espada del mercenario impactar en su costado izquierdo con una fuerza demoledora, tanta que pudo sentir el escalofriante crujido de sus costillas al resquebrajarse, y el indecible dolor castigando cada centímetro de su abdomen… Cayó de espaldas en el suelo como si fuera una muñeca desarticulada, y esta vez no fue capaz de incorporarse del todo. Trastabilló peligrosamente al intentarlo, doblando la rodilla debido al agudísimo dolor que la castigaba.

— ¿Ya has tenido suficiente?—preguntó con tranquilidad el mercenario—No puedes ganarme, niña. Ríndete ahora y terminemos con este lamentable espectáculo.

Videl parpadeó varias veces, sintiéndose desorientada. ¿Rendirse? ¿Ella?

"_Te lo prometo"_

Las palabras, sus propias palabras, resonaron claramente en su cabeza. Era verdad, se lo había prometido a Gohan…le había dado su palabra, pero…no podía ¡No podía rendirse! ¡Aún podía seguir luchando!

—Jamás…jamás me rendiré—respondió obstinadamente, levantándose con dificultad del suelo.

Tao pareció observar hacia un costado de la plataforma durante un segundo, hacia la entrada del edificio de espera donde Gohan observaba seriamente el combate. Videl también miró. El joven Son tenía la vista clavada en la plataforma, con ambos brazos tensamente ubicados a ambos lados del cuerpo. Sus manos se encontraban empuñadas, y su seria expresión, una que Videl pocas veces recordaba haber visto, era indescifrable. Delante de ella, Tao suspiró cansadamente, alzando un dedo metálico en su dirección.

—No me dejas más alternativas entonces, niña orgullosa—la punta del índice de Tao brilló en una intensa luz anaranjada, la cual se concentró en una diminuta esfera de energía— ¡Dodonpa!

Videl sintió que una potente ola de calor la golpeaba de lleno en todo el cuerpo, arrojándola nuevamente de bruces contra el piso. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Ese sujeto le había arrojado una ráfaga de ki? Ni siquiera había llegado a ver el destello que la golpeó… Asombrada, se percató de que aquel extraño ataque no la había lastimado de verdad, sino que, en cambio, le había adormecido terriblemente todo el cuerpo. Incorporarse fue una tarea imposible. A duras penas logró arrodillarse sobre las baldosas, con sus extremidades tan entumecidas que apenas era capaz de sentirlas. Sus ropas humeaban ligeramente, al igual que sus cabellos. Ya no podía moverse… Los pasos acercándose hacia ella la obligaron a alzar la vista, topándose con su adversario de pie a menos de un metro de ella. Estaba completamente a su merced…ya no podía hacer nada contra él… No podía vencerlo…

—El daño en tu abdomen te ha quitado toda posibilidad de moverte con rapidez. Ya no estás en condiciones de seguir luchando, así que lo preguntaré una última vez. ¿Te rindes?

Videl no respondió. Sus ojos azules se nublaron, tornando borrosa su visión. Ya ni siquiera podía enfocar a su oponente. Aquello era como cuando…como cuando…

—Bien, pierde con honor entonces… ¡Dulces sueños, muchachita!

Casi en cámara lenta, Videl pudo ver como Tao Pai Pai alzaba una mano hacia ella, dispuesto a rematarla allí mismo. Aquello era como cuando había peleado contra Spopovich… La misma desesperación, la misma impotencia, la misma humillación, el mismo temor… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo eso otra vez? Toda su vida se había regido bajo el simple principio de ser la mejor en todo aquello que se propusiera, para terminar descubriendo que el mundo se encontraba repleto de personas infinitamente más fuertes que ella. Pero en aquel entonces no lo sabía…en aquel entonces, casi un año atrás, aún se creía capaz de todo…y aún así Spopovich la había masacrado. Había sido débil, había sido incapaz, frágil, inútil… Justo como ahora… ¿Otra vez dejaría que su honor fuera pisoteado de ese modo? ¿Otra vez sería incapaz de imponerse a su propia debilidad?

El puño de Tao avanzaba hacia ella como si se moviera por debajo del agua. Allí, de rodillas en el suelo, con las costillas fracturadas, pudo ver el golpe de su oponente recorriendo cada centímetro que lo separaba de su rostro; en silencio, al igual que todo el estadio, que toda la gente que la rodeaba. ¿Otra vez? ¿Otra vez perdería de ese modo? ¿Otra vez permitiría que sus miedos la dominaran? La imagen de Gohan sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, con el rostro deformado por el dolor, la golpeó con crueldad. No otra vez…no otra vez… ¡No otra vez!

— ¡NO!

El mundo volvió a su cauce normal de un modo tan repentino como sorprendente. Los sonidos de todo el estadio, los lejanos e inconfundibles gritos de Gohan, la golpearon como si fueran un puño, a la par que su vista volvía a enfocarse nuevamente ¡Podía ver a su oponente!

Jamás supo como lo hizo, pero en ese momento Videl reaccionó con una velocidad que nunca sería capaz de volver a igualar. Se hizo a un lado de un salto, eludiendo apenas por milímetros el puñetazo de Tao Pai Pai, ganando el tiempo suficiente para concentrar absolutamente todo el ki de su agotado ser… Tal como Gohan le había enseñado, tal como había hecho al despedazar las rocas en su duro entrenamiento, Videl reunió una cantidad excesiva de energía en su pie derecho, conectando una poderosa patada directo en el estómago de su oponente. Tao soltó un quejido de asombro y dolor, saliendo despedido hacia atrás con violencia, sin entender del todo lo que había sucedido. Pero Videl aún no había terminado… Sacando fuerzas de donde ya no tenía, la chica se abalanzó sobre su oponente a toda velocidad, eludiendo la patada giratoria con la que éste intentó contraatacar en pleno retroceso. La abertura generada fue suficiente para propinarle un segundo golpe cargado de ki al límite. El puño de Videl se hundió en el estómago de Tao Pai Pai con una fuerza descomunal, pudiendo sentir el tacto del metal al resquebrajarse bajo sus nudillos.

Lo que sucedió a continuación le sería confuso durante el resto de su vida. Era consciente de que después de aquel último ataque cayó de rodillas al suelo, agotada y herida, pero todo lo que ocurrió a su alrededor luego sería como intentar recordar un sueño. Creyó ver al terrible Tao Pai Pai incrustado contra el borde inferior de las gradas, cayendo lentamente sobre la hierba que rodeaba la plataforma. Le pareció escuchar al anunciador pronunciar su nombre, señalando hacia ella con una mano, pero no era capaz de asegurar ninguna de las dos cosas. Sin embargo, había algo que si recordaría… Cuando su cuerpo castigado se precipitó hacia el suelo, al borde de la inconsciencia, pudo sentir unos fuertes brazos sujetándola en forma protectora, impidiéndole caer. El rostro de Gohan observándola con preocupación fue lo último que vio antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente.

**. . .**

Un ventilador girando lentamente en el techo, intermitente, fue lo primero que vio al entreabrir los ojos. Todo era blanco allí, el techo, las paredes, el piso, las sabanas y la cama en la cual yacía. ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba? Eso fue lo que se preguntó una parte de ella, aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia.

— ¿La sala de emergencias del torneo?—se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro, sin dejar de observar el movimiento del ventilador. Se sentía tan cansada…

—Exacto.

Videl abrió completamente los ojos, girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Gohan…

El joven son se encontraba sentado a un costado de la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sonrió al verla, lo cual, inconscientemente, la hizo sentir un poco más tranquila.

— ¿Cuánto…cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Gohan señaló hacia la ventana con el pulgar. Era evidente que hacía un buen rato que había anochecido.

—Permaneciste un par de horas inconsciente, debido al dolor en tus costillas—dijo esto último con un extraño tono de voz, ensombreciendo ligeramente el semblante—Tu padre y mi madre estuvieron aquí más temprano, también Sharpner y Erasa. Pero no debes preocuparte por nada.

Recién entonces Videl se percató del lacerante dolor en su costado izquierdo. Era cierto, su oponente, Tao Pai Pai, le había fracturado un par de costillas durante el combate. Esa era una herida que no le iba a permitir continuar peleando… ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle que no se preocupara por nada? Sin embargo, no prestó demasiada atención a aquello, al menos no aún. Había otra cosa igual de importante que debía corroborar primero…

— ¿Yo…gané?

Gohan le sonrió cálidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Si, Videl, tú ganaste. Eres la finalista del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales.

Videl enderezó la cabeza sobre la almohada, observando nuevamente hacia el ventilador en el techo. ¿Había logrado vencer a aquel terrible sujeto? Ni siquiera estaba segura aún de cómo lo había conseguido… Tao Pai Pai había demostrado una superioridad abrumadora en todo momento. La había tratado como a una niña indefensa, y apenas con tres golpes había logrado dejarla en aquel lamentable estado. No había tenido ninguna oportunidad contra él en toda la pelea… ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Gohan pareció interpretar correctamente su silencio, recordándole el instante crucial del combate.

—En el último momento reaccionaste de un modo explosivo, Videl…—dijo con una tenue sonrisa—Creo que, al verte presionada al límite, lograste sacar el verdadero potencial oculto en tu interior. Te moviste de un modo mucho más veloz de lo que jamás habías logrado antes, arrojando dos poderosísimos golpes de ki. Esos golpes por sí solos fueron suficientes para dejar a Tao Pai Pai fuera de combate.

Videl lo recordó claramente recién entonces. Gohan había utilizado la expresión correcta…había sido como una explosión… Cuando ya todo parecía estar perdido, cuando Tao Pai Pai estaba a punto de rematarla, su alma se negó profundamente a sucumbir de esa manera, se negó a que la misma historia volviera a repetirse otra vez… Y había reaccionado; sí que lo había hecho. En ese instante, tumbada en la cama, todo le parecía una especie de milagro. Haber logrado dar vuelta el combate de aquel modo parecía algo imposible.

Pero lo había hecho.

Y aún así no había servido de nada… No había modo alguno de que pudiera competir en la final en ese estado. El mero pensamiento la llenó de una tristeza infinita, una desesperanza que se instaló como un nudo en la boca de su estómago. Hasta allí había llegado su participación en el Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales… Se sintió más cansada que nunca al arribar a esa conclusión.

—Gané…—dijo con tristeza, mirando hacia un costado, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar en sus ojos—Pero no sirvió de nada… Jamás podré pelear en la final así…

Gohan se acomodó en su asiento, sonriéndole en modo despreocupado.

—Te dije que no debías preocuparte por nada.

Videl giró la cabeza hacia él, molesta. ¿Qué no se preocupara por nada? ¿Cómo podía seguir diciéndole eso?

—Gohan, ¿cómo puedes…?

La chica calló repentinamente sus palabras al ver la mano que el muchacho le extendía. Una pequeña semilla, similar a un frijol, descansaba sobre su palma. Videl abrió enormemente los ojos.

— ¿Una…semilla del ermitaño?

—Exacto—contestó él con sencillez—Si aún quieres participar en la final puedes usarla.

Videl extendió su mano lentamente, tomando la semilla entre sus dedos.

— ¿Cuándo…?

—Desde que el torneo inició—se adelantó Gohan—Yo…simplemente no pude olvidar lo que ocurrió aquella vez… No quería volver a verte lastimada, bajo ninguna circunstancia, por eso fui a la torre del maestro Karin un día antes de venir aquí con mi madre y los demás.

En ese momento, la chica sintió que el sentimiento que guardaba por Gohan la llenaba por completo. Él tampoco lo había olvidado… Y lo había hecho solo por ella. Sonrió llevándose la semilla a los labios.

—Gracias…Gohan…

Los efectos de las semillas del ermitaño siempre la habían maravillado, y aquella vez no fue la excepción. Todo dolor en su cuerpo desapareció en forma instantánea, y casi pudo sentir como sus huesos fracturados se regeneraban por sí solos. Sin embargo, aún seguía sintiéndose increíblemente cansada. Le estaba costando cada vez más mantener los ojos abiertos. Gohan, como solo él podía hacerlo, lo notó al instante.

—Descansa por ahora—dijo en voz baja, acariciándole con suavidad los cabellos—Mañana será tu gran día.

Videl le sonrió con dulzura antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

**. . .**

Gohan abandonó a paso lento la sala de emergencias, una pequeña enfermería que formaba parte de las instalaciones construidas alrededor del estadio central. Salió al exterior con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo repleto de estrellas. Videl se encontraba bien, descansando para lo que sería la final del día siguiente. Había temido mucho al verla combatir contra alguien tan superior a ella, y se había asombrado al ver el modo en que había logrado alzarse con la victoria… Videl tenía un potencial como peleadora mucho mayor a lo que había imaginado en un primer momento, y ese día lo había demostrado sin dejar ningún lugar a dudas. Ahora ya era una de las finalistas del torneo, la primera mujer en alcanzar esa instancia, y en su opinión tenía muy altas probabilidades de quedarse con el título. Seguramente ella ya lo sospechaba, pero se preguntó que sentiría al enterarse de que su propio padre sería el adversario a enfrentar en la final…

— ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

Gohan se detuvo repentinamente sobre sus pasos, mirando por encima del hombro. Así que había decidido acercarse… Tao Pai Pai se encontraba de pie detrás de él, con ambas manos cruzadas detrás de la cintura. Había percibido vagamente su presencia desde antes de abandonar la enfermería, pero no pensó que se animaría a acercarse a él después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo observó en silencio durante un largo rato, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Le rompiste tres cotillas—dijo en voz baja pero clara.

Tao Pai Pai, quien parecía ileso tras el combate, asintió gravemente.

—No fue mi intención hacerlo.

— ¿Ah no? —contestó Gohan, en un tono claramente despectivo.

—No… Lo que pretendí fue dejarla inconsciente con ese golpe, pero resultó ser mucho más dura de lo que parece a simple vista. No solo no la dejé fuera de combate, sino que se negó a renunciar a la batalla.

El joven sonrió tenuemente, desviado la mirada durante un segundo.

—Si…así es ella.

—Entonces…supongo que habrás notado que intenté ponerle un fin rápido a la pelea. Incluso le pedí que se diera por vencida. Dos veces.

Gohan volvió a mirarlo. Tao Pai Pai parecía bastante incómodo, lo cual le resultó de lo más divertido.

—Ese Dodonpa estuvo de más, a mi parecer. Pero…—se apuró a agregar, al ver la creciente cautela en su interlocutor—pude notar que lo arrojaste en una forma muy disminuida. No pretendías dañarla en realidad con ese ataque.

—Así es—confirmó el mercenario—Simplemente intenté dejarla inconsciente…pero otra vez se negó a dejarse vencer.

Gohan se dio cuenta de que, en esos momentos del combate, Videl debió haber estado muy al tanto de que su rival la superaba con holgura. Sonrió tontamente, consciente de que si Videl hubiera cumplido la promesa que le había hecho en la playa, entonces nunca habría obtenido la victoria.

—Perseverante hasta el final…—dijo para sí mismo, aunque Tao pudo oírlo con claridad.

—Sí, una chica muy interesante. Supongo que habrás notado el potencial que posee, ¿verdad? Sus ataques al final de la pelea fueron algo sorprendente…

¿Hasta qué punto se había contenido Tao Pai Pai durante el combate? Gohan no lo sabía, pero si sabía que, a pesar de toda su habilidad y experiencia, el mercenario no había podido hacer nada contra la impresionante reacción de la muchacha. Videl había ganado justamente.

—Sí, soy consciente de su potencial—dijo en un tono menos agresivo—Pero supongo que no estás aquí para hablar de eso, ¿verdad, Tao Pai Pai?

El asesino asintió gravemente. A pesar de su solemne postura, Gohan pudo notar un nerviosismo evidente en él.

—Creo que he cumplido con mi parte del trato—dijo—He venido para corroborar que…no habrá represalias.

Gohan sonrió fríamente al oír esto. Después de todo, había resultado ser muy convincente cuando decidía amenazar a alguien.

—Cumpliste. Ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que me arrepienta.

Tao asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole una leve reverencia antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. El joven Son dejó escapar un largo suspiro, reanudando su caminata hacia el gran hotel en la villa anexa, donde él, Goten y su madre se hospedaban. Aún con ambas manos en los bolsillos, volvió a alzar la mirada hacia el cielo repleto de estrellas.

—Buenas noches, Videl…

**.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.**

* * *

_Y así concluye el capítulo 11, dejándonos muy cerca del final de la historia. Así es, poco a poco vamos acercándonos a la conclusión, aunque aún tenemos un par de capítulos más por delante ;)_

_Como siempre, mis más grandes agradecimientos a:_

_**. Miriamelle: **querida amiga, tanto tiempo, qué tal estás? Espero que muy bien! En el capítulo 10, con la aparición de Tao Pai Pai, se había dejado el terreno listo para todo lo que terminó sucediendo en este capítulo. Espero no haberte decepcionado con lo acontecido finalmente aquí, dado el cariño que le tienes a las épocas pasadas de la serie. Y en cuanto a las secuencias eliminadas, bueno, tenía un poco de miedo de que los lectores quisieran arrojármelas por la cabeza al haber saltado con eso en lugar de con este capítulo jaja, pero es bueno ver que en general han gustado. La escena de Goku y la del baile no están mal, pero personalmente creo que me quedo con la de la conferencia :D Jeje, sabía que iba a gustarte la escena de Vegeta. Te va dedicada! Por cierto, ¿qué te parecieron los dibujos? :P_

_**. O'h Isabel: **obvio que tengo en cuenta tu opinión, cómo no tenerla si siempre me acompañas con tus reviews y con tu apoyo? :) Me alegra ver que anticipaste lo de Spopovich en tu anterior comentario; ese era un tema a tocar sí o sí en algún momento, y tenía pensado desde un principio que fuera antes de este combate tan difícil contra Tao Pai Pai. Hablando de Tao, creo que se levantó bastante expectativa respecto a que sucedería en la pelea, así que bueno, espero que te haya gustado la resolución que ideé para esta situación. Y en cuanto al anexo, que bueno que te gustaron las escenas! Y también que coincidamos en nuestra escena favorita (no sé por qué, pero la de la conferencia tiene algo que hace que la encuentre muy divertida. Creo que no debí haberla eliminado ^^u)_

_**. LDGV: **estimado amigo, es más que claro que tú comprendes a la perfección lo que puede llegar a costar (aún muero por saber como continuará Ávalon!), así que gracias por la paciencia. Creo que al principio no tenía intención de escribir capítulos demasiado largos o cargantes, y por eso terminé eliminando algunas escenas. Te gustaron todas? Eso me alegra mucho! Como decía más arriba, tengo preferencia por la de la conferencia, aunque la del baile, con los líos mentales de Gohan, tampoco estuvo mal. Saludos y un apretón de manos!_

_**.Kari Hyuga: **aquí estamos con el capítulo 11! (por fin jeje) Y no sé la verdad por qué no incluí las escenas del anexo en sus correspondientes episodios. Ya tiré como cien motivos pero todavía no sé bien por qué las descarté ^^u Bueno, lo importante es que pude compartir todas esas escenas eliminadas contigo y con los demás lectores, y me alegra mucho ver que te han gustado. Así que bueno, espero poder leer también tu opinión en el capítulo 12 :) Y cualquier duda o sugerencia por favor no dudes en escribirme un pm que con todo gusto contestaré. Hasta la próxima!_

_**. Fuutachimaru:** hola de nuevo! Wow, revisabas la historia antes que el facebook? Entonces si me sentiré orgulloso jaja :P Y ya sé, ya sé! Me merezco todos los golpes y más, porque la verdad que ni yo me explico muy bien por qué no incluí esas escenas desde un principio. Pero bueno, como decía, lo importante es que pude compartirlas con todos ustedes mientras terminaba de redactar este capítulo. Así le dicen a tu profesor de educación física? espero que no sea de verdad como este Killa jaja. Saludos para ti también!, y no te preocupes que no me aburres, todo lo contrario ;)_

_**. videl.S: **hey, que bueno que te hiciste una cuenta en el sitio =D Y si, raro lo de Goku jaja. Pero bueno, es el padre de Gohan ¿no? Es de suponer que en los diez años que hay entre el final de la saga de Buu y el fin de DBZ al menos una charla de padre a hijo tuvieron ^^u Y después de tanta espera aquí está el capítulo 11. Qué tal ha estado? Espero que te haya gustado!_

_**. valery:** que bueno que el anexo, con todas sus escenas, cumplió su propósito y te gustó! Lo sé, lo sé, debí haberlas incluido jeje. Prometo que a partir de ahora ya no elimino más escenas! Por otro lado, se que me tardé, pero aquí estoy con la continuación del torneo. Espero que este capítulo también haya logrado sacarte una sonrisa :) Y de nada por la historia, gracias a ti por comentar! _

_**. estefaniiy: **hey! muchas gracias por comentar! Si debo serte sincero, la escena del sueño estuvo a punto de formar parte de la lista de escenas eliminadas je, pero me di cuenta de que podía hacer algo a partir de eso ;) Gracias de nuevo por tu review, espero que ya hayas llegado hasta aquí en tu lectura y no haberte decepcionado. Me gustaría mucho volver a leer lo que opinas, así que hasta la próxima actualización. Saludos cordiales!_

_**. Midory:** hola! que bueno que te gustó el anexo con todas sus situaciones :D Me pareció muy interesante tu experiencia y creo que en verdad podemos encontrar algunos paralelismos con el zonzo de Gohan jeje. Nada más espero que tu novio no sea tan indeciso :P Y bueno, ojalá que toda la espera haya valido la pena y hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo. Saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima! __  
_

_**. gabbyo:** __pues me alegra ver que no te he decepcionado con el anexo :P Y luego de mucho tiempo por fin aquí estoy con el capítulo 11. Espero que también lo hayas disfrutado! _

_**. LadyKya0: **la verdad es que no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo; la relación entre Goku y Chichi/Milk es algo que prácticamente no se muestra ni el manga ni el animé. Siempre tuve la impresión de que fue algo que Toriyama se sacó de la galera para darle un "final feliz" a Dragon Ball. Y bueno, sin arriesgar demasiado, traté de dar mi visión particular de lo que podría haber sentido Goku al respecto. Y sí, la mayor parte de las veces lo vimos bastante ingenuo a Goku, pero también hubo algunos momentos en que se mostró más serio y maduro (por ejemplo, cuando debió comunicarles a todos que Vegeta y Gohan habían muerto en la Saga de Buu, o a través de todo el diálogo que mantuvo con Freezer en los últimos momentos de Namek). Creo que por momentos como esos no resulta del todo descabellado que haya podido tirarle ese consejo a Gohan ^^u Y con respecto a Tao Pai Pai, bueno, en este capítulo por fin supimos que sucedió :P Espero que te haya gustado como decidí resolver esa cuestión! Te dejo un saludo enorme y gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo!_

_Muchas gracias a todos nuevamente! Ya nos encontramos cerca del final, así que por favor dejen sus reviews :) Hasta el capítulo 12!_


	13. Lo que no decimos

**.**

**Capítulo 12: Lo que no decimos**

**.**

Videl caminó lentamente a través del blanco nieve de la gran habitación. Todo allí se encontraba envuelto en una luz brillante y enceguecedora, justo como en su recuerdo más próximo. Avanzó unos pasos más, decidida a salvar la distancia que las separaba.

La niña estaba sentada en el suelo, unos pocos metros frente a ella, jugando en forma totalmente ajena a su presencia. Videl la observó con atención. Era pequeña, muy pequeña, ataviada con un vestido tan blanco como la luz de la habitación. Sus cortos cabellos, al igual que sus ojos, ofrecían un claro contraste, pues eran de un negro azabache y lustroso; el marco perfecto para el pequeño rostro de porcelana. Una vez más, Videl se sintió cautivada al contemplar a aquella niña. No podía explicarlo… Era algo que brotaba de su pecho provocándole una muy cálida sensación de bienestar; un imposible sentimiento de añoranza y de…de… ¿pertenencia?

Se detuvo a solo unos pasos de la pequeña, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura. La niña, absorta en los juguetes desparramados a su alrededor, no dio señales de haberse percatado de que ella estaba allí. Videl la contempló en silencio durante unos segundos, con ojos azules y brillantes.

— ¿Quién…quién eres tú?—preguntó de improviso, sintiéndose repentinamente ansiosa.

La niña giró lentamente la cabeza hacia ella con expresión curiosa, como si la viera por primera vez. Y entonces le sonrió…le sonrió con una dulzura exquisita, cerrando sus grandes y hermosos ojos negros. Videl sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho al verla sonreír, una poderosa sensación que no recordaba haber experimentado jamás. Le devolvió la sonrisa, embriagada por la pureza de aquella pequeña, estirando lentamente una mano con la intención de acariciar su rostro…pero la niña se incorporó de repente, echando a correr hacia los límites de la habitación. Videl la siguió con la mirada, incorporándose torpemente del suelo. Esta vez sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, esta vez sabía que no se encontraban a solas.

La luz era más intensa al alejarse del centro de la habitación, haciendo más difícil distinguir el vago contorno de las paredes, si es que las había. Aún así, Videl pudo ver la silueta del hombre de pie a un costado, el cual se agachó para recibir a la niña entre sus brazos. Videl los observó en absoluto silencio, llevándose una mano hacia el pecho en forma involuntaria. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que la sorpresa la contuviera otra vez… Sin siquiera pensarlo, echó a andar rápidamente a través de la intensa blancura que la rodeaba, deteniéndose a menos de un metro de aquel misterioso individuo.

—No…—murmuró, llevándose una mano a la boca por la impresión— ¿Tú…?

Ahora podía verlo con claridad. Era un hombre adulto, de mediana edad, alto y atlético. Vestía simplemente con una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y un par de anteojos de lectura. Su rostro, perfectamente afeitado, era amable y sereno, coronado por una alborotada cabellera negra. No estaba reparando en ella. Toda su atención se encontraba en la pequeña entre sus brazos, a la cual alzó alegremente en el aire. La niña rió divertida, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia los costados.

— ¿Go…Gohan?—susurró Videl, observando incrédula al hombre ante ella.

No había ninguna duda. Se trataba de él. El misterioso individuo, el hombre que alzaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos era… ¡era Gohan! Un Gohan distinto al que ella conocía, un Gohan de expresión sabia y madura…un Gohan adulto. Pero era él.

Entonces esa niña…

De repente, Gohan movió lentamente sus labios, pronunciando un nombre con toda claridad. Sin embargo, Videl no fue capaz de oírlo. En ese instante cayó en la cuenta de que no había escuchado reír a la niña, de que ningún sonido aparte de su propia voz, de sus pasos, era audible en aquel lugar. Era como si Gohan y la pequeña se encontraran detrás de un grueso cristal, el cual le impedía oír sus anheladas voces.

—Gohan…—volvió a susurrar, acercándose unos pasos más.

Recién entonces fue que ambos voltearon hacia ella, mirándola directo a los ojos. Videl se detuvo, impresionada y conmovida. La expresión de Gohan y de la niña era de una serenidad y dulzura absolutas. Le sonreían con todo el rostro, con cada rasgo, sin dejar de observarla fijamente. Anonadada, notó como Gohan volvía a mover sus labios, sin emitir un solo sonido. Pero Videl lo entendió esta vez…pudo leer la palabra dicha en un susurro.

"_Videl"_

Si…eso fue lo que dijo. Su nombre. Y volvió a repetirlo una vez más, sin emitir sonido alguno, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia ella.

Videl abrió los ojos, topándose con una oscuridad tan profunda y repentina que se asustó. ¿Qué…qué era lo que había sucedido? Con confusión notó que su mano estaba extendida hacia arriba, como si quisiera asir la que alguien le había ofrecido. ¿Dónde…se encontraba? Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos hasta que fue capaz de divisar el vago contorno de la cama, de las sillas, de la pequeña ventana ubicada a su derecha. La luz de la luna se filtraba débilmente a través del cristal, pintando la oscuridad de la habitación con su pálido brillo de plata. Se llevó una mano a la frente con cansancio, cerrando los ojos. Claro…ahora lo recordaba. Se encontraba en la enfermería, en el pequeño hospital en las instalaciones del torneo. Y nuevamente había tenido ese sueño…el mismo sueño que la había llenado de nostalgia antes del combate por los cuartos de final. Pero no había sido lo mismo.

Esta vez había sido diferente.

Esta vez _comprendía_.

Sin preocuparse por el frío contacto de las baldosas contra sus pies desnudos, Videl se incorporó lentamente de la cama, acercándose hacia la ventana. Del otro lado del cristal el cielo se encontraba despejado, cubierto por el fulgor de miles de estrellas brillando en la oscuridad. Llevó una mano hacia el marco de la ventana, esbozando una débil sonrisa. Ahora lo entendía. La hermosa niña jugando en la habitación blanca, la inexplicable sensación que la había invadido al contemplarla, la presencia de aquel Gohan irreconocible…ahora comprendía. Cerró los ojos, ampliando su sonrisa.

Era consciente de que solo había sido un sueño; uno tan real que casi podía ver nuevamente la blancura de la habitación, y a la pequeña jugando en el suelo. Pero aún así…una parte de ella, en lo más profundo de su alma, no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre la armonía universal de aquello que los mortales llaman destino.

¿Era ese el destino?

¿Era ese su destino?

En esos momentos, a solas en la enfermería, sin más compañía que el cálido recuerdo de sus sueños, deseó que en verdad así fuera…

**. . .**

_Sede del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales, día 5:_

Solo era una puerta, una fina puerta de roble pulido, con el número doscientos siete engarzado en plata justo en el centro. Solo eso, una simple puerta como cualquier otra…y aún así Gohan no se animaba a golpear. De pie en el pasillo, con los nudillos suspendidos a centímetros de la madera, se sentía indeciso y estúpido. Las dos cosas. A la vez.

No paraba de decirse que ya había estado allí antes, aunque si bien siempre acompañado por Goten y su madre, o por Trunks y Bulma. Sin embargo, el hecho de ir completamente solo ahora, y sin ninguna invitación previa, lo ponía bastante nervioso.

— ¿Pero qué estupidez es esta?—se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, intentando darse ánimos.

Videl y él eran los mejores amigos del mundo (desafortunadamente…), ¿qué tenía de malo ir a verla por su propia cuenta?, más cuando faltaban escasas horas para la final del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Él era su maestro después de todo, ¿verdad? Tenía todo el derecho a ir a aconsejarla antes del combate, ¿verdad?

"_Al diablo con lo del maestro"_

Suspiró, aún con la mano inmóvil suspendida en el aire.

—No la veo desde ayer a la noche, en la enfermería—se dijo— ¿Cuál es el problema en venir a visitarla y ver como está, eh?

Como si alguien fuera a darle una respuesta…

En fin, aquello no tenía nada de malo, desde luego. Es más, ni siquiera debería estar dudando en absoluto luego de haber tenido el valor para invitarla a cenar la noche anterior, con la bella caminata por la playa incluida. ¿Qué rayos era lo que lo atemorizaba entonces? Tal vez el hecho de que nadie sabía que él se encontraba allí en esos momentos…y si llamaba a la puerta, y Videl le abría, entonces ambos estarían absolutamente a solas en la habitación del hotel (con su confortable sofá) durante un largo rato, pues faltaban varias horas aún para que la final del torneo tuviera lugar. Desde luego, aquella parecía la situación soñada de cualquier muchacho con los pantalones bien puestos.

— ¿Habitación, solos, hotel, sofá?—balbuceó nerviosamente, sintiendo el sudor corriendo por su rostro acalorado. La conclusión era simple: seguía siendo el mismo maldito cobarde de siempre, hecho y derecho…— ¿Pero en qué rayos estoy pensado? Solo vengo a ver cómo está—se mintió en forma descarada—Claro que si… No va a haber ningún tipo de prob…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente ante sus narices, interrumpiendo su nerviosa charla consigo mismo. De improviso, Videl estaba de pie ante él en el marco de la puerta, observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Gohan se quedó petrificado sobre el suelo, literalmente, con los nudillos aún suspendidos en el aire. Bonita imagen, supuso; tan bonita que deseó que la tierra se lo tragara allí mismo.

—Ahh, Gohan, eres tú—exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa— ¿Estás solo? Me pareció escuchar a alguien hablando…

"_Oh, genial…"_ pensó el joven, reflexionando sobre lo útil que sería poder hacer la tele-transportación de su padre en ese momento_ "Videl acaba de atraparme hablando solo en la puerta de su habitación. De verdad debí haber muerto durante la batalla con Buu…"_

—Mmm…no, no oí a nadie—se las arregló para contestar, llevándose estúpidamente una mano detrás de la cabeza—Ehh… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— ¡Mucho mejor!—exclamó ella, sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Quieres pasar?

Aquella simple pregunta lo hizo ruborizar horriblemente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Videl.

—Ehh… ¿te encuentras bien?

—S-sí…—contestó apresurado, intentando apartar los pensamientos sobre sofás y hoteles de su mente.

—Mmm de acuerdo… Pasa entonces, te serviré algo para tomar.

Gohan ingresó nerviosamente en la habitación, siguiendo a Videl con la mirada. La chica vestía simplemente, con un pantalón deportivo de color negro y una remera blanca de manga larga con la palabra "Go!" estampada en letras rojas. Muy propio de ella…

—Siéntate por favor—pidió la joven, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña barra ubicada contra una de las paredes— ¿Se te apetece una gaseosa, una cerveza, un jugo…? Hay suficientes bebidas aquí como para abastecer a un ejército… No sé en qué estaría pensando la organización del torneo, solo yo ocupo esta habitación…

—Una gaseosa está bien—contestó Gohan, sentándose en el gran sofá en medio de la habitación. Delante del mismo se encontraba un inmenso televisor de pantalla plana, el cual estaba encendido en el canal de las noticias.

—Estaba mirando el resumen de las semifinales—comentó Videl, acercándose a él con una lata de gaseosa en sus manos—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

—Papá obtuvo una contundente victoria ayer—continuó la muchacha, sentándose a su lado.

En efecto, la televisión mostraba a Mr. Satán con los brazos alzados hacia el público, sin un solo rasguño. Su adversario yacía derribado ante él, claramente inconsciente.

—Y ahora será tu oponente en la final—dijo Gohan con una sonrisa. Por suerte, comenzaba a sentirse más relajado— ¿Qué se siente haber llegado tan lejos?

Extrañamente, Videl se sonrojó un poco ante la pregunta, desviando la mirada hacia un lado. Gohan parpadeó varias veces, algo confuso ¿Y eso?

—Pues…la verdad es que hace unos años pensaba que sería sencillo ganar este torneo… Sin embargo, desde que nos conocimos, me di cuenta de que existe gente en el mundo que es mucho más fuerte que yo—sonrió levemente—Supongo que me he vuelto más cauta desde entonces. Luego del entrenamiento, tenía la esperanza de alcanzar la final, y créeme que en verdad costó… Ahora, que he llegado a esta instancia, creo que resulta un poco extraño tener que definir el campeonato nada más y nada menos que contra mi padre…

Gohan creyó entender, al menos un poco, lo que Videl estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

— ¿Has hablado con él?—preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No… Luego de que tú te retiraras ayer a la noche él fue a verme de nuevo a la enfermería; pero no hablamos sobre nuestra pelea. Ya habíamos hecho…una promesa.

— ¿Una promesa?

—Sí, verás…

Videl calló de repente al ver las nuevas imágenes en pantalla. El canal estaba mostrando un estupendo primer plano de ella misma arrodillada ante Tao Pai Pai, el cual claramente le estaba pidiendo que se rindiera. Ella, con la cabeza gacha, no dio señales de haberlo escuchado, por lo cual el letal Tao se dispuso a ponerle un fin al combate. Fue en ese instante cuando reaccionó como una explosión, justo como Gohan le había dicho. La velocidad de reacción fue tal que incluso la propia Videl pareció sorprenderse al verlo. La televisión tuvo que mostrar una toma en cámara lenta para que pudiera apreciarse a la perfección lo que había ocurrido. Solo unos segundos después, ella ya se encontraba de rodillas en el centro de la plataforma, tambaleándose peligrosamente. La cámara giró para enfocar a Tao Pai Pai, incrustado en la zona baja de las gradas, justo donde las tribunas daban paso a la hierba que rodeaba el ring.

Ese hecho marcaba el final de la pelea en sí; no obstante, resultaba curioso el detalle con el que los camarógrafos filmaron lo que ocurrió a continuación. Videl no lo recordaba muy bien, pues había caído inconsciente, pero pudo verse a sí misma acurrucada en los brazos de Gohan, el cual había saltado a la plataforma para evitar que cayera de espaldas contra las baldosas. Los comentaristas parecieron poner mucho énfasis en el supuesto "entrenador" de la chica, lo cual fue seguido de jocosas entrevistas con la gente del público. Ésta, aparte de opinar sobre el gran combate que habían presenciado, también se explayó bastante en lo "bien que se veía Videl con aquel misterioso muchacho que la acompañaba a todas partes".

"_Ya oyeron a la gente"_ comentó divertido el comentarista del noticioso _"Parece que la señorita Videl, una de las chicas más codiciadas del mundo, finalmente ha encontrado a algu…" _

Videl apagó el televisor, carraspeando sonoramente.

—Ejem…bueno… Ehh…todavía no puedo creer que haya obtenido la victoria contra ese sujeto tan peligroso, si…—dijo con un incómodo tono de voz—En verdad era tan terrible como me habías advertido… ¿De dónde lo conocías?

Gohan agradeció el repentino cambio de tema, pues mientras observaba atónito la televisión, no había sido capaz de pensar en nada medianamente inteligente como para salir al paso. ¡Los medios prácticamente lo habían echado vivo a la hoguera!

—Emm…bueno, hace mucho tiempo fue un gran enemigo de mi padre, incluso llegó a derrotarlo.

Videl pareció sumamente sorprendida al escuchar esto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Consiguió vencer a Goku?

Gohan asintió.

—Sí, pero hay que tener en cuenta que mi padre era muy joven entonces. Luego logró hacerse más fuerte, y consiguió vencerlo de manera definitiva. Esto fue hace mucho tiempo…

— ¿Y yo logré vencer a alguien así?—continuó Videl, asombrada—En verdad aún no puedo creerlo… Él era mucho más fuerte que yo, no había punto de comparación…Veo las imágenes en la televisión, y me cuesta entender como conseguí reaccionar así.

Gohan sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tienes un gran potencial, Videl—dijo con sencillez—Siempre lo tuviste. Ahora, al haber alcanzado un mayor control sobre tu energía, has comenzado a desbloquear ese potencial. Fue el repentino estallido de tu ki, al verte presionada al límite, lo que te permitió moverte tan rápido y golpear tan fuerte—hizo una pausa, regalándole una cálida mirada—Y ahora, gracias a tu progreso, has alcanzado la final del torneo.

Ella cruzó ambas manos sobre el regazo, observándolas sin articular palabra. Durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada. Gohan la miró de soslayo, algo incómodo por el repentino silencio. Para su sorpresa, Videl parecía sumamente pensativa, y aún un tanto… ¿sonrojada? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí exactamente?

—Recién me preguntaste que sentía al haber llegado tan lejos—dijo ella de improviso, sin despegar la mirada de sus manos—Pues…la verdad lo que siento es que, de no haber sido por ti, jamás habría podido llegado hasta la final…

Gohan negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

—No, Videl, no fue por mí. Fue todo gracias a tu habilidad y a tu determinación. Tú fuiste la que triunfó sobre la plataforma, no yo.

Ella agitó levemente la cabeza.

—No…sabes muy bien que jamás podría haber vencido a alguien como Tao Pai Pai sin todo lo que me enseñaste—levantó lentamente la mirada, clavando sus ojos azules en él—Es por ti que estoy aquí ahora Gohan, tanto en la final como en el mismo torneo. Siempre fue por ti…

Gohan no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante estas palabras, algo cohibido por la profunda mirada que lo atravesaba como un puñal. Entendía por qué aseguraba que era por él que había alcanzado la final, pero… ¿también era por él que había decidido participar en el torneo? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Quiso preguntárselo, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. En cuestión de segundos, Gohan se encontró perdido en los grandes y bellos ojos azules de Videl. Ella lo miraba tan fijamente que pronto comenzó a sentirse avergonzado. La chica apretaba la tela de su pantalón sobre su regazo, una clara señal de nerviosismo, pero aún así su expresión era una de total seriedad, con los ojos fijos en él. A pesar de esa grave expresión, Gohan pudo notar un muy leve temblar en el labio inferior de la muchacha, así como un fino rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Tuvo la repentina sensación de que ella estaba esperando algo… ¿Pero qué? ¡¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?!

Gohan volvió a intentar hablar, fracasando estrepitosamente. Él tampoco era capaz de dejar de observar aquellos ojos azules, como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Videl era hermosa. Muy hermosa. Siempre lo había pensado, desde la primera vez que la vio, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan atraído hacia ella como en ese momento. Hermosa, si. No había un solo rasgo en ella que le disgustara. Su liso cabello negro, sus manos, los finos labios y su nariz; su pequeña estatura, el azul zafiro de sus ojos (sobre todo sus ojos), los suaves contornos de su cuerpo… No había ninguna mujer que lo atrajera tanto como Videl. Solo ella. Con esa reflexión fue que Gohan se percató de algo que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Aquel era el momento… Allí, uno junto al otro, cara a cara, observándose sin que nadie más en el mundo importara, hablándose con la mirada. Si…aquel era el momento, lo sabía. Debía decírselo…

Debía decir todo lo que nunca antes se había atrevido a decir.

—Videl, yo…—dudó, a pesar de su repentina convicción, dudó—Yo…

Ella lo miró más fijamente aún, apoyando una mano en el sofá, justo al lado de la suya.

— ¿Si…?

Lo intentó una vez más.

—Videl, hay algo que…que…

Ella parecía implorante, mirándolo en forma tan expectante que se sintió incapaz de soportarlo.

Maldición…

Gohan se levantó del sofá, dándole la espalda. No podía… No podía hacerlo. La puerta se encontraba a solo unos metros de él, invitándolo a escapar de allí. Caminó lentamente hacia la salida, sintiéndose asfixiado, idiota, avergonzado…

—Gohan…espera…no te vayas…

Fue la voz de Videl, y sus pasos apresurados, lo que lo hizo detenerse y tomar aquella decisión tan estúpida como concluyente. De acuerdo, no podía decirlo, a pesar de que sabía que aquel era el momento adecuado. Pero había algo que si podía hacer… Acorralarse, dejarse sin opción; dejarse sin ninguna otra alternativa más que decirlo. La suerte ya estaba echada.

—Videl…—dijo muy lentamente, mirándola directo a los ojos—Cuando el torneo haya terminado…quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo. Algo muy importante…

Ya está. Lo había dicho. Y ahora ya no habría vuelta atrás para él. Ella no olvidaría sus palabras. Y cuando todo hubiese terminado, cuando la noche llegara, no tendría más opción que concluir el juego que acababa de empezar, dejando de lado la timidez que tantas veces lo había condenado.

La suerte estaba echada.

**. . .**

El estadio parecía tener vida propia. Los incesantes gritos y exclamaciones le hacían pensar en la respiración de un inmenso animal, el cual aguardaba ansioso. De pie en la entrada del edificio de espera, estrujando su cinturón de karate, Videl intentó centrar plenamente su atención en lo que estaba a punto de venir. Su padre se encontraba de pie a su lado, observando todo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Vestía su clásico gi marrón de pelea, con pantalones blancos y botas deportivas negras. Ella, por su parte, lucía las ropas que había usado a lo largo de todo el torneo: un par de calzas negras de licra y el gi naranja que Gohan le había obsequiado, a juego con las muñequeras y la camiseta azul de manga corta. Observó de reojo hacia atrás, sin poder ocultar del todo su nerviosismo. Estaba a punto de disputar la final del torneo con su padre, el actual campeón del mundo, pero no era eso lo que la inquietaba. Detrás de ambos, apoyando de brazos cruzados contra una de las paredes, se encontraba Gohan.

Aunque se lo había auto impuesto como prioridad antes de la pelea, Videl no había tenido mucho éxito en apartar de su mente lo que el joven Son le había dicho hacía solo unas horas, o para ser más precisos, lo que no le había dicho… Todo parecía más confuso de lo usual, en todo sentido, y aún no terminaba de entender que era lo que había sucedido exactamente en la habitación del hotel. Allí, Videl no había podido evitar confesar algo que se había estado guardando desde que comenzaron el entrenamiento: era por él que había decidido participar en el torneo de las artes marciales; era por su compañía que le había pedido que la entrenara… No lo había expresado claramente, era cierto, pero había confiado en que Gohan lo entendería… Fue su reacción, no obstante, lo que la dejó en el estado en el que ahora se encontraba.

Pocas veces, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al joven Son, lo había visto verdaderamente serio. Era algo inusual, dado su carácter calmo y amable, pero así era como lo había visto cuando le susurró aquellas extrañas palabras. Él quería hablar a solas con ella cuando el torneo hubiera terminado. Y sobre algo muy importante. Videl sentía la ansiedad presionando contra la boca de su estómago como si fuera un inmenso puñal. Hablar… ¿De qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho en la habitación? ¡Necesitaba saber!

En ese instante, la imagen de una habitación blanca y luminosa atravesó su mente de manera fugaz, recordándole el sentimiento que había experimentado al despertar esa noche.

¿Podía ser que él…?

— ¿Estás lista para esto, Videl?

La alegre voz de su padre la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Giró la cabeza hacia él, intentando ocultar el estupor que la invadía.

—Sí, claro que sí—respondió gravemente. Concentración, todo se trataba de concentración. No debía olvidar por qué estaba allí ahora; no debía desviar su atención de la pelea, por mucho trabajo que le costara.

Echó un último vistazo por encima del hombro, hacia el muchacho que observaba todo desde atrás. Gohan se veía sumamente serio, justo como hacía unas horas. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa, sin embargo, al cruzar su mirada con la de ella, asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza. Ella también asintió, sosteniéndole a duras penas la mirada. No podía esperar a hablar con él; no podía esperar a que el torneo terminara para saber qué era lo que debía decirle, pero…antes tenía un combate por ganar. Y una promesa que cumplir.

—No has olvidado lo que prometimos, ¿verdad papá?—preguntó seriamente, centrando su mirada en la gran plataforma frente a ellos. El anunciador hablaba a todo pulmón de cara al público, presentando a los dos peleadores que definirían el Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales.

—Por supuesto que no—contestó Mr. Satán—No faltaré el respeto a tu orgullo como luchadora. En cuanto subamos al ring…pasarás a ser mi igual… ¡Y yo pelearé con todas mis fuerzas!

Videl sonrió ante las palabras de su padre.

—Gracias, papá…

Mr. Satán colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre su hombro, regalándole la más cálida de sus miradas.

—Tu actuación en el torneo ha sido excelente, Videl, digna de toda una campeona. Quiero que sepas que, sin importar cual sea el resultado de esta pelea, yo siempre estaré sumamente orgulloso de ti; por todo lo que has logrado, por todo lo que eres. Has crecido tanto, pero tanto… Jamás lo olvides, hija, jamás olvides que siempre serás lo más bello e importante para mí en todo el mundo.

Videl tomó la mano de su padre entre las suyas, conmovida por lo que acababa de oír.

—Papá…

— ¡Con ustedes la señorita Videl y el gran Mr. Satán!—exclamó la potente voz del anunciador— ¡Suban a la plataforma por favor!

—La gente nos espera, hija—dijo alegremente el campeón, alzando el pulgar—Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Ella sonrió, alzando también el pulgar.

— ¡Sí!

Antes de encaminarse hacia la plataforma, Mr. Satán volteó hacia el silencioso espectador de pie detrás de ellos. Durante unos segundos ambos se observaron sin decir una sola palabra. Entonces el campeón sonrió alegremente, señalando al joven con un dedo.

—Deséanos suerte, Gohan. ¡Este no es un combate que se vaya a ver todos los días!

Soltando una de sus carcajadas patentadas, el campeón defensor se dirigió a buen paso hacia el ring, alzando ambos brazos al atravesar la entrada. Videl pudo oír el rugido eufórico del público, los gritos exaltados que alentaban a su padre, pero no les prestó atención. De repente, había pasado a estar a solas con Gohan, el cual aún la observaba apoyado de brazos cruzados contra la pared. Pudo sentir nuevamente aquella presión en la boca del estómago cuando él se acercó a paso lento hacia ella, deteniéndose a menos de un metro de distancia. Videl sintió la apremiante necesidad de hablar, de decir algo, pero la sincera sonrisa de Gohan ahogó cada una de sus palabras.

—Mucha suerte, Videl—le dijo en tono cálido, afable, alzando un brazo con el codo doblado hacia arriba—Sé que puedes lograrlo.

Videl también sonrió, sintiendo que la presión en la boca de su estómago disminuía poco a poco. Después de todo, Gohan seguía siendo Gohan, y su tranquilidad y amabilidad tan características contribuyeron a hacerla sentir mejor. Todo estaba bien… Era Gohan. No había de que preocuparse.

La imagen de la habitación blanca volvió a pasar ante sus ojos, desvaneciéndose al instante. Videl sacudió la cabeza, alzando su antebrazo derecho para luego golpearlo contra el de él en señal de ánimo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Voy a lograrlo!

Lo haría.

**.**

Apoyó firmemente los pies sobre la plataforma, colocándose en una perfecta pose defensiva. Delante de ella, a escasos dos metros, su padre la observaba directo a los ojos, con los brazos alzados en una pose similar.

No escuchaba el clamor ensordecedor del público, no veía a las miles de personas que habían asistido a presenciar la gran final del torneo. No. Solo era ella; ella y su padre, solos en el centro de la plataforma. Ella y su padre, el campeón mundial de las artes marciales.

Videl siempre lo había admirado…aún luego de descubrir la verdad acerca de la derrota de Cell. ¿Cómo habría podido ser de otra manera? Había crecido bajo la leyenda del gran Mr. Satán, el héroe de la tierra, y esa leyenda era lo que la había impulsado a ser lo que ahora era. Siempre lo había admirado…tanto que había intentado a toda costa ser como él, alcanzar ese nivel que siempre había considerado insuperable.

"_Y ahora puedo hacerlo, papá…"_

Era cierto… Ahora podía alcanzar ese sueño, ahora podía demostrar al mundo entero que era algo más que "la hija de Mr. Satán". Y lo haría. Honraría todo el esfuerzo y la pasión que había dedicado a las artes marciales desde que era un niña; honraría los consejos y las enseñanzas que Gohan tan desinteresadamente le había inculcado… ¡Lo haría obteniendo la victoria en el torneo!

—Peleadores… ¡Pueden comenzar!

Videl dio un paso hacia el frente, deteniéndose al ver como su padre le dedicaba una última y cálida sonrisa, sin descuidar en absoluto su postura. Ella también sonrió. Y entonces atacó.

Los pies de la muchacha apenas rozaron las baldosas cuando se arrojó sobre el campeón, descargando una verdadera tormenta de puñetazos sobre él. Mr. Satán reaccionó como era de esperarse de alguien con tanta experiencia. Sus manos se movieron a igual velocidad, deteniendo los poderosos golpes de la chica con una habilidad sorprendente. Durante varios segundos, el campeón no hizo más que retroceder sobre sus pies, conteniendo la feroz ofensiva de Videl sin mostrar ni una sola abertura. Pero no en vano habían hecho una promesa… Agachándose velozmente, Mr. Satán logró eludir la veloz patada alta que Videl le arrojó a la cabeza, contraatacando con un puñetazo ascendente directo hacia el abdomen. No obstante, Videl interpuso su antebrazo con una velocidad increíble, reanudando la ofensiva a un ritmo superior al de antes.

A partir de ese momento, el combate se convirtió en un implacable ida y vuelta de puñetazos, patadas y fintas, sin que ninguno de los dos cediera un solo centímetro. Mr. Satán recibió un golpe de puño de lleno en la mejilla, el cual correspondió con una veloz patada que impactó en el estómago de Videl. Ésta no se dejó amedrentar y contraatacó con un codazo directo en el pecho, el cual habría noqueado a un hombre común y corriente. No obstante, Mr. Satán absorbió todo el impacto del golpe, tomándola por el antebrazo para derribarla por encima del hombro con una impecable llave de judo. Videl cayó de espaldas al suelo con gran fuerza, lo cual la dejó momentáneamente aturdida. Aún así, se las arregló para girar al ras de las baldosas, esquivando apenas por centímetros un puñetazo que habría puesto fin a sus ambiciones al título. Sin incorporarse del todo, y aún en pleno retroceso, la chica barrió los pies del campeón con una veloz patada directo a los tobillos. Mr. Satán se precipitó hacia el suelo, logrando apoyar una mano en el mismo para impulsarse acrobáticamente hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ambos. Para cuando logró estabilizarse sobre la plataforma, Videl ya se encontraba nuevamente sobre él, con el hombro echado hacia atrás. A esa distancia, el defensor del título no fue capaz de evitar el golpe, pero sí logró contrarrestarlo. En forma simultánea, los puños de padre e hija impactaron de lleno en la mejilla del otro, saliendo violentamente disparados hacia extremos opuestos de la plataforma.

Ambos cayeron de espaldas sobre las baldosas, ante el atónito silencio de un público expectante y asombrado. Videl se incorporó muy lentamente, respirando agitada y aturdida, y entonces todo el estadio estalló en un clamor ensordecedor. El nombre de ambos fue coreado a voz en grito por absolutamente todo el público, fundiéndose con los aplausos, los vítores y las exclamaciones. Videl, casi al borde de la plataforma, se colocó en guardia nuevamente, sonriendo a su padre. No había faltado a su promesa… Estaba peleando al cien por ciento, sin contenerse, y eso la llenaba de una enorme alegría. Ahora entendía como había logrado mantenerse en lo más alto durante tanto tiempo. Los golpes de su padre, su velocidad, su manera de moverse en el ring…todo se encontraba por encima cualquier cosa que hubiera enfrentado antes. Si dejaba de lado la pelea contra Tao Pai Pai, aquel combate contra su padre seguramente se encontraría entre los más difíciles que jamás había tenido antes. Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. ¡Ella también daría su mejor esfuerzo! Sin dudarlo un segundo, Videl volvió a lanzarse sobre el campeón, haciendo uso al máximo de la velocidad y agilidad que había adquirido gracias a Gohan.

"_Eres muy fuerte, papá…"_ se dijo a sí misma, bloqueando con veloces movimientos de muñeca los puñetazos con los que su padre respondió _"Siempre lo has sido, y ahora entiendo por qué lograste mantenerte tantos años como el campeón"_

Videl apartó la cabeza hacia un lado, eludiendo un golpe de puño que fácilmente podría haberla dejado inconsciente. Reuniendo el ki en su propia mano, golpeó a su padre de lleno en el estómago con un ágil giro de muñeca. No se sorprendió cuando Mr. Satán se afirmó sobre el suelo, contraatacando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"_Siempre te he respetado, siempre te he admirado…"_

Los potentes puñetazos del campeón solo encontraron el aire. Con un velocísimo juego de piernas, Videl evitó cada uno de los golpes, respondiendo con una patada giratoria directo al rostro. Nuevamente Mr. Satán cargó sobre ella como si no hubiera recibido daño alguno.

_"Durante todos estos años, no anhelé más que ser como tú algún día. Gracias a ti descubrí mi gran amor por las artes marciales, y eso es algo por lo que siempre te estaré agradecida. Siempre…"_

El campeón eludió ágilmente la serie de puñetazos cortos que Videl le arrojó, tomándola por la muñeca para estrellarla contra el suelo aprovechando la propia aceleración de su ataque. No obstante, la chica se las arregló para evitarlo apoyando una mano sobre el suelo, zafándose con una potente patada recta hacia atrás. Mr. Satán retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, aturdido por primera vez en toda la pelea.

"_Eres mi héroe papá, siempre lo has sido, sin importar lo que haya pasado en el Juego de Cell…"_

Esta vez Mr. Satán tuvo problemas para contener las arremetidas de su hija. Varios de los veloces puños y patadas de Videl lograron burlar su defensa, haciendo blanco en diferentes puntos de su cuerpo. Aún así, la resistencia del campeón seguía siendo asombrosa. Logró soportar el feroz castigo de los golpes de ki sin inmutarse, contraatacando con un veloz codazo que impactó de lleno en el estómago de su adversaria. Videl se precipitó de espaldas hacia atrás, desequilibrada por la gran potencia del golpe. Mr. Satán se arrojó inmediatamente sobre ella, aprovechando una oportunidad única para poner fin al combate…

"_Y siempre lo serás, no importa lo que pase…"_

Mr. Satán golpeó el aire. Solamente el aire. El cuerpo de Videl se desvaneció frente a él, desapareció, como si jamás hubiera estado allí. Demasiado tarde comprendió lo que sucedió, cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo atisbar una sombra borrosa reapareciendo a sus espaldas, como si se hubiera materializado de la nada allí mismo.

"_Te amo papá…"_

El golpe de espada de Videl impactó de lleno en el nacimiento de la nuca del campeón, firme y potente como un mazazo. Y aquello fue todo. Parada en el centro de la plataforma, con ambos brazos descansando a los lados del cuerpo, Videl observó como su padre caía boca abajo sobre las baldosas.

No volvió a levantarse.

Mr. Satán, el gran campeón mundial de artes marciales, yacía inconsciente a sus pies.

No prestó atención a las ensordecedoras exclamaciones de asombro y júbilo del público, ni a los aplausos, ni al flash de las miles de cámaras en el estadio. Tampoco escuchó las palabras eufóricas del anunciador, quien la señalaba enérgicamente con una mano. No, no prestó atención a nada de eso. Sus ojos azules se elevaron lentamente hacia el cielo, contemplando el color anaranjado del atardecer más allá de los bordes horizontales del estadio.

Ya todo había terminado.

Lo había logrado.

Sonrió, cerrando los ojos, sin prestar atención a la suave sensación de las lágrimas desplazándose por sus mejillas.

**. . .**

El cielo brillaba iluminado por una infinidad de estrellas, las cuales parecían tan cercanas que por un instante se sintió tentada de extender una mano hacia arriba para tocarlas. La luna, llena en todo su esplendor, bañaba con su luz plateada la gran plataforma del torneo de las artes marciales.

No había nadie allí. Ni una sola persona podía verse en las gradas, ni en los edificios anexos al estadio. Videl se encontraba completamente sola en la noche, de pie en el centro de la plataforma donde se había coronado como la nueva campeona mundial de artes marciales.

Suspiró, alzando la mirada hacia el firmamento. La noche era fría, demasiado para vestir solamente con un par de jeans y una simple camiseta al cuerpo, pero aquello no parecía importarle. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que aún le costaba creerlo. La victoria ante su padre, la euforia del público, las fotografías y las entrevistas con la prensa, el cálido festejo en su habitación del hotel, con las risas de Chichi y Goten, las bromas de Trunks, las palmadas en el hombro de Bulma y su padre, quien estaba sumamente feliz a pesar de su derrota, y, detrás de todo, la serena y silenciosa actitud de Gohan… Las imágenes daban vueltas en su mente una y otra vez, reconstruyendo a retazos los increíbles acontecimientos de un día que jamás olvidaría.

Lo había logrado. Era la campeona mundial de artes marciales… El más grande sueño de toda su vida finalmente alcanzado… ¿Por qué no podía disfrutarlo como siempre había imaginado que lo haría? ¿Por qué no podía distenderse? Su cabeza no se encontraba allí, en su anhelada victoria, no. Se encontraba en otro lugar, en otra persona, reflexionando en torno a las sencillas palabras que Gohan le había susurrado hacía solo unas horas, durante el festejo organizado por Chichi en su habitación del hotel.

"_En la plataforma, en una hora"_

Prácticamente había huido del cuarto doscientos siete, ansiosa por verlo, por saber; más ansiosa de lo que recordaba haber estado jamás en su vida. Y ahí se encontraba ahora. Sola. Esperando.

Volvió a suspirar, bajando la vista hacia las baldosas blancas de la plataforma. Estaba nerviosa, no iba a negarlo. Estaba tan nerviosa que temía que los latidos de su corazón se notaran por sobre su simple camiseta blanca. En realidad, no tenía idea de que era lo que Gohan quería decirle. Pero no era eso lo que la atormentaba; no era eso lo que hacía que los nervios recorrieran cada palmo de sus extremidades y de su cuerpo. No. Era la esperanza, la vieja esperanza, lo que la hacía sentir de ese modo; la esperanza de oír aquello que tanto anhelaba y que tanto se había negado a sí misma en el pasado.

"_No sé qué es lo que me dirás hoy, no sé por qué quieres que nos veamos aquí, pero…por favor…para bien o para mal, ponle un fin a este triste anhelo…libérame de la carga que he llevado en mi corazón desde el día en que te conocí…"_

Sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. Si, se lo había negado en el pasado, cuando aún era una niña tonta y orgullosa; había querido hacerlo a un lado como si careciera de importancia. Pero ya no podía hacerlo. Ya no podía negar aquello que hacía tanto tiempo había comprendido en su interior. Era un sentimiento demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte, como para intentar ocultarlo. _Demasiado importante_. Para ella y para su propia vida. Pero… ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo podía encarar algo que nunca jamás había encarado antes?

"_¿Cómo puedo decírtelo? ¿Cómo…?"_

—Videl.

La voz sonó clara y afable en el frío aire nocturno.

Ella no volteó de inmediato, aún cuando lo sintió aproximándose lentamente, aún cuando oyó con toda claridad su voz a sus espaldas. Solo cuando Gohan estuvo a unos pocos pasos detrás de ella, observándola fijamente, solo entonces, Videl volteó hacia él, enfrentando su mirada.

—Gohan…

El joven le sonrió, sin despegar sus ojos negros del azul de los suyos. Había algo…diferente en él. Videl no sabía qué, pero de algún modo podía sentirlo. Lo observó atentamente, tratando de no dejarse amedrentar por su intensa mirada. Gohan vestía un par de jeans, con una delgada chaqueta al cuerpo de un marrón muy oscuro. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, y se veía tan calmo y sereno que Videl no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Aquella no era la imagen típica de Gohan, el Gohan torpe y nervioso que siempre había conocido. Sonrió tontamente, sin dejar de observarlo. No, aquello era diferente.

—Ahora que lo pienso, así comenzó todo ¿verdad?—comentó de repente el muchacho, elevando la vista hacia el firmamento. Seguía sonriendo.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que estamos aquí, en la plataforma, en el último día del torneo—bajó la vista hacia ella—Todo empezó cuando tú me pediste que nos encontráramos en la azotea de la escuela, a solas, para que habláramos de algo muy importante… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Videl sonrió, comenzando a entender a que se refería.

—Claro que lo recuerdo… Y ahora tú me pides que nos encontremos aquí, a solas, para hablar también de algo muy importante—Videl entornó la mirada, avanzando un paso hacia él. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro— ¿De qué Gohan? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas decirme…?

Gohan no respondió. Permaneció en silencio, observándola directo a los ojos. Videl aguardó pacientemente, atenta a cada gesto, a cada mirada; aguardó hasta que ya no se sintió capaz de seguir haciéndolo. Avanzó un paso más, sujetándolo suavemente por el brazo.

—Por favor...

Gohan sonrió.

—Tú me conoces, Videl, claro que me conoces… Y sabes mejor que nadie que clase de persona soy. Sabes que soy callado, sabes que soy ingenuo, sabes que me cuesta expresar lo que pienso, claro que lo sabes…—suspiró, ensanchando un poco más su sonrisa—Al principio nada de eso me importaba, ¿por qué iba a importarme? Crecí apartado del mundo, sin amigos aparte de los compañeros que me apoyaron en mil batallas. No tenía necesidad de ser de otra manera, no tenía por qué. No obstante…con el tiempo comprendí que a veces es necesario correr riesgos, que a veces no es posible seguir guardando cosas que ya no podemos ignorar…

Videl se sentía confundida.

—Gohan, no comprendo, yo…

—Tú decidiste correr un riesgo al pedirme que te entrenara—la interrumpió él—Y luego aceptaste correr otro riesgo al venir aquí, a participar en el torneo de las artes marciales. ¿No lo entiendes?—Gohan abrió ambos brazos, sin dejar de sonreír—Tú siempre has sabido lo que quieres, tú siempre has sido más fuerte que yo a la hora de afrontar las decisiones y los desafíos que la vida nos plantea.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. Tan bellas palabras… ¿Podía decirle que no había sido del todo sincera con respecto al verdadero motivo del entrenamiento? ¿Podía decirle que en su interior moría por confesar lo que sentía en realidad? ¿Dónde quedaba la fortaleza para pelear por sus verdaderos deseos de la que Gohan hablaba? Lo miró, deseosa de abrazarlo, de susurrarle la verdad al oído, pero él no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Estas últimas semanas he sido testigo de cosas que me han maravillado y conmovido—continuó el joven, volviendo a meter las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta—Cosas que me siento contento y agradecido de haber podido contemplar.

— ¿A qué…a qué te refieres?

Esta vez fue él quien avanzó un paso hacia ella, prácticamente eliminando la escasa distancia que los separaba. Videl se quedó inmóvil sobre el suelo, sintiendo que su rostro se encendía.

—Estas últimas semanas te he visto crecer, Videl, te he visto superar tus propios límites y volverte una persona más fuerte, más sabia—hizo una pequeña pausa, escrutando atentamente cada detalle de su rostro. Videl se sintió enrojecer aún más—Y también…también te he visto sonreír, te he visto ruborizarte, te he visto ponerte nerviosa, justo como yo, te vi cerrar los ojos y acercar tu rostro al mío en aquella ocasión, te he visto…—Gohan suspiró, esbozando una triste sonrisa—Tal vez lo que estoy diciendo no sea más que simple vanidad de mi parte, una malinterpretación, pero hay algo que…que…

Otra vez se hizo el silencio entre ambos, uno que ella no se sintió capaz de soportar. Con el pulso terriblemente acelerado, expectante, Videl observó como Gohan bajaba la vista hacia el suelo. Era como si intentara encontrar las palabras en su mente para expresar algo que no podía. Justo como ella. Se sintió desfallecer ante el silencio. No quería dejar de escucharlo, no podía…

— ¿Qué…?—preguntó finalmente, incapaz de contenerse a sí misma por más tiempo.

Gohan levantó la vista, y ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo de asombro al toparse nuevamente con su rostro. Aquello que había notado al principio en él, aquella fuerza, aquella decisión…brillaba con más fuerza que nunca en su mirada.

—Yo…yo no recuerdo cuando fue que comencé a despertar cada día anhelando ver ese brillo en tus ojos, ese rubor, esa sonrisa…—Gohan exhaló, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella—En una ocasión me diste las gracias por haber aceptado entrenarte para este torneo, pero soy yo, no tú, el que debe agradecer. Yo te agradezco por habérmelo pedido, yo te agradezco por haber hecho posible este tiempo juntos…—Gohan alzó muy lentamente la mano derecha, colocándola con suavidad en su mejilla. Ella abrió enormemente los ojos ante el suave contacto de sus dedos, incapaz de mover un solo músculo—Me conoces…claro que me conoces… Sabes lo mucho que me habría costado ir a verte durante el receso escolar, durante el tiempo que en verdad podría haber aprovechado para estar junto a ti…y todo debido a mi timidez, a mi estúpida inseguridad, al temor que siempre dominó lo que debía decir, lo que debía hacer. Pero ya no, Videl, ya no…porque yo…porque yo…—sonrió—Porque yo te amo.

"_Porque yo te amo…_

…_te amo…_

…_te amo…"_

Videl inclinó la cabeza, atónita, saboreando lentamente las palabras en su mente. _"Te amo. Te amo…" _¿Había oído bien? De pie ante ella, Gohan permaneció estático. Su mano aún descansaba sobre su mejilla. Si, había oído bien… No se trataba de una de sus tristes esperanzas reflejada en un sueño descabellado, como tantas veces había imaginado en lo más recóndito y oculto de su corazón. No…esto era real, esto estaba sucediendo. Gohan acababa de decirle que…la amaba.

"_Te amo…"_

Videl se sintió incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Su boca se secó, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron aún más; las manos le temblaron cuando intentó moverlas. ¿Tenía idea Gohan de cuantas veces había sepultado esa esperanza en el fondo de su corazón; de cuantas veces había intentado ignorar aquel sentimiento por temor a no ser correspondida? ¿Tenía idea de cuánto había anhelado oír esas palabras de su boca? Videl no podía asegurarlo. Pero sí podía asegurar otra cosa… Finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo sufriendo en soledad, la pesada carga que ocultaba en su interior había desaparecido… Gohan acababa de removerla con sus sinceras palabras, con los sentimientos que ella tanto había negado y anhelado a la vez. Sencillamente no podía hablar de la emoción, de la sorpresa, del asombro... Pudo notar como sus ojos se humedecían cuando finalmente se sintió capaz de alzar la vista hacia él, topándose con una triste mirada de resignación reflejada en sus ojos negros. Aquello la asustó. Aún más cuando Gohan retiró lentamente la mano de su mejilla.

—Yo…lo lamento, Videl—dijo en tono apagado, inclinando la cabeza—No me sentía capaz de seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo…simplemente ya no podía hacerlo. En verdad lamento si lo que dije te incomod…

—No—lo interrumpió ella con voz firme, sujetándolo por la manga de su chaqueta. No dejaría que malinterpretara su silencio. No dejaría que nada volviera a interponerse entre ambos—No te disculpes por lo que acabas de decir, Gohan, jamás lo hagas…

El joven entreabrió los labios, observándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿No…?

Videl sonrió.

—Hay algo que yo también quiero decirte…

—Te…escucho.

—A pesar de todo mi orgullo como peleadora, yo…no te pedí que me entrenaras porque deseaba volverme más fuerte, o porque anhelara participar en el torneo. Nada de eso importaba en realidad.

Gohan abrió aún más los ojos al oír esto, sorprendido, y se quedó literalmente sin palabras cuando ella avanzó el último paso que los separaba. Soltando la manga de su chaqueta, Videl lo abrazó muy suavemente, apoyando el rostro contra su pecho.

Desde que tenía memoria, las artes marciales habían significado todo para ella. Por eso había puesto tanto entusiasmo durante el entrenamiento; por eso se había negado a rendirse contra Tao Pai Pai, luchando hasta el final, por eso había sellado aquella promesa con su padre, dispuesta a vencer a como dé lugar en el torneo. Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía engañarse…había algo por encima del mundo en el cual había crecido, había algo infinitamente más importante que las artes marciales; y solo lo más preciado y valioso para ella podía situarse por encima de aquello. La paz que sintió al abrazarlo, con ese pensamiento en mente, la llenó por completo. Jamás algo se había sentido tan correcto para ella antes… Aquello _estaba bien_.

—Lo único que deseaba era estar contigo, Gohan—continuó en voz baja pero clara—Temía no volver a verte durante el receso, cuando verte cada día, cuando estar a tu lado, se había convertido en lo más preciado para mí… Yo…simplemente no quería que eso sucediera. Si pidiéndote que me entrenaras conseguía estar unos días más a tu lado, entonces nada más me importaría…—Videl despegó lentamente el rostro de su pecho, alzando la mirada hacia él— ¿Sabes por qué?

Gohan le sonrió con todo el rostro, inclinando levemente el rostro hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella también sonrió, sin importarle el rubor que cubría sus mejillas, sin prestar atención a las lágrimas que amenazaban con nublar sus grandes ojos azules.

—Porque yo también te amo, Gohan… Siempre lo he hecho, siempre… Y ahora que sé que tú también sientes lo mismo, jamás te dejaré ir. Jamás. Te amo, Gohan, te amo, te amo…

Lo dijo varias veces, pronunciando con claridad cada palabra. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, necesitaba sacarlo de su interior luego de tanto tiempo. Solo para sus oídos.

Gohan la atrajo hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, abrazándola, dejando descansar el mentón sobre sus lacios cabellos negros. Videl dio rienda suelta a toda la emoción que había acumulado a lo largo de tanto tiempo, rodeando sus anchas espaldas con sus manos, enterrando el rostro contra su pecho. En ese instante volvió a recordar su sueño, la blanca habitación donde Gohan le había extendido sonriente su mano. Quizás aquel en verdad fuera su destino. Quizás esa hermosa niña, esa vida, estaba destinada a ambos. Sonrió, apretando aún más su rostro contra el pecho del joven. Habría tiempo para descubrirlo juntos, para saber qué era lo que el destino les deparaba. Pero no ahora. En ese momento, solo el presente importaba; solo los brazos de Gohan rodeándola con ternura, atrayéndola hacia él para jamás dejarla ir. Nada se había sentido tan correcto, tan sincero, tan bien, en toda su vida.

No podría asegurar cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados bajo el pálido brillo de la luna y las estrellas, solos en medio del estadio que la había visto coronarse como la nueva campeona mundial de artes marciales; algo vano en comparación a lo que ahora sabía, a lo que ahora tenía. Pero sí podría asegurar que, en algún momento, Gohan comenzó a sacudir levemente los hombros, como si riera en silencio.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó ella con una sonrisa, separándose levemente de él, aunque sin deshacer del todo el abrazo que los unía— ¿Qué ocurre?

Gohan estaba bastante ruborizado, pero le sonreía con una sinceridad tal que ella se sintió incapaz de prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Sabes algo?—preguntó el muchacho, con un brillo pícaro en los ojos—Debí haberte besado aquella noche en el baile de graduación.

Videl echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo alegremente, recordando la lejana conversación que había mantenido por teléfono con su mejor amiga.

— ¿Si?

—Sí. Debí besarte esa noche. Y también cuando nos sacamos aquella foto en el parque; y cuando Goten y Trunks nos sorprendieron. Debí haberlo hecho tantas veces, hace tanto tiempo…

Videl lo miró fijamente, con un brillo de alegría y emoción en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Acaso…algo te lo impide ahora?

Gohan entrecerró los ojos, sonriéndole de un modo que la hizo sonrojar aún más. No había nadie en el estadio, nadie en los alrededores, nadie que presenciara el momento en que unieron lentamente sus labios, con la luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos.

**.**

_**Continuará…**_

**.**

* * *

_Queridos amigos:_

_Lo que no decimos concluirá en la próxima actualización. Así es, el próximo capítulo será el epílogo de esta humilde historia que con tanto esfuerzo he creado. Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a videl.S, LDGV, estefaniiy, Kari, izzybick, aisakahyuuga, Midory, O'h Isabel, __im-natt y Guest_. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el anterior capítulo! Espero poder volver a leer su opinión en el siguiente y último episodio :)  


_Será hasta entonces! Saludos a todos!_

_Revontulet._


	14. Epílogo

_Queridos amigos:_

_Finalmente, luego de mucho esfuerzo, esta historia llega a su ocaso. No voy a negar que me entristece un poco darle un cierre, pues es un fic que me ha dado muchas alegrías. Disfruté a sobremanera ideando cada una de sus situaciones, redactándolas y, por supuesto, leyendo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios =) Si he de ser sincero, jamás creí que este fic podría llegar a superar las cien reviews, lo cual me hace sentir mucho más que agradecido con todos, pues, de no haber sido por ustedes amigos, jamás podría haber llegado hasta aquí =)_

_No me queda más que agradecer una vez más por su invaluable apoyo. Cada comentario, cada palabra de ánimo, todo, me dio las fuerzas necesarias para concluir esta historia; en verdad muchísimas gracias! Por otro lado, y solo por curiosidad...¿cuál ha sido su capítulo o escena favorita? =P Creo que personalmente me inclino por el capítulo 11, como ya había comentado anteriormente. Y si tengo que elegir una escena, supongo que sería el encuentro entre Gohan y Tao Pai Pai en la azotea del hotel; me gusta como quedó, por algún motivo me la puedo imaginar sin ningún problema je. Y ustedes que opinan?_

_Ahora sí, no molesto más y los dejo con el epílogo ;) Espero que podamos volver a encontrarnos en el futuro, en alguna nueva historia. Un abrazo enorme para todos..._

_...y hasta siempre =)_

_Revontulet._

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

Primera semana de clases.

Si, luego de todo lo ocurrido últimamente, sucesos que para siempre guardaría en lo más profundo de su corazón, la vida escolar retomaba poco a poco su curso. Otra vez iniciaba sus días aporreando el despertador, deseoso de dormir diez minutos más; otra vez desayunaba a las apuradas en la cocina, mientras saludaba a sus padres y a su hermano, preparando la mochila con todos sus libros y cuadernos; otra vez recorría a toda velocidad los cielos matutinos del Monte Paozu, aprontándose para un nuevo y largo día de clases, tomando apuntes, leyendo, participando, bateando home runs y atracándose en la cafetería. Si, lo mismo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos dos años.

Sin embargo… ¡qué diferente era todo ahora! A pesar de todos sus pronósticos iniciales, con el tiempo había aprendido a sentirse a gusto entre sus compañeros de clase, agradecido de haber logrado encajar en la ajetreada dinámica social de la escuela, todo un desafío para alguien que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida aislado de las grandes ciudades. Tal vez era por eso que nunca había podido evitar sentirse tan nervioso e introvertido respecto a ciertas cosas…

¿Podía decir ahora que aquella inseguridad finalmente se había ido? Durante las semanas posteriores a la final del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales no habría podido asegurarlo. Se había preocupado más en disfrutar cada uno de los momentos que pasaba junto a Videl, tratando de ignorar la alegría desbordante de su madre, las bromas de Bulma y Trunks, y las palmadas en el hombro de Mr. Satán y su propio padre. Dejándose llevar por cada sonrisa, por cada abrazo, por cada beso, no se había detenido a pensar demasiado en cómo serían las cosas una vez que las clases reiniciaran.

Y… ¿Cómo habían sido?

Bueno, no iba a negar que, el primer día, cuando guiado por la costumbre ingresó tomando a Videl de la mano, se sintió un tanto abochornado por las miradas y los comentarios incrédulos de sus compañeros, e incluso de los profesores. ¿De qué se sorprendían? Todos habían visto el circo que los medios habían montado respecto a Videl y su "entrenador" en la televisión. ¿Tan extraño era?

A pesar de todo, Gohan los comprendía. Videl, la campeona mundial de artes marciales, muy posiblemente una de las chicas más difíciles y codiciadas de todo Satan City, con él, Gohan, el nerd simpaticón de la escuela. Tal vez si era algo para sorprenderse un poco…

De todos modos, no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ya no le provocaba vergüenza que Videl lo tomara por la mano en presencia de todos, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, o que lo saludara con un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios cada vez que se encontraban a la mañana; ya no le importaba rodear sus delicados hombros con un brazo cuando caminaban a través de los pasillos de la escuela, o cuando ella lo abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Todo aquello había pasado a ser algo tan natural e instintivo entre ambos que, más allá de su vergüenza inicial, terminó por asombrarse del asombro de los demás.

¿Importaba acaso? En absoluto. Lo único que en verdad le importaba era Videl, y no podía sentirse más agradecido y a gusto con lo que estaban empezando a construir juntos. Le encantó ver como ella se ruborizaba cuando se lo mencionó, sentados en el salón de clases a la espera del profesor y el resto de los alumnos.

—En realidad, creo que desde hace bastante tiempo ya que estamos construyendo algo juntos—declaró Videl, acariciándole suavemente el cabello.

Era muy temprano en la mañana y, aparte de ellos dos, solo un pequeño puñado de alumnos ocupaba sus respectivos asientos. Videl se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa de su pupitre, ataviada sencillamente con una falda corta de color blanco y una blusa de un azul muy claro. Gohan, en cambio, estaba recostado boca arriba en el pupitre contiguo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de la muchacha. Lucía una camiseta blanca de manga larga, con el pequeño chaleco negro y los pantalones marrones a juego. Los pocos alumnos en el salón de clases los observaban disimuladamente, murmurando algo de vez en cuando, lo cual no le importó en lo más mínimo. Estaba de lo más cómodo así y no tenía pensado moverse; al menos de momento.

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Y desde cuándo exactamente?—le preguntó con interés, contemplándola desde su privilegiada posición.

Desde que se habían confesado mutuamente sus sentimientos, le interesaba a sobremanera conocer cada pequeño detalle de lo que ambos se habían guardado.

—Bueno, creo que comenzamos a construir algo desde el primer día en que fui a tu casa, para que me enseñaras como volar.

— ¿Desde ese día?— sonrió Gohan—Mira que coincidencia…yo estaba a punto de asegurar que fue desde el momento en que decidiste cortarte el cabello.

Videl se sonrojó tenuemente, intentando no darle demasiada importancia a aquel tema.

—Tienes una opinión muy elevada de ti mismo, Son Gohan—dijo con una muy mal fingida indignación—Solo me lo corté porque pensé que tenías razón con eso de que simplificaría bastante las cosas.

—Oh, por favor Videl, ¿qué necesidad tienes de negarlo ahora?—rió él—Te lo cortaste porque pensaste que con eso me gustarías aún más. ¡Admítelo!

— ¿Aún más?—indagó triunfal ella, dándole un leve tirón en el pelo en señal de reproche—Con eso, entonces, quieres decir que ya te gustaba cuando tenía mis coletas de niña, ¿eh?

Gohan le sonrió encantadoramente, haciéndose el tonto.

—En realidad, lo sabía y no lo sabía. A la vez.

—Explícate.

—Lo que quiero decir es que te encontraba sumamente hermosa; pero jamás nadie me había gustado en un sentido romántico, si me entiendes—explicó Gohan en tono tranquilo, disfrutando del rubor que crecía poco a poco en las mejillas de la muchacha—Así que supongo que no estaba completamente al tanto de si me gustabas o no, al menos en ese momento.

— ¿Y cuándo lo supiste con certeza?

—Durante el torneo en el que ambos participamos, sin duda—contestó de inmediato—Sabía que me comportaba como un imbécil cada vez que estaba a tu lado, pero fue allí cuando comprendí realmente el por qué.

— ¿Y por qué?—preguntó Videl, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

—Porque me gustabas, ¿qué no es obvio?—respondió Gohan al instante, devolviéndole la sonrisa— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No te hagas la tonta. ¿A partir de qué momento supiste que las llamas de la pasión te consumían cada vez que me veías?

Videl volvió a tirarle del cabello, con un poco más de fuerza esta vez.

—No lo sé, siempre me llamaste la atención, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Mmm…supongo que, por un lado, algo despertó en mí cuando me sugeriste que me cortara el cabello… De acuerdo, lo admito, lo hice porque tenía la tonta ilusión de que así sería más bonita a tus ojos.

—Lo cual sin duda conseguiste—acotó él con actitud risueña— ¿Y por el otro lado?

—Y por otro lado…definitivamente ya quería tener una cita contigo cuando aquel torneo de las artes marciales comenzó.

— ¿Lo ves?—exclamó triunfal el joven— ¡Coincidimos!

—Y además, cuando tu padre me dijo que habías muerto, yo…comprendí lo mucho que te amaba…

Gohan guardó silencio, observando los ojos azules de la muchacha con atención. Aquel recuerdo había entristecido un poco su semblante. Pero seguía siendo tan hermosa…

—Hey, no te pongas así—la animó—Lo importante es que estoy con vida, y que aún sientes lo mismo por mí, ¿verdad?

Videl sonrió.

— ¿Acaso lo dudas?

—Mmm no lo sé… ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

—A la orden—respondió ella, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

Tras estas palabras, Videl cerró los ojos, inclinando lentamente el rostro hacia él. Gohan permaneció inmóvil y sonriente, con la cabeza aún descansando sobre su regazo.

— Oh, por favor… ¿Otra vez? ¡Consíganse una habitación, por todos los cielos!

Ambos abrieron grandemente los ojos, observando hacia la base del pasillo escalonado que conducía a las filas superiores del aula. Sharpner se encontraba allí, de brazos cruzados, mirándolos con un gesto de indignación en el rostro. Erasa en cambio, de pie a su lado, los contemplaba con ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura del rostro, sonriendo embobada.

— ¿Pero por qué lo dices, Shapna? Si se ven taaaan adorables…

—Pstsss…—bufó Sharpner, encaminándose hacia su pupitre.

Gohan, por su parte, se incorporó lentamente de su cómoda posición, sentándose hombro con hombro junto a una muy sonrojada Videl. No pudo más que sonreír ante semejante cuadro.

—Buen día, chicos—saludó amablemente, rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice— ¿Qué tal han est…?

— ¡Hoy sí que me lo contarán bien todo! ¡Y con lujo de detalles!—chilló Erasa, apoyando ambas manos sobre su banco, justo al lado de Sharpner.

—No insistas con eso—la reprendió aburrido el joven rubio—Son asuntos de pareja.

— ¡Pero yo quiero saber cómo es que comenzaron a salir!—se quejó Erasa, volviéndose hacia Videl con las mejillas infladas— ¡Videl! ¿Gohan se te declaró? ¿Te dijo lo mucho que te amaba? ¿Te tomó entre sus brazos y te besó apasionadamente? ¿O quizás fuiste tú la que tomó la iniciativa? ¡Cuéntamelo!

Gohan observó con una sonrisa nerviosa como Erasa prácticamente le gritaba todo aquello en la cara a Videl, zarandeándola fuertemente por los hombros. Sharpner se limitó a encogerse de hombros, soltando un leve suspiro.

—Erasa…—murmuró la actual campeona—Ya te dije que…

El agudo pitido del reloj-intercomunicador de Videl interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir. Gohan observó de reojo como se sacaba de encima a su insistente compañera, acercando el reloj a su rostro.

—Sí, aquí Videl. ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Señorita Videl!—exclamó la voz del capitán de policía—Tenemos una situación con rehenes en un local de la avenida principal… ¿Podrían usted y su amigo darnos una mano con esto?

—Puede contar con nosotros, estaremos ahí en unos instantes—asintió Videl, volviéndose hacia sus compañeros—Parece que tendrán que comenzar las clases sin mí hoy, muchachos. ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

— ¿Ya tan temprano?—se quejó Sharpner—Bien, ten cuidado con lo que haces ahí afuera.

— ¡Y no olvides que debes contármelo todo cuando regreses!—exclamó Erasa.

Videl se limitó a alzar el pulgar en señal de aprobación, encaminándose rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada. En el momento exacto en que la chica abandonó el salón, Gohan se levantó de un salto del pupitre, descendiendo por el pasillo escalonado con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos.

— ¿Y tú adónde vas?—preguntó con curiosidad Erasa.

Gohan se encogió de hombros, sonriendo inocentemente.

— ¿Qué? Voy al baño.

**.**

El sol brillaba alto y luminoso en el cielo completamente despejado de la media mañana. Ni una sola nube perturbaba la bella monotonía azul del firmamento, bajo la cual, Satan City se veía más blanca y más hermosa. Videl esperaba con ambas manos apoyadas en la baranda de la azotea cuando él llegó.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—preguntó, volteando con una gran sonrisa—Tenemos una ciudad que salvar.

Gohan se detuvo a solo unos pasos de ella, observándola en silencio. Durante unos instantes meditó lo que acababa de oír. Una ciudad que salvar…justo como en el pasado, justo como ahora. Inclinó levemente la cabeza, sonriendo. Todo continuaba siendo como antes, pero tan diferente a la vez… Aún combatían el crimen codo a codo, aún asistían juntos a la escuela, estudiando y riendo en la biblioteca, aún pasaban juntos las tardes a la salida de la escuela, a veces en compañía de Sharpner y Erasa, sus mejores amigos, a veces sin más compañía que la que mutuamente se brindaban. Si…aún todo era como siempre le había gustado que fuera. Pero había algo más, algo que siempre había anhelado. No solo tenía su tranquila existencia como un joven normal, la que se había ganado al derrotar a Cell, sino que también la tenía a ella. Gohan amplió aún más su sonrisa, dejando escapar un leve suspiro. En esos momentos, deseó que las cosas pudieran mantenerse en esa justa armonía para siempre.

Videl, curiosa ante su silencio, se acercó aún más hacia él, observándolo con atención.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Gohan alzó lentamente la mirada, contemplándola en silencio, y entonces, sin poder evitarlo, llevó la mano derecha hacia su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad. Ella entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo dulcemente.

— ¿Sabes algo, Videl?—susurró—Esto es todo lo que necesito.

— ¿Combatir el crimen?—preguntó ella en tono risueño.

Gohan negó con la cabeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—No. Esto. Tú, yo, nosotros… _Esto._

Videl amplió aún más su sonrisa, colocando su propia mano sobre la de Gohan; entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Sin previo aviso, la chica se puso en puntas de pie y tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos, plantándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Yo también Gohan, _esto_ es todo lo que necesito…

Entonces, sin más previo aviso que el beso que acababa de darle, Videl saltó enérgicamente hacia atrás, aterrizando de pie sobre la baranda metálica en un perfecto equilibrio. Gohan la observó sonriente, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¡Ahora vamos, Gohan! ¡La ciudad nos espera!

Tras estas palabras, Videl presionó el pequeño botón rojo a un costado de su reloj. Un leve chasquido pudo oírse antes de que sus ropas cambiaran en forma instantánea. Su blusa y su falda fueron reemplazadas por una tela azul ajustada elásticamente a todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta el cuello, sobre la cual llevaba una túnica sin mangas de un color celeste-turquesa. La túnica era larga hasta medio muslo, y se ceñía a su cintura con un ancho cinto blanco, del mismo color que los guantes y las botas. Una larga capa de un rosa pálido completaba su atuendo, ondeando contra la brisa que soplaba suavemente en la azotea. Llevaba un peculiar casco con antenas y visor debajo del brazo, muy similar al que Gohan había utilizado en sus primeros tiempos como súper héroe.

— ¿Listo para combatir el crimen una vez más, Gran Saiyaman número uno?—preguntó Videl con entusiasmo, guiñándole un ojo.

Gohan asintió alegremente con la cabeza, presionando el botón en su reloj. Si…aquello era lo único que importaba.

Ambos se lanzaron hacia los cielos al unísono, observándose de soslayo con una gran sonrisa. Para ellos, todo había comenzado como una mera aspiración de felicidad, una tenue esperanza de la que solo podía hablarse en susurros. Pero ahora, luego de los numerosos desafíos y pruebas que la vida les había impuesto, ambos se encontraban finalmente juntos; juntos para hacer frente a lo que fuera que el destino, por más severo que fuera, les deparara. Porque incluso una pequeña hierba puede crecer entre el concreto de la ciudad, incluso la más lejana esperanza puede hacerse realidad cuando los sueños y los sentimientos son sinceros; cuando decidimos no resignarnos a la oscuridad imponiendo el brillo de nuestras ilusiones. Y eso, amigos míos…es vida.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

…¿continuación? ;)

**.**


End file.
